I Want All of You Or None of You
by Justine E Brooks
Summary: Scott's long lost daughter comes sweeping into Winslow.......and right into Harry's Heart, pushing out any memory of Lauren, Dana or Ronnie. How long can Harry keep things uncontrol before the pleasures of the heart take over?
1. Meet AJ

Scott Guber had just settled down on the couch after a long day of work. It was thre second day at school and already things where in aray, he has new students with new attitudes, summer conflicts that had arisen in students and the new wave of "bad apples" who would be soon flushed out in the winter but he still had to deal with them for he time being. He picked up the TV remote and flicked on CNN to find out what else was going on in the world today hoping someone else was having a tougher day than he had. Sighing he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he washed his hands over his face.  
  
The chiming of the door bell tore his attention from TV and his relaxtion. Creasing his brow he stood up and walked over to his front door, he wasn't expecting anyone. He pulled back the curtain slightly on the door and looked out the window, he sighed griefly as he seen Cate Windsor holding the arm of his struggling daughter, Amanda Jane Guber. Cate was his former ex-college sweetheart, they were inseperable and were together a year after graduation. Both were keen on becoming teachers and had close to everything in common, then Cate became pregnant. Scott had insisted they marry because it was the "proper" thing to do but Cate refused and after countless diagreements and arguements Cate had won her way and raised Amanda on her own. Though Scott tried to be a part of his daughter's life both of them had refused his presence which caused him just to give up.  
  
He opened the door to the two women who were bickering quite loudly.  
  
"Let go of me you fat cow,"barked Amanda squirming under Cate's hold.  
  
"Cate, Amanda, I wasn't expecting you,"said Scott nervously.  
  
"Here, I raised her for eighteen years, she's not my problem anymore. You take her,"said Cate pushing Amanda towards him. She dropped a suitcase and backpack next to Amanda.  
  
"She is out of control and I don't want to handle her so you can deal with her, you are her father,"said Cate before turning and walking back down the stairs to her car. Scott was stunned not really knowing what to say since everything was coming so fast. He looked at Cate starting up her car and driving off, then at Amanda, he hadn't seen for three years and she didn't look happy with this "situation".  
  
"You can come in,"said Scott moving aside. Amanda silently strolled into the house leaving Scott to pick up her bags and bring them in. He closed and locked the door then walked into the living room to find Amanda sitting on the couch frowning.  
  
"Um, I wasn't really expecting this tonight,"said Scott awkwardly trying to find what to say to her.  
  
"I'm not outta control, she's just pissed cause she walked in on a guy and me,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"nodded Scott.  
  
"Do you have a bed or something? I'm fucking ready to pass out,"said Amanda standing up,"That bitch can really pull the energy outta ya."  
  
"Pardon me?"asked Scott listening to his daughter's language, he hadn't been around to discipline her and correct her on the proper use of it but he never expected her to be so foul.  
  
"You gotta bed? I'm tired,"said Amanda like he was retarded. Scott sighed and bit his lip, she was going to have to have the guest room. He never knew why he set that room up he hated people staying with them, just another person to interfere with his schedule and plus he enjoyed the peacefulness of a lone house.  
  
"Yes, I'll show you upstairs,"noddded Scott. He turned and lead her upstairs and down the hall from his room, he opened the door to the guest room it wasn't much, an old rose wood dresser and vanity set his mother had given and insisted he put it in the guest room, and a simple box spring bed with a pale blue comforter set.  
  
"Wow a regular Martha Stewart aren't we,"mumbled Amanda.  
  
"I uh will bring your stuff up for you,"said Scott,"Do you want to be woken up at anytime?" It was close to ten o'clock and he really needed to be getting to bed soon his self.  
  
"No I get up whenever,"shrugged Amanda walking over to the bed.  
  
"Don't you have school?"asked Scott fully knowing she had failed the twelveth grade the previous year.  
  
"No,"spat Amanda.  
  
"No? You failed last year,"said Scott.  
  
"So,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"Are you enrolled in a school?"asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know, look I told you I am tired, can you let me get some sleep,"insisted Amanda.  
  
"Yes, well we'll talk and get all our dealings together tomorrow evening,"said Scott,"I won't be around I suppose when you wake up, I leave at six am. Can I expect you to be home when I get home?" Amanda sat on the bed pulling off her runners then crawled on to the bed.  
  
"I'll just hang out here for the day, you got food and cable?"asked Amanda as she snuggled under the covers in her sweats.  
  
"Yes, everything in the kitchen is basic,"said Scott.  
  
"Great, then here I'll be,"said Amanda.  
  
Scott nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Turn out the light,"said Amanda.  
  
Scott hit the switch and walked back to the living room in completely overwhelmed by what had just happened. Within ten minutes he was now living with his daughter. He walked down the stairs to the living room was and sat down on the couch. He was still in disbelief his life could change in a matter of ten minutes, it's not that it was a three sixty change but still it would become different with Amanda in the house. Knowing he needed sleep to he got up and grabbed her bags then made rounds shutting everything off then made his way up stairs. He quietly set the bags in Amanda's room then made his way down to his own room for what he was sure a disturbing sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day Scott sat in his office to find some rationalization over his situtation, he was now stuck with an eighteen year old daughter who hadn't graduated and from what he had heard was a handful. Biting his lip he looked out the window, surprisingly it had seemed a calm day at Winslow High, no body had been sent to the office, though he probably wouldn't have even noticed since he had been so concentrated on Amanda.  
  
"Scott," Scott turned to see Lousia standing at his office door.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Lousia,"I've said your name a few times."  
  
"I'm fine just thinking about last night,"said Scott.  
  
"Must be serious, it's got your head in the clouds,"said Lousia dropping some papers on Scott's desk.  
  
"No my daughter got dropped off last night,"said Scott.  
  
"You have a daughter?"asked Lousia like it was the strangest thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Yes,"sighed Scott knowing he should never had brought it up. He wasn't too thrilled with the rest of the faculty knowing his personal life, it wasn't he was ashamed of it it was just he didn't want to be protrayed in a certain way.  
  
"You, have a daughter?"asked Lousia asking again to make sure she heard things correctly,"How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen,"said Scott picking up the papers Lousia had delivered hoping she would get the message and leave.  
  
"You have an eighteen year old daughter,"said Lousia sitting down across from him,"You've never mentioned her before."  
  
"Well I exactly haven't seen her in three years. Not that this is really any of your concern,"said Scott briskfully.  
  
"Lous, oh sorry didn't mean to interupt,"said Steven Harper, Winslow's principal sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Did you know Scott has an eightteen year old daughter,"said Lousia before Steven could leave.  
  
"Really?"questioned Steven walking in obviously interesting. He sat down next to Lousia and both looked eagerly at Scott for an explaination.  
  
"Fine,"huffed Scott setting the folder down,"My partner in college became pregnant and she refused to marriage and as time went she and my daughter have both refused me until last night when they both ended up on my door step with my daughter being thrusted on to me as a problem. I at this point have no idea where her mother is or what the whole situation is." Steven just snickered and smiled at his colleague.  
  
"What is so funny?"asked Scott defensively.  
  
"Well from one father to a realitivly new one, it only gets worse,"said Steven.  
  
"Just thinks, she's grown up Scott. She's not a baby you can mold, you're going to have to adapt to her,"said Lousia.  
  
"Please, I'm trying really hard to look at the bright side of things here,"said Scott,"Oh hell there is no bright side, she hasn't even graduated yet."  
  
"Then you'll want to enroll her,"said Steven,"You can bring her in tomorrow if you want."  
  
"I'll see how things go tonight,"said Scott. Steven and Lousia both got up and walked out of the office, Steven stopped at the office door and turned back.  
  
"Scott we weren't making fun of you, it's just, well I know what it's gonna be like,"said Steven.  
  
"I know,"said Scott biting his lower lip and nodding.  
  
Lousia rushed down the hall to Lauren Davis' classroom, as she entered she found Danny Hanson, Marylin Sudor,Ronnie Cook, Harry Senate and Lauren having a discussion.  
  
"Lousia, hi,"said Lauren looking up from her desk.  
  
"You will never guess this,"said Lousia like a school girl with gossip.  
  
"What, the student body decided learning was a waste and are letting us out of our misery?"asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
"No, Guber, he has a daughter,"said Lousia.  
  
"Good one Lousia, Guber wouldn't even have a dog out of marriage,"said Danny. The group slightly snickered at Danny's comment.  
  
"I'm dead serious, she's eighteen,"said Lousia.  
  
"Really?"asked Ronnie raising an eyebrow still in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, he let it slip to me,"said Lousia sitting on a desk top.  
  
"So what's the story?"asked Danny.  
  
"College sweetheart, she's got pregnant and went bitchy on him, refused to marry him and the daughter is the same way,"said Lousia.  
  
"Well Scott's in for a big surprise, you can't suspend your kids,"said Marylin.  
  
"And, she's apparently going to be the newest student at Winslow,"said Lousia.  
  
"How, she's eighteen,"said Harry.  
  
"She didn't graduate,"said Lousia.  
  
"Well there's good one for Guber, his own daughter didn't graduate,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah but not only will be have Guber running the halls we'll have his offspring in the classroom,"said Harry. 


	2. First Day At Winslow

Scott walked into his house just wanting to put his feet up and have some quiet time. As he swung open the door he was met with the sounds of loud music blaring and Amanda's loud voice singing. Sighing he groaned and dropped his briefcase then walked over to the stereo, he hit the stop button.  
  
"Hey,"cried Amanda walking out of the kitchen with a can of pop in her hand,"Oh hi, man you get home late."  
  
"Yes, well, I see you've kept yourself busy,"said Scott.  
  
"Well I slept, went on your computer, watched TV, ate, called people,"said Amanda,"So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure, I've never really had to have dinner for someone else,"said Scott.  
  
"Dude can we order pizza?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I suppose,"said Scott pulling out his wallet to make sure he had money. Amanda smiled and pulled a twenty out of Scott's hand as she skipped to the phone.  
  
When she was done she walked back into the living room where Scott was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey you don't let people smoke in your house do ya?"asked Amanda going through her purse she had left disguarded on the loveseat.  
  
"Pardon? You smoke?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, well occasionally, not everyday just ya whenever,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, you do realize that will kill you. It only takes one cigarette to get you addicted,"said Scott following her as she walked through the kitchen to the back pourch.  
  
"Hey, it's AJ, not Amanda,"said Amanda,"And I know the whole cancer thing, the addiction thing and all that crap but I choose to smoke." Amanda slide open the sliding doors and walked out on the pourch where she lit up her cigarette.  
  
"AJ?"asked Scott.  
  
"Amanda Jane, everyone calls me AJ,"said Amanda,"Look I had a couple of smokes today but I had them outside, if you don't smoke or want people in your house smoking that's cool."  
  
"I don't want anyone in my family smoking,"said Scott.  
  
"Well you can't control everyone in your family so chill out,"snapped Amanda.  
  
"And another thing, you're getting signed up for school tomorrow,"said Scott knowing he had lost one fight he wanted to get one last one in there for chance.  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda calmly taking a drag.  
  
"Do you realize how stupid you look with that thing?"asked Scott trying to take another stab at the smoking issue.  
  
"About as stupid as I look calling you Dad,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Pardon? What in the world is that suppose to mean?"asked Scott. Amanda took a drag off her smoke and looked at him like he was stupid. She stepped back a bit and drew a smirky grin on her face.  
  
"Well c'mon it's been like what? Six years since we even spent a day together, c'mon we're practically strangers, you're not a dad and I'm not Daddy's girl,"said Amanda.  
  
"That isn't my fault I made countless attempts only to be shot down by you and your mother,"said Scott defensively.  
  
"Nobody is saying it's your fault,"said Amanda shrugging,"Shit happens, all I'm saying is it's weird and dumb for me to call you Dad. A dad is someone who's there, someone you accept and he accepts you."  
  
"Our difference will be something we will work on and deal with,"said Scott.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda stamping out her cigarette and walking in.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** The next morning at seven o'clock Amanda walked into Winslow High's halls for the first time. The place was deserted besides for the odd teacher. She walked behind Scott who lead her to the office, they weren't talking since they exchanged words on the choice of clothes she wore. She wore a pair of low cut tight black pants with hints of her royal blue thong peeking out and a white short white tank top showing a lot of cleavage. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoed through the wall as she seen two young female teachers stop mid stairs as they watched her and her father walk by. Amanda looked up at them and stared at them as if they were crazy as she continued on.  
  
They walked into the office and were greeted by a smiling young woman.  
  
"Good morning Scott,"said Lousia observing the young girl behind Scott. She looked like a hell raiser, just another to the pack, she wore the barely there clothes and had the temptress stance but her face was was drew the eyes. Lousia had to admit Scott had a goregous daughter, seemed odd, though she had no real idea as to what his daughter might look like.  
  
"Good morning Lousia,"said Scott nodding. He looked at Lousia who was standing there eagerly looking to be introduced to the young girl.  
  
"Lousia, this is Amanda, my daughter,"said Scott.  
  
"It's AJ,"said Amanda detterminaly. Scott sighed and continued walking into his office with Amanda following. He set down his briefcase and took his jacket off.  
  
"You can take a seat and I'll get you the neccessary registration sheets,"said Scott. Amanda sat down and looked around the office, nothing about it was too great it was pretty boring and dull just like Scott. Sighing she sat back and tapped her fingers against the arm of the chair.  
  
"Scott, I want to talk to," Amanda whirled around to see a tall dark haired man stilled in the door way with his hand still on the door knob. Their eyes meet and locked in a moment of silence, Amanda immediately wanted to know who this guy was because she liked what she saw.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was looking for Mr.Guber,"said the man slowly.  
  
"I'm his daughter,"said Amanda,"He just went to get registration papers."  
  
"Oh,"said the man.  
  
"I'm AJ Guber,"said Amanda reaching out with her hand.  
  
"Harry Senate,"said the man taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Do you teach here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry nodding.  
  
"Harry can I help you?"asked Scott walking in the doorframe past Harry and into the office breaking the moment.  
  
"Yeah, but your busy I'll talk to you later,"said Harry taking one last look at Amanda then leaving the office.  
  
"Okay, here you are I want you to fill these out. Now we're going to need your school records and I'll have them sent from your last school but until then I'll go on your own word,"said Scott.  
  
"So much trust,"muttered Amanda as she filled out the forms.  
  
Once done she gave the forms back and Scott gave them to Lousia to get a schedule set for Amanda. At nine am, twenty minutes after classes had started Amanda had a schedule and was looking around for Ms.Cook's class. Once she found it she knocked on the door and walked in, she found a skinny, blond lady speaking to the class.  
  
"Can I help you?"asked Ronnie Cook walking over to the door where Amanda stood.  
  
"Yeah I'm new,"said Amanda handing her the schedule. Ronnie checked it over and seen Amanda's name printed at the top.  
  
"Okay welcome to the class, class this is Amanda Guber,"said Ronnie.  
  
"AJ, not Amanda,"said Amanda cooly.  
  
"Okay, AJ Guber,"said Ronnie,"AJ, you can take a seat anywhere that's free." Amanda walked through the class as they stared at her and she took a seat in the middle of the room. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Hey you related to Mr.Guber?"asked the guy next to her loudly.  
  
"I'm his daughter,"said Amanda cooly as she looked over at him.  
  
"Damn, never thought the Nazi had it in him,"said the guy.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"asked Amanda,"He's no Nazi."  
  
"He walks around here like he's Hilter or something,"said the girl in from of Amanda.  
  
"Class quiet down now and have some respect for AJ,"said Ronnie scoldingly.  
  
"Well number one my dad's Jewish, number two if you are intimadated by him you guys are nuts,"said Amanda.  
  
"Nobody's scared of him, he's just nuts,"said the girl.  
  
"Okay can we carry on with class please,"said Ronnie.  
  
*** It was last class of the day and with the help of a few girls she met in second block she found everything with ease. They had told her that her last class of the day was in 'the dungeon' with Harry Senate. It took a few minutes but it clicked that was the man she had met earlier in her father's office.  
  
"Well maybe this school isn't so bad,"said Amanda as she was lead into class by two girls from her morning classes, Miranda Eyrea and Karen Byrnes.  
  
"Winslow has it's perks,"said Miranda as they walked to the back of the class and sat down in the back three seats. As Amanda sat down she watched as Harry Senate walked into the class.  
  
"And there is one of the very fine, fine, perks,"said Karen smiling as she leaned over to Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Ugh, but he's been tainted,"said Miranda,"He's all cautious and shit now, ya know since that bitch black mailed him."  
  
"What?"asked Amanda looking over at her.  
  
"A year or two ago, there was this chick Dana Poole, popular, she coulda fucked any guy in the school but she wanted Mr.Senate or something. No one really knows what exactly happened, the common story was they kissed and stuff, PG stuff then she blackmailed him to keep a friend from suspension or something,"said Miranda,"Since then, he's on his guard around the females. The pretty ones, the fugly ones he doesn't worry too much about, they wouldn't know how to seduce a dog if they had instructions." Amanda snickered slightly and sat back as she looked up at Harry who was at the front of the class with his back to them going through some papers.  
  
"Hey Marty,"said Karen as a guy sat down in the seat in front of Amanda. He turned around and smiled at her, looking her up and down slightly.  
  
"Whose you're friend Karrie?"asked Marty.  
  
"AJ, she's new,"said Karen.  
  
"Oh new girl, heard about you. Whole school has, you're the Nazi's daughter,"said Marty.  
  
"Marty,"said Karen warningly. Marty turned in his seat to another guy sitting a few seats up.  
  
"Hey Derick, you said Guber's daughter was gonna be a dog, man she's damn fine,"said Marty loudly drawing the attention of the class, even Harry stopped and turned around. Amanda sat there still as everyone's eyes gazed over her.  
  
"Marty you're such an ass,"said Miranda breaking the silence,"No wonder everyone hates you."  
  
"Okay class settle down,"said Harry as the bell rang,"Can I get you to bring up your schedule and stuff." Amanda nodded and pulled the papers out and walked to the front of the class. She handed her papers to Harry who looked them over and signed the confirmation papers. He then seen her class card, it was only the third day of class and she had one. Class cards were given to serial skippers to give them a realization to how many classes they were skipping by having the teachers inital for each class they were in.  
  
"Didn't know these were given yet,"said Harry as he initaled it.  
  
"I'm just special,"said Amanda smiling as she took everything back from him and walked back to her desk.  
  
"Okay just to get over the whole star shine, AJ is it?"asked Harry looking over at Amanda. Amanda nodded.  
  
"Well you now offically have celebrity status, yes she is Mr.Guber's daughter. There it's out let's leave it, who cares just be nice to her,"said Harry.  
  
"Geesh remind me to thank Guber for giving us such a gift,"said one of the guys looking back at Amanda.  
  
"Timmy, watch it,"said Harry.  
  
As class went on Harry talked about the class, his expectations and such as most of the class nodded off or got involved in their own conversations. Amanda listened to Miranda and Karen babble as she watched Harry.  
  
"Hey AJ, what are you doing this weekend?"asked Karen.  
  
"I dunno,"said Amanda pulling her gaze away from Harry and on to Karen.  
  
"There's a party going on you interested?"asked Karen.  
  
"Maybe,"said Amanda,"I'll see."  
  
"Cool,"said Karen. 


	3. It's Definately Not A Palace But It's Go...

After school Amanda sat in her father's office waiting for a ride home. She had all ready been told she wasn't going to get out of there til four thirty or five. Sighing she spun around in the chair she sat in as Scott was on the phone with an angry parent. Amanda pushed herself away from the desk on the chair and slide backwards on the wheels of the chair. She grabbed the doorframe and pulled herself and chair out of the room and into the main office. Pulling and dragging her way through she made it out of the office and into the hall. Wheeling around she pushed herself off the walls with her feet as she spun around and made it to the next wall.  
  
"What a welfare school,"said Amanda to herself as she made to the end of the hall and looked around. It looked alot different without all the students in it, like it was going to fall down or something.  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
Amanda spun around to see Harry at the top of the stairs. She blinked at him as she stared.  
  
"It's admitably no Buckingham Palace but it's not that bad,"said Harry as he walked over to her.  
  
"It's a dump,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah you're right,"said Harry smiling,"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for a ride from pops,"said Amanda.  
  
"So how was your first day at lovely Winslow High?"asked Harry.  
  
"Not bad, I've seen worse. I think I'll survive,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well you seem to have become quite popular, I'm sure you'll do fine,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda nodding,"Don't really understand but hey whatever fits. Like what is it about my dad?"  
  
"He's a stubborn force not everyone has the time and effort to deal with,"said Harry looking for words.  
  
"I know but people seem afraid of him, like he's some evil guy,"said Amanda.  
  
"Some students seem him that way,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I don't know why, he's a dork,"said Amanda standing up,"It would be like being afraid of the chess team." Harry snickered slightly at her. Amanda suddenly started walking back down the hall dragging the chair with her. She walked backwards so she could still face Harry.  
  
"Well you are the vice principal's daughter, an expert on him,"said Harry,"I guess I have to be nice and give you good grades?"  
  
"Yeah Mr.Senate, you have to keep me happy or face the wrath of AJ Guber,"said Amanda smiling as he started walking towards also on his way to the office.  
  
"And what keeps you happy?"asked Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know,"teased Amanda before she walked into the office.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the office but found Amanda no where and Scott's office door shut. Lousia looked over at him and papers he held. She seen him looking over at Scott's door.  
  
"I take it you've met Miss Guber,"said Lousia.  
  
"She's in my class,"said Harry tearing his eyes from the door,"Real popular."  
  
"Yeah? I woulda thought it'd be hard for the girl with being Scott's daughter and all,"said Lousia as Harry handed her the papers.  
  
"No, I think that's what made her so popular. Just about every guy in my class with her wants to thank Guber for her,"said Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't Scott just love that,"said Lousia.  
  
"I bet,"said Harry walking over to check letter box.  
  
"Kinda like a new Dana Poole,"said Lousia.  
  
"That's the last thing we need,"said Harry before leaving the office and to get away from the comments of Dana Poole.  
  
*****  
  
At a quater to five Scott and Amanda walked out to his car in the parking lot. They were silent both caught up in their thoughts, Scott focusing on how he was going to get through this and Amanda was totally involved in thinking about Harry Senate. Once they were at home she went up to her room and picked up the white phone in her room and dialed.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Jessica,"said Amanda.  
  
"Age, what's up girl? Where the hell have you been?"asked Jessica Laurence, Amanda's best friend.  
  
"I'm at my Dad's,"said Amanda,"Mom kicked me out. She walked in on me and James and she flipped."  
  
"Harsh, so where is your Dad's?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Halifax street, in the town houses,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Jessica,"So what's been going on? You shoulda called me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry,"said Amanda,"I'm back in school, my dad is the principal of Winslow so he wants me to graduate."  
  
"Shitty,"said Jessica.  
  
"Not really, Jess, you should see this guy, Harry. Damn it's like he's off the cover of GQ,"said Amanda.  
  
"Girly, remember you're a year a head of these juniors,"said Jessica,"Don't get too attached Grandma."  
  
"He's not a student,"said Amanda.  
  
"No, no, no, no, you don't have a little crush on your teacher,"scolded Jessica.  
  
"What? Trust me Jess, you gotta come to Winsow and check this guy out, he's mouth watering, totally delicious."  
  
"So he attached?"asked Jessica.  
  
"I dunno, there's no ring,"said Amanda.  
  
"Then he's free game, no wife no rules. Girlfriends and fiances can be pushed out of the picture,"said Jessica.  
  
"I'm his student,"said Amanda.  
  
"You're also eighteen, it's all legal,"said Jessica,"Damn girl, you're the only one who's slugging out another year in hell make some fun of it."  
  
"True,"said Amanda.  
  
"Look I gotta go to work but Friday I'll pick you up from school, when do you have Mr.Lucisious?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Last block,"said Amanda.  
  
"So what room are you in?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Double oh nine,"said Amanda,"Just ask someone where the dungeon is."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go, see ya Friday,"said Jessica.  
  
"Friday,"confirmed Amanda before hanging up the phone. Amanda sat back on her bed and looked around 'this place looks like an old lady room' thought Amanda. Rolling over she looked at the clock , it was just after six. She grabbed her purse and rooted through it until she found her house keys to her mom's house. She had until nine when her mom came home, after work Cate usually went for dinner with clients or partners. Amanda got up up and pulled on a pair of runners, she grabbed her purse then went down stairs where Scott was making dinner.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go out for an hour or two,"said Amanda sticking her head in the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Scott.  
  
"Out, I won't be late, I'll be back by nine,"said Amanda walking down the hall to the front door.  
  
"Well who are you going with?"asked Scott following her.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay,"said Amanda walking out the door. Once outside she lit up a cigarette and quickly walked down the street. She knew Scott was watching her but she needed out of his sight and dungeon for a while.  
  
******* Two trains and a bus ride later Amanda walked into her mother's place it was dark and had that musky smell it always had. She flipped on the light and walked through the hall to her room, everything was the same nothing had been moved since Amanda had last been in it. Dropping her purse on the bed she left the room and went down to the small storage room they had off of the kitchen. Amanda went through it until she found a large box full of old pots and pans, she dumped them carelessly out in the room on the floor then walked out and back to her room. She went to work packing all the stuff she could into that box that she didn't get to take before like CDs, pictures, curlers, stuff that made it a girl room.  
  
A hour later Amanda closed the box and looked around making sure she had everything. Sighing she picked up the box when the front door opened. 'Oh shit' thought Amanda as she heard her mother and a male voice conversing about why the lights where on. She heard footsteps coming towards her room and she grabbed her purse setting it on top of the box. Amanda went to step towards the door when her mother appeared with her boyfriend, Mark behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"demanded Cate.  
  
"Getting the hell out of here,"said Amanda walking to the door and pushing through Cate and Mark.  
  
"I told you never to come back,"said Cate as she followed Amanda down the hall.  
  
"And I'm not, I'm getting the rest of my shit you bag,"said Amanda.  
  
"I don't ever want you back in my house you little whore,"screamed Cate.  
  
"Fuck you bitch,"said Amanda as she walked out of the door. As she walked down the front steps she threw the keys at the door and stormed away down the street to the bus stop. 


	4. A Little Heat Would Be Great

The next morning Amanda went walking into Ms.Cook's class. She took a seat with Andy Miller, Miranda's boyfriend. Amanda's head rested on her desk as the final bell rang and Ronnie got up from her desk in front of the class.  
  
"Tired?"asked Andy.  
  
"I hate getting up at this time,"moaned Amanda,"I swear it's fucking illegal to up at this time."  
  
"I hear ya,"said Andy.  
  
"So how is everyone doing this morning?"asked Ronnie as she looked over her tired students.  
  
"Like shit ran over twice,"said Andy.  
  
"Language please Andy,"said Ronnie warningly.  
  
"Language please Andy,"said Amanda quietly as she mocked Ronnie.  
  
"Ms.Guber do you have anything you'd like to share with the class?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah I think this should be nap class, it's not like we're gonna learn anything useful anyways,"said Amanda.  
  
"Really? How so?"asked Ronnie leaning against her desk and crossing her arms.  
  
"Well I took this class last year, so I know some of the stuff and like who gives a crap if you read Shakespeare or any of that? Like your ability to identify adverbs means squat in the real world,"said Amanda.  
  
"And what matters in the real world?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Attitude, being able to handle the hard knocks, when they come and be able to have no problem to stomp on someone to get ahead,"said Amanda,"Knowing Shakespeare isn't gonna raise your kids any better."  
  
"But it could get you that highschool diploma which would get you into college which will get you the degree which will get you the job which will gives you the income to raise your kids in a good neighbourhood and give them what you need,"said Ronnie.  
  
"That's BS,"said Andy,"Anyone can screw up their kids."  
  
"Yeah, so people who live in the ghetto don't raise their kids right?"asked another student.  
  
"Ms.Cook, no offense or anything but I was raised in a good home, my mom made killer money, I had everything I needed and I never graduated on time and a few days ago I got kicked out,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well enough of this debate, you gotta learn this stuff. If you've got a problem talk to the government,"said Ronnie. Class went on as usual with Amanda barely paying attention as her and Andy talked and made fun of things in class. As the bell rang they collected their books and went to leave class.  
  
"Amanda can I talk to you?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Andy, tell Miranda I'll catch up,"said Amanda nodding towards him before walking back to Ronnie's desk.  
  
"Are you doing okay?"asked Ronnie,"I don't mean to pry, it's just I didn't know you were kicked out of your house."  
  
"I'm fine, so I'm living with my dad, I'm tough it's all okay,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why didn't you graduate last year?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Didn't go to class half the time, too busy out getting drunk or something,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I hope you do better this year,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda before turning and leaving the class.  
  
****  
  
At lunch Miranda, Karen, Amanda, Andy and Emily, Karen's younger sister sat on the stairs in the school. Amanda sat in the middle of them as she shrank in her big black jacket to keep warm. They were all freezing and even though it was just September it was freezing.  
  
"God can't this welfare school afford heating?"asked Amanda.  
  
"All I want to do is go home and crawl into bed,"said Karen.  
  
"I know,"said Miranda,"I hate this school."  
  
"Who doesn't? It's in a violation to have this place freezing this fucking much,"said Emily.  
  
"Man I'm getting tempted just to piss myself to keep warm,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well your dad is the principal go whine at him or something,"said Andy.  
  
"I will,"said Amanda getting up,"I'll be back." Amanda walked up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to the office. Everyone had on their winter jackets and layers, complaints filled the halls as she walked down to the office. She walked and over to Scott's door which was closed, without knocking she walked in and was met with a blast of warm heat.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, you have heat,"said Amanda.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Scott looking up from his desk and seeing his daughter slam the office door shut.  
  
"It is so incrediably cold in the school how the hell did you get heat?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I turned on the heater,"said Scott.  
  
"Well what about the rest of this dump?"asked Amanda,"I'm not leaving this office, just get the teachers to bring up my homework."  
  
"Amanda,"said Scott as she sat down.  
  
"AJ,"said Amanda correcting him.  
  
"AJ, you have to go to class,"said Scott,"Freezing or not."  
  
"Dad,"whined Amanda rocking back in forth. Scott looked up as Amanda called him 'Dad', he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it really that cold?"asked Scott.  
  
"Fucking arctic,"said Amanda waving her arm towards the door,"Go check for yourself."Scott got up out of his seat and walked to the door, he opened it and walked out into the office then into the hall where the cold air bite him bitterly.  
  
"Lousia, what is wrong with the heat? It is working in my office, though out there it's ice cold,"said Scott walking back into the office.  
  
"I have no idea, we've had students in here all day complaining,"said Lousia.  
  
"Well call the janitor and get something done about this, have someone come in and fix this as soon as possible,"said Scott before walking back into his office where Amanda was.  
  
"We're gonna have it fixed as soon as possible,"said Scott sitting back down at his desk,"So how are your classes going?"  
  
"Good, though that Ms.Cook, she's got a nervy stick up her ass,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why what has been going on?"asked Scott.  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda,"Hey tomorrow I don't need a ride home."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"asked Scott.  
  
"My girl, Jessica's picking me up we're going out we're gonna go hit some clubs or something,"said Amanda.  
  
"I don't want you out late and I want you to call me,"said Scott.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Look I gotta get back to my friends,"said Amanda getting up. She walked out of the office and back down the hall to the stairs where everyone else was sitting as the bell rang.  
  
"So the verdict is?"asked Karen as they stood up.  
  
"It's getting fixed as soon as possible,"said Amanda boredly.  
  
"Ah c'mon girl,"said Karen,"We got Senate at the end of the day, that'll warm us up."  
  
"That guy is weird, I don't understand how you girls wanna hook up with him. He's fucking out of his mind,"said Andy as they started walking down the stairs. 


	5. He Is Delicious

The next day Amanda sat during fourth block with Karen and Miranda working on some notes from the text book Harry assigned. Amanda kept clock watching, it was never going to get to three o'clock as far as she was concerned. Tapping her pen on the desk as she aimlessly look at the text book, she sighed and dropped her head on the desk drawing Miranda and Karen's attention.  
  
"Bored?"asked Miranda smiling.  
  
"I want to shoot myself,"said Amanda,"I am so fucking bored."  
  
"Welcome to the club,"said Karen,"This is bullshit, we shoulda bunked class and been done with it."  
  
"Hey if you girls just wanna jump class and leave right now, I'm down with that. We can go back to my place for a little bump and grind ya know,"said Marty turning around from in front of Amanda.  
  
"Screw you Marty,"said Karen leaned over and kicking his chair.  
  
"That's what I'd like,"smirked Marty.  
  
"Go home and bump and grind your own ass,"said Miranda,"Ya nasty little piece of shit."  
  
"Fine be a buncha bitches,"said Marty turning around.  
  
"Fuck you,"said Amanda kicking his desk.  
  
"Hey what's going on back there?"asked Harry looking up from his desk.  
  
"Marty's trying to get laid but the girls are turning his loser ass down,"said the guy sitting next to Marty, Tyler.  
  
"That's real great,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"They just don't know what their turning down,"said Marty.  
  
"And trust me, we don't wanna know,"said Amanda.  
  
"All right you guys, cut it out,"said Harry,"Not everyone in this class wnats to hear you all bicker about who's gonna sleep with who."  
  
"Nobody is sleeping with anyone, especially Marty. We get real men,"said Karen.  
  
"Enough,"sighed Harry,"Can you all just go back to work."  
  
"No man, it's Friday. This is bullshit, I'm not gonna sit here and do this,"said Tyler.  
  
"Fine, don't. Just don't go distrupting other people who want to do their work,"said Harry.  
  
"Who the hell wants to do this?"asked Tyler closing his books. Marty and the girls closed their books as well and threw them in their bags. As they did it, more than half of the class closed their books as well and put them away.  
  
"Why are we even bothering to come to class if we're not going to do anything?"asked Harry getting up.  
  
"It's Friday Mr.Senate, our first week back at school. We don't want to do anything, we wanna go home and party,"explained Miranda.  
  
"And you can all spare ten minutes,"said Harry looking at the clock.  
  
"No,"said Karen as there was a knock at the door. Harry walked over and answered it to find a tall girl with incredible long black hair standing there. The girl had white porcelin skin and big blue eyes as she stared at Harry with a killer smile.  
  
"Can I help you?"asked Harry not reconginzing her as a student.  
  
"Is AJ here?"asked the girl,"This is the dungeon right?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry nodding still stunned at this girl, she had one of those looks that enticed you to seduce her but she was that devil look also to her.  
  
"Jessi,"said Amanda looking over at the door.  
  
"Hey girly,"said Jessica walking into the room past Harry.  
  
"Excuse me are you even a student here?"asked Harry following her over to Amanda's desk.  
  
"Hell, no I graduated on time unlike some people,"said Jessica looking over at Amanda.  
  
"Shut up,"said Amanda,"C'mon Mr.Senate, class ends in ten minutes. It's cool if she chills here right?" Harry grumbled it was okay knowing the students were gonna end up taking over and walked away. Jessica sat on Amanda's desk.  
  
"Jessica, this is Karen and Miranda,"said Amanda,"Guys this is Jessica, my girl for life."  
  
"Hey,"said Jessica nodding,"Hey guess who's meeting us at the Sixty Niner."  
  
"Who?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Ryan, Brady and Kelly,"said Jessica.  
  
"That's cool,"said Amanda. The four girls chatted until the bell rang, Amanda grabbed her bag and slowly walked out with Jessica. At the door Jessica stopped and looked Harry over then said loudly to Amanda.  
  
"You were right he is delicious." Both girls laughed as they disappeared into the heavily traffic hallways of Winslow.  
  
***** After grabbing some food and sitting around for a few hours the girls went to Amanda's house so she could change.  
  
"Oh my god you're gonna meet my dad,"said Amanda as they walked over to the house from the car.  
  
"Oh goodie,"said Jessica sarcastically.  
  
"Trust me, having a nail shoved up your ass is better than my dad,"said Amanda.  
  
"Now that would be interesting,"said Jessica as Amanda opened the door. They walked into the dimly lit house and heard classical music softly playing from the back of the house. Quietly they slipped off their shoes and were about to make it up the stairs without being noticed when Scott came walking out of the kitchen catching both girls.  
  
"AJ, I thought you were going out,"said Scott.  
  
"I am, we came home to change,"said Amanda,"We're kinda in a hurry so bye." Amanda went to drag Jessica up the stairs when they were stopped by Scott.  
  
"So who's your friend?"asked Scott.  
  
"Jessica, Jessi, my dad,"said Amanda quickly before pulling her up the stairs and down to her room.  
  
Once in her room Amanda shut and locked the door then turned to Jessica who was smiling madly at her friend's embrassment.  
  
"Wow, nice granny room,"said Jessica looking around.  
  
"Shut up, I haven't been able to unpack my junk,"said Amanda opening the closet.  
  
"Well your Dad's not bad,"said Jessica as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Sure, he's not your dad. God there's nothing fucking worse than your father being the goddamn principal of your school,"said Amanda as she pulled out a a black and white plaid skirt with a large leather belt attached.  
  
"Well it could work out, you're like the forbidden fruit, the principal's daughter. There's a thrill in it,"said Jessica.  
  
"I'm not dating those young losers,"said Amanda,"They're babies to me."  
  
"Oh shut up, you're like what? Six months older than them,"said Jessica,"Anyways I wasn't talking to them."  
  
"What?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Oh come on. I seen the way Mr.Delicious smiled when I made my comment,"said Jessica,"It was shit eating."  
  
"Whatever,"said Amanda as she pulled her jeans off.  
  
  
  
An hour later Amanda did her last check in the mirror, she had on the plaid skirt with black tight tank top and knee high boots. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with small strands hanging down framing her face.  
  
"You look beautiful Cinderella, lets go,"urged Jessica thrusting Amanda' black leather jacket at her.  
  
"Fine lets bounce,"said Amanda taking the jacket and grabbing her purse. The two girls bounded down the stairs pulling on their jackets as they went only to be quickly met at the bottom of the stairs by Scott.  
  
"Are you going out dressed like that?"asked Scott looking at Amanda's outfit,"That skirt is a little short."  
  
"Eighteen, remember, eighteen,"said Amanda stepping past him followed by Jessica.  
  
"I know but AJ,"said Scott.  
  
"Please Daddy,"whinned Amanda pouting. Scott looked at his daughter, yes she was under dressed and looked like she was giving the wrong impression but he couldn't say no to her with her calling him 'Daddy'.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Scott defeated.  
  
"Sixty Niner,"said Amanda.  
  
"What time will you be home?"asked Scott.  
  
"Dunno, Don't worry I'll be quiet when I come in,"said Amanda before escaping out the door with Jessica before Scott could say anything else. All he could do was watch the girls run over to Jessica's black sunfire and jump in then speed away.  
  
  
  
Inside the club Amanda danced with her friend Ryan Jefferson from highschool. They had dated briefly mainly because it was expected, she was the head dancer on the dance squad and Ryan was the basketball captain. Jessica always laughed at them, they were the odd couple, it was suppose to the be the head cheerleader and the football captain, but Amanda seen cheerleaders as big mouthed dancers who sucked and their only talent was to bounce up and down like bobble heads, Ryan's excuse was there was no football team. The two danced as sweat poured off them from the heated and crowded club. The Sixty Niner was an underground place where you paid fifteen bucks to get in and they required no drink limit so they were relaxed on underaged people coming in, all it mainly was were people dancing to the loud, non-stop dee jayed music. The crowd swelled as the progressed but Amanda refused to leave, Ryan switched with Brady to dance with Amanda. Dancing was the one thing Amanda loved, whenever music was on she had to move. Alot people said she could've been a professional dancer and gone on to choregraphing or to go for a professional sport team dancer but they almost always wanted some professional training in dance and her mother refused to let her take lessons because she didn't see any use for dance lessons unless Amanda was going to be a stripper. Finally after Brady left Amanda danced with Jessica a bit before making her way through the tight crowds to where they had a small table.  
  
"Oh my god girl you are soaked,"said Kelly handing her the glass of pop she was drinking.  
  
"I know but I haven't been dancing in a long time,"said Amanda.  
  
"So who's the hottie at school Jess was telling us about you're sooooo in love with?"asked Kelly.  
  
"Who?"asked Amanda playing dumb as she took a sip out of the glass.  
  
"Her loverboy, Mr.Senate,"said Jessica in a teasing voice.  
  
"Screw you,"said Amanda.  
  
"Mandy's got a crush on her teacher,"teased Ryan.  
  
"Well I don't blame her, he is damn fine,"said Jessica.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going back to dance, anyone joining me?"asked Amanda setting down her glass.  
  
"You're on your own sweetie,"said Kelly.  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda before she turned and bounced back on to the dance floor. ** Amanda woke up to the sound of classical music, she rolled over and seen the clock next to her bed and it blinked nine thirty. Amanda moaned as she rolled over with the pillow wrapped around her head. After five minutes of trying to ignore it and go back to sleep Amanda got ou of bed defeated. She stomped down stairs in her pink cat pyjamas, she found Scott in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"It's nine thirty in the morning, don't you sleep in?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Good to see you up, how was your night?"asked Scott ignoring her previous question.  
  
"Fine,"grumbled Amanda as she pulled open the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.  
  
"When did you get home? I didn't hear you,"said Scott.  
  
"I told you I'd be quiet,"said Amanda as she poured her juice,"I got in around two."  
  
"That late?"asked Scott. Amanda quickly put the juice back into the fridge and left the kitchen to avoid more questioning. 


	6. Ten Bucks

Monday afternoon Amanda walked into Mr.Senate's class for her first class of the day, she had cut all her other blocks so she could catch up on some lost sleep from the weekend. Saturday night, her, Karen, Miranda, Tyler and Andy went to a rave and didn't get back til Sunday afternoon which gave Amanda another unwanted round of questions and she could tell Scott was a little more than pissed over her leaving.  
  
Amanda sat in her desk and looked over to Karen and Miranda's empty desks, she wasn't surprised. Sighing she sat back and waited for the bell to ring. She was in a staring trance out the window when someone tapping her on the shoulder broke her attention. Turning she looked to see Tyler sitting in the desk next to her.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hey surprised to see you here,"said Tyler,"Thought you woulda bunked the day."  
  
"Nah I'm just here cause I told my dad I was only cutting first block,"said Amanda.  
  
"So Saturday was nuts,"said Tyler.  
  
"Hell yeah, I got home and I almost passed out on the front steps,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well you danced for close to twelve hours, I'm surprised you didn't pass out on the floor,"said Tyler.  
  
"What? What's up?"asked Marty turning around. Amanda sighed as Marty butted into the conversation, Tyler just snickered at her reaction.  
  
"Nothing, just a rave,"said Amanda bitterly.  
  
"Cool, cool,"said Marty,"I went to Summer Love this year."  
  
"Marty everyone went to Summer Love,"said Tyler.  
  
"Well I went,"said Marty,"So what else went on this weekend?"  
  
"This, that and the other thing. What did you do this weekend Marty?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Stuff,"muttered Marty just before the bell rang.  
  
"Cool, maybe I'll bring ya to Sixty Niner next time I go,"said Amanda.  
  
"Really?"asked Marty excitedly.  
  
"You go to Sixty Niner?"asked Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, it's dope. I was there on Friday,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay sorry folks to break up your important, life altering meetings of weekend events but we have to get on with this small thing called learning,"said Harry walking into the room. The class quieted down as Harry started taking attendance. Amanda was whispering to Marty about making plans to go out clubbing sometime, she had admit she did feel bad for Marty, he was an okay looking guy but everyone gave him a rough time. Over the week Amanda had been at Winslow she noticed Marty didn't have many friends and given the chance coulda been a cool guy, he just wanted to get out there and be included.  
  
"AJ, do you have any idea where Karen and Miranda are?"asked Harry. Amanda looked up from her conversation with Marty.  
  
"I'm guessing at home in bed,"said Amanda.  
  
"And you're not in the same place?"asked Harry.  
  
"Where? In bed?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Hey Mr.Senate, don't be thinking about AJ in bed,"said Tyler snickering as the class had a hushed laughed over the comment.  
  
"Sorry Tyler, I don't have the dirty mind you do,"said Harry sharply,"But with the way she's taking to Marty I think all your getting is thinking about her."  
  
"Oh burned by the teacher,"said Amanda laughing along with the class,"Dude you got dissed." Tyler grumbled and sat back in his desk. The class went on quietly and smoothly for a Monday, at the end with only a few minutes left everyone just went back to their groups talking.  
  
"So I can really come with you to Sixty Niner?"asked Marty.  
  
"Sure, there or Runaway. Wherever we decide to go,"said Amanda shrugging.  
  
"What now in love with Marty?"asked Tyler.  
  
"No, but he can come. Kid might have some moves,"said Amanda.  
  
"Fine,"muttered Tyler. The bell rang and Amanda gathered up her books and went to leave class as they slowly flitered out into the hall.  
  
"AJ can I talk to you?"asked Harry. Amanda turned and walked over to his desk, she walked around to the side he was sitting on and sat on the desk crossing her les.  
  
"What's up?"asked Amanda. Harry was taken back by her sitting on his desk, he had female students flirt with him even one kiss him but she was different, unlike the other girls Harry wanted Amanda to sit on his desk. He had to admitt he was attracted to Amanda, she was goregous, long brown hair in loose curls, a curvy body with a small waist and a full chest. Her eyes were bright blue and light up when she talked and her skin was a creamy honey color.  
  
"That was um, nice what you did for Marty,"said Harry trying to keep control.  
  
"Well whatever, the kid has a hard time,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's nice. I've had him as a student since he came to Winslow and all he needs is a chance, he desperately wants to with the in-crowd,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I can relate,"said Amanda,"We all have hard times when we enter the big leagues of school, we gotta find that groove we fit into."  
  
"It's good to just see someone, especially a pretty girl like you to give him attention,"said Harry as Amanda slide off the desk.  
  
"Ah you think I'm pretty?"asked Amanda leaning down slightly,"That's so sweet." Harry didn't know how to respond, proffessionally he shouldn't have said it but personally he like the smile that came over her face.  
  
"Well you're not too bad yourself,"said Amanda smiling before she stood up straight. Amanda went to leave the class,"See you next class Mr.Senate." Harry watched her walk out of class, he knew he shouldn't be doing things like that but he couldn't help it.  
  
The next morning Amanda and Andy went into first block class and took their seats. Amanda pulled out her binder and set it on her desk and sat back. She looked around and seen Ronnie standing behind her class watching the students. Amanda had heard from talk in the halls about a relationship with Ms.Cook and Mr.Senate but from what she gathered it never really happened. 'Ew why would anyone find her attractive? Talk about botox and lip injection overdose, and that forehead, she looks like a face lift gone wrong,' thought Amanda.  
  
"Hey heard you're buddy buddy with Marty,"said Andy breaking Amanda's thoughts.  
  
"So?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Okay, geesh was just saying,"said Andy.  
  
"It's cool, just give the kid a damn break,"said Amanda. Andy nodded as Ronnie started the class, Amanda ignored her as she babbled on to unlistening ears. Half way through class when they were assigned to do some work Andy moved his desk over.  
  
"What's up? You're head has been up in the clouds all class,"said Andy quietly.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how ugly Ms.Cook is?"asked Amanda as if Andy had never said anything, Andy wasn't even sure she was talking to him.  
  
"Yeah I guess she's a dog. She's got a nice body but her face is pretty ugly,"said Andy.  
  
"Yeah, talk about being beaten with an ugly stick,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why? What's up with the Ms.Cook hating?"asked Andy.  
  
"I dunno, is it true she was with Mr.Senate?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Who knows, it was probably just a rumor,"said Andy shrugging,"So what is it all about?"  
  
"Just wondering,"snapped Amanda.  
  
"Okay just calm down,"said Andy.  
  
After class Amanda went straight to second block and sat in her desk, she wasn't upset this morning just a mixture of tiredness and people bugging her about Marty, she had no idea why people would have a problem with them. She sat back and bit her lip, 'some people just need to pull their heads straight out of their asses' thought Amanda. Karen and Miranda walked in took their seats, the pulled out their stuff and Miranda looked over at Amanda.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Miranda,"Andy said you were jumpy in English."  
  
"Fine, just tired,"said Amanda.  
  
"So hey what's up with Marty?"asked Karen.  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Cool,"said Karen,"Did you ask him out?"  
  
"No I invited him to go to Sixty Nine sometime,"said Amanda,"He's never been and he really wants to go, you guys can come but you gotta be nice to him."  
  
"He's okay, just annoying when he pulls that player shit,"said Miranda.  
  
"So Mr.Senate was asking about you two yesterday,"said Amanda resting her head on her desk.  
  
"Really?"asked Karen with bright eyes,"What?"  
  
"Well he wanted to know where ya'll were so I said you guys were probably in bed and he was wondering why I wasn't there,"said Amanda smiling as their excited expressions faded.  
  
"Did he really say that? About you in bed?"asked Karen.  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't anything until Tyler called him on it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Maybe Mr.Senate has a crush on you,"laughed Miranda,"As far as I know teachers aren't suppose to think about you in bed."  
  
"Well you don't see me complaining,"said Amanda.  
  
"Who would,"said Karen.  
  
The class was boring and uneventful but everyone was quiet, there wasn't much to talk about and people were just too tired to talk. The teacher drooned on thinking the class was interested and listening, 'Oh my god this is such a stupid class I can't believe this. Well it was fun getting Karen and Miranda all up in the air thinking Mr.Senate even gave them a silver of a thought,' thought Amanda,'Maybe he didn't even give me a silver of thought, maybe it was just a mistake or something that meant nothing, but then again it's not every day a teacher just causually calls you a pretty girl, a popular girl maybe but pretty, that's a pretty personal compliment. But then let me sit on his desk, now that was a test, just to see if he'd tell me to get off. Fuck, I dunno, damn he's my teacher.'  
  
At lunch Amanda sat with Marty on the stairs outside of Mr.Senate's room, Marty had class with Mr.Senate all afternoon. They sat going through a DJ magazine, Amanda found Marty kinda fun he was eager and obviously a loyal person, she didn't mind spending time with him.  
  
"Winter love was bitchen, you go to that?"asked Amanda pointing to a picture taken from the party.  
  
"Yeah my brother took me,"said Marty,"He was spinning at it."  
  
"Really? Your brother is a DJ?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, DJ Dream,"said Marty.  
  
"That's cool,"said Amanda,"He's not bad, I've heard him a few times at some parties."  
  
"So you go to raves a lot?"asked Marty.  
  
"Sometimes, it's usually cheaper to go to an underground club, there's less drugs and stuff mostly cause the people there only wanna dance,"said Amanda,"That's my thing."  
  
"That's cool, I don't do drugs,"said Marty,"I tried E once with my bro to get over the whole thrill of it but now I don't bother."  
  
"That's like me, I use to but now I quit I have som much more fun just dancing. I have a few drinks once and a while but I'm not like an alcoholic,"said Amanda smiling. Marty and Amanda went through the magazine some more until Harry came down the stairs on the way to his class.  
  
"You two studying?"asked Harry.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"It's a DJ mag,"said Marty.  
  
"Well now there's education, go pick up a National Geographic,"said Harry as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at them.  
  
"Ew and do that thing called education?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well then why do you come to class if you don't like it?"asked Harry.  
  
"I got my reasons,"said Amanda smiling sweetly.  
  
"I bet you do,"said Harry smiling right back up at her,"So I'll see you today?"  
  
"With bells on,"said Amanda.  
  
"Good,"said Harry,"I'll be looking forward to it." Harry then turned and walked back into his class room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Well I coulda cut the sex with a dull knive,"said Marty.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda acting stupid to the idea.  
  
"Oh c'mon you were harsh flirting with Mr.Senate and he was flirting right on back. You were both macking on each other,"said Marty.  
  
"No,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I know if I were him I would,"said Marty,"And didn't you just see the way he was checking you out."  
  
"Oh well there's nothing wrong in flirting,"said Amanda shrugging.  
  
"That was some dangerous flirting,"said Marty.  
  
"You're nuts,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well from what I've heard teachers in this school have a real problem keeping out of bed with their students,"said Marty,"Who knows maybe you'll ah be lucky."  
  
"Screw off,"said Amanda pushing his arm.  
  
"Okay,"said Marty laughing,"But ten bucks says you're in bed with him before the end of the year." Just the n the bell rang and both of them stood up.  
  
"See ya in fourth,"said Marty.  
  
"Fourth,"said Amanda as she started walking up the stairs. Marty stood at the doorway of the dungeon opening the door when he turned to Amanda.  
  
"Hey Aje, that ten bucks covers the bed, the bathroom, the shower, the backseat and so on,"said Marty.  
  
"Now you're dead,"said Amanda turning and running down the stairs after Marty who took off running into the class. Amanda followed him and chased him into his desk as he ducked and tried to cover himself from her playful smacks.  
  
"Watch your back man, ya just never know,"said Amanda as she backed off of Marty who slowly sat up.  
  
"Hey AJ, don't go killing my third period students,"said Harry,"Especially Marty, who will you talk to in fourth?"  
  
"I'll try,"said Amanda walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey Aje, ten bucks, ten big bucks,"taunted Marty as Amanda walked out the door. She flipped him the finger as she disappeared.  
  
"What was all that about?"asked Harry.  
  
"Just a bet, I'm definately going to win,"said Marty. 


	7. Halloween Dance

Oct 30th.  
  
Over the last month and a half Amanda took Marty from a wannabe cast off to someone to be known because she was friends with him. On Friday's they went out dancing with Jessica. Amanda and Marty became close friends and were constantly together, if you seen one the other wasn't far behind and they were always at each other's house even though Marty still found in weird to be in the vice-principal's home.  
  
Tonight was the night of the Halloween dance and Karen, Miranda Andy and Amanda sat at Marty's house trying to finish off a twenty four pack of Molson Canadians' Marty's brother brought back from Canada. Marty had the free house so they were chillen there until they were leaving for the dance, and with Amanda's pouty lip and convincing she got Scott from being a chaperone at the dance.  
  
"Hey what time is it?"asked Karen.  
  
"Seven thirty,"said Marty almost falling off the couch as he looked at the clock.  
  
"Shit we gotta get going,"said Andy getting up.  
  
"We're not done yet,"said Miranda.  
  
"Bring em' with us,"said Andy,"Marty and I will crouch em' when we go to go in." Amanda grabbed her purse and finished off her beer then grabbed a new one.  
  
"C'mon crew lets roll,"said Amanda as she walked to the door with Karen. She slipped on her leather jacket over her low cut black jeans with the waist band cut off, any lower and they'd showing everything she had. Her top was a white cotton tank top with a matching tie that had black and silver flowers stitched on it.  
  
Once they were all ready to go they walked out of the house and walked down the street towards the school having a bit of trouble keeping a straight line. Karen and Amanda had their arms around Marty's neck keeping each other up while Andy and Miranda walked behind them.  
  
"Hey what are we susposed to be for Halloween?"asked Miranda giggling.  
  
"A walking orgy,"said Karen bursting out into drunken laughter.  
  
"Now I like that,"said Marty squeezing the girls in his arms he had around their waists. The rest of the way to the dance was filled with stupid comments, stumbling and laughter. When they wer a block away Marty and Andy shoved the extra bottles in their pants and ditched the empties in a bush.  
  
"Okay everyone just act normal, try not to speak,"said Andy as they walked towards the enterance. They walked the the front stairs and with the crowd in the main foyer. Andy pushed through people standing around the senior table and pulled everyone else with him through.  
  
"Here's our tickets,"said Andy throwing his ticket on the table. Everyone pulled there's out and dropped it on the table. Amanda laughed at Karen almost falling over in her heels as she caught the sight of Ronnie Cook and Harry looking at the group strangely. Laughing it off Amanda got her hand stamped and went to walk into the gym where the dance was being held when a hand grabbed her upper arm and held her back. Karen and Marty looked back at her as she was held by Harry.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute,"said Amanda. Without thinking Karen and Marty went on leaving Amanda behind.  
  
Amanda turned to see Harry and Ronnie starring at her.  
  
"Are you drunk?"asked Harry looking at her trying to see if he could smell alcohol on her breathe. 'Thank god I had some gum' thought Amanda.  
  
"No,"said Amanda trying to stand still.  
  
"Have you taken anything?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"I don't do drugs,"shot Amanda.  
  
"Well you guys aren't acting normal,"said Ronnie.  
  
"It's Halloween, nobody is normal,"said Amanda before turning and bouncing into the dance. Harry sighed and turned to Ronnie.  
  
"She's lying,"said Ronnie. Harry knew there was tense and not a lotta good blood between Ronnie and Amanda, he didn't know why and Ronnie didn't seem to know either, the two just didn't click. Ronnie had claimed Amanda walked in to her class with an attitude a mile high and no intention to get along with her. Amanda wouldn't say anything, all she would say was she had too much class to kick dirt with Ronnie, though whenever Ronnie was brought up by one of her peers Amanda quickly had the subject cut.  
  
"I'll watch them,"said Harry quietly before he entered the gym.  
  
Amanda danced with Marty for a couple of dances then Tyler found her and the two of them dance closely and seductively. Tyler's hands run up and down the bare sides of her stomach. Harry watched them making sure nothing went on but something didn't sit right with him the way Amanda and Tyler were together. About forty minutes later the music died down to a slow song and the couples began to crowd together and Harry lost track of Amanda though halfway through the song he seen Tyler with Karen but Amanda was nowhere to be seen. 'She's probably with Marty' thought Harry.  
  
By the end of the dance Harry had still not seen Amanda. Karen, Andy, Tyler, Miranda and Marty were all still there but Amanda was no where. During the last song Harry walked out to the main foyer where Lauren was.  
  
"Lauren, has AJ Guber left yet?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, not yet. I haven't seen her, why?"asked Lauren.  
  
"Nothing,"said Harry walking into the dance. The song ended and still Amanda was no where to be seen, Harry watched as her group of friends left obvious at this time drunk, they must of snuck booze in but that wasn't Harry's biggest concern.  
  
**** Amanda sat on the floor in the first floor bathroom, she was breathing heavily and sweating. She had been in the dance and like a bang she was over come and had a wave of heat and dizziness hit her. Now she had spent the last couple of hours on the floor of the bathroom hidden away, she went to the far end bathroom by stairs to the dungeon to keep from being seen. Another wave of dizziness fell over her and Amanda quickly crawled over to the toilet and vomitted, she held up to it tightly to keep from collasping from her knees. 'Oh my god I'm going to die' thought Amanda as her head just swam in circles, her hair fell messily around her face and stuck matted to her as she fell down to her knees. She heard the music stop about twenty minutes ago and looked at her watch, it was 11:25pm, the dance had been over for a good twenty five minutes. 'I can't stay here, I gotta go home,'thought Amanda. Slowly and bracefully she held onto to the doorframe of the stall and tried to pull herself to her. Once on her feet she grabbed onto the sink and pulled herself along til she got to the door. She pushed it open slightly then went right back to the floor as a heat spell fell over her, she groaned loudly as she sank to the floor. ****  
  
Harry walked down the hall to his class to pick up his jacket and test papers to mark. He still hadn't seen Amanda and niether had anyone else, most of them unconcerned went home and left the place to the janitor. Walking quickly Harry turned the corner and walked down to the stairs case for the Dungeon. He had put himself to ease knowing that if anything was wrong with Amanda they'd all be getting wake up calls from Scott raising hell on them. His mind wandered to her as he walked 'she has a nice curve to her, and she's a good dancer' thought Harry as he started down the stairs to the dungeon. He was stopped by the sound of a door and a moan or something. Harry stopped and walked back to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hello,"said Harry looking up and down it. He looked around then we heard the door again, looking over he seen the girls' washroom door opening slowly. Harry walked over to it, 'the school is empty' thought Harry going to push open the door. Just as he was going to put his hand on the door it was jerked opened, he seen Amanda holding it then she fell back down.  
  
"AJ, what are you doing in here?"asked Harry pushing open the door and walked in to her. He could tell she wasn't in good shape, her masacara was running, her eyes were blod shot, tears were running down her cheeks, her skin was pale and clamy.  
  
"I'm okay,"said Amanda choking on a sob as she grabbed on to a stall door frame to pull herself up.  
  
"No,"said Harry pushing her hands away from the frame,"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda,"I just gotta, I gotta go home."  
  
"Are you on something?"asked Harry helpping her sit up,"What did you take?"  
  
"I told you I don't do drugs,"said Amanda getting upset at that as she pushed him away.  
  
"Fine, but what's wrong?"asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno I beer, that's it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Could anyone have slipped you something?"asked Harry.  
  
"No,"said Amanda heaving slightly as she breathed. Harry noticed and looked at her closely.  
  
"When was the last time you ate or drank something?"asked Harry slowly thinking he had a good idea as to what was wrong with her, it happened to his '"anoerixic" girlfriend in highschool.  
  
"This morning,"said Amanda softly looking at him.  
  
"You're dehydrated,"said Harry sighing. He put an arm under her arm and around her back and helpped her to her feet. He moved her over to the sink and turned on the faucet.  
  
"You'll feel beter once you get some water into you,"said Harry.  
  
"No that's piss water,"said Amanda.  
  
"C'mon don't be stubborn,"said Harry,"Trust me you'll feel much better." Amanda gave up and leaned over as Harry cupped his water and got some water in it. She softly drank it getting a bitter metal taste in her mouth as took in the warm liquid. Finally after a few handfuls Harry stopped and turned off the tap.  
  
"We'll get you out of here,"said Harry. He helpped her out of the bathroom and down to his room. In there he sat her down in his chair, she looked up at him helplessly with big pleading eyes. "All you need is some more water,"said Harry,"God how come you didn't come and get someone?" "Thought I'd be okay,"said Amanda weakly.  
  
"Will you be okay right here? I'm gonna go get some water,"said Harry pulling a couple of mugs he had off his desk. Amanda nodded and watched as he quickly left the room and jogged up the stairs slightly. Her head swam at she sat there looking aroudn the dungeon. Before she knew it Harry was back with two mugs full of bathroom sink water. Sighing Amanda picked up the first mug and drank it, then the second one.  
  
"How you feeling?"asked Harry.  
  
"Better,"asked Amanda sitting back like all the strength and energy had been drained from her body.  
  
"We'll get you a bottle of water on the way home,"said Harry.  
  
"We?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well you're friends all left I can't let you go alone,"said Harry,"You're in no shape."  
  
"It's okay, I'm only one bus ride away,"said Amanda.  
  
"No,"said Harry,"I'll give you a ride, it's okay."  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda picking up the next mug.  
  
"Yea know it's not a good idea to come to the dance drunk,"said Harry gathering up his stuff.  
  
"I got away with it didn't I?"asked Amanda cheekily.  
  
"I caught you,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh then punish me,"said Amanda smiling,"Put me right over that knee of yours and spank me."  
  
"Don't tempt me,"said Harry, 'ah she's drunk and we're not in school hours, I can play.'  
  
"Sounds like you'd enjoy that,"said Amanda smirking. Harry ignored that comment and continued getting his test papers. He moved around the room knowing Amanda was watching him closely, over the weeks he had picked up some vibes from her, the way she stood by his desk and the hints came from Marty teasing her but he had to admit back he was equally attracted to her. Harry grabbed his jacket and brief case then walked over to the desk.  
  
"You ready to go?"asked Harry. Amanda nodded, she finished off the water in the glass then went to get up. Harry took a hold of her arm and helpped her to her feet, he wrapped his jacket around her bare shoulders to keep her warm from the cold Boston air. The two of them slowly made it up the stairs and down the hall. Once out in the parking lot Harry helpped her over to his car, he got her to stand on her feet alone long enough for him to get his briefcase into the trunk then he helpped her walk over to the passenger side door. It had rained out during the dance and the ground was slippery as Harry struggled to keep them both up. Amanda's heel slipped out from under her in a puddle and sent her stumbling against the car, Harry reaacted quickly and pulled her up against the car, slipping a bit himself from her catching him off guard. Amanda looked up at him once she was on her feet, her hands her grasping the front of his shirt to keep up and Harry had his hands gentily on her waist as he was pressed against her. Harry looked down at her, the warm skin under his hands sent chills up his spine. He wanted to keep that warm skin under his fingers forever, it was like silk and so smooth. Inhaling he smelt her feminem smell of perfume, at that moment we wanted to devour her right there, he wanted to taste her skin, kiss her, felt her all over, know what it was like to have her naked body next to his, to feel what she was like inside. As he looked down his lips rested in breathes' distance of hers, only a slight moment, a closure of space and they'd be connected.  
  
Amanda felt her chest go up and down as she was pressed between Harry and the wet cold car but she didn't feel the car, all she felt was his warm, manly body was against hers. It was a surge of energy through her as the warmth of his fingers held her. She felt his warm breathe on her cheek as the stood pressed together, almost as one. Their eyes never left each others as they stood there in that timeless moment. Slowly she felt Harry move closer, coming in for a kiss she moved forward as well but almost instantly as it happened Harry stood up straight and reached over and opened the car door. Amanda looked at him then the car, sighing she slowly got into the seat and rested her head on the head rest, 'what the hell was that?' thought Amanda,'What the hell was that?'.  
  
Harry walked around to the driver's side of the car while running his hand through his hair, 'holy shit, what the hell did I almost do?' thought Harry,'hell I shouldn't be thinking those things'. He took a deep breathe and got into the car. Amanda was looking out the side window away from him which he was grateful for because at this point if he had to see her face he probably would've ended up kissing her and dragging her into the backseat like a horomone crazed teenage boy.  
  
On the way home Harry pulled into a gas station to fill up, Amanda still hadn't said anything and at the lights he checked to make sure she was still awake. In the store he paid for the gas and got her a medium bottle of water. He walked out to the car and got in, he started the car up and handed her a bottle of water. Amanda took the bottle and looked at him.  
  
"You didn't have to,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's okay as long as you feel better,"said Harry. Amanda shrugged and opened the bottle as Harry pulled away. She took a few sips out of it when Harry went over the speed bumps of the driveway to pull out, Amanda was caught off guard and the bottle slipped from her lips and the cold liquid went running down her chest.  
  
"Oh shit,"muttered Amanda looking down at her white top that was now becoming see through. Harry looked over at her and seen her patting at her tank top that was splatter with water.  
  
"Sorry,"muttered Harry knowing somewhere inside he wasn't really sorry, not to be mean but for his own pleasuring selfishness.  
  
"It's fine,"said Amanda. Amanda gave him directions to her house then about two blocks away she had him pull over.  
  
"This is?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, it's up a bit,"said Amanda,"I'm just gonna crawl in my window so I don't wake my Dad up, last thing I need his shit." She pulled off Harry's jacket and left it on the seat.  
  
"Thanks for the ride and the water,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why don't you just go in the front door, you're in no shape to be climbing in anywhere,"said Harry.  
  
"I'll be fine,"said Amanda sighing as she got out of the car,"Have a good night." Amanda walked over to the sidewalk, as she stepped on to the curb Harry got out of the car and pulled his jacket out.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Amanda looking at him.  
  
"I'll walk you to your house, I wanna make sure you get in okay,"said Harry,"Boston is no place for a young girl at this time." Amanda shrugged and waited for Harry to walk over to her, as he did he placed his jackets on her bare shoulders. Amanda was almost struck still by the gentlemanly offer but she kept walking.  
  
"You need to eat you know,"said Harry as they walked along the wet quiet dark street.  
  
"What? I eat,"said Amanda like he was crazy.  
  
"Well that's why you got dyhydrated. My girlfriend in highschool was aneroxic, she would get like whenever she drank because she wouldn't eat or drink except for one meal a day,"said Harry looking down at his shoes as he walked.  
  
"Look I'm not aneroxic,"said Amanda stopping,"I just didn't eat because I didn't have any money and I went to Marty's after school. Damn what is it with you teachers, I get Miss Cook accusing me of doing drugs and you saying I'm aneroxic, what are you guys looking for something to pin on me because I'm the vice principal's daughter?" Harry stopped and looked at her, he knew he had made a mistake, and she was upset over it. He looked across the street away from her.  
  
"I was just saying, just incase,"said Harry.  
  
"Well don't I spent the last five years having my mom and teachers accuse me of doing drugs or being a hooker because I didn't go to class,"said Amanda softing her tone. They continued walking, more slowly now, Amanda kicking at invisble object on the pavement as she walked.  
  
"Why didn't you go to class?"asked Harry.  
  
"At a dance class,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well didn't your mom know this?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, she didn't want me dancing, if I took dance classes I was going to drop out of school and become a full time stripper,"said Amanda.  
  
"So how did you take classes?"asked Harry.  
  
"My friend Jessica, her mom taught this class in this run down warehouse on how to teach girls how to strip, I guess that's where my mom got the idea of me turning out like that. But most of the girls there had dance experience from their younger years so they helpped me out,"said Amanda,"Plus my other school didn't have a dance team or dance class like Winslow, but then again it was a private school so what did I expect. All that stuff was the quiet underground stuff, our dance team we made for fun had to practice in a mold old room."  
  
"I didn't mean to accuse you of anything,"said Harry.  
  
"I know, it's just don't do that to people you don't know it about for sure,"said Amanda,"It hurts a bit."  
  
"Sorry,"muttered Harry not knowing what to say. They crossed the street and walked a bit.  
  
"So what's with you and Ms.Cook?"asked Amanda.  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"People talk, you two a couple?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Used to be, it was nothing serious,"said Harry,"I dunno it was odd."  
  
"Okay, I know those,"said Amanda as they walked in front of her house. She looked up at it and seen how far she'd have to go and Harry was right, she couldn't do it right now.  
  
"Guess you were right, maybe the front door isn't such a bad idea,"said Amanda. Harry looked up at the house, he knew he was right, not that he'd want her to do it at all, sober or not it was just too dangerous.  
  
"Which window is yours?"asked Harry.  
  
"The corner one,"said Amanda pointing up to her window,"That's my old lady room."  
  
"What?"asked Harry looking over at her.  
  
"It's the guest room, well former guest book. It looks like Granny use to live there, just needs me to give it more of a touch,"said Amanda shrugging as she walked up the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Hope you feel better in the morning,"said Harry.  
  
"Me too,"said Amanda,"Thanks for the ride and everything Harry." Harry looked up at her oddly as she called him Harry, he didn't expect it, he had never heard her call him anything but Mr.Senate and somehow it sounded much better with her calling him Harry. Amanda seen his expression and figured he felt weird with her calling him Harry.  
  
"Okay, thanks Mr.Senate,"said Amanda smiling correcting her mistake.  
  
"We're not in school, it's Harry,"said Harry.  
  
"Kay then Harry, I gotta get in, got school tomorrow,"said Amanda smiling as she snickered slightly.  
  
"Don't get in trouble,"said Harry nodding to her as she opened the door. Amanda nodded back to him as she walked in. Slowly she closed the door not to make any noise. She looked out the distorted window of the door and seen Harry still standing there. Slipping off her heels she made her way quickly and quietly up the stairs and into her room. She opened the window slowly and was met with a gust of cold air on her warmed skin. Sticking her head out the window she seen Harry slowly walking down the street, she watched him for a few moments as he walked then he stopped Amanda watched carefully as he stood there for a moment then turned around. As he turned she pulled her head back in so he wouldn't see her watching him. She closed the window and stood alone in her dark room, it was then she realized she still had Harry's jacket. Softly she ran her cheek over the collar and inhaled his musky scent.  
  
****  
  
Harry walked down the street and felt like he was floating on clouds, her smile and brightness was premantly inbeded in his mind. 'Dammit Harry you shouldn't be thinking stuff like that, and you never should've said some of the things you said. I'd be tempted to spank her? Oh god, she is a student, my student, Scott Guber's daughter, she's not available for you' Harry scolded himself. Against all his better judgement he turned around and took one last look at the house. As he saw the house he seen Amanda out of the window for a slipt moment, she pulled her head in quickly back in. Harry smiled at her charmingness, 'Okay maybe it's okay to think things, just as long as she isn't around'. 


	8. Nothing Can Come Between Us

The next day during the time between third and fourth block when Amanda and Marty were suppose to be making their way to Mr.Senate's class they sat in the parking lot blocked by some cars. Amanda rested her head on Marty's shoulder as she slowly smoked a cigarette. She had woke up with a pounding head ache and a unwanted wake up call from Scott. Today she wore a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a navy fleece sweatshirt, her hair fell down around her face as she took a drag.  
  
"Senate's gonna give us shit for being late,"said Marty in a monotone.  
  
"I don't care,"mumbled Amanda snubbing out her smoke on the ground,"Fine, let's go." The pair slowly got up and collected their books. They walked into the school and through the halls to the dungeon. They walked in well Harry was giving a lecture to the class on not doing their homework.  
  
"Well it's good you two can join us,"said Harry.  
  
"We try,"said Marty.  
  
"Anyone here got drugs to make my head stop pounding?"moaned Amanda as she walked to her desk.  
  
"Midol,"said Karen.  
  
"That will more than do,"said Amanda as she took the bottle from Karen.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't see that,"said Harry,"Midol does consider under our no-drug policy rule."  
  
"Well you try sitting there with a head that feels like it's been curb stomped twenty times and then you tell me about our no-drug policy,"said Amanda as she took out the midol,"Water anyone?" Tyler handed her a bottle of pepsi.  
  
"Okay well did you two do your homework?"asked Harry.  
  
"Read the story during Ms.Cook's class,"said Amanda,"Didn't do the questions though."  
  
"Marty?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nope,"said Marty.  
  
"Well this is great, you are all seniors and you all need this class to graduate but none of you wanna do any work to pass,"said Harry,"What do you all just wanna end up here for another year?"  
  
"Christ Mr.Senate back off the dance was last night,"said Tyler.  
  
"And most of you were drunk and stoned out of your minds,"said Harry,"Do you see what you are doing? Do you even know why you're in this class?"  
  
"Cause we're stupid,"said Tyler,"We know."  
  
"No because this school wants to see you graduate and be successful so they gave you an adapted course since you didn't seem to wanna do all the work of the normal class. And a good portion of you can even seem to get by in this course,"said Harry stressfully,"Over half of you are failing. You need to start waking up to this, life isn't a game anymore."  
  
"Man you just need to get laid,"said Tyler snickering. Others in the class started snickering, Amanda just sat back and waited for the midol to start it's effects and take away the pounding.  
  
"Tonight I want a three page essay on why you didn't get your homework done for today,"said Harry,"Anyone who doesn't do that has failed fifty percent of this class."  
  
"Mr.Senate that's not fair, I gotta work tonight,"said Karen.  
  
"Well you shoulda thought about that before you got drunk and went to the dance,"said Harry.  
  
"Man you don't need a three page essay for that,"said Miranda,"How many people here were at the dance and smashed?" Everyone including Amanda put up their hand.  
  
"There Mr.Senate your three page essay in three seconds,"said Tyler.  
  
"Tyler get out,"said Harry.  
  
"What?"asked Tyler offensively.  
  
"Get out I'm tired of your smart ass remarks, just get out go home I don't get; Go,"said Harry.  
  
"Are you for real?"asked Tyler.  
  
"Yeah now get out,"said Harry,"Go get laid so you don't turn into me."  
  
"Mr.Senate,"said Amanda,"Just chill down a bit."  
  
"I don't need to chill down,"said Harry loudly,"I need a class full of students who aren't going to jerk around. I have freshman who could outsmart most of you, and that is just frankly sad considering a good portion of you weren't smart enough to get through this the first time, what are you that damn demented you can see you need to get through this class? For Christ's sakes it's your second time around and most of you are failing." Amanda grabbed her binder and stood up, she hit Tyler on the shoulder and he stood up as well. They walked to the front and as she passed Harry she glared at him.  
  
"Yeah we're just that fucking demented,"said Amanda,"Any of you other demented people wanna join me? Obviously Senate here just wants to diss us." Her and Tyler walked out the door, Harry closed his eyes and grimiced as he knew his words were wrong. Slowly people started gathering their stuff and leaving class until all that was left was Marty. Harry looked up and seen him sitting there.  
  
"You might as well go,"said Harry.  
  
"Mr.Senate don't go against AJ,"said Marty,"Encourage her, if you want the rest of the class to do their work get her to do it, she'll get Tyler and the two of them have a good majority of influence in this class. It'll work."  
  
"I'm sorry, that speech wasn't directed to you this is the first time you haven't done your homework,"said Harry running his hand through his hair,"If you see AJ send her to my class please, I owe her an apolige."  
  
"Sure,"said Marty as he grabbed his binder and left the class.  
  
*********** Harry sat at his desk marking his morning block's test, he would get through marking one or two questions then his mind would wander back to his last block. He knew he had been harsh on them but he knew he had to be, they just weren't kicking their asses into even satisfactory mode and it bugged him because when he was in highschool he always believed that if most of the class was failing then it was the teacher's fault for not teaching them properly. Now here he was most of his class failing, he thought he was doing a good job, he had a good relationship with his students and he talked to them on their level and not above them like some of the teachers did but still it didn't get him anything.  
  
Sighing he looked down at the uncountable mistake he had made marking a right answer wrong. 'I give up,' thought Harry pushing the papers away,'They're just gonna have to get over it and wait for their tests'. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair wondering how many of his students would actually show up for last block the next day and how many of them would actually do the essay he assigned, not that he really cared for the essay it was a just a slip of the tongue more of a threat than anything.  
  
"Hey," Harry looked up to see Amanda standing at the door, she had his jacket in one hand and a few papers in the other.  
  
"Hey, come in,"said Harry sitting up. He was surprised to see Amanda there but not disappointed. Amanda walked in and over to his chair.  
  
"Marty told me you wanted to talk to me,"said Amanda,"I brought you jacket, sorry for not giving it back I forgot." Harry took the jacket Amanda handed to him, he set it on the desk then looked back up at her.  
  
"Here's the essay,"said Amanda handing him the papers. Harry took them and looked at them, sure enough it was a three page essay on why her homework wasn't done. He bit his lip, he felt like a fool he never expected her to do the essay but here it was.  
  
"Thanks,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay, well see you tomorrow,"said Amanda turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait,"said Harry grabbing her sleeve. Amanda turned around back to him and looked down at him.  
  
"I wanted to say sorry for today,"said Harry,"I wasn't directing it at you, it was unappropraite of me."  
  
"It's fine,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"No, I embrassed you in front of your peers, I should've talked to the people I was concerned with alone. I was just overly mad today,"said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever, shit happens we all get bitchy. Hell your talking to a girl, I get PMS I know,"said Amanda Harry smiled at her as her face soften.  
  
"But I want you to do me a favor,"said Harry.  
  
"Sure,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"You've got a lot of influence and power in this glass,"said Harry,"Hell you walked out today and close to everyone followed. I need you and Tyler to set an example for me, you both are doing your second year of the twelvth grade and I think once the others start seeing you taking things seriously other will follow."  
  
"So you want me and Tyler to be nerds?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, even if you fake it and act like you give a shit that's fine with me,"said Harry.  
  
"I guess,"said Amanda.  
  
"So did you get caught last night?"asked Harry.  
  
"No but I got the wake up call this morning, there's nothing like waking up hung over with my dad at the door going it's wakey wakey time,"said Amanda rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ah the dream wake up call,"said Harry laughing.  
  
"Yeah and there's nothing like going through your day looking like shit,"said Amanda as she hopped up and sat ont he desk.  
  
"You look fine,"said Harry.  
  
"I look like shit, no make up, nothing, just big old clothes,"said Amanda.  
  
"You beautiful in anything,"said Harry smiling. Amanda laughed slightly and looked down at her lap as she blushed. 'oh my god am I blushing?' thought Amanda slightly as she sat there.  
  
"Thank you,"said Amanda softly,"Geesh now I feel like I have to get everyone to be good."  
  
"You don't have to but I'd appericate it,"said Harry,"As a teacher I can only go so far, it's truly their peers who run the place."  
  
"Well I dunno from what I hear you're a pretty wild teacher,"said Amanda,"Did you really shoot off a gun in glass?"  
  
"Guilty,"said Harry,"It was blanks."  
  
"Dude, that's nuts do that to this glass and I won't come back,"said Amanda.  
  
"Nah I got too much shit for that one,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay well I gotta get going,"said Amanda hopping down off the desk,"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, it's good we've got this. I don't things getting in the way and putting things between us, you can come to me for anything,"said Harry. Amanda smiled and leaned down to his eye level.  
  
"I know, anything,"said Amanda winking. Amanda turned and walked out of the class leaving Harry alone. 


	9. No Significant Move

A couple of weeks later things were going normal and smooth for Harry, slowly but surely his students were producing more. Amanda barked at a few students who spoke back to him or were real assholes in class. Although the class wasn't up to Harry's likening it was improving. Slowly the homework was getting done and students were coming to class more. Over the last while since the dance there was slight flirting between him and Amanda, nothing serious but just enough to keep him on his toes about thing, he had to admit she was a beautiful and she infaucted him. When she entered the room she drew his attention and held it until she left then she just left him disappointed and back to his dull life.  
  
During class Harry watched as the his class worked silently, it was odd for them to be quiet and actually do work but Harry was no one to complain. He scanned over everyone when Amanda caught his eye, she was leaning over as Tyler whispered in her ear, Marty and Karen both noticed and watched as well. Amanda smiled and whispered back in Tyler's ear. Moments later they both sat back in their seats.  
  
"Anything you'd like to share with the class?"asked Harry.  
  
"No sir,"said Tyler smirking,"Nothing at all." Harry gave them a second look then looked over at Marty and Karen who both wore confused and worried looks on their face. Harry sat back and let everyone get back into work. They were all quiet and continiously kept up with their work, when the bell rang Amanda and Tyler quickly gathered up their books and were out of class before anyone. Harry watched the door strangely, Amanda had always left with Marty, never Tyler.  
  
*********  
  
The next day Harry was starting his fourth period block after the bell rang, three seats remained empty as he started to take attendance, Marty's, Amanda's and Tyler's. He sighed and started to go through the names, as he came to Marty's he came stomping into the door almost knocking Harry out of the way as he walked in and sat down heavily. Harry looked at the door and seen Amanda no where in sight.  
  
"Where's your better half there Marty?"asked Harry as he marked Marty as late. Marty just grumbled to him and stared off. Harry just brushed it off, who knows where Amanda could be but he couldn't help but being disturbed by Marty's mood, he knew something was up if Marty was all upset and Amanda was no where to be found. Harry gave a quick lecture about the day's work then assigned the class to read the next chapter in the book. He got some things in order on his desk then walked over to Marty's desk, he squated down been Marty and Karen's desks.  
  
"Hey Marty you okay?"asked Harry.  
  
"Fine,"grumbled Marty.  
  
"Do you guys know where Amanda is?"asked Harry.  
  
"With Tyler,"said Karen softly.  
  
"I figured that, do you know where they are?"asked Harry.  
  
"No,"said Karen shaking her head. Harry nodded and stood up straight, he walked back up to the front of the class. He watched the class and once he could see most of them were finished reading he explained their assignment more. In the middle of his explaination the door opened and in walked Amanda and Tyler, they walked past Harry and down to their seats. As Amanda sat down Marty moved his seat closer to Karen's desk and away from Amanda. Amanda looked over at him blankly as he did that then turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"So nice you two could grace us with your presence,"said Harry sarcastically. Tyler and Amanda just ignored him as they were involved in their own worlds. Harry shook his head as Marty clicked his tongue at them well he looked over at Karen. Amanda turned in her seat to face him.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?"asked Amanda with venom.  
  
"I'm not the one with the problem,"said Marty.  
  
"Fuck you,"scoffed Amanda as she turned around.  
  
"Hey hey hey, watch the language here. If you all want to argue like five year olds take it out to the parking lot,"said Harry. Amanda and Marty sat pouting as they wasted their last twenty minutes of class. When the bell rang it was Marty and Karen's turn to dash out of class quickly. Amanda and Tyler took their time gathering their books.  
  
"AJ can I talk to you private for a moment?"asked Harry as her and Tyler were walking out of the class. He watched as Amanda turned to Tyler placing a gentle hand on his arm and spoke to him quietly then turned and walked over to Harry's desk. Harry waited until he last student was out of the class and the door was closed.  
  
"So what's up?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you and Marty have been tied at the hip lately, now you two are tearing strips off of each other like wild cats,"said Harry,"What's going on? Does it have to do with Tyler?"  
  
"Marty threw a tantrum today because I'm going out with Tyler,"said Amanda sighing. Harry was surprised but not shocked, he had the feeling but he wasn't confirmed on it. Running his hand through his hair he leaned back in his chair, if there was one person Amanda didn't need tied up with it was definately Tyler Lewis. It was common knowledge Tyler was a love em' leave em' type of guy. His biggest event was a few years back he ended up with Marty's cousin, Denise. She was head over heels for him and then one day she ended up pregnant, she decided she wanted an abortion but did the mistake of telling Tyler about it. He made sure she kept it and convinced her that they could be a family but by the time she was seven months he turned face and accused her of sleeping around on him and that the kid wasn't his leaving her with an unwanted child.  
  
"Tyler is bad news AJ, his track record isn't very faithful,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh c'mon Mr. Senate I got this hold speel from Marty,"said Amanda sighing.  
  
"I'm serious, he's not someone you want to get caught up with. Fine be friends, but a couple? Aje he's not exactly the straightest person,"said Harry knowing immediately nothing was going to get through to her.  
  
"Mr.Senate, I'm not stupid I'm not going to go doing something stupid,"said Amanda.  
  
"I know I just don't want to see you hurt,"said Harry.  
  
"Well no offense Mr. Senate but you and Marty aren't my boyfriend and have no made no signifcant move to be that role,"said Amanda,"Now if you don't mind I have to leave." Harry walked as Amanda walked out of the room, he groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. He knew she wasn't going to listen and he was going to be forced to sit back and watch as she got hurt, he just knew she would, no girl had dated Tyler and not gotten hurt. It also bothered him that she was dating someone, someone in the same class as her when she had him, he couldn't have her but as ong as she was single he could pretend.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night Harry was leaving his class room, he had tried marking test papers but couldn't concentrate, shaking it off he gathered his jacket and stuff then left his classroom locking it up. Walking up the stairs he seen Scott walking towards the parking lot exit alone. Harry debated in his mind if he should mention something to Scott about Amanda and Tyler or if maybe he all ready knew. Watching him Harry decided silently he didn't know since he didn't seem pissed off and looked generly in a satified way. Picking up his pace Harry caught up with Scott.  
  
"Hello Harry,"said Scott.  
  
"Hey Scott,"said Harry.  
  
"Is there anything you need?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah I want to talk to you about AJ,"said Harry.  
  
"Is she doing okay in class? Is she being disruptive in anyway?"asked Scott getting a worried look over his face. Harry had to give it to Scott, it hadn't been long since this girl entered his life permantly but he was a truly concerned parent, which it more than he could say for most parents who raised their children from birth.  
  
"No, no she's great in class, she's really changed things,"said Harry,"It's just, well I found out today she's now a couple with Tyler Lewis." Scott stopped dead in his tracks as Harry mentioned Tyler Lewis, anyone else he would've just thanked Harry and continued on but Tyler Lewis was a pain in Scott's ass he had been trying to get rid of since he entered the halls of Winslow High.  
  
"Tyler Lewis?"asked Scott softly.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to warn her and talk to her about it but she blew me off. From what I get her friends have said something to her but she just ignored them,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh my god,"said Scott shaking his head.  
  
"I wouldn't worry AJ's a smart girl, she'll probably end up running rings around Tyler but I thought you should know,"said Harry.  
  
"Yes, thank you,"said Scott,"I appericate it."  
  
"Just looking out,"said Harry.  
  
"Have a good evening Harry,"said Scott starting to walk again. He hurried out to the parking lot and made his way home.  
  
*****  
  
Scott walked into his house, he set this brief case by the door and hung up his jacket. He heard the TV on and Amanda's voice so he knew she was there. He walked to the den doorway and seen her sitting on the couch looking down at a pile of orange fluffy fur on her lap. She cooed and fussed as she talked to the cat in her lap. As he seen her like that the urge to get mad at her over Tyler faded but Scott knew he had to hold on to it.  
  
"Hey Daddy,"said Amanda looking up at him,"Look at this precious little baby." Amanda sat the cat up to look at him.  
  
"I was on the way home and there was this totally drenched cardboard box meowing so I check it out and he was in there, cold, wet, hungry, so I just had to bring him home,"said Amanda,"I named him Nicky, he's little Mr.Nicky Cat."  
  
"AJ, I need to talk to you,"said Scott trying to change the subject off the cat,"Mr.Senate told me you were in a relationship with Tyler Lewis." Amanda sighed as she sat back with the cat, 'damn Harry, the man could just never keep his mouth shut' thought Amanda ruefully.  
  
"Yeah so,"said Amanda testing the waters to see where this was going.  
  
"I really think you should reconsider,"said Scott,"Tyler is not the best man in the world."  
  
"Oh god, Dad please, I heard this all from Mr.Senate and Marty,"whinned Amanda.  
  
"Well it's true,"said Scott,"Did you know a couple of years ago, he got some poor girl pregnant then convinced her to keep the child then dumped her when it was too late for her." Amanda stood up craddling the cat in her arm.  
  
"I'm not stupid I'm not going to go get pregnant,"said Amanda angrily before she walked out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Harry sat on his couch aimlessly watching TV, it was no use nothing caught his attention. Sighing he changed the channel once more and found nothing, he clicked off the TV and sat in the darkness of his house. Tiredly he stood up and made his room into his small bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the cold empty bed clad in messy fannel sheets. Harry laid on his back and stared at his ceiling, his bed was empty, it had been emptied for a long time, ex-girlfriends never wanted to come back to his place, they perfered their own, his was "too messy, too cramped, too masculine" for them.  
  
The words Amanda had said to him replayed in his mind as he was there in the dark. "Well no offense Mr. Senate but you and Marty aren't my boyfriend and have no made no signifcant move to be that role" 'What the hell does that mean? God I want to but can't' thought Harry. His mind drifted back to the night of the dance when he was giving her a ride and the water spilled over her, closing his eyes he felt the effect his thoughts grow. Slowly his hand drifted North in the bed and he gripped on to his hard manhood as thought of Amanda floated through him, he knew he perfered to have her single so if he couldn't be with her he could pretend.  
  
  
  
** I know it's a a joke about the Nicky cat and Nicky Katt thing :) 


	10. Wrapped Around Amanda's Little Finger

The next morning Amanda sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast well she played with Nicky on the table. Scott walked into the kitchen and seen her with the cat, she had locked herself in her room all night along with the cat leaving Scott completely clueless about anything.  
  
"Are you sure this cat doesn't have any other owners?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, well if he does and they let him be in the condition I found him in they're retards and don't deserve a cat,"said Amanda before shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.  
  
"Well if we have a cat you will have to take care of it completely,"said Scott.  
  
"Yes Daddy,"said Amanda. Scott poured himself a cup of coffee and toasted a bagel, he looked at Amanda from her back. She looked like a ten year old girl almost playing with her kitten in a carefree world, but she wasn't. When Scott thought of it this girl had been through a lot over the last few months, she was kicked out of her house, gained a father and had her life shifted into a new enviroment. He sighed then started on gathering up his stuff for the day.  
  
****  
  
Amanda walked through the parking lot of Boston public, Scott walked in front of her as she dragged behind. Her short black skirt she wore bounced under her leather jacket as she walked. Kicking a stone across the wet parking lot ground she seen Harry getting out of his car and looking over at her. Amanda looked over at him with an empty stare as he just stood there. Once she was past his car Amanda turned her head and walked into the building.  
  
"Are you going to need a ride home today?"asked Scott.  
  
"No, Tyler's gonna give me one,"said Amanda as they walked down the hall.  
  
"AJ, I'd rather you'd get a ride with me,"said Scott.  
  
"Dad I'll be fine,"said Amanda escaping up a set of stairs to her locker.  
  
Once she was up and out of sight she walked down the hall to her locker as the bell rang. Sighing she grabbed her books out of her locker and slammed it shut then headed to Ronnie's class.  
  
*****  
  
At lunch Amanda was out in the parking lot with Tyler, she was sitting on the trunk of his car next to Harry's car. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips firmly to his in a kiss that left his hands roaming her body. They were so wrapped up in each other they ignored the world around them.  
  
Harry came out of the building with Ronnie at his side. They made small talk as they walked over to his car, Harry looked up to see Amanda and Tyler engaged in their game of tonsil hockey next to his car, immediately a jealous, angry, sorrful feeling came over him, at that point in time he would've given anything in the world to be Tyler.  
  
"Does that girl hae any class?"said Ronnie disgustingly as she seen them. Harry didn't look away from them as he ignored Ronnie. Harry silently opened the trunk of his car well Ronnie stood there impatiently waiting for the two of them to notice so se could scold them. Finally she cleared her throat loudly causing to them break apart slowly, as Amanda pulled back she wiped her mouth with the top of her hand getting rid of stray lipstick and excess saliva.  
  
"Do you know mind? There are some things the public doesn't need to be seeing,"said Ronnie sternly. Harry just dug through his trunk trying to ignore the situation as much as possible.  
  
"Back off Ms. Cook me and my honey are just having a little clean fun,"said Tyler.  
  
"Yeah Ms.Cook I bet if you ask Mr.Senate nicely he'll risk getting a dent in his truck and put you up there,"said Amanda smiling innocently. Harry could help but snicker silently as he tried to hide it from Ronnie.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Ah c'mon Mr.Senate you'll revive Ms.Cook's younger years for her won't ya? Give her slug her over the head and drag her back to your cave,"said Amanda giggling herself this time.  
  
"AJ that it enough,"said Ronnie,"Who exactly do you think you are talking to me like that?"  
  
"She thinks she's AJ Guber unless you got knowledge otherwise,"said Tyler.  
  
"That's it,"said Ronnie. She turned and stormed back into the school leaving Harry alone with them.  
  
"Ya kinda pushed it there,"said Harry as he closed the trunk of his car.  
  
"Whatever, I hate it when people think it's their business to get into my business. They tattle and shit, I bet ya she's gonna go tattle,"said Amanda bitterly. Harry stood there as her words hit him, he knew she knew he had talked to Scott.  
  
Amanda watched as Harry picked up the box he got out of the trunk and walk back into the school. She was wrapped in Tyler's arm as she rested her head against his chest and watched Harry. 'Okay well maybe my words were just a little harsh but he shoulda kept his big mouth shut' thought Amanda biting her lip slightly.  
  
****  
  
After the last bell rung for the day Scott spotted Amanda and Tyler walking through the halls leaving for the day. He sped up and caught up with them.  
  
"AJ I need to talk to you for a moment,"said Scott stopping them in front of the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda smacking on her gum.  
  
"Ms.Cook said you and her had a confrontation in the parking lot today,"said Scott. Ronnie and Lauren Davis were walking through the halls and slowed down to a stop as they seen Scott and Amanda talking. Harry was coming down the stairs from the office when he spotted them, he stopped and watched to see who was going to win this one.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda,"No, we talked."  
  
"She said you made some insulting comments,"said Scott.  
  
"No, what the hell is she talking about,"said Amanda creasing her brow.  
  
"Well what did you say?"asked Scott.  
  
"She made a comment about me and Tyler and I told her to mind her own business. There is nothing wrong in that,"said Amanda,"My personal life is none of her business."  
  
She said you made a sexual reference about her and Mr.Senate then insulted her age and weight,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh my god, Ty do you believe this? Daddy I never said that about Ms.Cook,"said Amanda defensively like she was fighting for her life.  
  
"Okay, well I'll talk to Ms.Cook then we'll see if we can have a meeting or something and clear up this matter,"said Scott.  
  
"Daddy, no,"whinned Amanda,"Daddy, please just tell Ms.Cook to stop minding my life and leave me alone, if we have a meeting we're only going to complicate and anger things more."  
  
"AJ,"sighed Scott.  
  
"Daddy please, I'm having a good time at Winslow, I don't want to wreck it,"said Amanda pleadingly,"Please." Scott looked down at the ground in thought for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Okay, but I don't want to hear about this kind of thing happening again,"said Scott.  
  
"You won't,"smiled Amanda sweetly before she left with Tyler.  
  
Harry stood on the stairs laughing at the situation slightly, he had never seen someone so wrapped around someone else's finger. All Amanda had to do was pout her lip and call him Daddy and he let her away with anything. He looked over at Ronnie who was standing shocked at Scott's reaction to the whole subject, she stormed into teacher's lounge followed quickly by Lauren. Harry walked down the rest of the stairs and into the teacher's lounge. Ronnie was in there with Lauren, Danny, Harvey and Marla.  
  
"I can't believe it, he let her off like that,"said Ronnie pacing around,"She's got him whipped down to her lap dog."  
  
"Who?"asked Harry acting stupid to the subject.  
  
"Who? That brat AJ,"said Ronnie,"She is rude, she's got an attitude, she walks around like she owns the place and she gets away with it because she's Scott's daughter."  
  
"Well I dunno, she's okay when she's in my class,"said Harvey,"She almost runs the class for me, tells kids to shut up and do their work. Though she should wear more clothes."  
  
"I want her out of my class, she talks back all the time and this is it,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Fine get Steven to put her my class,"said Danny getting annoyed with Ronnie. 


	11. Dramatic Break Up

Amanda stood at her locker with Tyler, they had their arms wrapped around each other. It had been a few weeks since they had started together and quickly they became a close couple dispite the protests of Harry and her father. Harry had talked to Marty about to see if he cwould try talking to her again, all he did was muttered and walk away like he had lost his puppy. When he talked to her friends they just said it was her dission and as long as she was happy they were happy.  
  
As the first block class bell rang Tyler leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His hands travelled over her stomach and quickly to her shirt to her breasts for a quick squeeze. Amanda giggled as she leaned into Tyler.  
  
"Get to class and learn," Tyler and Amanda looked up to see Harry walked to the dungeon. Both smirked and started down the hall to their classes.  
  
  
  
Amanda walked into Danny Hanson's class, Steven had agreed with Ronnie and talked to Amanda who seemed thrilled to be out of Ms.Cook's class. She took a seat in the class and got her stuff out. They were reading Clockwork Orange and were going to have a class discussion.  
  
Once the class was in the final bell rang Danny walked up to the front of the class with his book and leaned back on his desk.  
  
"So what do you all think so far?"asked Danny.  
  
"It's shit, none of it is in English,"said one of the male students at the back.  
  
"It's all in English,"said Danny,"What don't you understand?"  
  
"All this Vedi shit and what the hell is the good old in and out?"asked the student.  
  
"Obviously something you don't get alot,"said Amanda quietly. A snicker broke through the class, even Danny snickered slightly.  
  
"Hey screw you,"said the student. Amanda just flipped him the finger and stayed perfectly in her seat.  
  
"Hey hey just calm down, vedi is dialect for very. The good old in and out is sex,"said Danny.  
  
*****  
  
During the three minute break between Amanda stormed through the halls towards "the dungeon". Tyler walked behind her trying to talk to her but Amanda just ignored him and continued on. Lunch had been the breaking thing for Amanda, at lunch three girls approached them in the parking lot as they stood by Tyler's car. One of the girls started screaming at Tyler and Amanda calling Amanda a slut then proceding to tell her that she and Tyler had been dating for over six months. From Tyler's expression and reaction to the whole subject Amanda could tell this girl wasn't lying.  
  
Now Amanda stomped down the stairs to the dungeon as Tyler ran down them and got in front of her as she walked in the doorway.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way,"growled Amanda.  
  
"No, what the fuck just fucking talk to me,"said Tyler blocking her path.  
  
"No, you are a fucking asshole, you wanna pull that bullshit you pull it with someone else,"said Amanda,"Not me you prick."  
  
"Hey you two wanna take your sopa opera outside,"said Harry from his desk. Amanda sighed heavily as Marty quietly cut through them and into the class. She followed Marty in the class ignoring Tyler. Tyler grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him.  
  
"Don't fucking walk away from me,"said Tyler angerily.  
  
"Fuck off,"said Amanda squirming her arm to get out of his grip. Marty turned around and seen Tyler along with Harry both men moved over to Amand and Tyler who were still exchanging words.  
  
"Hey let go of her,"said Marty.  
  
"Look Marty fuck off,"said Tyler. Marty dropped his bag and swung at Tyler. Not expecting it and caught off caught Tyler took the shot to the face. He let go of Amanda who stumbled back a bit then gained her balance. She looked up to see Tyler tackling Marty down to the ground, immediately Harry went to grab Tyler off of Marty but he ended up getting a stray fist in the face knocking him back as Marty put everything into and shoved Tyler back. Tyler rolled back into the first row of desks where a couple of the other guys in class grabbed him and held him back.  
  
Amanda leaned down to Marty who was now bleeding from the nose and on the ground, she looked over at Harry who was leaning against the door way holding his face where he had gotten hit. She turned her attention back to Marty.  
  
"Hey Marty, you okay?"asked Amanda leaning over her. Marty looked up at her and nodded slightly, he went to get up but Amanda held him down.  
  
"Just stay there I'll make sure you're okay,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Told you,"said Marty.  
  
"Yeah, you did,"sighed Amanda as Scott and Steven came in followed by Karen and the school officer, Officer Tevins, who had gone to get them. Tyler was struggling against the two men who held him, he was swearing and cursing at Marty. After twisting his wrists and arms quickly Tyler broke free of their hold and immediately pounced on Marty knocking Amanda back on her behind. Officer Tevins moved in to grab Tyler who was showering Marty with flying fists but before he could grab Tyler Amanda shoulder checked him off pushing him into a desk. Tyler reached out with an open fist and slapped Amanda, the hand stung her cheek but her natural reaction was to fly back at Tyler with a closed fist nailing him in the eye. Just as her fist left his face she was pulled back off her knees and on to her behind well Officer Tevins tackled Tyler down and got him on his stomach.  
  
Amanda sat up against Harry's desk as she watched Tyler being handcuffed, the other officer for the school walked in and yanked Tyler to his feet as blood poured down him from his face. Officer Tevins walked over to Amanda and looked down at her. She looked up to see Steven and Officer Tevins looking down at her.  
  
"Miss stand up please,"said the officer. Slowly Amanda stood up gripping the desk for support and balance.  
  
"Turn around and place your hands plams down on the desk,"said officer Tevins.  
  
"What are you doing to her?"asked Scott frantically as he made his way over to Amanda who was leaning over the desk. She looked around slowly and seen Harry staring at her, his face was red and starting to swell on the left side.  
  
"Mr.Guber I have to handcuff her,"said Officer Tevins.  
  
"Wait, she didn't start this,"said Harry coming to her defense.  
  
"I still have to handcuff her,"said Officer Tevins,"Until I can be sure she won't have to be read her rights and booked."  
  
"Fuck,"muttered Amanda as the handcuffs were placed on her.  
  
"She didn't do anything,"said Scott to the officer.  
  
"She participated in an act of violence,"said Officer Tevins,"We're not arresting her, just securing her." He took and set her in a desk then warned her if she wanted to stay out of trouble she'd sit there and not move. Amanda nodded and watched wide eyed as Marty was pulled up and handcuffs were placed on him. He was put in the desk next to her and told the paramedics were on the way. Looking around Amanda had an empty stare on her face but she was there and she could tell what was going on. Soon paramedics came in thte room and cleaned up Marty and were followed by two more officers. Scott was frantically trying to get Amanda out of trouble as Harry and other students gave statements. Finally Amanda and Marty were taken from the room and lead up to the office to give statements on what happened.  
  
****  
  
Harry sat in his classroom, his last block had been hellish. The paramedics did a quick check up on him and gave him some tylenol for a headache but otherwise told him he was fine. Tyler had been arrested, Amanda and Marty were hauled out in handcuffs but Harry hadn't left the class, he didn't have the energy to face anyone. The janitor had come in twenty minutes eariler and cleaned up the blood and lined the desks back in order. Now Harry sat staring at his class room, he didn't really know why he was so numb he just assumed he was tired. He knew it was common now, especially in the dungeon to have acts of violence played out, it was a first for a female to get involved, especially one that affected him like that.  
  
He had warned her Tyler would just bring heartbreak, and in this case he coulda broken a lot more than her heart. He moaned and wheeled around in chair and face the walls of windows covered in blinds. When there was a knock on the door he didn't bother turning but when he heard the clicks of heels on the floor he turned and seen Amanda walking in to the room carrying a ball of towel. She walked over to the desk with an emotionless expression on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you?"nodded Amanda as she sat on the desk facing him,"I brought you some ice." Amanda held out the towel with ice inside. Harry took it and held it in his hands as the cold went through him.  
  
"I'm sorry,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Sorry for what?"asked Harry looking up at her from the ice.  
  
"For everything,"said Amanda,"Your face, the fight, the class, not listening to you."  
  
"I'll live and so will the class, and you had to learn,"said Harry.  
  
"I know but I hurt people along the way,"said Amanda,"You and Marty."  
  
"How is Marty?"asked Harry.  
  
"Banged up nose, bruises, couple of stitches on the forehead,"said Amanda.  
  
"How about you?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'm fine,"said Amanda,"Just a small slap I've lived through worse."  
  
"You got a lotta power in ya,"said Harry,"You knocked the hell out of Tyler. Wouldn't want to meet you in a back alley." Harry smiled up at Amanda trying to bring humor to the sullen mood.  
  
"Got in a few fights when I was a kid, us school girls use to scrape it out a bit,"said Amanda shrugging,"We needed to get out our hard knocks." Harry smirked at her.  
  
"Hey gimmie this damn ice, I brought it for your face not your hand,"said Amanda smiling as she took the ice out of his hand. Taking his chin gingerly in her hand she turned his head slightly and pressed the ice to his bruised upper cheek. Harry looked up at her as she held his cheeks in her hands, her warm hands held the soothing coolness to his swelling cheek. Her soft vanilla smell was all he could inhale as she sat on his desk in front of him holding his face.  
  
"Took quite a shot there,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"I'll survive,"said Harry hopefully. Amanda smiled down at Harry with glowing eyes.  
  
"I hope so,"said Amanda,"But next time I'll remember to save you." Harry snickered as he looked up at her, the dim, glowing lights. She looked like an angel as she sat there, so perfect and attractive. Her burgendy sweater hugged her well making her look almost like a model from a magazine.  
  
"Well can't complain there,"said Harry,"Never complain when I got a girl watching my back." Amanda nodded, she looked down at Harry. As she held his face in her hands she had the urge to sink down into his lap and kiss him. 'Wonder if he'd mind?' thought Amanda wickedly. His eyes held hers in a iron clad stare, it was like she could see the specks of gold dancing in his eyes. 'Damn you Harry why do you have to be my teacher? You're so hard to read signals with you being my teacher, maybe your flirting back because you want to be nice, or suck up to Guber, or is this just you? If you were a regular guy I could just throw myself at you and get my answer,' thought Amanda. Harry raised his hand and covered Amanda's that held the ice pack, softly and slowly he drew smalls circles on her hand with his thumb. He looked at her smiling and she smiled back in one of those silent, unspeakable connections. They both could've stayed that way forever but one of them had to break it. Amanda slowly and unwantingly pulled her hand away leaving Harry's to keep the ice pack on his face.  
  
"How did you end up at Winslow?"asked Harry softly, 'more like what miracle brought you into my life?'  
  
"My mom kicked me out,"said Amanda biting her lip as she rested her feet on his chair on both sides of his legs.  
  
"How come?"asked Harry.  
  
"My mom was always looking for a reason, it's just I slipped up and gave her a reason,"said Amanda,"She walked in on me messing around with a guy. She went nuts and within an hour I was on the way to my dad's."  
  
"Do you miss it?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, my mom was never the motherly type. From about the time I was about ten I was on my own,"said Amanda,"It's nice with my dad, he gives a damn about me."  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Harry. Once again the two of them fell silent staring at each other, their moment was broken by a beeping sound assaulting the air. Amanda quickly grabbed the black pager on her jeans and held it up to show Harry.  
  
"Dad wants to keep a lease on me,"smiled Amanda,"He's still shaking up over today."  
  
"It's different when it's someone you care about it in it,"said Harry as Amanda slowly hopped down on to the ground in front of him. For a slip moment Harry looked up at her and fought endlessly with the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her down on to him, 'she's a student I should be wanting to do this' thought Harry scolding himself. In relief Amanda walked away from the desk, she looked over her shoulder at Harry as she walked out of the room.  
  
"See ya Mr.Senate,"said Amanda,"I hope your face feels better."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the ice,"said Harry watching her leave. Amanda walked out the door closing it slightly behind her and made her way up the stairs to the hall. 


	12. She Recovers Well

The next day Amanda sat in front of the TV watching talk shows. Scott had told her if she felt she needed to she could take the day off to rest and gather herself from the incident the day before. Seeing an opportunity when it came along she agreed and spent her day at home sleeping in and lounging on the couch with Nicky watching mindless TV about out of control teens. 'Why don't they just smack the kid up?' thought Amanda,'He's nine, I could beat the kid blindfolded.' She changed the channel onto a soap opera then laid back down on the couch with Nicky resting next to her stomach.  
  
As she was dozing off she was woken by the door opening and closing. She opened her eyes to see Scott walking in. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?"asked Scott as Amanda rolled on to her back.  
  
"Fine,"yawned Amanda.  
  
"That's good,"said Scott nodding as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the mail. He came walking back out to the living room and sat on the loveseat well flipping through the mail.  
  
"You're home early,"said Amanda looking at the clock and seeing it was three thirty.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay,"said Scott.  
  
"I'm fine,"confirmed Amanda as she looked over at the TV.  
  
"Tyler has been expelled from school,"said Scott.  
  
"Isn't he being charged?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, we opted that we expell him so you and Marty would not risk facing charges or any discipline,"said Scott.  
  
"What? What the hell did we do?"asked Amanda sitting up slightly.  
  
"Marty swung the first punch and you involved yourself,"said Scott,"Don't worry about it now, it's over and you're okay." Amanda muttered as she laid down again.  
  
"Tomorrow after school you have a test with Mr.Senate,"said Scott,"You and Marty missed it so he's allowing you to make it up after school." Amanda shrugged and rolled over on to her stomach waking up Nicky who just stretched and climbed on to her lower back and laid down.  
  
****  
  
The next day Amanda walked into Danny's class late, she woke up late from being up all night thinking about things then took her time getting dressed perfectly, she didn't really know why but she just had that feeling she had to be dressed to impress for the day. Now she was dressed in a pair of skin tight black pants hugging her hips and a low deep purple v-neck sweater with black heels boots. Danny watched as she silently walked through the class and took her seat like nothing was out of the oridinary.  
  
"AJ, wanna give us a reason you were late?"asked Danny.  
  
"Woke up late Mr.Hanson,"said AJ.  
  
"Ya'd think out of all people in this school the vice-principal's daughter would be the one to show up on time,"said Danny.  
  
"That's thinking for you,"said AJ smirking.  
  
"Well maybe tomorrow we could try to bring ourselves to class on time,"said Danny,"Ya know if it fits in all your schedules."  
  
"Sure thing,"said AJ. Danny shook his head and continued on with class. He liked Amanda, she wasn't like her father she was quick and witty and always had an answer for you. Though the one thing none of the staff ever got was she looked nothing like her father, and if she looked like her mother then how the hell did Scott Guber ever get a girl that looked like that? Unless the theory of two negatives made a positive came in to play and that's how Amanda ended up the way she was.  
  
  
  
****  
  
At lunch Amanda sat iwth Karen and Miranda in the library. They had books out in front of them so they wouldn't be kicked out but they need quiet time to talk so it was their only choice.  
  
"So we heard Tyler got kicked out,"said Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, he got expelled. Fucking bastard deserved it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I hate to say it but we told you so,"said Karen.  
  
"I know, I know,"said Amanda,"Guess it was just one those things."  
  
"Yeah, geesh Mr.Senate got it badly,"said Miranda.  
  
"I seen,"said Amanda.  
  
"When? You weren't here yesterday,"said Karen.  
  
"I went down the day it happened,"said Amanda,"I had to stay late and give a statement to the police."  
  
"Oh, so you and Mr.Senate were all alone in that class together?"smiled Miranda,"Geesh I wonder whatever could've happened."  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda shaking her head, 'too bad though'.  
  
"Oh c'mon, we've all heard the rumors about Senate and Dana Poole. He's not exactly shy about student teacher relationships,"said Karen.  
  
"Dana who?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Dana, the girl who kissed Senate. From word is they went out on a date or two when she graduated,"said Miranda.  
  
"Well whatever,"said Amanda shrugging.  
  
"Yeah but you gotta admit Mr.Senate is one nice piece of ass,"said Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, he's that. Definately, I just can't believe he's single,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well he won't be if you dig your pretty little claws into him,"said Miranda.  
  
"Wasn't he dating Ms.Cook?"asked Karen.  
  
"Yeah but they had that fight and broke up,"said Miranda,"She was too ugly for him anyways."  
  
"Hell she's too ugly for a paper bag,"said Amanda. The girls laughed as they went on rating the teachers they thought were hot.  
  
"Okay, okay, Mr.Hanson,"said Karen.  
  
"Uhhhhh, I dunno he's not hot but he's okay I guess,"said Amanda,"I'm not really for guys with blond hair."  
  
"Yeah she likes em' dark,handsome and mysterious like Mr.Senate,"said Karen.  
  
*********  
  
Amanda sat across from Marty after school in Harry's class writing the test from the day before. She flicked her pen against the desk constantly well staring at the last question on the paper. She sighed and sat back thinking about it but it wasn't coming to her. She looked around and seen Harry sitting behind his desk reading the newspaper and Marty sat next to her writing. Biting her lip she continued tapping her pen as she stared at the paper.  
  
"Do you mind?"asked Marty.  
  
"Huh?"asked Amanda looking over at him.  
  
"Stop tapping the damn pen,"said Marty.  
  
"No talking,"said Harry.  
  
"I'm thinking, I gotta tap the pen,"said Amanda.  
  
"What question?"asked Marty.  
  
"Last one,"said Amanda. Marty turned over his page well Harry threw the paper on the desk in defeat.  
  
"Does anyone listen to me?"asked Harry to no one inparticular.  
  
"It's C,"said Marty.  
  
"Thanks,"said Amanda marking it down on her paper,"And Mr.Senate we do listen to you, do we do it? No, not often."  
  
"Well thanks for clearing that up for me,"said Harry sarcastically,"That one has been baffling me for years."  
  
"Happy to be of any service I can,"said Amanda bringing the paper up to Harry and setting it on the desk,"Marty hurry up."  
  
"I only got a couple left,"said Marty quickly reading the questions and circling the right answer.  
  
"I thought you two were mad at each other,"said Harry.  
  
"Well that's thinking for you,"said Amanda,"Shit happens, we move on, grow up and get on with life." Marty got up and handed in his test then grabbed his bag.  
  
"Kay, let's go,"said Amanda.  
  
"You two going to show up tomorrow?"asked Harry as they walked out of his class.  
  
"Yeah,"shrugged Marty.  
  
"Who knows what we'll be doing,"said Amanda as they walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
Up in the hallway Amanda stood by Marty as he pulled his jacket out of his locker. She swifted her purse and looked around the empty hallway. Marty slammed his locker pulling Amanda's attention back to him.  
  
"Remember that bet you made with me?"asked Amanda as they started walking towards the exit.  
  
"What?"asked Marty.  
  
"The ten buck one,"said Amanda looking away. Marty looked strangely at her then it clicked in what she was talking about.  
  
"Fuck no, you didn't do Senate did you?"asked Marty in a hushed voice.  
  
"No, I was just wondering what constitutes for the bet to be won,"said Amanda biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah you gotta fuck him,"said Marty,"Why? What happened?"  
  
"How come you two are here?" Marty and Amanda turned to see Ronnie standing behind them.  
  
"This is our school isn't it?"asked Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Yes but it let out almost an hour ago,"said Ronnie almost accusingly.  
  
"We were with Mr.Senate,"said Marty. Ronnie looked at them suspiciously like she knew they were lying and she was trying to read them for the truth.  
  
"Yeah, having one of those orgies to raise our mark,"said Amanda with a dead serious face,"That Mr. Senate is a real buck one." Marty and her then turned and walked to the exit of the building leaving Ronnie standing there speechless.  
  
"You must really hate that bitch,"said Marty as they walked in the cold Boston air.  
  
"She could drop for all I care,"said Amanda.  
  
****  
  
Ronnie stormed up to the teacher's lounge and walked in huffing. Lauren and Danny looked up at her as she angrily go a can of pop from the fridge.  
  
"Tough day?"asked Danny.  
  
"No, just had another run in with little Miss Innocent,"spat Ronnie angrily as she opened the can.  
  
"Who?"asked Lauren.  
  
"Scott's perfect little angel daughter,"said Ronnie,"That girl thinks she can say whatever she wants and the foolish part is Scott lets her get away with it."  
  
"How bad can she be? She's Scott's daughter,"said Lauren.  
  
"A down right rude bitch,"said Ronnie as Harry walked in.  
  
"Whoa, who are we chewing out?"asked Harry as he also pulled out a can of pop from the fridge.  
  
"AJ Guber,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Why?"asked Harry like it was a stupid thing to do.  
  
"Because that girl does what she wants,"said Ronnie.  
  
"How?"asked Harry.  
  
"She's a joy in my class, yeah she's got everyone eating out of her hands but she's a good kid,"said Danny.  
  
"She mouths me off and Scott lets her away with it,"said Ronnie like they should've known.  
  
"Why what has she said?"asked Danny.  
  
"She made some smart ass sexually suggestive comment about Harry, her and that lap dog of her's Marty. If any other student woulda said it and I report it to Scott they'd put through the grinder, but no not her,"said Ronnie.  
  
"What did she exactly say?"asked Harry curious.  
  
"Something about you, her and Marty having an orgy to boost their marks, may I add is sexual harrasment and grounds for suspension,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Marty and her are friends, he's not her lap dog. She looks out for him, she's about the best thing that's come into that kids' life in a long time,"said Lauren.  
  
"I don't care, she's out right disrespectful,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Well do you want me to say something to her about it?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, no, no,"said Ronnie biting her lip as she headed towards the door,"Just leave it."  
  
*****  
  
Amanda sat on her back pourch at home with Marty having a cigarette before her dad came home. She was now in sweats and was sitting in a patio chair.  
  
"Ya know it doesn't matter how many times I'm here or how I think of it, it's still weird to be in the vice principal's house,"said Marty.  
  
"Well technically we're not in the house,"said Amanda.  
  
"You know what I mean,"said Marty as Amanda smirked at him,"So what's really the deal between you and Senate?"  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh c'mon stopping feeding me the bullshit, it's kinda sour,"said Marty,"There's something, it just ain't teacher student between you two."  
  
"That's all there is,"said Amanda.  
  
"Bullshit, that is pure bullshit girl, you know it. I see the way he looks at you, it's like you're the only thing he can see and if someone asked him to leap off a building for you he'd do it no questions asked,"said Marty.  
  
"I'm beautiful what can I say? There's no sin in admiring a beautiful girl,"said Amanda.  
  
"And don't try to feed me that either, you got a hard thing for him,"said Marty.  
  
"Okay he's good looking and all but that's it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah you keep telling yourself that,"said Marty smiling. 


	13. Bag Checks Will Put You Low On Harry's L...

Amanda walked through the hall of Winslow, it was the middle of second block and she had just made it. It was one of those bad hair days, it was raining, she woke up late and had no breakfast. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked to her second block math class which wasn't exactly her pleasurable idea at the moment. Sighing she adjusted her bag, her short black and white plaid skirt bounced as she walked, ove rit she wore a baggy white tailored top with a few buttons done up. She looked up at the clock, 'twenty minutes left, why am I even going' Amanda turned and the corner and almost banged right into Ronnie and Harry. Amanda stopped quickly and silently gasped a bit. Ronnie gave her a harsh scowl whereas Harry looked a little surprised to see her.  
  
"AJ, shouldn't you be in class?"asked Ronnie crisply.  
  
"I just got here,"explained Amanda looking over to Harry to get her to back off.  
  
"Well classes do start at eight fifteen, maybe if it's not too hard you can pull yourself out of bed and into class sometime,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I know when school starts,"said Amanda annoyed,"My dad is the vice- principal, it's kinda in the territory."  
  
"Yes we all know your father is the vice-principal,"said Ronnie.  
  
"AJ, just go to class,"said Harry.  
  
"I think we should do a bag check,"said Ronnie.  
  
"She's fine,"said Harry calmly trying to stop a full out war breaking out between Ronnie and Amanda.  
  
"What the hell? You wanna check my bag for what?"said Amanda defensivly.  
  
"For anything that shouldn't be in the school, drugs, weapons, gang paraphinalia,"said Ronnie listing off items.  
  
"Oh my god, what do you think I'm some gang banger,"said Amanda waving her arm,"Ask Mr.Senate if I do drugs or any of that."  
  
"Ronnie, just let her go to class,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay AJ, open your bag up,"said Ronnie ignoring Harry's suggestion.  
  
"No,"said Amanda looking for a way to escape the situation.  
  
"AJ, it is policy when I staff member asks you to open your bag you do it,"said Ronnie,"Or you can go discuss this with Mr.Harper."  
  
"Fine here's the fucking bag,"said Amanda dropping her bag on the floor at Ronnie's feet. She quickly walked and brushed through the two of them as she walked away. She could here Ronnie throwing a fit over her reaction and Harry telling her she went to far. Harry looked down the hall to see Amanda quickly dash around the next corner but he knew if he went after her she'd be gone by the time he got to the end of the hallway.  
  
"See I told you, she walks around here like she owns the place,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Ronnie, you went to far,"sighed Harry softly.  
  
"I did not,"said Ronnie defensively,"Who knows what she's got in that bag." Harry picked up the light weight bag and opened it to find it relatively empty except for a roll of tape, a hair scrunchie and a hair brush. He looked over at Ronnie who was desperate to know what was in the bag.  
  
"A roll of tape, a brush and some hair thing,"said Harry solemnly. Ronnie fell quiet, she knew she was being rough but it was something about Amanda, she seemed almost to challenge her without knowing it. Harry did the bag back up and walked away from Ronnie.  
  
On his way to the stairs to the dungeon Harry passed Danny who was on his way back from the office.  
  
"Trying a new way to connect with the kids Harry,"said Danny looking down at the bag Harry carried.  
  
"No, it's AJ Guber's,"said Harry looking down at the bag,"Her and Ronnie had another run in, Ronnie demanded a bag check."  
  
"Hey what is Ronnie's problem with AJ anyways, like she's lippy at times but she's a good kid,"said Danny.  
  
"I dunno, I think niether of them know,"said Harry shrugging,"Must be some territorial female thing, ya know I piss on my ground you piss on yours."  
  
"Yeah but what territory do they got?"asked Danny creasing his brow.  
  
"Who knows,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I gota get back to my class,"said Danny. Harry nodded as Danny went to walk away. Harry continued back down to the dungeon and got ready for his next class.  
  
*****  
  
After school Amanda sat in her father's office waiting for him to finish so she could go home.  
  
"Hey what am I going to get for Christmas?"asked Amanda looking over at the calendar. They were in the second week of December, Hanuhaka had was over and Amanda was bowed out of participating, she was raised a Christian but wasn't a religous practicer, which was to the dismay of Scott who was looking forward to having Amanda there.  
  
"I don't know,"said Scott,"I wasn't really planning on doing anything for it."  
  
"What? No Christmas?"asked Amanda,"That's nuts."  
  
"Well I've never really celebrated it before,"said Scott looking up from his papers.  
  
"Please Daddy, a small tree I'll decorate it,"said Amanda,"C'mon we'll do nothing of a religous matter, please."  
  
"We'll see,"said Scott.  
  
"Please,"said Amanda.  
  
"Fine,"sighed Scott.  
  
"So can we go Christmas shopping after this?"asked Amanda.  
  
"If I say yes will you be quiet and let me get this done?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yup,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"Fine, we'll go,"said Scott. Amanda smiled and jumped up, she walked towards the door.  
  
"Be back in an hour or so,"said Amanda before leaving the office. She walked through the office and headed towards the hall when Steven called her name from inside his office.  
  
"AJ come in here please," Amanda backed up and walked into his office.  
  
"What's up Mr. Harper?"asked Amanda standing just inside the doorway.  
  
"Take a seat please,"said Steven. Amanda shrugged and sat down in the chair across from his desk.  
  
"Ms.Cook expressed some concern today with me over you,"said Steven slowly,"She said you two have had some confrontations."  
  
"See wanted to bag check me today,"said Amanda,"For no reason besides I was late."  
  
"Well if is policy staff members can ask students at any time for a bag check,"said Steven.  
  
"I know but god, even Mr.Senate told her to back off,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well she said this has happened more than once,"said Steven.  
  
"What can I say the woman has it out for me,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well there is an obvious dislike between you two and I'm going to dig deeper into it but it really isn't in Ms.Cook's nature to be like that,"said Steven,"Just stay away and avoid each other please." Amanda nodded.  
  
"So how are things going for you?"asked Steven.  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda,"Besides the whole Tyler thing I'm having a good time at Winslow."  
  
"That's good,"said Steven,"You can go now." Amanda nodded and got up, she left the office and walked down the hall she knew exactly where she was going and where she wanted to be. SHe made her way down the stairs giving a quick hello to Danny as she continued down them til she got to the dungeon stair case. Taking a deep breathe she ran down them til she came to the door. She was about to walk in when she looked in the window of the door and seen Ronnie leaning on Harry's desk talking to him as he wrote on the board. A scowl came over her face as she took her hand away from the knob, taking one more look she turned quickly on her heel and stormed back up the stairs in the hallway. Walking down the hall she went to the bathroom, it was dark and musky but it was empty. Amanda kicked a stall in as she walked over to sinks, she kicked at various invisible objects before groaning in defeat. 'That stupid bitch' thought Amanda. Amanda ran her hand through her hair as she caught a glismpe of herself in the mirror, she then looked at herself fully in the mirror again.  
  
"Oh my god Amanda Jane Guber, you are jealous,"said Amanda to herself as she walked towards the mirror,"Jealous over Harry Senate." Amanda stood there bewildered at the revealation she came too.  
  
****  
  
"C'mon Harry you gotta come to the Chritmas party, it's just a dinner thing nothing big,"said Ronnie as she watched Harry write on the bored for tomorrow morning's frist block class.  
  
"I dunno Ronnie,"said Harry,"I don't know if I'm up for it this Christmas."  
  
"C'mon it'll lighten you up and get you in the spirit,"said Ronnie,"I'll pick you up and we'll go." Harry sighed knowing the only way to get Ronnie off his back over the faculity Christmas party. This year they decided since there was no money for a on the house Christmas party they would all just go out for dinner as a party. Harry turned and looked at Ronnie.  
  
"Fine I'll go,"said Harry.  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at six thirty,"said Ronnie smiling. Harry forced a grin back when something caught his eye, he seen through the window of the door a head of dark chocolate colored hair, as it went up the stairs Harry recongized Amanda walking up the stairs. He silently sighed inside knowing Amanda had seen him with Ronnie, 'damn if only Ronnie wasn't here, god she's annoying, what the hell did I ever see in her?' thought Harry.  
  
"See maybe this'll prove to you ya need to get out on New Year's Ever,"said Ronnie.  
  
"No, New Year's Eve I'm spending at home, it's my night to sleep,"said Harry knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep on New Year's Eve, his cousin was coming into town for the holidays, a bit of an escape from his hellious soon to be ex-wife and Harry knew him and Kevin Riley would be dragging him out.  
  
"We'll see,"said Ronnie smirking. Harry nodded as she stood up straight off the desk.  
  
"Well I gotta go,"said Ronnie,"So Friday at six thirty?"  
  
"Friday,"said Harry. Ronnie nodded and walked out of the room with a glow of satisfaction.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Scott walked through the mall with Amanda, they had only been there for a couple of hours but she allready had him loaded up with bags of Christmas decorations and presents, mainly most of them she picked out for herself.  
  
"Do we really need all of these?"asked Scott as he followed her carrying the bag.  
  
"Yes Dad, c'mon get with it,"said Amanda,"We even took out the religious factor for you, it's all commerical and gift getting."  
  
"Well that's the true spirit of Christmas now isn't it?"asked Scott sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my god Dad, did you actually just say something witty and rude?"asked Amanda smiling.  
  
"It wasn't rude, it was just an opinion,"said Scott secretly enjoying Amanda's smile of joy as she seen her Dad wasn't all tight about things.  
  
"Well don't forget you get gifts too,"said Amanda. 


	14. Harry's Your Sweet

The next day Amanda sat in fourth block with Marty listening to Harry go over the answers from the test they had. Amanda wasn't paying attention she was gazing off out the window thinking of nothing particular but going home and taking a nap.  
  
"AJ, what's the answer to nine,"said Harry. Amanda was broken from her daydreaming by the question. She looked up at Harry like it was a trick question she was suppose to know.  
  
"Uh C,"said Amanda totally guessing even though the test was right in front of her.  
  
"Right,"said Harry knowing what was going on,"Maybe we could listen a bit."  
  
"Yeah Aje, listen to Mr.Senate you don't want him to think you don't like him or his class,"said Miranda kicking the back of Amanda's chair lightly.  
  
"Shut up,"Amanda shot back.  
  
"Okay can we just get on with this class so we can get done before the bell rings?"asked Harry before continuing on. Amanda laid her head down on the desk on her folded arms and closed her eyes as she listen to Harry talk, she was tired for some reason she was sure it was just shopping and the season.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Harry looked up from his desk, Amanda was still there, it was about five o'clock and she was still sleeping, he didn't have the heart to wake her she looked so cute asleep. He was done all his marking and school work, slowly he got up and walked over to the desk where she was. Slowly he kneeled down next to her desk and shook her slightly.  
  
"AJ, c'mon wake up time,"said Harry softly as she stirred. Softly she moaned as she slowly sat up.  
  
"Where am I?"asked AJ softly as she pushed the hair out of her face, she looked down at Harry and almost for a moment thought she was in a dream waking up to Harry.  
  
"At school, you've been here since fourth,"said Harry,"You fell asleep."  
  
"Ah fuck, what a nightmare, waking up at school,"said Amanda softly as Harry smiled at her comment.  
  
"It's getting dark out,"said Harry. Amanda looked at the windows then back at Harry, carefully she pulled her books off the desk and into her lap then she slide around in her chair to face Harry completely. Their eyes met as he looked up at her, both of them couldn't deny the sexual tension at that moment, in one quick movement they could be in a lip lock and together but both scolded themselves on wanting this.  
  
"I guess I gotta get gone,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Yeah, do you want a ride?"asked Harry as Amanda stood up along with him.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine,"said Amanda,"The fresh air will wake me up."  
  
"Okay, well just wait a sec I'll grab my stuff and I'll walk you out,"said Harry before walking quickly to his desk.  
  
"Always the perfect gentleman huh?"asked Amanda smiling,"Don't find many of you around now adays."  
  
"Just being me,"said Harry as he pulled on his jacket and picked up his brief case. He walked over to Amanda then over to the door with her.  
  
"Well don't quit being you, one lost is a tramatizing blow,"said Amanda.  
  
"One of what?"asked Harry as they walked out and he locked the door behind him.  
  
"Someone in this world who isn't an asshole,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well your opinion may not be a popular one to some,"said Harry. The two started up the stairs to the first level.  
  
"Ah fuck em' just tell anyone who doesn't like you to come talk to me I'll set em' straight,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind,"said Harry. Amanda shifted her books in her arms as she pulled her jacket closer around her getting ready for the unforgiving bitter cold of Boston. As they came to the doors Harry pushed it open and moved for Amanda to walk out. She did and as soon as she was outside she noticed the soft, thin white blanket that covered the ground and white flakes falling fron the sky. Harry walked out as well and seen the snow coming down, the both of them just stood there in a kind of trance looking up at the sky.  
  
"Well it's snowing,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah so it is,"said Amanda before walking out into the snow. Harry watched as the snow fell down on her, covering her and her black jacket in specs of white.  
  
"Careful driving Harry,"called Amanda as she walked through the parking lot. Harry watched as he walked to his car, as she exited the parking lot she light up a cigarette and turned the corner to the bus stop.  
  
Harry got in his car and started it up, turning on the heater to warm up. He turned on the wipers and got ride of the snow on the windshield. Once the car was ready Harry backed up and pulled out of the parking lot, he turned the car towards the bus stop Amanda was at, he knew he couldn't let her go home on her own in the snow. He drove down until he stopped her and he pulled over. She walked over to the car as he leaned down and rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda leaning down.  
  
"C'mon I'll give you a ride, it's dark out and it's snowing,"said Harry.  
  
"I told you I'm fine, I wanna have a smoke before the bus comes,"said Amanda,"But thanks anyways."  
  
"Look you and your cancer stick can both get in, I'm not taking no for an answer,"said Harry. Amanda sighed and looked around smirking then pulled open the door and slipped in. Once she closed the door she shook herself off and rolled the window up three quarters of the way then hung her hand out the window with the cigarette.  
  
"Didn't know you smoked,"said Harry as he pulled away from the curb.  
  
"I don't much,"said Amanda,"Just one of those things I have whenever I get the craving."  
  
"It'll kill you ya know,"said Harry.  
  
"Really? I thought they were just joking about all the cancer stuff, you mean all this time cigarette are bad for ya,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Funny,"said Harry.  
  
"Fine, here,"said Amanda taking a quick drag then throwing the cigarette out,"All gone."  
  
"Better,"said Harry.  
  
"Uh, it's so warm,"said Amanda rubbing her hands together before rolling up the window all the way,"I'm going to get into some warm fluffy pyjamas when I get home and chill in front of the TV."  
  
"Geesh and I was gonna see if you wanted to go bar hopping,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I'm down for that too,"said Amanda smiling knowing Harry was joking,"So what do you do after school ends and you're free from the depths of hell?"  
  
"Since you put it so great, why would I ever want to leave,"said Harry,"I do whatever everyone else does I go home, eat and sleep."  
  
"Every day? You don't go out and have fun,"said Amanda.  
  
"I go out,"said Harry,"Fridays and stuff."  
  
"Cool,"said Amanda leaning back. They drove the rest of the way in silence until Harry pulled up in front of Amanda's house. Amanda undid her seat belt then leaned down and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Thanks for the ride,"said Amanda.  
  
"Anytime,"said Harry,"Just wanna make sure you get home safe."  
  
"See told you ya were a gentleman,"said Amanda smiling as she leaned over quickly and kissed Harry on the cheek,"You're just so sweet Harry." Amanda leaned back and swung the door open and got out.  
  
"See ya tomorrow,"said Amanda before closing the door. She waved quickly then ran up the steps to her front door.  
  
Harry sat in his car, his cheek was still warm from where her lips were. He watched her go up her steps and in the door. He couldn't believe she kissed him, it was so rushed on her behalf he could tell it was one of those do it now and run things but still even though it was on the cheek it still warmed him. 'Okay Harry shit like this isn't suppose to happen she's a student, a student, she's not some single chick at the bar,' said Harry's conscious, 'this ride maybe was a bad idea, I gotta put space between myself and her, hell I spent a night jacking off to the thought of the girl. I just gotta keep remembering, she's a student.'  
  
******  
  
Friday night Harry sat in his small one bedroom apartment watching the TV. He was slumped down as he took the first sip of his beer. Groaning he flipped the channel off the news and on to a dating show, secretly Harry loved them, people would go on get drunk and make complete asses of themselves on national TV and it was even better when someone got dumped. He looked over at the clock, six twenty, 'wonder what AJ's doing?' thought Harry, he knew her and Marty weren't going out, he thought he over heard her say something about going to the mall maybe. Sighing he took another sip as there was a knock at the door. 'Who the hell is it?' thought Harry as he got up off the couch, he walked to the door as another knock banged thought.  
  
"I'm coming for fuck sakes,"muttered Harry softly as he undid the lock and pulled open the door to see Ronnie standing there.  
  
"Hey,"said Harry raking his brain, he knew he forgot something otherwise she wouldn't be here.  
  
"Hey, you ready for dinner?"asked Ronnie seeing he wasn't since he wasn't dressed and was holding a beer.  
  
"Oh shit,"muttered Harry remembering agreeing to go to the staff dinner,"I forgot."  
  
"Oh,"said Ronnie awkwardly as she frowned. Harry seen the disappointment on her face, he bit his lip, he knew he sould go out, be social but not with her, not with it looking like a date.  
  
"Can you spare me a few minutes to throw on some clean clothes?"asked Harry going against his best judgement.  
  
"Yeah,"said Ronnie nodding as the smile came back to her face. Harry moved and let her in then shut the door behind her. He mentally kicked himself well he followed her into the small dark living room, he flicked on a light as he entered behind her.  
  
"Take a seat,"said Harry as he walked through,"I'll be just a minute." He walked into his bedroom and looked around, his room was a mess as usual, clothes where ever they happened to land. Stepping over thing and piles of clothes he made his way to the closet and opened it, to his luck he had one shirt left. Sighing he pulled it out and checked it over for winkles or stains of any kind. 'Guess tomorrow is laundry day' thought Harry as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing now, he pulled on the dark blue shirt and buttoned it up, he still had on the black pants from school and they were in decent condition. 'Why in god's name am I doing this?' thought Harry as he pulled on a matching tie then a black blazer. He walked into the bathroom that was across the hall from his room, he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't need a shave though his hair could use some gel.  
  
He walked out to find Ronnie comfortably sitting on the couch waiting for him. It killed him inside to see Ronnie thinking she looked so perfect in his life and house, he could stand Ronnie but when she started her whole flirting thing trying to get back into his life romantically he hated it. He had his relationship with her and it failed, it wasn't either one's fault it was just they didn't click he couldn't tell her things and be comfortable about it and she wanted to be his doctor most of the time trying to get him to talk about his life and such, at times he truly thought she just thought too much of herself.  
  
"Ready,"said Harry.  
  
"Great,"said Ronnie standing as she smiled.  
  
"Ya know I'm really sorry I forgot it's just this week has been tough,"said Harry, 'it's more like I forgot because I just didn't want to go'.  
  
"I understand, but your ready so let's go,"said Ronnie leading Harry to the door. Harry followed her and grabbed his wallet and keys off the kitchen table along with his jacket.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda walked down the stairs to find Scott standing in the living room fixing his tie for the staff party. She bounced into the living room in her jeans and sweatshirt, her and Marty were going to the mall for shopping and a movie.  
  
"Hey Daddy you're looking pretty handsome,"said Amanda.  
  
"Thank you,"said Scott smiling at his daughter.  
  
"So where ya off too?"asked Amanda.  
  
"The facualty is having a Christmas dinner,"said Scott.  
  
"Cool,"said Amanda,"Well have fun." Amanda grabbed her purse off the couch then headed to the door.  
  
"Where are you off to?"asked Scott.  
  
"The mall with Marty, doing some Christmas shopping then catching a movie,"said Amanda from the door,"If I get home before you I'll leave a light on."  
  
"That probably won't be likely,"said Scott.  
  
"C'mon Dad, let loose be a wild man for one night,"smiled Amanda.  
  
"I'll try,"said Scott. Amanda shook her head and walked back over to him, she kissed him on the cheek and stood back.  
  
"Have a good time, remember you're not working. These are your peers not you're employees,"said Amanda.  
  
"I know I know,"said Scott looking at his daughter,"Now behave tonight."  
  
"I'll try,"said Amanda walking out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Harry quietly walked with Ronnie up to his apartment, for some reason she wanted to walk him up to his place and he had too many drinks to argue with her. They were both a bit tipsy as they walked down the hall to Harry's apartment, Harry searched his pocket for his keys and pulled them out.  
  
"Wanna come in?"asked Harry as she fumbled with the key in the lock.  
  
"Love too,"said Ronnie smiling dumbly as Harry swung open the door to his dark apartment. They both walked in and Harry pushed the door shut behind him then flicked on a light. Ronnie turned to him as the light flooded the room, she smiled seductivly at him as she started to walk over to him.  
  
"I've missed you Harry,"said Ronnie softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she pushed off his jacket with Harry allowing it to fall carelessly to the floor. Harry snaked his hands around her hips pulling him into her.  
  
"I miss us,"said Ronnie breathing steadily with her lips moving slowly closer to Harry's.  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Harry,"What about us?"  
  
"This,"said Ronnie before pushing her lips on to his. Harry kissed her back, not really knowing what he was doing, parts of him were telling him to tell her to back off and get lost but other parts told him to go for it, it would take his mind off of other ventures.  
  
Harry and Ronnie slowly moved towards the bedroom, in the process his shirt and tie had been shedded and left in various places around the apartment. Ronnie dragged her kiss across his cheek and mauled his neck with long, passionate kisses hitting that sensitive spot just below his ear she had found once. Harry moaned as he wrapped his hands in her long blond hair. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl on his lap gyrating herself against his growing erection, but he didn't see long blond hair, he seen chocolate brown hair and a younger face.  
  
"Uh, I love your beautiful brown hair,"moaned Harry as he pulled Ronnie back up to his mouth for another kiss. Ronnie gave into the kiss for a moment but when his comment registered with her she pulled back and looked at him to see if he had noticed it.  
  
"I don't have brown hair,"said Ronnie realizing he wasn't thinking of her, he had someone else on the mind.  
  
"I know,"said Harry like it was a completely stupid thing to say.  
  
"You said you loved my beautiful brown hair,"said Ronnie.  
  
"It's the booze,"said Harry before enveloping her mouth in another kiss. Ronnie submitted to it and let Harry pull the black sweater she wore over her head.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Harry woke up to darkness and the feeling of a brick pounding on his head. Rolling over slowly he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed, 3:45 a.m. he moaned and rolled on to his back. He then realized the sheets weren't moving with their usual ease, he looked next to him and seen a mop of blond hair, recongizable blond hair, Ronnie's blond hair.  
  
"Oh god,"muttered Harry looking at the ceiling. 'What the fuck did I do?' thought Harry as he ran his hands over his face. Without thought he carefully got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he closed the door and flicked on the light. Looking at himself in the mirror he knew what he had done was not going to help the whole getting Ronnie off his back situation. He ran his hand over his face then grabbed a stray pair of boxers from the hamper and pulled them on. 'I gotta get out of here' thought Harry as he walked back into his room. Quietly he got dressed well carefully watching Ronnie to make sure she didn't wake up. Walking out to the living room he pulled on a pair of shoes then grabbed his jacket off the kitchen floor and got out the door quickly.  
  
Once he was out on the cold snow covered street he didn't really know where to go. Aimlessly he walked down the street with his hands drug down deep in his pockets. He looked around as he walked, the street was empty and silent as he travelled. 'Never, never, never shoulda slept with Ronnie, big mistake' thought Harry, 'Damn, what am I going to say to her when she wakes up.' He turned the corner and walked down noticing the glowing lights of the local Seven Eleven. Sighing he crossed the street and headed towards it.  
  
Inside he had no idea what he was going to get, he wasn't hungry and sure as hell knew he couldn't bare to gulp down any of the sugar injected drinks. Slowly he shuffled down to the cooler and got himself a bottle of orange juice, 'least it'll get rid of the head ache' thought Harry as he walked up to the counter where some young punkish looking kid was standing there looking bored out of his mind. Harry set the bottle on the counter as the kid took notice to him.  
  
"This all?"asked the kid as he rung it up on the cash register. Harry looked around and spotted the cigarettes, 'AJ claims they help' thought Harry.  
  
"Marlboros, light,"said Harry getting the same kind Amanda had. The kid turned slightly and grabbed a pack and set it with the OJ bottle. Harry tok a lighter from next to the cash and set it down with them  
  
"Ten seventy,"said the kid. Harry pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and pulled out a twenty. The kid took the twenty and rung it up and gave Harry back his change. Harry grabbed the smokes and lighter along with the bottle.  
  
Outside Harry put the orange juice in his pocket then fumble with the cigarette plastic covering. He ripped it off and let it fall to the ground, slowly he took one out and closed the pack. 'Haven't done this since highschool' thought Harry as he light it up. He coughed slightly as he inhaled too hard. Getting his breath back he walked back to his apartment building, mentally scolding hiimself the whole way for his stupid act.  
  
Harry walked back into his apartment and found some lights on, creasing his brow slightly he took the juice bottle out of his jacket pocket and set it down on the counter then pulled out the cigarettes from his pocket knowing he probably wouldn't have another one and just end up throwing them out. Just then Ronnie came walking into the kitchen fully dressed with her jacket and shoes on.  
  
"You're up,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get going,"said Ronnie feeling rejected as she woke up and found Harry had left, "Where did you go?"  
  
Harry stood dumbfound for a moment at the question then slowly answered, "For smokes." Ronnie looked down at the cigarettes Harry set down on the counter.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked,"said Ronnie softly.  
  
"I don't,"said Harry like it was a mystery he was trying to figure out.  
  
"Well I'm going to get going,"said Ronnie,"I'll see you at school on Monday." With that Ronnie walked past Harry and out the door without another word being spoken. 


	15. New Year's Eve

Amanda went through the last week and a half of school quickly, she was busy at home decorating and shopping with Scott for Christmas, Marty and her were out partying on the weekends and the rest of her time was in to homework or with her cat. Harry and her had lost time for their 'talks' and such, mainly on the fault of Amanda. Remotely Harry would wait for her after school watching the door well he did his marking and such but she never came through it except for class and then she was wrapped up with her friends discussing Christmas holiday plans.  
  
Now it was New Year's Eve, Harry stood outside Club Runaway with his cousin, Kyle Brooks and his former colleague and friend Kevin Riley. It wasn't neccsarily Harry's idea of a night out but to shut up the two other men he went and he used it as an excuse to keep away from Ronnie who he had been avoiding like the plague. Harry looked around he really did feel out of place, everyone there was young, trendy and full of energy. In reality Harry wasn't much older than most people he just felt older. 'Oh well they have a bar, at least I can use that' thought Harry.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Around ten o'clock Amanda stood on a platform next to one of the large speakers dancing. She looked out over the crowd, things were a bit blurry from a few drinks she had but she could still spot Jessica and Karen out. Both were dancing with guys she couldn't recongize but as long as she had them in her eye sight she felt secure. Her hips moved rythymically with the music in her short black pleated skirt. She wore a black fish net shirt over top of a red bra and black knee high boots. Amanda closed her eyes as she moved to the music loosing herself in it.  
  
After a few songs Amanda lost track of where her friends were, slowly she stepped down from the platform and moved through the crowd to the bar. Leaning over the counter she grabbed the bartender's arm.  
  
"Smirchnoff,"yelled Amanda over the music. The bartender nodded and went to grab her one, it was one of the reasons they had picked Runaway as their New Year's spot, for a hundred bucks you got a party til four am and unlimited drinks plus they weren't too smart with fake ID's. The bartender handed Amanda her bottle opened, she nodded and smiled. Taking a sip of the bottle she looked around for any signs of Jessica and Karen, all she found were people moving and talking.  
  
"Hey baby,"said a guy as Amanda passed his table. Amanda ignored him and continued looking for them. Finally she got upset and was getting worried because she was getting that alone feeling, she found an empty table and got up on it and looked around, finally in the corner on the other side she spotted Jessica's dark black hair. Amanda hopped down off the table a little wobble on her heels as she walked through the crowds pushing and shoving as she made her way to where she seen Jessica.  
  
As she got closer she seen Jessica and Karen giggling insanely with the two men they had been dancing with a tall obviously fake blond leaning over another person sitting with them.  
  
"Aje,"cried Karen drunkenly as they spotted her.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda as she approached the table.  
  
"Hey girly,"said Jessica looking over from the guy she was with. Amanda looked over at the blond and seen who she was with, none other than Harry Senate was sitting there with his glum miserable expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Harry brighten up, it's a new year,"said Amanda smiling. Harry looked up and seen Amanda standing there across the table from him. The blond and two other men's eyes came on her.  
  
"Aje, Mr.Senate is here,"said Karen pointing at Harry.  
  
"I know babe,"said Amanda smiling down at her drunk friend.  
  
"Here Aje, have this,"said Karen,"Tequila." Amanda took the glass from Karen and took a few glups out of it chasing it down with her cooler.  
  
"Aje, this is Kevin and Kyle,"said Jessica,"And you know Harry."  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"Who's blondie?" The girl obviously sensing some territory issues with Amanda sat down on Harry's lap who almost looked like she had thrown up on it instead as she did.  
  
"I'm Beth,"said the blond,"Who are you?"  
  
"AJ,"said Amanda before picking the tequila back up,"Karrie you mind if we switch?"  
  
"No prob,"said Karen almost falling on Kyle.  
  
"How do you know Harry?"asked Kyle smiling as Karen's antics.  
  
"Aquainttences,"said Amanda knowing full well the two men with Karen and Jessica would be gone the minute high school was mentioned.  
  
"Harry why won't you smile? Smile for me won't ya?"cooed Beth as she stroked Harry's cheek. Amanda stood there biting her lip and holding herself back from hauling Beth off of Harry's lap, 'stupid slut' thought Amanda. Harry just seemed to ignore her as he stared up at Amanda.  
  
"Harry lighten up,"said Kyle,"Have fun." Amanda knew exactly was would put this Beth in her place. She placed her hand in the middle of the table then leaned over so her cleavage was hanging down in front of her.  
  
"Hey Harry will you smile? You're so sexy when you smile,"said Amanda softly. Harry smiled as the booze took over. He wanted at that moment to push Beth away and pull Amanda to the table.  
  
"Well we found the gifted one, she made him smile,"said Kevin raising his beer as Amanda stood back up.  
  
"Sorry Beth guess Harry's not a barbie kinda guy,"said Kyle.  
  
"I wanna dance now,"whined Karen tugging at Kyle's arm.  
  
"Kay, sweetie we'll go dance,"said Kyle as Karen moved and slid out of the booth. Kyle followed. Jessica got up and pulled Kevin up with her, she leaned over to Amanda who still stood there.  
  
"Don't worry about Bambi, he paid no attention to anything especially her,"said Jessica,"That is until you showed up." Amanda smiled and nodded at her friends' words.  
  
"C'mon Beth you ain't getten no where with this guy tonight, he chose and you lost,"said Jessica. Beth sighed and gave Harry a cold shove as she climbed off his lap and out of the booth.  
  
"Good luck,"said Jessica quietly to Amanda as Beth stormed off huffing "fag" at Harry. Amanda slowly sat in the booth letting the booze take a strong hold over her as she moved around til she was sitting right next to Harry.  
  
"How did you end up here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Friends dragged me,"said Harry avoiding eye contact with her knowing if he looked at her in the eyes he'd loose all self control.  
  
"So who's your friend Beth?"asked Amanda smiling knowing she was bugging him.  
  
"She's not my friend,"said Harry grabbing for his beer,"Kyle brought her over, he thought she'd lighten me up." Amanda almost started laughing at him, he sounded like a little embrassed boy fessing up to loving his sister.  
  
"Well she didn't do a very good job now did she,"said Amanda softly as the waitress came walking over to the table.  
  
"Two more beers, and doubles of tequila,"said Amanda to her. She nodded and went back to the bar.  
  
"How did you get in here? You're only eighteen,"said Harry.  
  
"Fake Id's Harry, they go a long way,"said Amanda as she finished off her tequila then grabbed her cooler back to chase it.  
  
"Ya know Harry that beer isn't going to drink itself,"said Amanda,"Ya got another one on the way."  
  
"I know,"said Harry smiling as he took a sip.  
  
"Ah c'mon Harry you a woman? I don't even take sips,"said Amanda laughing. Harry took another look at her then tipped the bottle to his lips and drank down the rest of the bottle.  
  
"Happy?"asked Harry as he set the bottle on the table.  
  
"Very,"said Amanda as the waitress came back with the drinks. She set the glasses and bottles on the table. Amanda nodded in thanks to her before she walked away.  
  
"Okay Harry, you gotta do this shot,"said Amanda picking up her shot glass. Quickly she downed it then grabbed her beer bottle and took a gulp.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to do that with salt and stuff?"asked Harry.  
  
"That's what makes you sick, just chase it,"said Amanda smiling as she pulled her knees up under her and sat on them so she was taller than him. She took the other shot glass and held it up to him.  
  
"I'm not a tequila kinda guy,"said Harry.  
  
"C'mon Harry it's New Years have some fun,"smiled Amanda,"Here I'll lighten up your life." She took the shot glass and set it in her cleavage then moved over to Harry.  
  
"C'mon Harry have some fun,"said Amanda smiling. Harry looked at her cautiously 'oh what the hell' thought Harry. He leaned down to her and wrapped his lips around the rim of the glass pulling it up out of her shirt then threw his head back and let the strong liquor roll down his tongue and throat. Following what Amanda had done he took his beer and chased the tequila with a gulp.  
  
"Oh that was strong,"said Harry. Amanda found Jessica's pack of cigarettes on the table with the empty glasses. She picked it up and pulled out, putting it between her lips she leaned over to the table candle and lit it.  
  
"So what's your resolution?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Haven't got one,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah you're too perfect to change Harry,"said Amanda taking a puff off her cigarette,"Do you know how natural it is to hold a beer bottle with a cigarette, I tell ya there is nothing more natural. So anyways ya wanna know what mine is?"  
  
"Sure,"said Harry.  
  
"I am going to quit smoking for good,"said Amanda looking at her cigarette.  
  
"That's good, but what are you doing with that one,"said Harry.  
  
"Smoking silly,"said Amanda smiling insanely at him,"It's not midnight yet."  
  
"So it isn't,"said Harry. Harry watched quietly as Amanda took another puff off her cigarette and moved in her seat to the music playing, he could tell she loved dancing, she couldn't even still well music was playing. Quietly her lips moved to the words as she moved. He tore his eyes away from Amanda and looked out over the dancing crowd, he spotted Jessica and Kevin dancing closely. He knew he shoulda said something about the girls age but it was nothing but kissing and some flirting, plus it was New Years' Eve and it's not like he could say he was being completely pure with Amanda.  
  
Amanda coughed slightly getting Harry's attention back as she dumped her cigarette in a half full glass then took a drink from her beer. She looked Harry over, he was wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans with a white button up shirt, 'not bad' thought Amanda, 'atleast it's a change from the formal stuff at school'. In a bold move Amanda slipped off her knees and back on to her bum then swung her legs over Harry's having them over his lap. Harry looked down at her legs, he wanted to touch them but he knew he shouldn't, 'damn why does she have to do this? why does she have to be here? why do I have to be drunk? why does she have to be drunk?' thought Harry biting his lips. He took another drink of his beer then looked over at her.  
  
"I'm gonna need another beer soon,"said Amanda holding her beer up and looking at it. Amanda took another drink of her beer and smiled as she shook her head slightly messing up her hair slightly.  
  
"You look beautiful,"said Harry. He wasn't sure if he really said that or not but he knew by the way she stared at him with big eyes perfectly still. 'Oh damn I shouldn't have said that' thought Harry.  
  
"Ah Harry I know you think I'm pretty you told me before,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"I know but you're like unbelievable,"said Harry as he rested his hand on her lower calf. Amanda blushed slightly and looked down.  
  
"Harry I'm attracted to you,"said Amanda before she could even stop her words. Harry looked at her thinking the same thing she had said. Blushed as she drug her face into her Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god I never should've said that,"said Amanda in a crying voice. Harry smiled down at her as she sat there completely embrassed at what she had just said. Slowly against his better sense he lifted his hand up to her chin and moved her face away from his shoulder. Amanda looked up at him as he moved her head, her eyes sparkled as he moved closer down to her lips. Amanda was taken a bit back as Harry's lips met hers, she sat there still for a moment then raised her hand up to his neck.  
  
'Damn what the hell am I doing? She is a student' Harry screamed at himself in his mind. Harry almost parted away from her but something told him not to. His hand slowly travelled up her leg until it sat on her upper thigh. Amanda pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Harry's.  
  
"I'm attracted to you too,"confessed Harry. Amanda smiled slightly as she ran her tongue along Harry's lips. She kissed his cheek then left a trail of kisses down to his neck where she start sucking on his sweet skin well running her tongue along taking in the sweet taste of his skin. Harry lost all sense, he now had her, the girl of his dreams, his hand travelled up her leg to his her. Amanda got risky and sat up straddling Harry's lap and slowly grinded herself into his hips as he hands held her lower hips tightly. Their lips met again, Harry was running his hands in long strokes down her thighs then back up them and over her well toned tummy. He moaned as she pressed herself against his now growing manhood as he could feel her thong getting wet. Giving up to self pleasure and forgetting taking things slow or who she was as a student or who her father was, Harry felt a blood rush to his head as Amanda rubbed her hands on his bare back from under the collar of his shirt. Shyly Harry inched his fingers to where he really wanted to be and where Amanda wanted him.  
  
"Touch me Harry,"Amanda mumbled against his lips as she pressed her body tightly against his. With all permission Harry pushed his finger inside of her thong and ran his single finger along her womanhood causing her to moan into his mouth. At that moment they were the only two there, everyone else didn't matter they weren't there; no one was, the only two people in the world, the only two people who mattered were them. Harry felt like he was rising out of his body, he didn't know if it was the booze, or the desirable girl he had on his lap or a mixture of both but the faster his blood ran the more he long control of feeling. Nothing between them could feel wrong at that moment, they were connect.  
  
Running his index finger in slow circles gentily applying pressure a round her clit, he carefully inserted two fingers into her. Amanda dug her fingers into his skin as she pushed herself farther down on to his fingers. At that moment Harry started pumping his fingers into her as her juices covered his fingers, Amanda drew away from the sloppy kiss that had formed and she dug her face into his neck covered by her hair. Harry could feel her hot short breathes on his neck and hear the soft panting and moans coming from her. Licking her tongue over his ear lobe she crawled at his back as she moaned.  
  
"Oh god, faster Harry,"moaned Amanda as she bit into his ear, Harry grinned slightly as he lost his face in her hair, he had found the G-spot. A Utopia came over both of them as three months of sexual frustration and yearning for each other was disolved in sticky body fluid. Harry pumped his fingers faster into her as he felt her tighting even more around him. The sounds of her perfect girly toned breathy moans invaded his ears turned him on even more, without even having flesh touch him just the feeling of Amanda on him and the thought of her was bringing him to a high oragisim. He had his free on her back holding her securely to him. Amanda dug her nails deeply into Harry's skin as she reached her climax.  
  
"I'm cumming Harry, don't let go,"breathed Amanda as she rested her forehead on his shoulder and let the pleasuring touch rack her body causing her to shiver under his touch. They both came a perfect stillness completely absent from the world and in their own little bubble protected from the realilty of the world and the bitter rule of thumb looming over them.  
  
Slowly Harry pulled his fingers from her stroking her lightly a few more times then with both hands held her hips tightly not wanting to let her go. Amanda brought her forehead up to meet his and the two of them sat there staring into each other's eyes smiling.  
  
"I wish things weren't the way they were,"said Harry softly.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda.  
  
"I could never think of being with someone else,"said Harry,"You've had a hold since I met you."  
  
"I don't want to let go,"said Amanda,"I never will."  
  
For the next half an hour the two just sat there sharing kisses and touches well holding each other. At the countdown to midnight they both clued into the reality around them, they listened and waited as the crowd loudly counted down.  
  
"five, four, three, two, one."  
  
Amanda pressed her lips to Harry's as the crowd shouted 'Happy New Year's'. Their tongues intertwined as their hands discovered and felt the warm flesh of the other. As they pulled back Amanda looked down at Harry and a sobering feeling washed over them as they realized what had just happened. Biting her lip conciously Amanda crawled off of Harry's lap and sat back away from him for a minute before getting up and moving out of the booth. Harry watched silently as she walked away from the table and lost herself in the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Amanda stood in the crowded bathroom at the sink, she turned on the cold water and splashed in on her face trying to sober herself up. 'Oh my god, what did I do? Harry?' thought Amanda in her drunk haze. She leaned over the counter and looked down at the running water.  
  
"You and Harry have fun?" Amanda turned to see Beth at the counter next to her applying lipstick.  
  
"Harry, he's my, he's uh,"said Amanda not knowing if she should tell this girl who Harry was,"He works with my father."  
  
"Well good luck that guy is just a downer,"said Beth,"Good looking but ugh,"  
  
"He just doesn't like bimbos that's all,"said Amanda bluntly.  
  
"Pardon? Did you just call me a bimbo?"asked Beth.  
  
"Oh fuck off,"said Amanda walking past her swiftly and back out into the club.  
  
  
  
  
  
At four a.m. the crowds started flooding out into the street as the club was closing. The streets were filled with taxis, people were just piling into any taxi that was free weither they knew the people or not. Amanda was with Karen and Kyle as they looked around for Jessica.  
  
"Jessi,"screamed Amanda.  
  
"Jessi, Jessi, Jessi,"said Karen. All three of them were obviously drunk and hanging on to each other to stay up.  
  
"Jessica where the hell are you?"screamed Amanda as Kyle helpped Karen into a cab. Amanda stood at the door and looked around she spotted Jessica with Kevin looking for a cab.  
  
"Jessica,"yelled Amanda waving her arms around. They noticed her, she watched they took a bit then started making their way over. Amanda kept waving her arms to make them see where they were going.  
  
"Hey girly,"said Jessica as they made their way over with Harry following close behind them.  
  
"Hey baby, show us some titties,"laughed a guy passing with his friends to Amanda.  
  
"Screw you,"spat Amanda back at him.  
  
"C'mon baby you know you wanna give us some T & A,"said the guy drunk and obviously trying to show off for his friends as he walked over to her.  
  
"Why don't you go home to your mommy for some,"said Amanda turning her back to him back to Jessica and the two men as they approached her and the cab.  
  
"Look ya know ya wanna,"said the guy grabbing Amanda's arm.  
  
"Fuck off,"screamed Amanda pulling her arm back. Before she could do anything else the guy was being slammed against the taxi by Harry who pushed through Jessica and Kevin to her defense.  
  
"Don't touch her,"said Harry aggressively. Kevin and Kyle backed up behind him staring down at the the guy's friends who seen they'd weren't fooling so they backed off.  
  
"Sorry dude, I didn't mean it,"said the guy scarred as Harry pressed the guy hard into the car.  
  
"Harry,"said Amanda,"Let him go." Harry looked back at Amanda then at the guy, he pulled him off the taxi then shoved him away.  
  
"C'mon let's go,"said Kevin as he helpped Jessica into the taxi. Amanda wrapped her jacket around her and went to step towards the axi and tripped on her heel and fell to the ground. Amanda started crying as pain shot through her ankle.  
  
"Owie, it hurts,"cried Amanda as waved down at her ankle. Harry crouched down to her along with Kevin.  
  
"Can you move it?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Aje, you okay?"cried Jessica.  
  
"It hurts,"wailed Amanda crying like a child now. Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into him.  
  
"Can you move your foot?"asked Kevin unzipping her boot. Carefully he pulled it off her foot. Softly he touched her ankle feeling for any damage.  
  
"Move your foot,"said Harry softly rubbing her shoulder to sooth her.  
  
"But it hurts,"cried Amanda.  
  
"If you can move it then it isn't broken,"said Kevin softly,"It doesn't feel broken but you need to move it." Reluctantly Amanda moved her ankle slowly as pain shot through again.  
  
"Ow, it hurts,"said Amanda busting out into a new set of tears.  
  
"It's sprained,"said Kevin,"She'll need an ice pack."  
  
"Well hey let's get out of here and back somewhere and fix her up,"said Kyle. Kevin nodded and threw her boot back into the taxi's back seat then had Kyle move over as Harry helpped Amanda up but she was struggling so he just put his arm under her legs and scooped her up as she sobbed into his shoulder. Carefully Harry took a seat in the back and Kevin got into the front.  
  
"Aje, you okay?"asked Jessica.  
  
"My ankle hurts,"said Amanda softly as she sat on Harry's lap  
  
"Hey we'll go back to my place cause it's closer then we'll decide what to do,"said Kevin turnning around.  
  
"How you feeling?"asked Harry softly as the taxi slowly drove through the crowd and Kevin told him his address.  
  
"It hurts Mr.Senate,"whimpered Amanda softly in his ear.  
  
"Harry, Aje, Harry,"said Harry rubbing her back softly. Amanda leaned back rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were getting out of the taxi was Kevin's. Harry had Amanda in his arms as she softly slept. Jessica and Karen were a bit more sobered up as the followed Kevin through his complex and to his first level condo. He let them all in the dark place, he flicked on a light and walked through leading them to the living room.  
  
"I'll grab her a sprain bandage,"said Kevin,"Set her in on the couch." Harry nodded and walked through the familar apartment. He set her down on the plush leather couch as she stirred.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"asked Karen in a worried voice knowing if they had to end up at the hospital they were all in trouble because she told her parents they were having a sleep over at Amanda's and they were okay because he was the vice-principal and her parents knew what a hard ass he was. Plus they had the fact that they were underage drinking, messing around with men over age, nevermind the fact that one was a former teacher and the other was a teacher. She hadn't seen Harry and Amanda but she knew by the way he flew at that guy who grabbed her and the protective way he had over her, but it wasn't like she was going to rat him out, she thought it was sweet, they looked like two school kids.  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Kyle.  
  
Kevin came back into the room from the bathroom with a sandy colored long bandage. He leaned over Amanda who was on the couch.  
  
"Hey darling, wake up,"said Kevin shaking her. Amanda moaned as she stirred then opened her eyes yawning.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Amanda in a cracky voice.  
  
"At my house,"said Kevin,"Everyone else is here. I'm gonna wrap your ankle in a bandage." Amanda nodded as she sat up and looked around at everyone then at Harry who was squatted on the floor next to her. Kevin sat down on the couch and took Amanda's ankle in his lap then wrapped the bandage around it carefully not to hurt it.  
  
"Are you a doctor?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, I use to a pysh ed teacher,"said Kevin softly. Amanda nodded as he clasped up the bandage.  
  
"There, all done,"said Kevin smiling.  
  
"Well now all the drama is over I'm going to have a cigarette,"said Jessica walking over to the patio sliding doors.  
  
"Come get me,"said Amanda waving her over.  
  
"You should try to stay off it,"said Kevin.  
  
"I'll be fine,"reassured Amanda as Jessica held a hand out to her. She pulled Amanda up and stood on the side of her hurt foot and helpped her outside.  
  
Harry slid back on to the couch and sat back.  
  
"I need another beer,"said Kevin getting up.  
  
"Same,"said Kyle,"Harry?"  
  
"No,"said Harry shaking his head slightly. Both men left the room leaving Karen standing there awkwardly in front of Harry. Harry looked up and at that point it hit him, Karen was a student, a student in his class, someone who possibly was a witness to the night's events.  
  
"Karen,"said Harry softly as the alcohol was wearing off.  
  
"Don't worry Mr.Senate, Amanda is like my best friend I won't say a word,"said Karen,"I'll deny it to the grave." Harry nodded taking Karen's word sincerely, he had known Karen since she had come into Winslow and she was a honest loyal student.  
  
"Thank you,"said Harry. Kyle and Kevin came walking back into the room with a beer in hand.  
  
"Okay so you guys can crash here,"said Kevin,"What about the girls?"  
  
"We'll catch a cab,"said Karen.  
  
"Well you can crash here as well,"said Kevin.  
  
"I dunno I'll ask the others,"said Karen shrugging knew she'd stay anywhere but home. Kevins shrugged and walked over to the patio doors and stuck his head out.  
  
"You girls wanna crash here for the night?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Sure,"shrugged Jessica butting out her cigarette. Amanda took another puff off of hers then went back in with the help of Jessica. Amanda sat on the couch next to Harry but they were a few inches apart.  
  
Slowly Jessica and Kevin dissappeared to the bedroom and Kyle and Karen passed out on the floor. Amanda sat there on the couch with her leg up opposite of Harry watching TV and eating peanuts. Harry's eyes were glued to the TV, he didn't want to even look at her for fear of what would happen. He twitched a bit as he felt something softly hit his arm, brushing it off to the side effects of the alcohol. Again he felt the object hit him then a softly giggle. He looked over at Amanda smiling at him as she popped another peanut in her mouth.  
  
"I'm going to sleep,"said Amanda swinging her legs off the couch. She around then laided back down on the couch with her head in Harry's lap facing the TV. Closing her eyes she immediately started drifting off to sleep, just before she fell unconcious she felt Harry softly stroking her hair. 


	16. Jan 1st

Amanda woke up the next morning to Jessica shaking her. Groaning Amanda opened her eyes to a pounding headache. Jessica leaned down to Amanda's eye level.  
  
"Let's go,"said Jessica quickly,"Get up," Strecthing slightly she felt a heavy weight on her. Slowly looking over she seen Harry's arm drapped over her.  
  
"What time is it?"asked Amanda in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Eight,"said Jessica,"C'mon before anyone else wakes up."  
  
"Where's Karen?"asked Amanda carefully picking up Harry's arm and moving off of her. She waited a moment to see if would wake up, but he didn't even stir. Slowly Amanda got up as the headache set in.  
  
"Ow,"said Amanda holding her head.  
  
"Don't worry we found a bottle of water in the frdge and we've got tylenol in my purse. Karen's in the bathroom,"said Jessica as she sat next to Amanda and got her arm around her shoulder. The two girls stood up and quietly walked to the front door where Karen was putting on her shoes. She grabbed Amanda's spare shoe and they quietly opened the door and walked outside into the cold frosty morning.  
  
"We called a cab,"said Jessica as they girls made their way throught the complex.  
  
"Why are we leaving?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Cause that Kevin guy is an ex-teacher as Winslow, I don't think he recongized me,"said Karen,"And we don't want Mr.Senate in trouble." Amanda shrugged.  
  
Once they were in the parking lot Amanda leaned against a car as Jessica dug out a tyenol for all of them. Quietly each girl took two white pills from Jessica and passed around a bottle of water.  
  
"So what happened last night Aje?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"C'mon tell us,"said Jessica.  
  
"Nothing, we just made out at the club that's all,"said Amanda.  
  
"You two looked a little cozy this morning,"said Karen.  
  
"I don't believe it, you made out with a teacher,"said Jessica.  
  
"Shut up,"mumbled Amanda,"I've got a heacache." The two girls just snickered and fell silent. Ten minutes later the taxi pulled up and they piled in the back. On the trip home each girl was involved in her own thoughts.  
  
"So I guess you're getting an A huh?"asked Jessica. Amanda just looked at her and broke out laughing along with the two others.  
  
"So was he good?"asked Karen.  
  
"Yeah,"smiled Amanda.  
  
"AJ loves Harry, Harry loves AJ,"sang Jessica teasingly.  
  
"Hey did you guys even leave a note saying we were leaving?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah I wrote one on the bathroom mirror in lipstick,"said Karen smiling,"Great Beer, Great Night, Great Goodbye, then three lil kiss marks." The girls started laughing at it for no reason other than it was such a girl thing to do.  
  
***  
  
Amanda walked into her house at nine, she could hear her father in the kitchen. Groaning lightly she tried to close the door as quietly as possible and make her way up the stairs but half way up she was stopped by the call of Scott.  
  
"Where have you been?"demanded Scott.  
  
"Out, it was New Years,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's also nine in the morning,"said Scott in his principal voice,"Have you been drinking?" Amanda walked down the stairs til she stood on the bottom one in front of Scott.  
  
"Daddy yeah we did drink a little last night so we went to Jessica's for the night,"said Amanda,"I hope you weren't upset, but I was all right."  
  
"I don't approve of you drinking,"said Scott,"You are underage."  
  
"I know and I've got this killer hangover to punish me for it,"said Amanda,"Can we talk about this later, I really just wanna get to sleep."  
  
"Fine, but we are talking about this no doubts,"said Scott.  
  
"None, how about you and me, dinner, you make that pasta stuff that so good and we'll talk about it then,"said Amanda leaning on the railing. She could Scott's facial expressions soften as he seen his daughter actually wanting to spend time with him.  
  
"Okay,"said Scott nodding.  
  
"Thank you Daddy,"said Amanda leaning down and kissing his cheek then making her way up to her room. Once in her room she yanked open the window half way and threw on a large white cotton shirt, she ran across the hall to the bathroom and filled a large glass up with water and took a couple of tylenols then drifted back to her bed and crawled in for some sleep.  
  
After laying there for ten minutes with her eyes closed she rolled over and picked up the phone and quickly dialed in Marty's pager number.  
  
"Hey you've reached Marty, hey Aje, I've allready talked to Karrie, I told you I'd be getting my ten bucks." Amanda scowled at the phone as the message cut out with Marty snickering.  
  
"You're such a cumrag Marty you really fucking are,"said Amanda then hung up the phone.  
  
****  
  
Harry sat up slowly, the alcohol's down side was setting in. He looked over and seen Kevin slowly walking out in a pair of sweats. He looked in the same shape as Harry was and Kyle moaned from the ground.  
  
"I'm going to die,"said Kevin sitting on the love seat,"Where are the girls?"  
  
"Dunno,"shrugged Harry.  
  
"Well I'll make the drug run,"said Kevin slowly getting up and shuffling to the bathroom. Harry looked over at the bathroom as Kevin burst out laughing.  
  
"Harry, Kyle come here,"said Kevin. Harry pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and looked at the mirror Kevin was staring at, written in bright red lipstick was 'Great beer, great night, good bye, love,' and three bright red kisses. Harry smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Here ya are man,"said Kevin pushing over a bottle of ibruphen to him. Harry picked up the bottle and took out three. He swallowed them with a handful of water.  
  
"So how did you know her?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Who?"asked Harry looking at himself int he mirror.  
  
"That girl, AJ,"said Kevin,"Where the hell did you find a babe like that?"  
  
"She kinda found me,"said Harry,"She just couldn't seem to graduate on time."  
  
"What?"asked Kevin staring at Harry. He thought for a few moments then it clued in.  
  
"Harry, she's not a student is she?"asked Kevin. Harry said nothing as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Harry, Buttle lost his job over this, hell I lost my job over it"said Kevin,"She's jail bait."  
  
"She's eighteen,"sighed Harry.  
  
"Then she's still a student,"said Kevin scoldingly.  
  
"You think I don't tell myself every time I see her that AJ Guber is a student, and nothing more,"said Harry frustratively.  
  
"Wait? Guber? As in Scott Guber?"asked Kevin quickly.  
  
"As in his daughter,"said Harry looking away from Kevin and the mirror.  
  
"Harry man, you are walking a thin line with your career,"said Kevin, "That girl has the devil himself for a father."  
  
"I know, I know,"sighed Harry,"It's just, I dunno she's got a hold on me. Fuck now I sound like a sixteen year old."  
  
"Harry, it shouldn't matter if this girl has you by the balls, she is dangerous news and you past the line last night,"said Kevin,"I seen you, you were practically fucking her at that club."  
  
"You're right,"said Harry softly.  
  
"You know I'm right,"said Kevin,"This girl is bad news, anyways what ever happened to that other chick? Roxie or something?"  
  
"Ronnie,"said Harry,"Things didn't work."  
  
"Well things will never work with you and Guber's daughter,"said Kevin,"How did Guber even have a daughter?"  
  
"In college, she refused to marry him, had AJ, and in September dumped the girl on his doorstep over some mother daughter fight,"said Harry summing things up.  
  
"Never woulda thought,"said Kevin splashing water over his face,"So I'm taking it no one is finding it hell having two Guber's walking the halls of Winslow?"  
  
"Nope, not besides Ronnie,"said Harry smirking at the thought at how whenever those two butted heads Amanda always seemed to take the top spot.  
  
"Why?"asked Kevin.  
  
"I dunno some female domination thing I think. Ronnie's upset over the fact AJ has Scott wrapped around her finger, a pout and a 'Oh Daddy' and he drops to his knees for her,"said Harry as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Seems like Scott isn't the only one wrapped around this girl's finger,"said Kevin following him into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure,"said Harry nodding sarcastically at Kevin.  
  
"Well buddy all I'm going to tell you is, the younger she is the farther I stay away. The younger they are the more dangerous they are,"said Kevin.  
  
"Oh really,"said Harry snickering slightly as Kyle walked into the kitchen silently and slumpped down into the kitchen table chair,"That girl Jessica, graduated in June. Same age as AJ." Kevin looked over at Harry like he was lying then over at Kyle who had his head wrapped in his arms.  
  
"I don't even want to know how old that other girl was,"said Kevin slowly.  
  
"She's in my class with AJ,"said Harry leaning against kitchen table.  
  
"That's it,"said Kyle sitting up and leaning back loosely in the chair,"We've become dirty old men."  
  
"Well I'm a dirty old man, who got legally laid last night,"said Kevin shrugging as he dug into the fridge,"Harry's teaching yours and his."  
  
*****  
  
Amanda woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. As it stopped Amanda rolled on to her back and looked at the ceiling. Moaning she took the glass of water next to her bed on the nightstand and took a sip out of it wetting her mouth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Scott poked his head in.  
  
"Jessica is on the phone,"said Scott. Amanda nodded as she grabbed the phone next to her bed.  
  
"Hey Dad, what time is it?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Five forty,"said Scott,"Dinner will be in an hour."  
  
"Cool, I'll be down then,"said Amanda. Scott nodded as Amanda picked up the phone, she waited for him to close the door before she spoke.  
  
"Hey Jessi,"said Amanda flopping back down onto the bed.  
  
"Hey how ya feeling?"asked Jessica.  
  
"I'm living,"said Amanda.  
  
"How's the ankle?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Okay I guess,"said Amanda rolling it around under the covers.  
  
"Okay weird ass, I left that Kevin my pager number and I get this message today with him weirding out about my age and stuff,"said Jessica.  
  
"Harry,"moaned Amanda.  
  
"Oh well I don't care it's not like I'm going to see the guy again,"said Jessica,"So did Dad go postal when you came home?"  
  
"Actually no, he tried but I nipped it in the butt,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay well on to big things, you and Harry,"said Jessica,"Oh my god, remember in grade eight when we thought teachers were pitiful losers. And who woulda thought you'd be getting all down and dirty with one, doing the naughty with a teacher."  
  
"Shut up, nutten like that went on,"said Amanda.  
  
"You better be getting an A in his class,"said Jessica laughing.  
  
"Will you shut up?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Okay, okay so what really went on?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Nothing, we made out, he fingered me, we kissed at midnight then I didn't see him til the cab,"said Amanda.  
  
"Mandy and Harry, Mandy and Harry,"sung Jessica.  
  
"Okay number one, it's AJ you know that, number two I have no idea what's going on,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah,"said Jessica.  
  
"Look I gotta go shower, I'll talk to you later,"said Amanda.  
  
"Kay, just don't go screwing any teachers,"said Jessica.  
  
"Screw off,"said Amanda smiling as she hung up the phone. Amanda rolled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom for a shower. 


	17. Define Slut

First Day Back................  
  
  
  
Amanda walked into Danny's class as the bell rang. She wore a pair of low hip hugging jeans with a tight grey 'Playboy' shirt with a pair of black boots and her leather jacket. She knew she was going to have to face Harry today and she wanted to be prepared to make him drool weither he rejected her or accepted her. Her long brown hair was swooped up into a high 'barbie' ponytail. She took a seat casually and sat back as Danny walked to the front of class.  
  
"Welcome back, I'm sure you're all thrilled to be here,"said Danny,"Hope you all had a good holiday." At that point Amanda lost all interest in the class, she stared out the window thinking about what would happen when she walked into Harry's class, she didn't even know if she should go. 'I should just walk in there strut my stuff and harsh ignore him, let him move the first move' thought Amanda. She sat back and let scenes play out in her head preparing herself to say anything to him.  
  
"AJ, AJ you there?" Amanda was broken out of her thoughts by Danny standing at her desk.  
  
"Yeah?"asked Amanda having no idea what was going on. The class and Danny were staring at her.  
  
"Nice you could join us back in reality. We were wondering if you give us your view on degrading women, since you seem to be sporting the Playboy symbol what are your views?"asked Danny. Amanda sat there confused a bit as Danny stared at her.  
  
"How so?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well the new book we're going to read deals with degrading and discriminating against women,"said Danny,"What are your views on using women as sex symbols like some might say Playboy does?"  
  
"If you don't like it, don't look,"said Amanda simply,"I dress sexy and enjoy it. The only people who have a problem with it are fat dykey chicks. They're people with low self esteem."  
  
"How?"asked Danny.  
  
"Well they get their asses up in the air about girls being called bitches and sluts. It's like hell someone calls me a slut, I ignore it cause I don't care,"said Amanda,"I know who I am and my friends know so what does it matter if I sleep with a guy and the next day the school thinks I'm the neighbourhood doorknob?"  
  
"Doorknob?"asked Danny.  
  
"Everyone gets a turn,"said Amanda.  
  
"Thinking like that is double standard,"said a girl from the back of the class.  
  
"It's a double standard becuase you want it to be, you ever been called a slut? No probably not because who's gonna sleep with your ass? No one, if I sleep around and play guys I'm gonna stand and be proud of it, I'm not the bonehead getten played,"said Amanda turning in her seat. A few of the other girls gave 'yeahs' to Amanda's comment.  
  
"So if your reputation at this school was you were a slut you wouldn't care?"asked Danny.  
  
"No, cause I know I'm not,"said Amanda looking back at him.  
  
"But to some the way you dress says you're one,"said the girl at the back.  
  
"So, I'm young and I have a nice body, some day after I have kids and such I won't be able to dress like this,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well this is going to be an interesting book. We'll be having more discussions like this, maybe some debates over what is degrading and what is enpowering,"said Danny.  
  
"It's only degrading if you believe it,"said Amanda,"Don't let it effect you and it's just you being you."  
  
"Exactly, if a girl is comfortable with that wonder bra she's wearing and her V-neck getting her a high place in life then all the power to her,"said a girl, Chelsea who sat a few seats down from Amanda,"It's not our fault guys are a sucker for a killer body."  
  
"Bingo,"said Amanda laughing.  
  
"So it's a guy problem?"asked Danny.  
  
"Well it's not secret with some male teachers all you have to do is strut into class show a little skin and give the school girl act and you've got that better grade,"said Chelsea.  
  
"And you don't find that degrading that you'll be getting that better grade based on your looks more than your brains?"asked Danny.  
  
"Hey if your smart enough to pull it off then you know you got the brains,"said Amanda,"As I said it's all about the way you think about yourself, don't let others bring you down."  
  
******  
  
Amanda walked into Harry's class before the bell had rung. She had her binder in one hand and her jacket in the other. Quietly she walked past Harry's desk then swayed down the aisle to her seat next to Marty.  
  
"Damn girl, you better not be announcing your a lesbian today. I don't think the male population could take it,"said Marty.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda smirking.  
  
"So you talk to Senate since New Years?"asked Marty sliding over in his seat so he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"No,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"You gonna?"asked Marty.  
  
"Nope, I"m playing neutral until he comes to me,"said Amanda quietly. Marty nodded as the bell rang and he sat back in his seat. Karen and Miranda rushed into the class and took a seat before Harry could get mad them for being late. Amanda looked back at them and smiled, Miranda looked kinda confused but Karen just winked at her before she twirled around.  
  
"Okay well I'm sure none of you even looked at the homework I gave you for the holdays,"said Harry.  
  
"Of course not Mr.Seante, you think we're crazy,"said Miranda.  
  
"Too busy partying,"said Karen.  
  
"I'm sure,"muttered Harry,"Well can we all turn to it atleast?" Amanda opened her binder and flipped to the last page Harry had given out.  
  
Harry went over the homework with the class getting volunetary answers from the class. He kept wanting to ask Amanda for answers but she was so in depth with drawing on Marty's hard with her pen he couldn't tell if she was still with the class or in a dream world.  
  
"Marty, how do you think silence affects our social standing?"asked Harry looking at the sheet he had given them, it was about how actions and emotions determined their place in society. Marty looked up he hadn't been paying attention either.  
  
"It hurts a person's social life,"said Amanda still drawing,"It makes people think your a snob, which is knida ironic because shy quiet people usually are never snobs but when you're with a group of people and one person isn't speaking you automatically assume it's because they feel their better than you."  
  
"Good,"said Harry.  
  
"It can also make you look like an idiot,"said Amanda suddenly as she looked up at him,"Being silent can also make others think you're a dumbass or you're afraid, it's like when you have something to say but you keep your mouth shut. Whatever you have to say could change things, but you'll never know because you just stay silent."  
  
"That as well is true,"said Harry,"I guess what we can get is stand up and be heard." Harry went on throughout the class asking questions, once he was done he handed out another sheet nobody touched as they continued talking and doing their own thing. Giving up Harry sat back at his desk, he quickly stole glances at her, he knew exactly what she was doing, she had walked into his class with that auroa over her, the one that screamed at everyone 'none of you can touch me, look at me and thank God you even have the chance to look at me'. He could tell most of the guys in the class had sat up and taken notice to her when she walked in, he couldn't deny he didn't either.  
  
"Mr.Senate," Harry looked up to see Amanda standing in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom,"said Amanda informatively. Harry nodded and watched as she walked out of the class without a second look, he had always noticed that with her, she walked out and never gave a second look to anything like somewhere inside of her she always sure or had a justification that whatever she was doing or walking away from was the thing to do. 


	18. Dance Team

After school Amanda sat in her father's office waiting for her ride, she was due to be leaving any minute because he was packing up his brief case. She had been silent since she had walked into his office at three o'clock, her mind was in other places but never for long, it bounced from things like New Year's Eve, to Harry, to her English test coming up, there was no permant home for her thoughts.  
  
"Dad, can I have the car after we get home?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well I don't think we'll be leaving here for a bit while more,"said Scott looking over a file of undone papers he had let slip his mind and had to be done immediately,"Where did you want to go?"  
  
"Nowhere,"muttered Amanda getting up,"I'll be back." Slowly she left the office and walked out into the hall. She made her way down to her locker and opened it, pulling out a pair of runners she slipped off her boots and pulled on the runners. 'That's better,' thought Amanda as the stress of the heels were taken off her feet. She threw her jacket into the locker and shut it.  
  
Walking through the halls she came past the gym, hearing the sounds of the new Britney song she got curious and walked in. Inside she found one of the gym teachers, Janet Fallows standing with a group of girls, looking around Amanda seen Danny sitting on the bleachers totally ignoring the music and the girls as he went over some papers. Still watching them as she walked up to him she seen what was obviously Winslow's dance team. Smirking slightly Amanda watched as Janet showing the girls some simple moves then organized them into two equal rows.  
  
"Hey Mr.Hanson,"said Amanda sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey AJ,"said Danny looking up at her as she sat down,"How come you're here so late?"  
  
"Dad decided I didn't spend enough time here, a few more hours each day won't kill me,"said Amanda sarcastically,"How come you're here?"  
  
"I'm co-sponser teacher for the dance team. I sit here and mark,"shrugged Danny.  
  
"Wow Mr.Hanson you better pull over this life in the fast lane could kill ya,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Yeah I know,"said Danny,"Just another day in the life of a teacher."  
  
"Ha, no shit,"said Amanda,"So this is our dance team?"  
  
"Yup,"said Danny nodding,"You're a little late to try out."  
  
"Obviously,"said Amanda,"They need just about all the help they can get."  
  
"Well take yourself down there,"said Danny pointing towards the girls with his pen. Amanda shrugged and sat back at she watched. She watched as she did a simple routine, similar to the video's dance. Sighing she stood up at the end of the song and slowly made her way down the gym floor. Danny watched as she went down and walked up to Janet who was giving tips on the girls' routines and how they could improve.  
  
"You looking to join?"asked Janet as she seen Amanda walking over to them.  
  
"Maybe,"said Amanda as she looked the girls over non-defensively.  
  
"Okay well, we're in the middle of a routine now so it'll take a bit to get you to learn the routine,"said Janet,"Have you ever been on a dance squad?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"Hey you're Mr.Guber's daughter aren't you,"said one of the girls walking up to her and Janet.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"Cool,"said the girl, Leona.  
  
"So have you guys gone to any compitions?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No,"said Leona,"We've never really been able to stay through the year."  
  
"Oh,"said Amanda slightly embrassed for them,"Well don't feel weird, I've never been on a team. Just danced with strippers."  
  
"What?"asked Janet.  
  
"That's who taught me,"said Amanda,"My best friend's mom helpped with it." She looked over at the girls who were all looking at her with strange looks. 'Oh my god this is going to take a lot' thought Amanda.  
  
"Well I was watching you guys and I don't mean to be offensive or anything but why are you guys just copying the music video?"asked Amanda. The girls all just kinda looked at each other looking for an answer.  
  
"It was the dance routine we have,"said Janet,"Would you like to show us any better?"  
  
"If you want,"said Amanda shrugging. Janet looked at this girl, something annoyed her about her cockiness but she wanted to honestly see what this girl could do.  
  
"Okay, think you can do anything free hand?"asked Janet.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda. Janet walked over to the small stereo sitting on a chair and hit the start button. Amanda stood in front of them all and took a deep breathe before she started into her routine.  
  
When she finished as the end of the song, she held her pose still and stationary then broke and stood back waited for their critcisim. The girls just stood and looked at her as Janet nodded.  
  
"Well if you want to join, there is definately a space waiting for you,"said Janet.  
  
"You are such a good dancer,"said Leona.  
  
"Thanks,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Are you going to join?"asked Leona.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda shrugging.  
  
Amanda walked into the house with Scott as the phone was ringing. She left Scott to get it as she went upstairs to drop off her bag and change into some comfortable clothes. After doing a full hour with the dance team she was ready to collaspe on the couch and watch some TV.  
  
Once she was change Amanda ran down the stairs well pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She walked into the den and grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table and plunked down on the couch. Flipping through the channels she found 'Friends', sitting back she smiled. Scott came walking into the room with a troubled look on his face, he sat down on the chair across from Amanda and stared at the TV.  
  
"What's up?"asked Amanda.  
  
"That was your mother on the phone,"said Scott.  
  
"Christ what the hell did she want?"sighed Amanda in an annoyed voice.  
  
"She wanted to know how you were,"said Scott.  
  
"What did you say?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I told her you were getting along fine,"said Scott,"She didn't seem to happy with that thought."  
  
"That woman can go to hell for all I care,"huffed Amanda.  
  
"Aje, you can't think that, she's your mother,"said Scott.  
  
"I don't care, that woman may be mother by blood but otherwise she doesn't come close,"said Amanda. 


	19. When You Decide To Grow Up

A week later Amanda sat in Harry's class with Marty working on a worksheet. They weren't really doing the project and were ignoring it well they discussed their plans for the weekend to go out clubbing. Harry sat there watching the two of them, he felt frustrated but he wasn't sure over what, if it was the fact they weren't doing their work or Amanda was going out to have fun and let loose and he wasn't going to be there.  
  
"Can we all just do our work?"asked Harry sternly. Amanda looked up and seen the stressed looked on Harry's face, ever since they had gotten back into school he hadn't looked okay, he looked distracted by something. 'Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why? I think New Year's Ever may of just had a little bit of a role in why he's so crumby' thought Amanda to herself.  
  
"We're doing our work Mr.Senate,"said Karen.  
  
"No you're all not,"snapped Harry. The students just looked quietly as Harry ran his hand over his face then stood up.  
  
"Just do your work I'll be back,"said Harry as he got up and left the class.  
  
"Fuck what crawled up his ass and died,"said Miranda as Amanda and Marty turned around to them.  
  
"Maybe it's just sexual frustration,"said Karen smirking. Amanda glared at her as Miranda sat dumbfounded as Marty snickered.  
  
"What?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda quickly as she turned around.  
  
"Sure,"said Marty turning around with her.  
  
"C'mon fuck tell me,"said Miranda whining.  
  
"Karrie shut your mouth,"said Amanda. Miranda sat back huffing as the others continued with their work. Amanda looked at the door thoughtful as she wondered what Harry's problem was, 'I'll come talk to him after school' thought Amanda pushing it to the back of her mind.  
  
"Oh my god,"blurted out Miranda suddenly. Amanda and Marty along with a few other students turned to see Miranda wide eyed with a gaping mouth. Amanda had an alert look on her face as she looked at Miranda.  
  
"You,"said Miranda as her mouth formed into a smile. Karen started smiling as Marty was trying to figure out what was going on. Amanda stood up and grabbed Miranda's arm pulling her up as well. Karen joined them as Amanda pulled and lead Miranda to the bathroom who was smiling and laughing. The class looked at them like they were crazy, once out of the class room and up the stairs they ran into Harry who was coming back.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry.  
  
"Bathroom,"said Amanda through gritted teeth.  
  
"Girl stuff Mr.Senate, girl stuff,"said Karen as Amanda pushed open the door to the bathroom and dragged Miranda's in.  
  
Once the three girls were inside Amanda let go of Miranda then went by each of the stalls kicking in the door to see if they were alone, when she came to the last one she flipped the lock on the bathroom door so no one could come in  
  
"What do you think you know?"asked Amanda.  
  
"You and Senate?"asked Miranda raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Me and Harry what?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Ah, so it's Harry now,"said Miranda.  
  
"No, but what do you think you know,"said Amanda.  
  
"You and Harry,"said Miranda using a lovey dovey voice when saying 'Harry',"Did a little bed romping."  
  
"No,"said Amanda stepping back.  
  
"Her and Harry just got a little freaky New Years Eve,"said Karen.  
  
"Oh my god really?"asked Miranda smiling.  
  
"It was nothing,"said Amanda looking away.  
  
"You can't tell anyone,"said Karen.  
  
"I know, shit I knew I shouldn't have gone away with Andy for the holidays,"said Miranda,"I miss everything." Amanda stuck out her tongue at her.  
  
"So what went on?"asked Miranda.  
  
"I'll call you tonight about it,"said Amanda,"Promise."  
  
"So who knows?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Us and Marty,"said Karen.  
  
"All right back to class,"said Amanda checking herself in the mirror.  
  
"And loverboy,"mocked Miranda. Amanda threw her a scowl in the mirror then pulled down her V-Neck shirt showing more cleavage, she brushed her hair back then followed the two other girls out. They walked across the hallway and down the stairs back to the class where they could Harry yelling inside.  
  
"Shit, don't make a fuss, head down and straight to the desk,"said Miranda before she opened the door. The girls quickly filed in as Harry looked over at them, he fell silent as they walked back to their desks. Amanda slightly tripped over her bag as she kept her head down, she grabbed her desk and stopped herself from going down. Flushing red she slipped into her desk and sat down heavily, as her bottom hit the seat the back legs of the chair gave out sending the desk and chair along with Amanda to the floor. Amanda sat stunned as the desk sat on a slant with her on the floor. The class was silent as they looked at what happened.  
  
"Aje, I told you no fuss,"said Miranda before laughing. Amanda was now bright red as she shook her head laughing. Marty got up and helpped her to her feet as Harry walked over to them.  
  
"Christ how much do you weigh?"asked Marty laughing along with others in the class.  
  
"Shut up,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"You okay girly?"asked Karen.  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda rubbing her bum slightly as a dull pain flowed through it from the fall.  
  
"The back legs gave out,"said Harry inspecting the desk.  
  
"We figured that one,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Girl I gotta take you to to the gym,"said Karen.  
  
"Really,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"There's not more desks,"said Marty looking around.  
  
"Mr.Senate, you mind if I just leave early. There's only twenty minutes left,"said Amanda quietly. Harry looked at her sensing her embrassment nodded, Amanda picked up her bag and her books up off the floor. She nodded bye to Marty, Karen and Miranda then left the room well people were still snickering. Once out of the class she went up to her father's office, as she walked into the office she was greeted by Lousia.  
  
"Lousia, is my dad in?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, why are you out of class?"asked Lousia.  
  
"Broke a desk,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"What?"asked Lousia.  
  
"I sat down in my desk in Mr.Senate's class and the back legs gave out and I broke the desk,"said Amanda walking over to her desk. Lousia smiled and held back laughter as she looked up at Amanda who bit her lip.  
  
"Don't worry nobody will remember it tomorrow,"said Lousia.  
  
"I know,"sighed Amanda leaning against the desk,"It's just, I don't know. It's not the greatest feeling in the world when you break a chair you're sitting in, that's what fat cows do."  
  
"AJ, you're not a cow. It's a mystery to most, people would love to have a body like yours,"said Lousia.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, it's embrassing,"said Amanda.  
  
"I know,"said Lousia.  
  
"Kay, well I'm going to go wait in my Dad's office,"said Amanda.  
  
"Sure,"said Lousia nodding as Amanda walked over to Scott's office. Amanda walked in and dropped her bag on the chair then left her binder with it. She walked around looked carefully at the degrees her father had on the hall and achivements he had. Walking behind the desk she spotted a picture on the desk, it was of her on her fourth or fifth birthday, she was at her party all dressed in a frilly pink dress and a childish smile was painted on her face. Amanda picked up the picture and sat down in his chair, silently she looked back at the picture. Memories of those days flooded her mind, how the fact her parents couldn't keep a normal relationship meant nothing to her and the fact that Scott was never around never phased her, to her Daddy was just too busy to be around and it didn't mean anything. Sighing Amanda set the picture back on the desk, 'I'm 18 and I think life is complicated, it's just going to get worse' thought Amanda as she stared off into space. She was broken from her train of thought when the door to the office opened. Looking up she seen Scott walking in.  
  
"Lousia said you were in here, are you in trouble?"asked Scott.  
  
"No, Mr.Senate let me out of class early,"said Amanda quietly as she got up.  
  
"Why?"asked Scott as he walked around and sat in the seat Amanda had just been in.  
  
"I broke a desk,"said Amanda smiling slightly as she took a seat across from him.  
  
"You what?"asked Scott.  
  
"I sat down in my desk and the back legs of my desk gave out,"said Amanda.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Scott.  
  
"Fine, fine, just a little embrassed,"said Amanda.  
  
******  
  
Around a quater to three Amanda slowly made her way down the stairs to 'the dungeon', she had made a pit stop in the bathroom to check her make up and such then made her way to the stairs. Once at the bottom she looked in the window of the door and seen Harry gathering up papers from his desk so it was obvious he was getting ready to leave. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. Quietly she walked in as Harry looked up at her, she shut the door behind her and walked over to his desk silently.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry quietly as he looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine,"said Amanda nodding. Harry nodded as well.  
  
"Are you okay?"inquired Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry. Amanda could tell from his tone and facial expression he wasn't, he was just lying for the sake of conversation.  
  
"You don't seem it,"said Amanda as she walked over to his side of the desk,"You seem weird."  
  
"Weird?"asked Harry cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Like you're not here, like something is troubling you,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well would you like the life problems in alphabetically order or in seriousness?"asked Harry sarcastically. Amanda breathed deeply.  
  
"Is it us? What happened between us?"asked Amanda. Harry sat back, 'of course it is,' he thought,'it's that every minute I can't stop thinking of you, and as much as I regret doing what we did I regret not doing more.'  
  
"That's a number one contender,"said Harry.  
  
"What was so bad about it?"asked Amanda. Harry breathed deeply, he knew this conversation was coming, there was no doubting it but he didn't want to have it because he knew what he had to do and he didn't want to do it.  
  
"Well the whole student teacher thing might be a reason,"said Harry.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"asked Amanda.  
  
"That has everything to do with it,"said Harry getting up. He turned and walked away from her and from behind the desk.  
  
"You are my student, christ, you're the vice-principal's daughter,"said Harry,"We can't do this, it's not morally right, fuck it's not even legally right."  
  
"Screw that,"said Amanda staring at him,"Fuck it all, you said you I had a hold."  
  
"I was drinking,"said Harry quickly immediately regretting his words.  
  
"You don't say shit like that, then, at that time, when the deed has been done and just cut it up to drinking,"said Amanda loudly obviously offended by Harry's response,"And trust me Harry you can't fucking deny there wasn't something there before New Years."  
  
"Don't yell,"said Harry calmly,"I know, and I, I, I have to have some self control here, you and me can't happen. I am your teacher, if we did and anyone found out I would loose my job."  
  
"Then nobody will find out,"said Amanda.  
  
"They allready have and to make matters worse one of those people is another one of my students,"said Harry stressfully,"I'm all ready walking on thin ice. We can't risk this."  
  
"So all you're worried about is your job?"asked Amanda softly.  
  
"It's not that, you're going to take shit in this too,"said Harry,"This isn't right and we can't do this."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Harry it is right and we can,"said Amanda walking out from behind his desk and over to him, she stopped about a foot away from him,"But the impression I'm getting from you is your just too damn scared and immature to do what your heart tells you and that is not my problem. So Harry when you decide to grow up and get some balls you know where I am." With that Amanda turned on her heel and briskfully walked out of the classroom. 


	20. Rejection

That night Amanda sat in her room on her bed as she furiously dialed Miranda's number. She was still upset over the Harry thing 'what a fucking baby' Amanda screamed in her mind as the phone rang. After three rings the phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi is Miranda there?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hey it's Aje,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hey, okay details now all about you and Mr.Senate, or should I say Harry?"asked Miranda in a lovey voice.  
  
"You can stick with Mr.Senate,"said Amanda getting off her bed and pushing the door to make sure it was closed. Once she double checked the door she walked back over to her bed and flopped down on her back.  
  
"Okay now stop stalling tell all,"said Miranda.  
  
"All right, New Years Eve Karen, Jessica and I went to Runaway cause it was a good deal. Anyways I lost Kare and Jess then found them in a booth with these two guys they had been dancing with so I made my way over to them and by chance who was sitting there with a big blond tramp on him, Harry,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah, do I sense jealously at this part of the tale?"asked Miranda teasingly.  
  
"No, but anways I said hi and blah blah blah. Anyways Harry looks mesirable with this hoe on him so I showed her up and got him smiling which pissed her off so everyone left except for him and me. And we did a shot, he took his outta my cleavage,"said Amanda.  
  
"Lucky little bitch,"said Miranda.  
  
"So anyways we got talking and I threw my legs over his lap and some how blurted out I was attracted to him. Then he kissed me,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well who wouldn't want to,"said Miranda.  
  
"So he told me he was attracted to me then we started making out and at this point I'm up straddling his lap,"said Amanda,"Then he starts fingering me."  
  
"Was he all up and to attention?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"So after that he says to me, I've got a hold of him and he can't think of being with anyone else but me. THen at midnight we kissed again but reality I guess musta set in cause I bolted."  
  
"You dumb girl,"said Miranda,"Anything else happen?"  
  
"Yeah when we were leaving some guy said something to me and Harry went ballistic and threw him up against the cab. Then I tripped and hurt my ankle and Harry took me back to his friends' house with Karen and Jess,"said Amanda.  
  
"Did you guys' hook up?"asked Miranda.  
  
"No, we just slept on the couch together,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah,"cooed Miranda,"So that's why Mr.Senate has been acting weird, he's in love."  
  
"Yeah that's the bitch. I went and confronted him about that today, like to find out what the deal was and he starts ego tripping on me that what happened never should have and we can't have anything because he might loose his job and bullshit."  
  
"That bastard,"swore Miranda,"What did you say?"  
  
"I just told him to grow up,"said Amanda,"Then left."  
  
"That fucking asshole,"said Miranda.  
  
"I know, like he says all those loving things to me in the club then pulls that shit,"said Amanda.  
  
"Wait, in the club we you guys first kissed did he kiss you or did you guys just like kiss each other?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Well I guess he kissed me, I was leaning on his shoulder and he put his fingers to my cheek and pushed my face around and our lips just met,"said Amanda.  
  
"Then that means he wanted to kiss you,"said Miranda.  
  
"Well whatever he's being an asshole now,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Ah, Aje, don't worry about it,"said Miranda.  
  
"I'm not,"pouted Amanda.  
  
"To be dead honest with you,"said Miranda,"You and Harry would make a cute couple, I think that's what he needs, a young girl to show him life."  
  
"Well he can go find another young girl,"pouted Amanda.  
  
"As I said don't worry about it,"said Miranda.  
  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go now,"said Amanda.  
  
"Kay girl, but don't get worked up over it. See ya tomorrow,"said Miranda.  
  
"Yup,"said Amanda,"See ya." Amanda hung up her phone and pulled open her nightstand drawer, she searched through the drawer and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, she was vowed to quit on New Years but she kept a pack around for those times she just needed one like now. She pulled out out and found a lighter, slamming the drawer shut she walked out of her room and quickly and heavily through the living room then throught the kitchen where Scott was. She pulled open the sliding doors for the backyard and stepped out to the cold Boston air. Immediately she lit up the cigarette and took a deep drag.  
  
"AJ,"said Scott stepping out and looking disapprovingly at her cigarette.  
  
"Don't start, please not now,"said Amanda,"I don't wanna start a fight." Scott bit his lip realizing something was hounding his daughter and she was not happy over it.  
  
"Okay, are you all right?"asked Scott.  
  
"No,"huffed Amanda,"I hate guys, they can all go to hell for all I care they're all fucking retards spewing out bullshit to the world."  
  
"Well not all guys,"said Scott.  
  
"You're right, I think the only guy a girl can rely on is her dad,"said Amanda biting her lip. Scott smiled at her comment.  
  
"Sweetie, any guy that makes you upset or angry you either care deeply about but if he upsets you he isn't worthy of you,"said Scott. Amanda looked at him taking the words he said. Scott watched thinking she was processing what he said and was applying it to her situation.  
  
"Sweetie?"asked Amanda doubtfully as she raised her eyebrow. Scott snickered slightly and smiled.  
  
"When you finish with your deadly little friend there why don't you come in and do your homework,"said Scott.  
  
"Yes boss,"said Amanda sarcastically as she smiled. Scott nodded and shut the sliding door. Amanda sighed and leaned back against the house, 'I just gotta get Harry outta my mind' thought Amanda,'He has no idea what he's giving up.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat on his couch staring at the ever changing television screen, he couldn't keep his mind on it all he could think about were the words he had said to Amanda. He knew as each one came out he deeply regretted it more than the last but he couldn't stop himself it was like the the part of him telling him this was dangerous just took over. Too many things were at risk, it was a loose loose sitituation, they'd get caught he was sure of it. And if they were it wasn't only him who would loose she would too, she'd have that reputation, her relationship with her father would be altered and she herself could be changed by it and he didn't want to see that happen. 'If only I hadn't walked into Scott's office that first day she would probably just be an empty face to me, just another student who's mind I'm responsible for, and need to mold in nine months' thought Harry as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Sighing he got up and walked into the kitchen, slowly he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Opening it Harry threw the cap in the sink then pulled open one of the kitchen drawers, digging through paper and such he pulled out the pack of cigarette he had bought when Ronnie had been there. Without thinking he pulled one out one and grabbed the lighter from the drawer. As he held the cigarette between his lips he brought the flame of the lighter up to it and lit the cigarette. He watched the smoke smoothly and effortlessly rolle through the air. Tapping off the cigarette ashes in the sink the silence of his apartment was broken by the shrill ringing of the phone. Harry threw the cigarette into the wet sink and trotted off with his beer to answer the phone. 


	21. Comfort Needed

Amanda walked into 'the Dungeon' with Marty the next day. She had purposely made sure she looked perfect, a pair of tight jeans, a long sleeved red V-neck and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with strands of hair falling around her face. Ignoring Harry completely she followed Marty down to where their seats were. She sat down and immediately turned to Miranda and Karen who already had taken their seats.  
  
"Someone looks hot today,"said Miranda smirking.  
  
"Well just trying to stand up to my perfect standards of everyday,"said Amanda smiling cheekily.  
  
"Also notice someone hasn't taken one single look at Mr.Senate who has his eyes glued to you,"said Miranda.  
  
"Mir, you better stop watching me so close or Andy's gonna think I'm trying to steal you,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah shut up,"said Miranda as the bell rang. Amanda stuck out her tongue and turned around in her seat as Harry slowly got up from his desk and walked around to the front of the class. He stood there, it was awkwardness in him it was a mixture of tiredness, regret and the feeling of being lost in such a familar place. And there she sat oozing of sex appeal, she had a glow about her that just took his breathe away, her smile was lighting up the class room and all he could do was stand there and kick himself in the ass for what he had said to her.  
  
"Allright pass your homework to the front person in the row,"said Harry in a scratchy voice. Quietly and slowly the sheets were passed along, Harry knew this was going to be a long nerve wrecking class.  
  
  
  
Once class was finished Amanda got up and started walking up to the front of the class with Marty in close tow behind her.  
  
"Aje stop walking so fast,"whinned Marty. Amanda sighed and slowed down her pace as she stole a glance over at Harry who was staring at her weirdly, she couldn't determine if it was a angry or yearning one. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Marty who was now walking next to her.  
  
"Wanna come over?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Sure,"shrugged Marty. Amanda nodded and walked out of class with him, once they had gone to their lockers and exchanged books for bags they walked out into the parking lot where Marty started his questioning of her cold aloof behaviour in 'the Dungeon'.  
  
"So what's up?"asked Marty.  
  
"The sky,"answered Amanda.  
  
"Ha ha,"said Marty sarcastically,"No really, like ice woulda been warmer to Mr.Senate. Usually you take your sweet time leaving the class and are constantly smiling at him."  
  
"Well it's school, he's a teacher I wanna get away from the both of em',"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah right, last week you couldn't get close enough to Senate,"said Marty.  
  
"Shit changes,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"C'mon you know you want him, what is this playing hard to get?"asked Marty.  
  
"Will you just drop the subject?"asked Amanda raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I just don't understand why your playing the bitch on him, he seemed pretty weird about it,"said Marty.  
  
"You wanna know why,"said Amanda stopping dead in her tracks and raised her voice,"He rejected me, I went to him to find out what the fuck was going on and he told me nothing, and that anything that did happen never should've. Ya wanna know why? He's too fucking afraid of loosing his piss ass job. I basically got told I was just another ho off the block." Marty stood there as he watched his friend, the girl who could stand against anyone and was as hard as nails looked like she had just had a bomb hit her. Her eyes were rimming up with tears as Marty dropped his bag on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Amanda dug her face into his shoulder as she cried.  
  
"Aje, it'll be okay he's not worth cryin' over,"said Marty softly.  
  
"It's not that, it's just I put myself out. I was vunerable and I got shot down,"sobbed Amanda,"He doesn't give a shit about me, if he did nothing else would matter, his job, my dad nothing would fucking matter."  
  
"Then why give a shit about him? Chalk it up to attraction gone wrong,"said Marty rubbing her back softly.  
  
"I know and I know that is what I should do, but fuck look at me I'm a fucking puddle of tears,"cried Amanda.  
  
"C'mon, where's that strong girl I know,"said Marty,"The one that knocked Tyler around for me."  
  
"I know,"said Amanda pulling away from Marty as she wiped her eyes,"I know."  
  
"Trust me girl, you're young, hot and perfect. Trust me the next guy is only seconds away,"said Marty as Amanda composed herself well wiping her damp face. She nodded as he threw her arm around her. She rested her head his shoulder as they walked down the street towards the bus stop that would take them to Amanda's.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks later Amanda sat with Marty and Karen as the bell rang in 'the Dungeon'. Amanda had kept her head up and kept dressing sexy and ignoring Harry. Now they sat as Harry hand out the essays they were forced to write a week ago when the class wouldn't shut up and seddle down, mainly on behalf of Amanda's work to get them going and not stopping things. Harry could see she was doing it on purpose just to get at him and he didn't mind, as long as she was there. What he did mind was her not coming down for their after school meetings, he sat there waiting for her but she never came and he knew she wouldn't, she was usually leaving with Marty and her friends.  
  
"What the fuck,"swore Marty as he looked at his essay score,"This is not D paper."  
  
"Lemme see,"said Amanda taking his paper.  
  
"What did you get?"Karen asked to Amanda.  
  
"Dunno,"said Amanda as she reached for her paper. She turned it over to see her nice big red 'C'.  
  
"Well I didn't do much better,"said Amanda shrugging.  
  
"This is bullshit,"huffed Marty.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Harry as he passed by Marty's desk.  
  
"This mark, it's whack,"said Marty.  
  
"It's what you got,"said Harry.  
  
"Well you were unfair with it, it ain't no D paper,"said Marty.  
  
"We'll discuss it after school,"said Harry.  
  
"Why? You ain't fucking getting in my pants,"said Marty,"I'm not into after school shit with teachers." The class quieted down and turned to see Harry's expression, no one except for Marty, Amanda and Karen knew the reason behind the comment.  
  
"Marty, can I speak with you outside,"said Harry calmly as he looked at Amanda for her response to Marty's comment expecting her to hush him up by she kept quiet looking at Harry with stone cold eyes, he knew she was siding with Marty.  
  
"No, all you're gonna tell me is to stop swearing and we'll pitch the shit about this after school,"said Marty,"I ain't getting up for that."  
  
"Look I'm not going to take that kinda language, why don't you just chill out and realize this is my class,"said Harry harshly,"Before you get thrown out."  
  
"Mr.Senate just leave it,"said Amanda looking away.  
  
"AJ, stay out of this,"said Harry.  
  
"This is bullshit,"said Marty.  
  
"That's it, Marty get out,"said Harry,"Take your ass up to Guber." Marty huffed and leaned over, he grabbed his bag and binder then stood up and walked swiftly and heavily past Harry and out of the class as they watched in silence.  
  
Harry stood there knowing he had just damaged himself in front of his class, especially with Amanda, he could tell it on her face, he had just messed with one of her friends. He watched as she leaned over and whispered obviously something hateful about Harry to Karen. Harry sighed as he walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Does anyone else have a problem with their mark?"asked Harry. Everyone was silent, it reality Harry had Amanda on the mind well he was marking the papers and he was upset mainly at himself and was taking it out on his students by handing them all bad grades.  
  
"I do,"said Karen softly. Amanda looked over at Karen hoping she was going to explode like Marty had, she had never seen Marty like that usually he was quiet when it came to things like that, he would spout off at Amanda cause they both knew they were just singing for the moment and anything said meant nothing but he had really dug a hole now.  
  
"Me too,"said someone else. Soon a choruses of "I do's" and "Me too's" came over, Harry looked around then at Amanda who had said nothing.  
  
"Well you all seem to except the lone one,"said Harry nodding over at Amanda,"AJ, any problems with your mark?"  
  
"A ton,"said Amanda in a monotone.  
  
"Then how come you didn't speak up?"asked Harry leaning against his desk.  
  
"Guess I'm just not that passionate about things, maybe it's because everything I say an do I mean, I don't pull back on anything,"said Amanda,"Suppose I'm just covering my ass, something Marty shoulda considered." Harry bit his lip and walked around behind his desk.  
  
"Okay everyone hand back in your papers and I'll re-grade them for you,"said Harry knowing he'd be handing out some higher marks.  
  
He went through the class uncomfortable with Marty's remarks and Amanda's reaction to him. It was obvious now Marty knew about what went on between Amanda and himself, but now he was pulling it out in public. What was even more unsettling for Harry was Amanda said nothing she was there stone faced. Sighing Harry sat back as he looked over his class.  
  
****  
  
Went the ball rang Amanda and Karen bolted from the class up the stairs and straight to the office.  
  
"Do you think he went to your dad?"asked Karen.  
  
"Dunno,"said Amanda,"Probably, he's stupid enough."  
  
"Shit, what the hell is Harry's problem?"asked Karen.  
  
"Who the hell knows,"muttered Amanda,"I just wish he wouldn't take my shit out on everyone else." The two girls entered the office and went straight over to Lousia's desk.  
  
"Hey girls,"said Lousia looking up from her desk.  
  
"Did Marty come up here during last block?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, he's in your father's office,"said Lousia pointing over to Scott's office door. Without waiting Amanda walked over and straight into the office where her father was with Marty who was sitting across from him looking upset.  
  
"AJ, if you mind,"said Scott looking up Amanda along with Marty.  
  
"Daddy, Marty did nothing wrong. Mr.Senate is just being a prick today,"bursted Amanda.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Scott,"Would you mind, I won't be long."  
  
"No, Daddy don't do anything to Marty he was just standing up for himself. Everyone in that classroom vocalized they were upset over their mark,"said Amanda.  
  
"AJ, this is a private matter that does not concern you,"said Scott.  
  
"Yes it does, I was in that class and Marty is my friend,"said Amanda,"Please Daddy, so he cursed a few times. He has the freedom of speech act to depend on, Mr.Senate deserved it, he unfairly marked a whole classes papers'. Some people in that class depend on their marks."  
  
"I highly doubt that,"said Scott knowing if they were in 'the Dungeon' the last thing on their minds were grades.  
  
"Daddy atleast read the essay for yourself,"said Amanda,"You're more than qualified to give a grade on a paper, then you can see Mr.Senate was unfair." Amanda knew buttering her father up a bit would help on Marty's defense. Just then Harry walked in behind her into the office. Amanda turned to see him, she gave him a dirty look then turned back to her father.  
  
"When it comes down to it all, Marty swore at a teacher,"said Scott,"He knows that is automatic suspension."  
  
"Mr.Senate swore at him,"said Amanda quickly knowing her words were going to get in trouble,"He said ass and that is a curse word, and he didn't use it refering to an animal."  
  
"Mr.Senate?"asked Scott at this new revelation. Harry stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Plus Marty has the freedoms of speech protecting him,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Marty finally speaking up.  
  
"And you can't very well suspend a student for disrespecting a teacher when a teacher himself does the same by cursing and unfairly grading a paper,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yes but Marty expressed no offense over the word,"said Scott.  
  
"Well I did,"said Amanda trying to find out anyway she could to keep Marty out of trouble. Scott sat back biting his lip, Harry, Amanda and Marty all had their eyes glued to him looking for a resolution. They all had a good point but who's was the strongest and gonna win.  
  
"I'm not in support of any punishment I just don't want that behaviour going on in my class,"said Harry.  
  
"Well Mr.Senate there is going to be a punishment, Marty has a two day suspension,"said Scott sitting back up,"And Mr.Senate I'd suggest you watch your language with students."  
  
"Daddy? Two days?"asked Amanda.  
  
"It's cool AJ,"said Marty knowing the suspension Scott was giving him before she walked in was a week. Amanda looked at him extra long getting a reassuring look from him before nodding and walking out of the office followed by Harry.  
  
"AJ can I speak with you for a second?"asked Harry.  
  
"No,"snapped Amanda as she stormed away leaving Harry standing in the office with a confused Lousia looking at him.  
  
"What is up with her?"asked Lousia softly.  
  
"I don't know,"lied Harry as he went over and checked his drop off box. 


	22. All It's Worth

Amanda sat on the stairs in Winslow high with Marty, he had been given his suspension and told not to show up til Monday. Biting her lip she leaned down on Marty whow as sitting on the stairs below her. They were avoiding going home because Marty just didn't want to deal with the ranting and raving his parents were going to do.  
  
"Well coulda been worse, coulda been five days,"said Marty.  
  
"Still,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"That was pretty cool, you coming in there and acting all tough. You buried Senate pretty far into the ground,"said Marty looking around the empty school.  
  
"He deserved it,"said Amanda.  
  
"I guess,"sighed Marty as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They fell silent as the waited and watched. Ronnie came walking down the hall with a pile of papers in her hand but stopped once she seen them.  
  
"Marty weren't you suspended?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah,"said Marty. Amanda just rolled her eyes knowing Ronnie was going to start kicking shit up again.  
  
"Then I believe you should be gone from school property,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Don't worry Ms.Cook we were just leaving,"said Amanda bitterly as she picked up her bag and stood nudging Marty to do the same.  
  
"Just remember Marty, you're not allowed on the grounds well you are suspended,"said Ronnie as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"I know,"said Marty. Amanda stared at here with daggers in her eyes as she walked past. Ronnie stood there knowing Amanda knew she had shown her will to fight and she wasn't afraid to come on full force, Ronnie knew she had to be careful with Amanda but she couldn't help it there was something about that girl that could infuriate anyone, she had a cocky era about her but it was she had no idea it was there, like the dorky girl who has no idea how beautiful she really is.  
  
*******  
  
The next day Amanda trudged through the halls at seven thirty am. Scott had given her a ride and made her show up early. Now, half asleep she went to her locker so she could drop off her books and lighten her backpack up. Opening her locker she swung her backpack around and started shoving books into the locker. As she slammed her locker shut she seen Harry walked down the hall. Sighing she quickly moved her bag around and walked away from him quickly down the hall, he hadn't said anything to her but she didn't want him too. Quickly she came to an exit and pushed it open and swung herself out, she was in the back parking lot that was completely empty, she walked a ways from the door then sat down on the curb. Digging through her bag she found a pack of cigarettes with a lighter, pulling one out she put it in her mouth and lit it.  
  
"I thought you quit," Amanda heard Harry standing behind her 'fucking hell just go away, I can't take this' thought Amanda resting her head in her hand.  
  
"Not talking huh?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nah, last time we talked I got the shit end so no thanks,"said Amanda.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't be like this,"said Harry,"You have to understand."  
  
"I understand,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"Then why be like this?"asked Harry.  
  
"Why be like you have,"said Amanda shooting back.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Harry.  
  
"You know damn well,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well maybe if you friends kept quiet about things,"said Harry refering back to Marty's comment the previous day.  
  
"Oh don't start that, no one knew anything about that,"said Amanda.  
  
"We just need to let things be,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I can do that, can you?"asked Amanda sitting back in arrogrance.  
  
"What does that mean?"asked Harry.  
  
"Anything you want it to mean,"said Amanda standing up,"Ya know what they say, take things for all their worth, especially when you ain't got much in the first place." Amanda dropped her cigarette on the ground and walked away from Harry. He looked at her and watched her walked away, 'okay she is right a bit, but only a bit' thought Harry as he slowly started walking back into the school. 


	23. Valentine's Day Dance

February 13th  
  
Amanda walked up to the front doors of Winslow high with Marty and Karen. She wore a tight black dress with a flowered knitted over slip, overtop she had a tight leopard print jacket and her hair in fluffy bunches with sparkles through it all. It was the night of the Valentine's Dance and since all of them were single they decided to stag it. Andy and Miranda were straying behind them trying to finish off the forty of vodak they had gotten.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"asked Marty to Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda nodding. They had done some drinking themselves but kept it to a minimum until after the dance because of what had happened at the Halloween dance.  
  
"Well if shit comes up let us know,"said Marty.  
  
"I dunno, last time Mr.Senate was her knight in shining armor,"said Karen.  
  
"Well I highly doubt anything from that asshole now,"said Marty as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'm with him,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hey you guys got tickets?"asked Danny who was standing at the door.  
  
"Right here Mr.Hanson,"said Karen as they all held up their red tickets.  
  
"So Marty, two girls huh?"asked Danny as they waited for the line to move so they could get moving.  
  
"Yup, he's the man tonight,"said Amanda wrapping her arm around Marty's shoulder and smacking a kiss on to his cheek leaving lipstick marks.  
  
"Lucky man there,"said Danny. The three just smiled and walked in, they went through coat check and walked down the hall to the gym where Ronnie and Harry once again were stationed. Things were tense between them but for the sake of eacho ther they tried to ignore it. Harry looked up to see Amanda walking down the hall in a short black dress that clung at every curve then stopped extremely high on her well toned legs that were exposed to the knee then covered in black boots.  
  
"Any booze you guys?"asked Ronnie stepping in front of them.  
  
"No, sorry we don't have any for ya Ms.Cook shoulda asked I would grabbed you a mickey,"said Amanda smirking. A few other students standing around snickered as well, Ronnie stood there knowing she had set herself up hook line and sinker on that one.  
  
"AJ, watch you mouth,"said Harry coming to Ronnie's defence to the shock of everyone, even Amanda was standing there blinking at the words that had come out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"I will,"said Amanda slowly cocking her head slightly,"Just watch your fingers there, won't ya Mr.Senate?" 'Don't throw mud here Harry I won't let you win,' thought Amanda as she gave him a second look then walked into the gym.  
  
"Ouch, you threw a brick there at him,"said Karen.  
  
"What the fuck is his deal there standing up for mega bitch,"spat Amanda.  
  
"Oh fuck him, c'mon let's have a good time,"said Marty.  
  
"Fine,"smiled Amanda as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the crowd of people dancing.  
  
  
  
******* Harry slowly walked into the loud booming gym and looked around slowly. He never really knew what he was to be looking for, all the kids had done their drugs and drinking before they came in and anything else they were doing a teacher wouldn't be able to see anyways from the masses of students crushed together. Scanned the crowd slowly as he rested against the back wall. Looking around he noticed two students up on one of the wooden stands by the DeeJay, from the side he coud tell it was Amanda and Harleem Micthell, one of his eleventh graders. Amanda had her legs wrapped around Harleem's waist as they grinded into each other as 'Dirrty' blarred out of the speakers. Harry watched as the two moved extremely sexual, he knew this was 'one of the things' he was suppose to be watching for and stopping but he knew he couldn't get through the students and he knew he sanely couldn't, it bugged him to see another man moving so sexually with her. 'Harry she's a student, we've gone over this. You got away for a bit, don't mess things up now' Harry screamed at himself in his head, 'but christ look at her, I hurt her.' He caught a look at her face as she danced, he cringed somewhere inside at the sight of her with someone else.  
  
Amanda looked around after the song was done and Harleem had set her down. She spotted Harry standing at the back of the gym staring at her, their eyes meet in a stare. Both their expressions were blank as they stood there looking at each other. Amanda broke their stare as Harleem told her he was going to get some water. She nodded and looked around for someone else to dance with, she spotted Marty and waved him over as the DeeJay was mindlessly chit chatting about the vibe of the dance. Amanda watched as Marty made his way over, she helpped him up as the newest Nelly song started playing.  
  
"Dance with me,"Amanda whispered in his ear,"Real sexy."  
  
"Why?"asked Marty as Amanda wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.  
  
"Don't look but Harry is like harsh watching me,"said Amanda,"He seen me with Harleem." Marty nodded and pulled Amanda up against him and rested his hand on the upper half of her bottom while grinding into her.  
  
*******  
  
Amanda left Marty after a few songs and was on the way to the bathroom to check her make up. She walked into the girls' restroom and found it completely packed.  
  
"Fuck,"muttered Amanda as she walked out. She walked down the hall a bit and quickly snuck up the stairs passed Lauren who was busy talking on her cell phone. She walked up to the first floor bathrooms by the staircase to 'the Dungeon'. Inside the dim lit bathroom she wiped under the eyes to get rid of a few small specks of mascara. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Forget Harry,"said Amanda softly to herself,"A million other guys want you." Composing herself she breathed deeply and walked out of the bathroom and almost straight into Harry who was standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"You're not suppose to be here,"said Harry,"It's out of bounds."  
  
"Then sue me for using a bathroom,"scoffed Amanda as she walked past him. Harry quickly unfolded his arms and grabbed Amanda's arm stopping her.  
  
"Let go,"said Amanda looking down at his arm.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"asked Harry. Amanda looked at his eyes and seen a softness in them that had been missing for a while. 'I shouldn't do this' thought Amanda as she reluctantly nodded. Harry gingerly let go of her and led her down the stairs to his class. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door then let her in before walking in himself and closing the door behind them. Harry flicked on a set of lights then looked at Amanda slowly pacing around in the soft amber light. Silently he watched her as she walked over to his desk and leaned on it waiting for him to speak.  
  
"You looked awfully close with Harleem and Marty,"said Harry in an unplanned accusing voice. Amanda looked over at him defensively, 'who the fuck does he think he is?' thought Amanda.  
  
"So,"spat Amanda.  
  
"Well I wouldn't suggest getting a reputation like that,"said Harry walking slowly over to her. He stood off to her side so he wouldn't have to looked at her directly.  
  
"What the hell's business is it of yours?"asked Amanda,"You're just my teacher, remember? You were the one that made that crystal clear." Amanda could start to feel her eyes brimming up with tears that threaten to fall but she kept herself composed and stable.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay,"said Harry,"I care about your well being."  
  
"My ass,"said Amanda,"And why do you care? A bit jealous are we?"  
  
"No, I care because you're a student,"said Harry.  
  
"So you have a ton of other students who practically whore themselves out on a daily basis,"said Amanda,"But I get a personal talk? Why Mr.Senate?"  
  
"Because, well, uh, because,"said Harry stumbling over his words looking for an answer. He knew Amanda had cornered him on this one.  
  
"Because shit happens,"muttered Amanda as she stood up right,"I'm outta here." She went to step away but Harry reacted quickly in the only way he knew he could. He quickly pressed his lips to hers and snaked his arms around her waist. The unexpected actions of Harry made Amanda stumble on her heels as she stepped back a bit with Harry keeping her standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she backed up in the desk. Throwing all anger and everything she had against Harry out the window she lost herself in the kiss, 'I'll pick myself up tomorrow and put the pieces back together' thought Amanda to herself as she gave up to him. Harry pressed himself closer into her revealing in the warmness her body had on his as their tongues battled passionately. With the desk pressing into her Amanda stood up straight and sat herself slightly on the desk as her and Harry continued kissing. Harry ran his hands from her hips down her tighs then back up but under the dress to cup her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He boosted her up slightly holding her close to him as she caressed the back of his neck. 'Fuck it all, this is good, this is right' thought Harry,'I need her, I'm miserable without her and I don't give a fuck about the rest of it.' Slowly as the kissed ended he set her back on the desk and ran his hands back up to her waist. As they parted he rested his forehead on her shoulder deeply inhaling her smell.  
  
"I gotta get back, they might think I passed out again,"said Amanda softly. Harry raised his head, he didn't want to let her leave all he wants to do was stay there wrapped in each other's arms forever. 'I have to let her go for now,' thought Harry sadfully. Amanda carefully and slowly pulled out of his arms. She quickly adjusted her dress then walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Where are we now?"asked Harry as Amanda opened the door. She turned around and looked at him in the door way.  
  
"I told you Harry when you wanted something that you knew where to find me, and you did. It's your decision now to stay here or leave,"said Amanda before she left the doorway and went up the stairs. 


	24. Finally

The next day Amanda sat in third block, Mr.Lipshultz's class mindlessly tapping her pencil on her binder dreading having to go to next block. She had a late night, once she was home she called Jessica and talked for hours with her about Harry. She had gone through about every emotion possible, breaking down crying, hating him, wanting to hurt him, wanting to play him, loving him, everything. Karen and Marty had an idea something was up but Amanda covered up her thoughts about it and just brushed it off to the alcohol. Now she sat proping her head up as Harvey babbled on to his students that were on the brink of death from boredom. Sighing she dropped her pen and looked over at the clock, any minute now it was due to ring. 'Thank god' thought Amanda as she closed her binder and started packing up. Quickly the rest of the class followed in pursuit and as the bell rang they all quickly got up and bolted from the class. Amanda strolled slowly with her binder making her way downstairs and to 'the Dungeon'. Sighing she walked in alone, she glanced over at Harry who was watching her. Slowly she walked through the rows of desks and took her seat as Marty and Karen came into class and took their seats.  
  
"Geesh Aje, shove anymore boob into that little girl tank top?"asked Marty looking at Amanda's shirt. She had on a pale pink tank top that had her cleavage just spilling out of it and a pair of baggy grey sweat pants.  
  
"Shut up I got dance practice after school,"said Amanda.  
  
"Sure, sure,"nodded Marty as the bell rang.  
  
"Okay,"started Harry as he stood up from his desk,"I'm going to hand back your worksheets from a few classes ago. If anyone has a complaint about it or has a question hand it back and I'll go over it again." Harry walked around handing out the sheets of paper back to his students. As he set the paper down on the Amanda's desk he turned it over so it was upside down, slowly she picked it up and turned it over. Looking at her mark she seen a little note next to it, 'see me after class'. Amanda bit her lip and pulled the paper closer s no one could see it, quickly she scribbled under it, 'after dance practice'. Once Harry was finished handing them out he walked back up to his desk.  
  
"Okay you can bring them up now if you have want me to review them,"said Harry. Amanda and a few other people stood up and brought their papers up to his desk. Once she got back to her desk Marty leaned over.  
  
"Senate do it again?"asked Marty giving him an dirty look.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda softly. Harry continued on with class, passing out another worksheet and having the class work on it. Amanda and Marty quietly chatted as they worked on the worksheet. She kept looking at Harry with short little glances and he did the same. When class ended Amanda slowly gathered her books with Marty and started walking out while Harry sat at his desk. Without anyone noticing Amanda kept her eyes locked with Harry's as much as she could until she had to walk out of the room.  
  
"So you want me to wait while you practice?"asked Marty as they walked up the stairs to the hall.  
  
"No, it's cool I'm gonna grab a ride home with my dad,"said Amanda,"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Kay, see ya,"said Marty nodding. Amanda walked off and to her locker where she dumped her binder and grabbed her backpack that had a change of clothes for her after practice. Walking through the halls she headed to the gym but was cut off by someone calling her name. She turned to see Andy standing at his locker. Amanda smiled and walked over to him moving herself out of the main rush.  
  
"Hey what's up?"asked Amanda.  
  
"You seem pretty happy,"said Andy.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"So Harleem talked to you?"asked Andy.  
  
"No,"said Amanda,"Why would he?"  
  
"Oh, well nevermind,"said Andy shaking his head.  
  
"No, why?"asked Amanda grasping on to his arm.  
  
"Well from what I heard of him in gym he's determined to get you,"said Andy.  
  
"Christ, can guys just piss off for like five minutes,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"Guy problems?"asked Andy.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle,"said Amanda,"But for me just tell Harleem I don't bat for his team or something."  
  
"Will do,"said Andy. Amanda nodded and turned and head back on her way to the gym. ON her way in she spotted Harleem walking towards the gym. Quckily Amanda ducked into the gym and jogged over to the change rooms, Danny and Janet were waiting for the girls.  
  
"You didn't see me,"said Amanda as she bolted into the changerooms.  
  
Danny and Janet looked at her strangely but then looked over at the door she had come in and seen Harleem walking in with a couple of his friends.  
  
"Mr.Hanson have you seen AJ Guber?"asked Harleem standing half way in the gym.  
  
"No,"said Danny shaking his head.  
  
"She said she wasn't coming to practice today,"said Janet. Harleem nodded and turned and walked out with his friends.  
  
"Okay what's up with that?"asked Janet.  
  
"Who knows, highschool makes them all nuts,"said Danny.  
  
*****  
  
After dance AJ changed into a pair of jeans with a black V-neck sweater. She stood in front of the mirror with a few other girls well she brushed her hair.  
  
"So Harleem ask you out?"asked one of the girls, Melody.  
  
"Hell no,"said AJ,"I'm avoiding him."  
  
"Why? You two would be good. You guys looked close at the dance,"said Melody.  
  
"He's not a bad guy I just don't want a boyfriend. We seen where the Tyler thing took me,"said AJ,"Plus I've kinda got a guy I'm working on."  
  
"And who would be the lucky guy?"asked Melody.  
  
"Nobody, he doesn't go to this school,"said AJ brushing a thin layer of powder over her face. She quickly threw all her stuff in her bag and zipped it up.  
  
"Okay you guys see you next week,"said AJ leaving the changing room. She left with a wave of 'byes'. Walking through the empty gym she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her name called out. She turned and seen Danny walking down from the bleachers with some files in his hand.  
  
"Hey Mr.Hanson,"said AJ waiting for him.  
  
"So what's up with you and Harleem?"asked Danny.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just from what I've heard he wants to ask me out and I'm avoiding him like the plague,"said AJ.  
  
"Okay, well you know if you have any problems you can always come to me. It's what us teachers are here for,"said Danny.  
  
"I know, thanks,"said AJ.  
  
"Okay, go do you're homework,"said Danny smirking.  
  
"Will do Mr.Hanson,"said AJ as she walked away from him. She walked out of the gym and into the hall. Quickly she walked to her locker and dropped her bag into it then slammed it shut. From there she walked down the empty hall and down the stairs to the doorway of 'the Dungeon'. Looking in the window quickly she seen Harry sitting at his desk looking up at Ronnie who was talking to him. She narrowed her eyes as she felt a bit of anger rising up in her, she debated in her mind if she should walk in or just leave. 'If I leave that dumb bitch wins' thought Amanda viciously, 'screw her I've allready won over Harry, she just needs to be shown.' She turned the doorknob and walked in, both Harry and Ronnie turned to look at her.  
  
"AJ, what are you doing here so late?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"I had dance practice,"said Amanda calmly,"I just wanted to see if Mr.Senate was busy so I could discuss a mark with him. I didn't have time after school."  
  
"Well you can just wait til tomorrow,"said Ronnie. Amanda went to speak but Harry cut her off quickly.  
  
"It's okay AJ, we can discuss that mark now,"said Harry,"Ronnie and me were just finishing up here." Ronnie shot Harry a look that could kill, trying to hold some pride she stalked out of the room briskfully walking past Amanda. Amanda turned as she walked out of the door, she gingerly took the door and closed it behind her and walked over to Harry's desk.  
  
"Someone's a little catty,"said Amanda as she leaned on the desk next to Harry.  
  
"Ignore her,"said Harry,"How was dance?"  
  
"All right,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"I'm glad you came,"said Harry,"I wasn't sure if you would or not."  
  
"I'm here,"said Amanda softly. There was a silence as Harry slowly reached up and grasped her hand off the desk. Slowly he held it in his and rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of it well he continued to stare at it.  
  
"Am I going to get rejected this time?"asked Amanda. Harry looked up at her then slowly stood up standing in front of her. He bowed his head slightly as he looked at her and into her eyes. Dropping her hand he brought it up to her cheek and cupped it in it and tilted her face up to his. Softly he pressed his lips to hers, immediately goosebumps rose on her skin with the feel of his lips and his touch on her she was almost in heaven.  
  
"I like this,"said Harry. Amanda smiled and blushed as sne looked down bashfully from his comment.  
  
"I like this too, a lot,"said Amanda. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as she held him close. Harry buried his head into her hair inhaling her scent deeply. The two stood there for close to ten minutes in a heavenly state as the world disappeared around them. Harry kissed the top of her head before he pulled back slightly and looked down at her.  
  
"So where do we go from here?"asked Harry. Amanda sighed and stepped back out of his arms. She turned and paced away.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"asked Amanda not looking at him. This was the part she was dreding, the part that she just didn't want to deal with.  
  
"I dunno,"said Harry leaning against the desk watching her,"But I do know where ever I got I want to be with you." Amanda turned and looked at him.  
  
"I want this to go slow,"said Amanda,"I'm not jumping in to things, you had your chance with that and blew it."  
  
"So what do I have a chance for?"asked Harry.  
  
"Something slow,"said Amanda,"I want this and you know it but I don't want to be your girlfriend or any of that shit, at least not now, the situation we're in is too complicated."  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry nodding.  
  
"But just because of that doesn't mean you can go fucking the neighbourhood,"said Amanda,"You do and you'll be knee high in shit wih me."  
  
"As long as I get it back from you,"said Harry. Amanda nodded and looked at him then walked over and back into his arms. Harry protectivly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Slowly she looked up at him and pressed her lips to his, as their lips met Harry slowly rubbed his hands up from her waist up into her hair and through it. Their tongues battled passionately as they explored each other's clothed bodies.  
  
When they pulled apart Amanda glanced over the clock and seen it was almost six o'clock, she knew more than likely her father had left thinking she had gotten a ride home or something after practice.  
  
"We should get going,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda as she loosened her grip on him.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home,"said Harry.  
  
"That'd be great,"smiled Amanda as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Okay I'll gather up my stuff,"said Harry as he reluctantly pulled his arms away from her.  
  
"I'm gonna get my stuff too. I'll meet you at the bus stop,"said Amanda as she started backing up to the doorway.  
  
"Why there?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well if there's any teachers left I don't think it's going to look too good with me getting into your car,"said Amanda. Harry nodded and watched as she skipped out of the class. Amanda almost was running as she made her way up the stairs to the second level where her locker. Walking down the hall she smiled insanely until she came up to her locker, quickly she unlocked it and threw in her clothes bag and grabbed her jacket and purse. She slammed her locker shut and started walking down the hall to the stairs as she pulled on her jacket.  
  
"So did you get your mark worked out?" Amanda turned to seen Ronnie standing behind her with her arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah I did,"said Amanda in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"That's good, we wouldn't want the princess not to have her way,"said Ronnie sarcastically. Amanda pressed her lips together as she determinly stalked back over to Ronnie. She stood in front of her with a no shit look on her face.  
  
"Ronnie can I suggest you keep your ugly mug outta mine,"said Amanda,"I understand it's hard for you trying to be a tough bitch around here but remember, you may be a bitch but I'm the bitch. Don't fuck with me."  
  
"Dream on little girl,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I will,"said Amanda smirking as she turned on her heel,"In the arms of the one you ovbiously want."  
  
Ronnie stared at the girl as she walked away, she had heard the 'I will' part of her comment but other than that she had just heard her mumble.  
  
"What did you say?"called Ronnie as Amanda walked down the hall. Amanda ignored her as she walked but held her arm out and flipped Ronnie the middle finger.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Amanda pulled her coat tighter around her as she stood in the cold night air waiting for Harry. 'Hurry up Harry just press the acelerator and take your foot off the fucking brake' thought Amanda as she shivered. She watched as a few cars drove past then one of them pulled over to the curb in front of her. Leaning down she seen Harry leaning over to unlock the door. Amanda walked over and opened the door and quickly got in.  
  
"Damn it's cold,"said Amanda as she pulled on her seatbelt.  
  
"I got the heat going,"said Harry. Amanda nodded as she leaned back and watched the street lights and darkness flash around her as Harry drove.  
  
"Flipped Ms.Cook off,"said Amanda absently.  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"She wants to fuck you ya know,"said Amanda.  
  
"What? One thing at a time,"said Harry,"You flipped her off?"  
  
"She got on my ass as I was leaving, because you told her to go away when I came down and you didn't send me away,"said Amanda,"So I flipped her the bird. Can't be bothered to argue with that woman anymore."  
  
"Why do you two dislike each other so much?"asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno she gives off that vibe, ya know that I'm too good for you vibe and she just comes off as a bitch,"said Amanda,"She threw attitude at me first. But she still wants to fuck you."  
  
"Well I'm not too sure over that,"said Harry.  
  
"Are you stupid she looks at you like you're god,"said Amanda,"Everytime I see her down in the dungeon she's all giggly and flirty, trying to be sexy."  
  
"Guess she just wasn't as good as you huh?"asked Harry trying to push her off the subject.  
  
"Guess not,"smiled Amanda in self satisfaction.  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, when Harry pulled up in front of Amanda's house she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Harry,"said Amanda smiling as she grabbed her purse and quickly got out of the car. Harry sat silently watching her , 'Harry you are a stupid, stupid, stupid man' thought Harry, 'a stupid but happy man.' He pulled away from the curb shutting all the voices in his mind knowing he'd deal with things as they came and all that was coming now was going home to order a pizza and get lost in the satisfacation of knowing he had the chance to make the most beautiful girl smile, and just to make her happy in general. Something inside of him was at an ultimate high, for the first time ever a girl who had everything, the looks, the cool attitude, was sweet, popular, loving, smooth, basically picture perfect wanted him and went out of her to get him. There had been other girls who were pretty and sweet and there was Ronnie but Harry didn't feel the same way about her, sure she was okay for a bit and he had a couple of quick one night stands with her but it wasn't the same. With Amanda it was like there was some person scriptting her life and the people who came into contact with her so her life floated along magically, things were always bound to work out. 


	25. Odds

Amanda walked into the house and was met withthe soft sound of her 50 Cent cd playing. Creasing her brow she didn't bother taking off her shoes or dropping her bag she went searching for the source of the music. Walking into the kitchen she found Scott making dinner.  
  
"Dad?"asked Amanda like something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how was dance?"asked Scott.  
  
"Good. Dad do you know what you're listening to?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Scott noting the music as he stopped stiring the pot he was attending,"I found it on the coffee table and I figured I'd find out what you found so appealing about it."  
  
"Okay,"said Amanda slowly as she set her bag down on the floor.  
  
"Well you always listen to this rap stuff, figured I'd give it a try,"said Scott.  
  
"Well no offense Dad, but I really don't think it's your thing,"said Amanda as she searched the fridge for a drink.  
  
"I figured that,"said Scott smiling as Amanda closed the fridge with an apple juice box in her hands,"So how is dance coming? I heard you were really turning the team into something good."  
  
"Yeah, it's good. Like they got the talent and all it's just showing them how to use it,"said Amanda. Scott smiled at his daughter, he was happy she found something healthy at school. He had known how much she loved dancing and had constantly offered to pay for dance lessons for her to Cate but he was always shot down from giving his daughter the one thing she wanted.  
  
"Well that's good, maybe you guys will get to perform at some of the basketball games,"said Scott.  
  
"A few girls were mensioning that,"said Amanda shrugging,"We'll see, I don't want them to get up there in front of the school and harsh blow it."  
  
"You girls will do fine,"said Scott reasurringly.  
  
  
  
******  
  
After dinner Amanda had Scott drive her over to Jessica's for a few hours to hang out and mainly talk about her new relationship with Harry. The two girls sat in Jessica's room braiding each other's hair for the crimped effect the next day.  
  
"So you two are like an item now?"asked Jessica.  
  
"No not really,"said Amanda as she tied off Jessica's hair.  
  
"Well then what are you?"asked Jessica.  
  
"I dunno, I guess people who are kinda together but aren't. We're like interest in each other exclusively,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay, makes no sense, but okay,"said Jessica.  
  
"We make it appear more complicated than it appears,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah because screwing around with your teacher when your dad is the principal is totally not complicated,"said Jessica sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up,"said Amanda tugging on her hair as she braided it.  
  
"Hey be nice,"shot Jessica,"Hey wouldn't it be weird if you got pregnant with Harry's baby? Oh man that'd be enough for me to drag my ass back to highschool for class."  
  
"Ha ha, well never gonna happen, I've got the shot,"said Amanda,"Which reminds me I gotta go to the clinic soon to get my next one, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, you plan on getting busy soon?"asked Jessica raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I said slow,"said Amanda tugging her hair again.  
  
"Yeah but slow for you is like a day,"said Jessica.  
  
"Screw you, now I'm going to fuck up your hair,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah you could do that without even trying,"said Jessica smiling. Amanda scrowled at her playful and smacked her arm.  
  
****  
  
The next day Amanda walked into Danny's class and found Marty and Karen waiting for her there.  
  
"Okay what is this everyone stalk Aje day?"asked Amanda as she set her bag down.  
  
"Did you hear from Miranda last night?"asked Karen quickly,"We couldn't get ahold of you."  
  
"No, she said she was going out with Andy,"said Amanda looking at them oddly as Danny made his way over to find out what was going on with the unusual meeting.  
  
"She called me at like ten crying, before she could say anything the phone hung up on her,"said Karen,"I called her cell phone back but I just got her voice message. I called her mom this morning but you know her,"  
  
"Unless it's her who gives a fuck,"said Amanda confirming she knew the attitude of Miranda's mother.  
  
"Exactly, but I eventually got Miranda's little brother on the phone and he said she never came home,"said Karen.  
  
"Look maybe it's not this bad, maybe her and Andy had a fight and made up and she ended up crashing at his house,"said Marty.  
  
"That's the thing, I called Andy and he told me he didn't know where the whore was and he didn't give a fuck,"said Karen.  
  
"If he did anything to her I'll kill him,"said Amanda picking her bag up,"Mr.Hanson I'm gonna be absent." Danny bit his lip and nodded, he had overheard most of their conversation and understood. Amanda walked out of class followed by Karen and Marty.  
  
"Where the hell are we going to find her?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well after her mom and her brother go to school her house is empty maybe she went back there,"said Karen,"She's gotta go home at some time."  
  
"I guess,"said Amanda.  
  
"Exactly, since Andy was home she probably didn't go to a hospital or fall in a ditch otherwise she would've reported it,"said Marty. The two girls solemnly nodded and the three of them made their way out of the school and on their way to Miranda's house. 


	26. Miranda

"In games of war a true hero doesn't die for his country or for the foe; he dies for the friend next to him"  
  
  
  
Amanda walked down the hallway just as the last bell of the day went,she was on her way to 'the Dungeon' to talk to Harry. Word had spread quickly about Miranda and people had started gathering in the cafeteria once the three had returned to the school without any luck finding Miranda. A mutal decision had been made that once Miranda was found and a story came out, Andy had better start running. Amanda walked down the stairs as the class came rushing out at her. She moved to the side of the stairs and slowly made her way down. Amanda walked over to Harry's door and was met by him as he was closing the door.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"Hi,"said Harry stepping back a bit to give Amanda a good look into the room. As she did she found Miranda sitting in the middle desk of the front row. Her head was bowed down letting her hair fall in front of her face. Amanda immediately walked into the room and over to her.  
  
"Miranda,"said Amanda gentily as she knelt down next to her desk. Amanda bit her lip as Miranda looked over at her slowly, both her eyes were bright purple and swollen, her lip was cut and stitched slightly. Reddish-purple brusies decorated her cheeks and neck.  
  
"Oh my god babe,"said Amanda taking her hand,"He did this didn't he?" Miranda nodded slowly as tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you have so many people are behind you,"said Amanda,"There's like fifty people up in the cafeteria waiting to kick the hell out of him." Miranda smiled slightly as she looked away and wiped her tears.  
  
"What happened?"asked Amanda before looking over at Harry who had closed the door and walked over to the desk. Miranda looked over at him with fearful eyes, if he heard he would have to report this to the school board and it would just get complicated.  
  
"Harry keep your mouth shut on everything you hear,"demanded Amanda. Harry nodded quietly never even thinking of reporting this girl's story.  
  
"Last night, we were at his house and he was drinking, we were going to have a few beers but I wouldn't and he kept thinking it was weird. So we got in an arguement over why I wouldn't have a beer, it was so retarded,"cried Miranda,"So finally to shut him up and to get him to leave me alone about the subject I told why, because I'm pregnant. That's when he just lost it, first he blamed it on me then he went on raving that it wasn't his and I had cheated and I kept telling him he was wrong then he hit me and told me that he wasn't wrong. All I could do was keep pleading I was sorry and we could get rid of it, and he said he would get rid of it himself and he just kept hitting and kicking me. Eventually he dragged me out to the sidewalk and left me."  
  
"That bastard,"muttered Amanda as she leaned up to hug the now sobbing Miranda.  
  
"Have you been to a hospital?"asked Harry quietly.  
  
"A niehgbour found me and drove me,"sobbed Miranda wiping her tears as Amanda comfortingly rubbed her shoulders,"I couldn't tell them what happened, if I did my parents would kill me for getting pregnant."  
  
"Is it okay?"asked Amanda knowing she had to ask even though she didn't want to.  
  
"I had a miscarriage,"said Miranda. Amanda bit her lip holding back the urge to leave that room and go up to the cafeteria and let the guys go after Andy.  
  
"He beat my baby out of me,"cried Miranda loudly,"That asshole, he killed my baby."  
  
"I know babe, and trust me he'll pay,"said Amanda.  
  
"Miranda, you have to go to the police. Andy he can be charged and he'll never hurt you again,"said Harry knowing this girl had every defense in the world.  
  
"No,"said Miranda almost yelling,"I can't. My parents will find out."  
  
"But won't they find out when you come home bruised?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'll just say it was a fight on the way home from school,"said Miranda,"I can't let them find out the truth."  
  
"But,"said Harry who was cut off by Miranda.  
  
"No buts, they can't know,"yelled Miranda,"And if you fucking say anything I'll go straight to Mr.Harper and tell him about you and Amanda. You think I fucking won't? She won't get shit, her dad is vice-principal he'll have his own excuse for her before you can even figure out what the hell is going on. I'm serious Mr.Senate don't fucking say a thing." Harry looked at the ground and took a deep breathe then looked at Amanda who gave him a look that told him he do as Miranda says or she was going to let Miranda go straight to Harper.  
  
"I wanna go,"said Miranda getting up,"I need outta here." Amanda nodded and stepped back as Miranda got up and collected her stuff. Quietly she walked over to Harry who stood silent with a worried expression his face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll clear things up. Just step back out of this one please,"said Amanda with pleading eyes,"I'll come early and talk to you tomorrow morning." Harry nodded knowing that was what he was going to have to do.  
  
"C'mon girl, where do you wanna go?"asked Amanda as she put a protective arm around Miranda leading her out of the room.  
  
"Home,"said Miranda softly.  
  
"Kay, we'll get someone to give you a lift home,"said Amanda as they left Harry alone in the room.  
  
  
  
Amanda and Miranda walked into the cafeteria where a large group was waiting for them. They fell silent as they noticed the two girls.  
  
"She needs a ride home,"said Amanda. Harleem and two of his friends grabbed their stuff.  
  
"I'll give her a lift,"said Harleem,"And we'll check to see if that fucker is around." Amanda nodded.  
  
"Miranda is that okay?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Miranda nodding as Harleem took her book and bag.  
  
"We'll be back, don't do anything without us. We wanna get a few shots in at that bitch,"said Harleem. Amanda nodded as she gave Miranda another hug then let her leave with the large men. She then walked over to the crow who was waiting for her. She stood between Marty and Karen as all eyes were on her.  
  
"He got drunk and beat her, bad,"said Amanda in a monotone.  
  
"Why?"asked Karen quietly.  
  
"That's her decision to tell,"said Amanda,"But trust me, he has to pay."  
  
"That asshole is going to have get curbbed stomped,"said Luke McKee, one of the football players,"You fucking don't do shit like that and get away with it."  
  
"Don't do anything you'd regret,"said Karen.  
  
"Like fuck we will, it coulda been any girl,"said Luke,"Fuck Jake, your younger sister is dating that bitches' cousin."  
  
"No fuck,"said Jake, one of Amanda's classmates in the dungeon and one of the guys who had no problem roughing someone up,"Send a goddamn message."  
  
"No shit, enough of us have younger sisters and family at this school,"said Luke,"We take this fuck out and we send a goddamn message to every prick, you go fucking beating up girls." The talk quieted down as Ronnie and Lauren Davis walked through the cafeteria. The two teachers walked over to the group cursiously and looked around at all of them.  
  
"We having a meeting here?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah,"said Luke,"Just discussing some stuff."  
  
"Like what?"asked Lauren.  
  
"Nothing particular,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys, a majority of the senior grades all in the cafeteria after school talking about nothing particular?"asked Ronnie sarcasitcally,"C'mon spit it out or we'll go get Mr.Harper and he'll get it out of you."  
  
"Didn't know it was a damn crime to have a damn conversation with your classmates,"said Amanda cooly as she shifted her bag and walked out of the cafeteria. Slowly the rest of the people followed her silently.  
  
****  
  
It was eight thirty and the night was now pitch black with only the light of street lmap flickering down among the eight teens that stood huddled together closely waiting for Andy. Marty, Jake, Luke, Harleem, his friends, Peter and Nick stood around with Amanda protectively in the middle. They had Nick called Andy who was friends with him and get him to come and meet him to smoke some bud together. They were all silent as they waited knowing they were gonna have to be damn careful on how they were gonna handle this situation, they all knew for sure Andy was gonna be taking some shots.  
  
"There's the fucker,"whispered Luke as they spotted Andy walking across the field at Winslow.  
  
"Hey what's up,"nodded Andy as he came closer. Quickly and expertly the crowd surrounded Andy before he knew what was going on.  
  
"Yeah that's what we'd like to know,"said Nick as Andy looked around.  
  
"What going on?"asked Andy.  
  
"Heard you like to hit girls,"said Luke,"We just figured you'd enjoy knowing what it's like to get beaten like a bitch."  
  
"What? What the fuck with Miranda say,"said Andy,"She didn't tell you what she did."  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up,"growled Luke before he swung his fist as Andy's face. Amanda stepped back carefully as she watched the guys take turns as giving Andy the blows and boots he deserved. It happened like a blur before her eyes, they didn't seriously injury him as much as they thought they should they just beat him up the way he had done to Miranda. She watched as slowly they backed off and stepped back away from him, she walked over them slowly and looked down at Andy who was groaning as he laided on the ground covered in gravel and dirt.  
  
"Fucking piece of shit,"cursed Amanda before she spit on him. Slowly they wandered away in silence knowing without saying that they were taking a vow of silence for this. None of them were going to rat anyone over this, they hadn't done that bad to Andy just banged him up a bit, a few sprains maybe a break but all of it he deserved. Miranda was going to be the one suffering the long term effects.  
  
****  
  
Amanda walked down the street with Marty and Harleem towards her house. There hadn't been any words spoken still and there weren't going to be any. Amanda wrapped her arms around her as neared her house. As they came to the the stairs Amanda turned to them.  
  
"See ya tomorrow,"said Amanda. Marty nodded.  
  
"Aje, can I talk to you for a moment?"asked Harleem. Silently sighing she nodded and walked up the stairs with Harleem as Marty stepped back a bit but still kept a protective eye on Amanda.  
  
"Now ain't the great time for this,"said Harleem,"But ah, I guess."  
  
"I know what your going to say,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"So you've heard?"asked Harleem.  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"So,"said Harleem looking for her answer on the dating subject.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've got someone else,"said Amanda.  
  
"Who?"asked Harleem.  
  
"You wouldn't know him,"said Amanda shaking her head,"If maybe things were different there could be, but I'm sorry I'm devoted to this guy." Harleem bit his lip and nodded.  
  
"I gotcha,"said Harleem,"Well if things don't work out with him you know where I am."  
  
"I know,"smiled Amanda sympathically.  
  
"And lemme know if he does anything to ya okay? I got no problem teaching another asshole a lesson,"said Harleem as he stepped back.  
  
"I will,"said Amanda as she unlocked the door,"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow,"said Harleem nodding at her before he went down the stairs. Amanda opened the door and looked back at Marty. She gave him a quick wave then went inside. 


	27. Questions

At eight am Amanda solemly walked into 'the Dungeon'. Harry sat at his desk quietly going through a text book with post its to for a class lesson, he looked and smiled at her as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Good morning,"said Harry.  
  
"Morning,"said Amanda giving a half smile as she walked over to the desk.  
  
"So how you feeling?"asked Harry.  
  
"Fine,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"That's good,"said Harry. Amanda could see it in his eyes, he was biting his lip to ask her about Miranda.  
  
"You can ask,"said Amanda.  
  
"What happened to Andy?"asked Harry.  
  
"It's better you don't know anything,"said Amanda,"It's nothing serious it's just you don't need pulled into the situation."  
  
"Yeah I got that impression from Miranda,"said Harry looking away.  
  
"Don't worry about what she said,"said Amanda shaking her head slightly,"She was upset."  
  
"But you know she could,"said Harry.  
  
"She could, but she only would if you say something. Harry just act like nothing happened,"said Amanda.  
  
"And if I don't?"asked Harry.  
  
"Then I will go with her,"said Amanda,"Harry's it's nothing personal or me picking her over you, it's just something harsh happened to her. She just needs to deal with it and put it behind her."  
  
"I understand,"said Harry,"But what if they ask? What am I going to say?"  
  
"Tell them exactly what she told her parents, she got in a scrap with a girl,"said Amanda as she seen the doubt in his face,"Harry I know this sounds stupid and like some plan that's going to crash but this is Miranda's situation we're all by-standers and we can't get involved unless she involves us. Just let it be, she's got the support of everyone."  
  
"Okay,"said Harry,"Are you okay? Did you get hurt last night?"  
  
"No, not a scratch,"said Amanda,"Couldn't get one, I remembered what you did to that guy New Year's Eve." Harry just smirked as he sat back.  
  
"Well I hope you guys know what you're doing,"said Harry.  
  
"We do,"reassured Amanda,"Now about the homework due today?"  
  
"Under the circumstances and my unmentionable support to the asshole having his head kicked in, it'll be collected tomorrow,"said Harry.  
  
"See Harry told ya you were a good guy,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Well what can I say I try,"smirked Harry. Amanda leaned down and kissed him quickly then stood back up.  
  
"I gotta go met some others,"said Amanda,"I'll see you in class." Harry reached out for her hand and pulled it up to his lips as he kissed it lightly. Amanda smiled down at him as she slowly pulled her hand back.  
  
"See you in class,"said Harry as Amanda backed up towards the door. As she reached it she blew him a quick kiss and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda sat in second block oddly, rumors were flying widly that the cops were searching the school and questioning people over the incident with Andy. Nobody invloved yet had been pulled out of class but it was only time before were able to narrow it down but no one was speaking. They had Miranda in the office questioning her what she knew, who had hit her but like the rest of them she sat silently.  
  
"Can I go to the washroom?"Amanda asked the substitute teacher, Ms.Miles.  
  
"Sure,"said Ms.Miles nodding. Amanda got up out of her desk and left the class, she walked down the silent and empty halls. Ignoring footsteps behind her Amanda turned the corner down to the bathroom.  
  
"AJ," Amanda finally stopped at the sound of her father's voice. She turned to see him turning the corner with a police officer next to him.  
  
"What's up Dad?"asked Amanda actingly like she knew nothing about what was going on.  
  
"AJ, we're gonna have to talk to you in the office,"said Scott.  
  
"About what?"asked Amanda as the two men approached her.  
  
"Andy Williams,"said the officer.  
  
"What about him?"asked Amanda innocently.  
  
"We'll continue in the office,"said the officer. Amanda nodded and walked next to her father as they went up to the office.  
  
They entered the office to find a man aruging with Lousia. He held his jacket over one arm and his briefcase in the other.  
  
"Pardon me? What is going on here?"asked Scott moving into the situation.  
  
"Who are you?"snapped the man.  
  
"I'm Scott Guber, vice-principal here,"said Scott full of confidence.  
  
"Well I'm Peter Mitchell, legal counsil for any student here being questioned,"said the man.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Scott again.  
  
"I'm Harleem's father, he called me and told me what's going on here. These are minors, they are required to have an adult present during questioning of any sort and as far as I know they have elected me as their legal consil,"said Peter,"Now I either sit on questioning or none of it is admissable in court." Scott looked over at the officer who nodded that Peter Mitchell was correct. Scott lead them into the room that the questioning was taking place, Steven sat on one side of the table with another man in a suit. On the other side was Karen, Luke, Harleem, Marty and Jake. Amanda took a set next to Karen and Marty and looked over as Scott took a seat next to Steven. Each of the students gave a look to each other then to Peter who was now sitting next to Harleem.  
  
"Okay well first I'd like to know are you planning on arresting any of these students?"asked Peter.  
  
"No, not at this point,"said the man in the suit next to Steven, he turned to the others,"I'm Detective Kandins, do you all know why you're here?"  
  
"No,"said Karen shaking her head.  
  
"Andrew Williams, a student and close friend to some of you was beaten last night, he was in coma for most of the night but barely hanging on now as it is. We want to find out who did this, and we believe one of you or more know who is responsible,"said Detective Kandins.  
  
"Sorry we have no clue,"said Luke sitting back.  
  
"Luke I would suggest at this point you drop the cocky act,"said Steven sternly.  
  
"Wait, I'm eighteen, I'm not a minor here what about me,"said Amanda speaking up.  
  
"Miss. Guber is it?"asked Detective Kandins,"If you have nothing to hide that should not be a problem."  
  
"I want a lawyer here,"said Amanda demandingly.  
  
"We have a lawyer,"said Steven sternly.  
  
"I want my own, I'm an adult here,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'd advise her to have an attorney here, what can be let go on the others can incriminate her,"said Peter.  
  
"I believe Ms.Cook has a free block,"said Scott getting up,"She can sit in for AJ."  
  
"Dad,"said Amanda defensively knowing Ronnie wouldn't lift a finger to help her. Scott just looked at her and left the room.  
  
"We will hold questioning until Miss Guber can have a lawyer present,"sighed Detective Kandins.  
  
****  
  
Ten minutes later Amanda stood inside her father's office with Ronnie. Ronnie had agreed to sit in for Amanda but she wanted to know exactly what Amanda knew before she walked in there because she was not going to make a fool out of herself.  
  
"Okay screw the teacher bullshit, what the hell did you guys do to that kid?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Now is not the time to lie, what did you do to Andy?"asked Ronnie,"Just you, not the others."  
  
"Nothing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Fine,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Look you don't gotta do this, cause I don't want someone screwing me into something I didn't do,"said Amanda.  
  
"When I'm in there I'm a lawyer, not a teacher and I'm a damn good lawyer so don't you dare go into that,"said Ronnie before leading Amanda out of the office and into the room the others were in. Once they were all seated Detective Kandins sat forward and began the questioning.  
  
"Does anyone know what happened to Andrew Williams?"asked Kandins.  
  
"He was beaten up,"said Luke quietly.  
  
"By who?"asked Kandins. Everyone was silent as they stared off into different directions.  
  
"Oh c'mon his girlfriend is mysteriously beaten up and the next day he's beaten. C'mon one of you have to know something,"said Kandins,"Who knocked his girlfriend around?"  
  
"Aren't you questioning her?"asked Marty.  
  
"We are,"said Kandins.  
  
"Well then if you haven't found out from her, then how are we suppose to know,"said Jake.  
  
"Lying is only going to get you into more trouble,"said Kandins,"C'mon we can get this done quick and easy, who was in on it? If it was any of you the consquences will be less if you turn yourself in now."  
  
"We don't know anything,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay Miss Guber where were you last night?"asked Kandins.  
  
"With Marty at the mall,"said Amanda.  
  
"Did you know about the incident with Miranda?"asked Kandins. Amanda bit her lip as she looked at him.  
  
"I did,"said Amanda.  
  
"Did she tell you who did it?"asked Kandins.  
  
"No,"said Amanda.  
  
"Who did you assume it was?"asked Kandins.  
  
"Andy could be a possiblity,"said Amanda.  
  
"So you decided to punish him for it,"said Kandins.  
  
"AJ, don't answer that,"said Ronnie,"That's assuming guilt, Mr.Kandins all of these kids are pressumed innocent." Kandins nodded and moved his questioning on to Marty.  
  
"So where did you and AJ go well at the mall?"asked Kandins.  
  
"Around,"shrugged Marty,"Just looked at stuff and talked."  
  
"Talked about what?"asked Kandins.  
  
"School, people, the usual,"said Marty.  
  
"Andy Williams?"asked Kandins.  
  
"She mentioned it but said Miranda didn't want her talking about it,"said Marty.  
  
"AJ, what did Miranda say to you?"asked Kandins.  
  
"She wasn't talking to me,"lied Amanda.  
  
"Who was she talking too?"asked Kandins.  
  
"I dunno I overheard them,"said Amanda,"I came in afterwards."  
  
"What was said?"asked Kandins. Amanda looked over at Ronnie who nodded at her.  
  
"It's hearsay and not permissable,"said Ronnie.  
  
"She said she was beaten up and she didn't want to go to the cops,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why?"asked Kandins.  
  
"She didn't want her parents to find out,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why was that?"asked Kandins.  
  
"I dunno ask her, they're her parents,"said Amanda.  
  
"Miss Guber, please watch your tone,"said Kandins.  
  
"Look obviously these kids know nothing of the situation of hand so why not let them go back to class and stop wasting everyone's time,"said Peter.  
  
"Mr.Mitchell, I realize these kids are throwing the law around to their advantage but it is also my advantage to keep them here until I see fit,"said Kandins,"Now Harleem Mitchell, where were you last night?"  
  
"At home,"said Harleem.  
  
"Who else was home?"asked Kandins.  
  
"No one, my dad was out,"said Harleem.  
  
"Did you know last night Miranda's situation?"asked Kandins.  
  
"Yeah, I took her home from school,"said Harleem.  
  
"Did she tell you what happened to her?"asked Kandins.  
  
"No,"said Harleem.  
  
"So you're telling me you took her all the way home and you didn't ask or discuss her injuries? That sounds a little far fetch don't you think? Could you be lying?"asked Kandins.  
  
"Don't bagger my son please,"said Peter sternly.  
  
"The babykiller got what he deserved,"muttered Harleem.  
  
"What?"asked Kandins catching clearly what Harleem had said.  
  
"Nothing,"said Harleem.  
  
"You said the babykiller got what he deserved,"said Kandins.  
  
"No I didn't,"said Harleem.  
  
"Look someone here start telling the goddamn truth or you'll all be arrested on contempt, I know you're all lying so just spit out the truth,"said Kandins angrily as he stood up.  
  
"Detective Kandins, these are outright threats,"said Peter standing up as well,"They are minors and there is no reason to doubt them. You are getting no where this them."  
  
"Well this one isn't a minor,"said Kandins pointing at Amanda,"She can be arrested for contempt."  
  
"What the fuck?"cried Amanda.  
  
"You can't do that,"said Ronnie loudly,"She's don't nothing to be charged on."  
  
"This is out of hand,"said Scott.  
  
"I want to know exactly what is going on here,"said Kandins almost yelling. Soon everyone was yelling and getting no where.  
  
"She was pregnant,"yelled Karen. Quickly everyone fell silently looking at Karen who sat there obviously upset and on the verge of tears.  
  
"She was pregnant, he beat her up until she lost the baby,"said Karen quickly,"Andy beat her up she didn't want to tell the cops because she didn't want her mom to find out she was pregnant."  
  
"Who went after Andy?"asked Kandins focusing in on Karen.  
  
"I don't know, no one here we honored Miranda's word to leave it be,"said Karen,"No one here is guilty, go arrest that fucking bastard he killed her baby and beat her for no fucking reason." Everyone was quiet as Karen burst into tears, everyone who didn't know the truth let it set in and those who did tried to block out the thoughts of what was to come. 


	28. What Does AJ Stand For?

Harry sat in his fourth block class, there was a total of four people in the class the rest were either skipping trying to find out what was going on with the questioning and the rest were being questioned. 'Sure you'll deal with it AJ, sure you will' thought Harry sarcastically as he looked at her empty desk. He knew nothing that was was going on, the teachers had no idea besides some students were being questioned and Ronnie hadn't been in class since her second block.  
  
"This is pathetic,"sighed Harry,"Try to stay here I'm going to go find out if I'm going to get my class back today." Harry got up from his desk and left to go to the office, the halls were littered with students standing around gossiping about the situation at hand and since Steven and Scott were both absent from anywhere but the office so none of the teachers had any clue of what was going on.  
  
Walking into the office he found most of the students he was looking for sitting in chairs, leaning against walls and Amanda and Marty sitting on the table next to Lousia's desk.  
  
"So is this where class is being held now?"asked Harry.  
  
"They're here for questioning,"said Lousia looking up at him from his desk.  
  
"For what?"asked Harry half-heartedly knowing.  
  
"I'm not suppose to tell,"said Lousia.  
  
"Miranda,"said Amanda,"Karen spilled and now we all have to get questioned over what we know."  
  
"I didn't mean to,"said Karen softly from behind her.  
  
"Nobody blames you,"sighed Amanda,"It woulda come out anways and it was for the best, the shithead deserves it."  
  
"I know but Miranda, she didn't want people knowing,"said Karen starting to quietly cry.  
  
"She'll get over it, christ there's nothing we can do about it anyways. They all ready know about it,"said Amanda. Harry looked at them, they looked stressed and ready to collaspe.  
  
"Are you guys alright?"asked Harry.  
  
"Fine,"said Luke.  
  
"We're surviving,"said Marty.  
  
"I need to pee,"said Amanda hopping down from the table,"Ms.Cook." Ronnie looked up from the desk she was sitting at in the corner grading papers.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, that legal? Or will detective there go postal?"asked Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, Harry go and make sure she comes back,"said Ronnie tiredly not even bothering to pay them that much attention. Amanda rolled her eyes and confidently dragged her feet out of the office and down the hall.  
  
"So how is Miranda?"asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno, haven't seen her today,"said Amanda,"She's with the cops."  
  
"Are any of you in trouble?"asked Harry.  
  
"Don't think so,"said Amanda,"Fuck I'm tired, who woulda known sitting around doin' nothing could kill ya for energy."  
  
"Well it's been stressful,"said Harry,"Why is Ms.Cook up here?"  
  
"She's acting as my lawyer,"said Amanda as she turned to walk into the bathroom.  
  
"What? Why do you need a lawyer? I thought you said you didn't get into any trouble,"said Harry grabbing her arm and stopping her before she could open the door.  
  
"I didn't she's there for rights and bullshit,"said Amanda,"She's there because they keep threatening to arrest us and because I'm eighteen I need a seperate lawyer from the others, they had Harleem's father." Harry nodded and seemed content to let go of her arm. Amanda opened the bathroom door and looked inside as she walked in. Slowly she kicked open all the stalls to make sure she was alone. Finding she was alone she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her ski jacket she wore since the office heater was broken. She lit one and stayed by the sinks using one as her ashtray. Quietly she watched the smoke roll up from her cigarette as she let it dangle over the white porcelin sink. She knew there was a chance they could all get busted for attacking Andy but everyone had to keep to a similar story, in all their minds he dserved what he got.  
  
Amanda was broken from her thoughts as the door slowly opened. In panic she threw the cigarette in the sink and turned the water on to kill the smoke. She looked up to see Harry walking in.  
  
"This is the girls',"said Amanda.  
  
"I can read,"said Harry walking over to her,"What's taking you so long." He creased his eyebrow and looked in the sink then over at damp cigarette and ashes.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry softly.  
  
"No,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Harry.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Amanda loudly,"Fuck what isn't. My close friend was beaten to the point she lost her fucking baby and now me and most of the fucking people in the office are looking at assault charges."  
  
"What? You told me you never did anything,"said Harry starting to get concerned as Amanda stepped back away from him.  
  
"Oh c'mon Harry the guy turns up the next day beaten to hell and you expect us all to be clean on it?"cried Amanda waving her arm.  
  
"What exactly did you do?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, just spit on the fucker,"said Amanda crossing her arms across her chest protectivly. Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug resting his chin on her head. He slowly inhaled her scent as he held her closely.  
  
"You're not in trouble, you didn't do anything,"said Harry quietly and comfortingly.  
  
"I was there,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"It'll be okay,"said Harry rubbing her back softly. They stood for a few more moments before Amanda moved slightly.  
  
"We should be getting back,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry not wanting too as he let go of her reluctantly. The quietly left the bathroom and made their way back down to the office where Scott, Steven and Kandins were now standing. They looked at Amanda and Harry as they walked into the office.  
  
"Bathroom break,"said Amanda walking over to where Marty was and took her spot next to him.  
  
"Okay well now that you're all here, you're all free from questioning. But at any time you maybe questioned again, this time at the police station. Also just as a forewarning some of you may have to give statements on the other incident that is at hand,"said Kandins who then turned to Harry,"Mr.Senate?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry nodding.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions,"said Kandins,"In private."  
  
"I'll take your class Harry,"said Scott quietly. Harry nodded and followed Kandins into the room where the previous meetings had taken place.  
  
"All right, back to class,"said Steven,"But if some of you are feeling upset, you are premitted to go home just remember, you must make up missed work." Slowly everyone got up and walked from the office with Ronnie and Scott behind them.  
  
"AJ, could I speak with you for a moment?"asked Ronnie. Amanda stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes, 'what does that bitch want now?'. Amanda turned and walked with Ronnie down from the hall to the empty hall.  
  
"AJ, you do realise you could be in some trouble,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I didn't do anything,"said Amanda defensively.  
  
"Whatever, I don't know what went on but I'm sure you had a hand in. So out of respect to your father who I know is somehow overjoyed to have you, make sure you keep your ass in line,"said Ronnie.  
  
"As I said I didn't do anything,"said Amanda.  
  
"Don't hand me that, you've got it in your eyes. You are up to something, and trust me it will fall,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Sure, Ms.Cook. You know all don't ya? A regular everyday Miss Cleo huh?"asked Amanda sarcastically before she turned and walked back to class.  
****  
That day after school Amanda and Marty locked themselves up in Amanda's room to discuss in as much privacy as they could about the day's events. Amanda sat cross legged on her bed pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Aje, we're in shit,"said Marty,"Someone is bound to squeal."  
  
"Nobody will,"insisted Amanda.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't done anything that serious,"said Marty.  
  
"Ugh can we talk about something else?"asked Amanda. Marty nodded and stopped pacing the room and sat on her bed next to her.  
  
"Hey can I ask you a question?"asked Marty.  
  
"Shoot,"said Amanda.  
  
"What exactly does AJ stand for? It's been bugging me for a while,"said Marty.  
  
"Oh I could tell you,"said Amanda,"But I'd have to kill you." Marty rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"C'mon, what is it?"asked Marty.  
  
"It stands for my name,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"What Alice?"asked Marty,"Alice Jackie?"  
  
"Ew, no,"said Amanda shaking her head.  
  
"Please,"pouted Marty,"Pretty pretty pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Fine, promise you won't tell anyone?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Swear to God,"said Marty holding his hand to his heart. Amanda sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Amanda Jane,"said Amanda. Marty looked at her with a cocked brow.  
  
"That's not so bad,"said Marty.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda,"Just don't be using it."  
  
"Not even Mandy Jane?"asked Marty.  
  
"No,"said Amanda punching his arm,"It's AJ and it will always be AJ."  
  
"I bet you let Senate call you whatever he wants,"said Marty teasingly,"Like 'his'."  
  
"Okay I'm not even getting into that,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah I guess it's hard trying to remember what name to scream when your riding the hell out of him,"said Marty.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up,"said Amanda pushing Marty back on the bed.  
  
"C'mon I am so winning that ten bucks,"said Marty,"You two can barely hold it back in class, I can barely imagine what ou do after class."  
  
"Will you shut up?"pouted Amanda.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, but have you guys ya know gone from the class to the bedroom?"asked Marty raising his eyebrow.  
  
"No, not yet,"said Amanda.  
  
"Not yet huh? Some hope there?"asked Marty.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up,"said Amanda kicking him lightly with her foot.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Amanda walked in to Harry's class quietly. He was sitting at his desk sorting papers. As Amanda walked over to the desk Harry set his papers up and looked up at her. Without speaking Amanda walked over to his chair then lifted her leg up and came down on his lap straddling him. Harry took over look at her smiling face before capturing her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers, there was nothing better he could've thought of to brighten up his morning. His hands lightly rubbed her back as their tongues battled, slowly Harry tore his lips from hers and continued a trail of sloppy tender kisses down her cheek and onto her neck. Amanda leaned her head back giving Harry full access to her neck, his lips were sending shivers through her as she held onto him tightly like she never wanted to let go. She leaned her head into his and felt the soft stuble of his cheek against her.  
  
Harry stopped his kisses and came eye to eye with Amanda. They sat there quietly for a moment, taking in the joyous feeling that for a moment they were alone and nothing could touch them. He held her close, Harry knew he was taking a big risk with her in that room, anyone at any minute could come flying through that door but with her there in his arms, all that went away, there were no worries, no second guessing, everything as far as he was concerned was perfect.  
  
"Christ, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to go through class today with you,"said Amanda softly, her lips brushing his skin slightly but just enough to warm him.  
  
"I know what you mean,"said Harry.  
  
"I don't know Harry, you have no idea how hard it is for me right now to keep things nice here,"said Amanda smiling as she brushed her finger tips over the hair on his neck.  
  
"I think I do,"said Harry before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. They sat there in each other's arms for a few more minutes just taking in the privailage of having each other. Eventually they had to part as classes were drawing nearer. 


	29. Ronnie Will Try

Over the next month Harry and Amanda had been restricted to class room make outs and the rare heated backseat session in the alley two blocks from Amanda's house. Marty made sure he had kept himself well in dowd of all details to make sure he got his ten bucks, even if he had to get Amanda liqioured up a bit to get it out of her. Eventually the whole "Andy and Miranda" situation died down, he was charged formally with beating her and the district office was looking to press charges of murder if they could over the baby. Everyone who had beaten Andy had kept their mouths shut and eventually the police had backed off, only getting statements over Andy beating Miranda. People had really forgotten about it, Prom was coming up and all attentions had been turned to that. Amanda had feverishly been trying to find a way out of it, Scott kept hinting she should go but she was finally able to get a night with Harry, a whole night alone with out getting caught. She had snuck a look at the list of teachers who volunteered to surpervise the Prom and lucky for her, Harry and Scott were not on it.  
  
Now Amanda was walking down the stairs to the dungeon, she had taken the day off claiming she was feeling ill. Scott had taken her performance and Marty ended up over after first block watching talkshows and soap operas with Amanda.  
  
Amanda walked into the empty classroom, she had been careful not to get spotted by anyone especially Scott but she knew if she did get caught she'd be there "to get homework". Amanda looked around and couldn't see Harry, his briefcase and jacket were still there. Slowly she wandered over to his desk and took a seat in his chair, carefully she curiously opened the top drawer, nothing but paper clips, elastic bands and other supplies. Sighing she closed the door and looked down at the lower larger drawer, she tugged it open after looking over at the door to make sure she was in the clear. There were a few files full of papers, slowly she flipped through them and found one file at the back full of opened envelopes. Pulling them out she flipped through them and opened one up, it was a love letter, Amanda skimmed through it quickly and to the bottom where she found Ronnie's name signed. Amanda pushed the drawer closed with her foot and dropped the envelopes into her bags and closed it up. She waited spinning on the chair for Harry to come down. About five minutes later she heard the door opening behind her, she stomped her heel down on the ground and stopping herself with her back to the door. As she heard a female voice she whipped around the chair she looked up to see Lauren Davis looking in at her.  
  
"AJ, what are you doing in here?"asked Lauren.  
  
"I"m here to discuss a grade with Mr.Senate but he seems not to be here, and since his stuff is here I thought I'd wait,"lied Amanda,"It's important ya know."  
  
"Oh,"said Lauren looking at her strangely,"Well if he's not here I'm sure he's in the lounge."  
  
"Never thought of that,"said Amanda becoming annoyed that is was Lauren and not Harry.  
  
"Are you sure it can't wait til tomorrow?"asked Lauren walking into the room.  
  
"Dead sure,"said Amanda giving her a fake smile.  
  
"Well I'm sure Mr.Senate wouldn't be too thrilled having you sitting in his chair,"said Lauren.  
  
"Just getting a sense of what all you teachers see from up here,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well it would be best if you moved into a desk if you want to sit,"said Lauren. Amanda scooped her bag up into her lap and pushed herself in the chair over to the front row of desks. She slipped from the chair on to the top of a desk, once she was seated she pushed the chair back to the front with her foot.  
  
"Better?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes,"said Lauren,"So AJ, how are you liking Winslow?"  
  
"It's got it's perks,"said Amanda,"Here and there."  
  
"Well you're dad seems happy to have you,"said Lauren,"Everytime I see him he's smiling."  
  
"I tend to bring joy to people's life,"said Amanda. Lauren went to say something but was distracted by Harry and Ronnie walking in. They both stopped talking as they spotted Lauren and Amanda in the room. Harry bowed his head and walked over to his desk moving his chair back behind it, 'great just what ever guy wants, an over sensitive ex-girlfriend, a pompous ex-girlfriend and the current territorial girlfriend all in the same room' thought Harry.  
  
"AJ you're here awfully late,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Discuss a grade,"said Amanda,"They're important ya know."  
  
"Yes I know, you seem to be in here a lot discussing grades,"said Ronnie with hints of accusation in his voice.  
  
"Well I'm pushy, could be a lawyer someday, I'll argue for the best I can get,"said Amanda.  
  
"Sure,"muttered Ronnie rolling her eyes.  
  
"Lauren?"asked Harry trying to stop a war between Ronnie and Amanda.  
  
"Oh,"said Lauren broken from her attention on the other two women. She knew there was tension between Ronnie and Amanda but she never knew why, they just seemed to push each others buttons like they knew a secret no one else knew, like something they tried holding over each other's head.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a drink, give you and Ms.Davis time to dicuss things,"said Amanda hopping off the desk. She strolled slowly out of the room swaying slightly as she went. Leaving the classroom she went up the stairs and into the bathroom to do a make up check. She set her purse on the counter and went digging through it for her lip gloss as the door swung open. Amanda glanced up in the mirror and seen Ronnie standing behind her with her arms cross. Amanda ignored her and applied her clear lipgloss. Ronnie coughed to get Amanda's attention. Sighing loudly Amanda turned to Ronnie.  
  
"Yes Ms.Cook?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Go right ahead, it's a free country,"said Amanda.  
  
"Do you really think Mr.Senate is that stupid?"asked Ronnie,"Or are you?"  
  
"Pardon?"asked Amanda raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I know exactly what you're doing, with all these discussions on grades,"said Ronnie,"As the vice-principal's daughter you'd think you'd have some common sense, Mr.Senate would never risk his job and reputation over you. You're just some silly little girl with a crush on her teacher making a fool out of herself flirting with him. Grow up and act you're age." Amanda just shook her head at Ronnie's nonsense.  
  
"Ms.Cook is your life that sad? Do you go home at night and dream this bullshit up? C'mon get with it, this is not some fantasy porn, I am not some silly little girl with a crush on her teacher. Get real, he's my goddamn teacher, one who happens to give me shitty grades most of the time and I have to waste my time arguging with him until I get decent ones"said Amanda.  
  
"Don't hand me that, trust me I can see right through you, and soon everyone else will,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Ya know Ronnie is it,"said Amanda stepping up to her,"You can see through me? Trust me on this, you haven't seen the half of it but you can drop your scornful jealously issue you have over everyone being wrapped around my perfect little finger. Remember when I say jump everyone asks how high Miss?" With that Amanda shoved Ronnie out of her way and went to leave the bathroom.  
  
"You truly are a fool,"said Ronnie. Amanda turned on her heel and stalked back to Ronnie.  
  
"Ya know those who live in glass houses should really not throw stones,"said Amanda.  
  
"No, no you shouldn't AJ,"said Ronnie,"Oh and just for the record AJ, cause I know for a fact you are lying, in December when you still though Mr.Senate was fawning over you it was me he went to bed with at the staff party." Amanda stood there and covered her shock at this calmly, her face never flinched and she didn't let that steal wall crack. Even though at that moment Amanda could've killed Ronnie, she could just grabbed her by that fake blond hair and rammed her face into a wall then carelessly tossed her out the window, but she stood calm, not even her hands balled up into fist.  
  
"Well Ms.Cook I've love to sit here and girl talk but I don't kiss and tell, too much class to,"said Amanda before turning and walking out of the bathroom. At this point she was furious, 'two week before, two fucking weeks before New Year's he fucks that bitch' Amanda's mind screamed. Something inside of her told her to let it go, nothing was offical between her and Harry, at that point they were still flirting around the subject, but still she knew he felt something for her at that time, it became painfully obvious the day Tyler attacked Marty. She wasn't sure where she was going, if she went down to see Harry and two things would happen she'd freak out on him about it or he'd tell her Ronnie was lying and she'd want to kill Ronnie. Or she could just avoid Harry and let things play their course. 'Okay it's not like I didn't sleep with Tyler when I was flirting with Harry and all that' thought Amanda,'But when he did it things were starting to get deep.' Running her hand through her hair she stopped at the top of the stairs to the dungeon, the door was open so she knew Lauren was gone. Biting her lip and going against what she thought she should do she walked down the stairs and into the room. Harry was at his desk waiting for her. Amanda closed the door behind her and instead of walking over to him behind the desk like she usually did she leaned against a desk in front of his desk and crossed her arms. Harry looked up at her strangely and sensed something wasn't right.  
  
"You okay?"asked Harry.  
  
"So I heard you slept with Ronnie,"said Amanda sitting on the top of the desk.  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"Christmas staff party?"asked Amanda raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Who told you this?"asked Harry.  
  
"Queen Bitch herself,"said Amanda.  
  
"When?"asked Harry.  
  
"Just now, she followed me up to the bathroom. Told me to get over myself for playing the stupid foolish school girl with her crush on her teacher,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well uh,"stuttered Harry looking for the right words to say.  
  
"Did you?"asked Amanda pushing it.  
  
"Yes,"said Harry,"I was drunk, I didn't really know what I was doing."  
  
"Okay,"said Amanda.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry,"There is nothing between us, I don't want her."  
  
"Don't blame ya,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'm sorry,"said Harry quietly. Amanda sighed as she looked at him, 'fucking asshole knows I can't stay mad at him' thought Amanda.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda setting her purse on the desk rolling her eyes,"Do it again and the fury of AJ will engulf you." She walked over to his side of the desk, from there they couldn't been seen from the window in the door and they had time to part if someone walked in, but they never did.  
  
"How come you weren't in class today?"asked Harry looking up at her as she stood over top of him.  
  
"Played sick,"smiled Amanda.  
  
"Bad girl,"said Harry.  
  
"I know, whatcha gonna do about it?"asked Amanda challenging him a bit in her voice. Harry set his hand on the back of her thigh and pulled her down onto his lap straddling him. Their lips met hungrily as the two held each other tightly, Amanda brushed her fingers softly over the tender skin just below Harry's neck . A new warmth crawled over Harry as she touched him, she had a female warmness that he craved, her scent, her touch, her feel, everything about her drove him crazy. Amanda pressed herself closer to Harry pushing him back against the chair, shivers ran through her as his fingertips grazed over the exposed skin of the small of her back. They parted and rested forehead to forehead both smiling. Just as they both leaned in for another kiss the sounds of the doorknob turning broke them apart. Out of rush Amanda walked over and grabbed her purse. She looked up to see Ronnie walked into the room.  
  
"Fine Mr.Senate you just stick by that C we'll just see what my father has to say about it,"said Amanda before storming to the door.  
  
"Out of my way,"growled Amanda as she came to Ronnie who was standing by the door. Ronnie moved and let the girl slip by. Harry sighed and sat back running his hands over his face, 'thank you Ronnie, thank fucking you' thought Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well I know for one thing in June I will not be sad to see that girl leave,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Just opinionated,"said Harry,"So what's up Ronnie?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Doyle's for a drink,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I don't think so, I've got a lot of marking to do and I'm tired,"said Harry,"I'm just gonna go pass out."  
  
"Oh c'mon,"said Ronnie walking over to the desk,"It'll be fun."  
  
"I'm sure,"said Harry,"Thanks for the offer though." Harry started gathering up his files from the desk trying to get Ronnie to leave. He put away a couple of files then stood from his desk.  
  
"Ya know I'd be careful around AJ,"said Ronnie.  
  
"And how so?"asked Harry in a bored voice.  
  
"She's out for more than just a teacher student relationship,"said Ronnie,"She's just looking to manipulate everyone she can."  
  
"I'm sure that's not the case,"said Harry looking up at Ronnie, 'oh if you only knew, now go away' thought Harry.  
  
"It is, I can she it. Everytime I turn around she's in here for grades? The girls should face it, she's not a straight A student,"said Ronnie,"But she's up to something and I know it."  
  
"Is there possibly anything else we could discuss?"asked Harry gathering up his stuff to leave.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car,"said Ronnie.  
****  
  
That night Amanda and Karen sat in Amanda's room, it was close to two the morning but they had been up all night bitching about Ronnie and her shit. Amanda sat on her bed snuggled up in her pyjamas. Karen was on the end of the bed looking at her.  
  
"I don't believe that bitch,"said Karen,"Like back off, he doesn't want her."  
  
"I know,"sighed Amanda laying down,"Ya know I wish at times like me and Harry we could be real."  
  
"Yeah but come on that thrill of maybe getting caught messing around with the teacher is pretty hot,"said Karen.  
  
"True,"said Amanda smiling. Karen grabbed Amanda's brush off her nightstand and moved up and started brushing Amanda's long brown hair.  
  
"I'd just like to slap that bitch silly,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well that wouldn't take long she's half way there,"said Karen. Amanda giggled and rolled her eyes. The two girls sat quietly for a few minutes well watching TV before they heard something hit the window. They looked at each other strangely before another tap came at the window. Amanda got up and went over to the window, all she could see was darkness and the glare of the light behind her. She tugged open the window and stuck her head out to see Harry walking down the street away from her. She looked back inside and grabbed a stray CD, she stuck her head back out the window and snet it flying down the street to Harry.  
  
"Who is it?"asked Karen quietly from the bed.  
  
"Harry,"said Amanda watching as the CD landed near Harry. He looked down at the CD then back up at Amanda's window. She waved frantically at him well smiling. Harry turned and walked back down the street to where her house was. Once he was in front of the house she signalled silently at him she'd be down in a minute, he nodded and she pulled her head back in.  
  
"Hurry up get dressed,"said Karen. Amanda quickly started pulling off her pyjamas, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater with a grey sweat jacket.  
  
"Will you be okay here?"asked Amanda realizing she was leaving Karen alone.  
  
"Yeah don't worry,"said Karen,"Go have fun."  
  
"What about my dad?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Don't worry,"stressed Karen,"Keep the door locked, I'll keep the light off and the TV down." Amanda smiled and hugged Karen quickly. She grabbed the key from her dresser that was for her door and quickly and quietly slipped out of her room and downstairs. Opting out of using the door, she pulled open the living room window carefully she slipped out the window and quickly shut it quietly. She looked up at her window and seen the light out. Turning she ran over to Harry who was waiting on the street for her. Immediately she flung her arms around Harry's neck and pulled into a hug.  
  
"Oh my god why are you here?"asked Amanda before pressing her lips to Harry's. After pulling apart Amanda kept her arms joyfully around Harry's neck.  
  
"Well,"said Harry smiling down at her,"We got cut a little early and I really wanted to see you. So I figured it couldn't kill me to come around see if you were up."  
  
"You figured right,"said Amanda smiling,"Now where's your car? I'm freezing."  
  
"Around the corner,"said Harry as Amanda unwrapped her arms from around Harry's neck and the two started walking down the street.  
  
Once they were in Harry's car they drove in silence for a while. Amanda had no idea where they were going or how late it was in the morning, all that mattered to her was she was in that car with Harry. Eventually once they turned on to a dark deserted gravel road Amanda undid her seat belt and leaned over.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Harry keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.  
  
"Nothing,"mumbled Amanda as she lightly kissed Harry's neck. She dragged her tongue lightly between kisses up from Harry's neck slowly up to his ear. Delicately she dragged her tongue up the edge of his ear lobe then back down sucking softly on the boneless cartilage. Harry gripped the wheel tighter as Amanda's soft mouth seduced his ear, slowly against his will for such a fast reaction he could feel himself start to grow hard as he continued to try and keep his mind on the road. Amanda's hand barely grazed over his thigh, over his lap slightly then up and cupped the opposite side of his cheek. Holding down a groan Harry turned into a dark gravel parking lot, they were in a basically deserted park that had barely any lighting and was always empty. As the car came to a stop and Harry parked it. Amanda tried to keep kissing him as she got up and started crawling into the backseat. She fell back into the backseat onto her bum, she grabbed Harry's shirt and hastily pulled Harry back with her. Harry grinned childishly at Amanda's eagerness, he shifted and got into the back seat as well, once he was next to Amanda she got up and straddled his lap. Immediately she pressed her lips hungrily to his and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry let out a muffled groan into her mouth as he felt her grind her hips into his lap teasing him through layers of material. Amanda finished undoing his shirt then pushed it back, she dragged her kisses from his lips down his jaw and neck to his chest. As Amanda left a trail of sloppy kisses along his shoulder Harry followed suit with her and pushed off her jacket letting it fall to the floor. He carefully ran his hands over her warm skin of her abdomen working her shirt up along the way. Amanda unwrapped her arms from around his neck and helpped him get her shirt off where it joined her jacket on the ground. She leaned back away from Harry a bit and undid the clasp on the front of her bra, she allowed Harry to take in a nice long view as she slipped off her bra letting it fall to her shirt. Harry ran his hand up the middle of her back and around to cup her breast, this was the first time he had seen her that naked, he had touched her in very intamite ways but he had never witnessed it with his eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful,"mumbled Harry as he trailed kisses up her her cleavage between her breasts. Amanda ran her hands through his hair and down to his neck, Harry looked up at her as they met eye to eye. Amanda leaned down and met his lips in another passionate kiss, she pressed herself forcefully against the erection that Harry held for her. Harry groaned deeply as he pulled back from the kiss. Their bare chest pressed together as hands explored the glistening skin of each other. Harry kissed her breasts marking his terriotory with large sloppy kisses, he teased her nipples that hung in front of him with small butterfly kisses causing Amanda to groan and grab at the flesh of his shoulders well her nipples grew hard and taunt. Harry ran his hands up and down her hips as he ran his tongue around her nipple, he slowly and cautiously moved his hands around to the front of her jeans. He looked up at her for her approval to go farther, Amanda smiled at him and nodded before pressing down for a kiss. She felt Harry fumble a bit with the button but he was able to get them undone and started slipping them off of her. Amanda leaned back and grabbed onto the back of the seats to give herself room to slip them off, Harry watched in amazement at Amanda's flexiablity. Amanda wiggled her way out of her jeans then made her way back onto Harry's lap, he felt even more unleveled as she sat there completely nude on him with nothing seperating him from her but the soft thin coton of her thong. Harry looked over the girl that he had in his arms taking in every inch of her and etching it into his memory. Her warmness travelling through him and every place she touched him a surge of female warmth and perfection made him shiver. He held her hips as they looked at each other in a silence, Amanda smiled at him with a lustful look on her face. The fact that they were in a car at two in the morning in the middle of a deserted park faded all that was revalent to them was they were in each other's arms. Amanda leaned down and gentily pressed her lips to Harry's, she cupped his face in her hands as their tongues slowly intertwined. Harry ran his hands down from her hips and over to her bottom to cup it, Harry pulled her close to him against his erection. Amanda moan slightly as she rubbed herself against Harry, she felt Harry's finger crawl slowly from her bum over her thigh and down between her legs. His fingers skirted teasingly on the outside of her thong pulling slightly at him. Amanda was growing frustrated with Harry's teasing as she pushed herself towards his fingers. Harry took her hint and pushed back the fabric and running one finger over her wet clit, Amanda breathed deeply as she shuddered. She gripped Harry's shoulders as he stroked her a few more times, slowly he came to her enterance he slipped one finger in her slowly then back out, this time he entered her with two fingers. Harry plunged his fingers in as far as they could go, her warm walls held his fingers tightly. Amanda moaned into his shoulder as she gripped his shoulders tightly. He drew his fingers out of the wet warm center of her and plunged them back in, Amanda rocked into the rythym of Harry's fingers.  
  
Amanda's moans of pleasure filled the car as Harry fingered her to the height of an orgasim. Her nails dug into Harry's flesh of his shoulders as she dug her face into the nook of his neck.  
  
"Oh my god Harry I'm cumming,"groaned Amanda before biting into his flesh and holding on tightly to him. Harry plunged a third finger into her and held his hand there as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and hold him. Amanda ground her hips on his still hand as she peaked, her breathing became deep and a blood rush came over her as she felt light headed. Slowly she stopped and held herself against Harry as she came down from the high he had given her. She released her grip on his and pulled away from him, both of them were sweaty and smiling lazily. Kissing him she soothingly ran her hands over the nail marks she had left in Harry's flesh. Harry withdrew his fingers from her and held her tightly. Amanda pulled back from the kiss and smiled sweetly at Harry.  
  
"What?"asked Harry softly.  
  
"I believe it's your turn Mr.Senate,"said Amanda softly as she reached down. Slowly she undid his belt, her hands intentionally brushed over his erection. Amanda looked up at him, Harry had a goofy grin on his face like a young teenager getting to third base for the first time. Slowly she pulled the belt out from the pants, once the belt was out she undid his buttons and zipper. She grazed her hand over his clothed manhood, Harry moaned softly, she was taking her time teasing him the way he had done to her.  
  
"C'mon Harry,"said Amanda smiling, she shifted back off the seat and moved Harry down so he was laying down on the seat. She crawled on top of him, lightly kissing him on the mouth Amanda dragged her kisses down his chin leaving a trail of kisses down his chest to his navel. Amanda ran her tongue around the edge of his navel then dipped into it, she continued her trail of kisses down his abdomen til she came to the top of his undone pants, she trailed her hands up his legs to his hips and to the waist of his pants. Slowly she pulled them down over his hips. She pulled them up carefully with the boxers up and over his erection. Once she had them down far enough she turned her attention back to his manhood. Leaning down she ran her tongue up the shaft to the head. Harry moaned loudly as her tongue touched him, he was having a hard time holding control as she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft. He could feel his blood rushing through his body. Looking down he watched as she took him in her mouth and eased him through the sexual oragisim taking over.  
Once Harry released himself Amanda cleaned her mouth off and crawled back up to him. Harry held her tight in her arms as she rested on his side against the seat. He kissed the top of her head. The light from the lamps in the park shined into the car as the two of them laid in a peaceful silence, two glistening bodies pressed tightly together.  
  
"You know this isn't just about sex,"said Harry softly. It seemed a bit of a contradiction now to him, he comes at two in the morning calling on her just to drive her out to the middle of nowhere and have a heated sexual session in the backseat of his car with her.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda looking up at him,"Don't you dare worry about that."  
  
"It's just,"started Harry but he was cut off by Amanda.  
  
"No, I know there's more than sex to this and so do you,"said Amanda,"We've made no secret to each other that we've got something."  
  
"I just want to you to know that and don't think otherwise,"said Harry.  
  
"I don't,"smiled Amanda,"Sex is just the good bonus." Amanda leaned over and pressed her lips to Harry's.  
  
"I guess I should get you home,"said Harry,"Don't want you falling asleep at school."  
  
"I don't wanna,"pouted Amanda.  
  
"You gotta,"said Harry rubbing her arm reassuringly.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda. She sat up slowly and moved so Harry could get up as well, Amanda dug through the pile of clothes, she found her bra and shirt then pulled on her jeans. Harry buttoned up his shirt as well and did up his pants, once he was dressed he got out of the backseat letting the incredibly cold morning air encase him. He blinked as the light layer of sweat almost froze in the air. He opened the driver's side door and got in, he found Amanda sitting in the passenger's seat doing up her seat belt.  
  
"Not one to use doors,"said Harry smiling slightly as he started the car.  
  
"I'm small I can jump seats,"said Amanda,"Now to home sir, I need a bed to crash in." Harry backed the car out of the spot and started the drive home.  
*****  
  
Amanda soundlessly unlocked her bedroom door in the darkness of her home, it was almost four o'clock and she was falling asleep on her feet. Nicky came brushing by her leg.  
  
"Hey Nicky"whispered Amanda. She opened the door slowly and slipped in with the cat who took off for the bed. Amanda closed the door behind her and quickly changed out of her clothes and back into her pajamas. In the light streaming in from the moon and lights outside she saw Karen in her bed and Nicky snuggling up next to her. Carefully she pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed and slipped in. Nicky meowed softly and licked her cheek as she comfortable positioned herself.  
  
"Hey,"mumbled Karen tiredly.  
  
"Go to sleep,"said Amanda.  
  
"You and Harry do it?"asked Karen smiling.  
  
"No, I'll update you in the morning,"said Amanda,"Sleep now." 


	30. Needing a Nap

Amanda laid in bed watching TV, it was eleven and she had woken up a couple of hours ago from her nap. She slumpped downstairs for a muffin and a cup of tea, Scott had wanted to make her dinner but she said no and gave up when he made tea. After giving him a run down of her day she took her food up to her room and snuggled up in bed and watched re-runs until "The Tonight Show" came on. As she readjusted her pillow her pager started vibrating, she reached over to the other nightstand and picked it up, she didn't recongize the number but it was an in area number. Picking up the phone she dialed in the number and and put it to her ear, she waited for it to ring a few times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi,"said Amanda thinking it sounded like Harry,"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah you gave me your number,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't really think you'd call,"said Amanda settling back into bed.  
  
"Why not?"asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know,"said Amanda,"Anyways, how are you?"  
  
"Good, did you get a nap?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, spent most of the night in bed,"said Amanda.  
  
"That's good, ya know I'm sorry about last night,"said Harry,"I have no idea what I was thinking, you had school the next morning."  
  
"You were thinking that I missed you and that when you're not touching me I go fucking crazy,"said Amanda smiling,"And that well I'm in bed right now I would give anything to have you here next to me."  
  
"Well maybe I was thinking that,"said Harry coyly. Amanda giggled slightly and she sunk back into the pillows.  
  
"I missed you today,"said Amanda.  
  
"I missed you too,"said Harry.  
  
"Ugh, I wish we could do last night all over again,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah but school,"said Harry,"For the both of us."  
  
"I know,"sighed Amanda,"Oh hey I know what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"And what's this?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well prom weekend,"said Amanda.  
  
"Also my birthday weekend,"said Harry.  
  
"Really?"asked Amanda,"I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah the friday is my big twenty ninth,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I'm not going to prom,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why not?"asked Harry.  
  
"I went last year and it's just a big hassle I don't want to get into,"said Amanda," Actually I was thinking maybe you and me could spend the weekend together."  
  
"That sounds good, but,"said Harry slowly.  
  
"But what?"asked Amanda doubtfully.  
  
"No, no, no, it's okay. You might not wanna do it,"said Harry.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda anxiously not liking to play games.  
  
"Every year my family has dinner on my birthday, it's some formal bullshit thing my mom plans, I barely know half the people and I'm always miserable,"said Harry.  
  
"Then why go?"asked Amanda.  
  
"It's the only time I see my family,"said Harry,"She does it for all the kids I just never bother with them, they enjoy them more."  
  
"I see,"said Amanda understandingly.  
  
"So you wanna drudge through a Senate family gathering?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'd love to, but don't worry no one can be more screwed up than my family,"said Amanda,"My parents can't say a nice word to each other, my mother used me a pawn with my dad and I thought he was a jerk until a few months ago."  
  
"Okay, well my parents are upper class overly rich snobs who throw parties and invite people they don't like just for show, they almost disowned me because I tried to disown them and every year and every birthday, no matter who it is my mother throws some formal party, she drinks herself into a puddle of nonsense and well all this is going on, my father diddles the maid,"said Harry.  
  
"Whoa, I think we have a winner folks,"said Amanda.  
  
"We're the complete picture of messed up,"said Harry,"So you're gonna come with me?"  
  
"Of course, but isn't your family gonna raise some eyebrows when you walk in with an eighteen year old?"asked Amanda.  
  
"That's if they notice,"said Harry.  
  
"So it's formal, so I'm guessing you want me all dolled up,"said Amanda.  
  
"Something like that, don't worry too much about it,"said Harry. There was a moment of silence as Amanda adjusted herself.  
  
"Harry come over,"said Amanda,"I want you."  
  
"Aje, I can't it's late and I don't want you up two nights in a row,"said Harry.  
  
"Ugh, please?"whined Amanda,"I'll make you feel good."  
  
"I know you would, but we can't,"said Harry.  
  
"You're mean Harry,"said Amanda,"Real mean."  
  
"Aje,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay,"sighed Amanda,"But I miss you."  
  
"I know, I miss you too,"said Harry. They talked for a bit more before Harry convinced her to hang up and go back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Harry sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, he had wanted more than anything to be able to see Amanda again and just be with her all night but their circumstances wouldn't let them. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair, 'at times this seems so wrong, I wish things weren't like this' thought Harry. He lost himself in thought over it only to be broken out of it by the phone ringing again. Hitting talk he put it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Harry, it's Ronnie."  
  
"Hey Ronnie,"said Harry.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"No, I'm up,"said Harry,"What do you want?"  
  
"Well I was wondering what you were doing Friday night,"said Ronnie,"I thought you and me could get dinner or a drink."  
  
"Oh geesh Friday,"said Harry looking quickly for an excuse,"Actually Friday I'm going for dinner with my sister, she's been pestering me for weeks to have dinner with her."  
  
"Oh,"said Ronnie disappointed.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry it's just I've put her off so much,"said Harry,"I figure get it done and over with."  
  
"No it's okay, it's your sister,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah, well hey I'll see you tomorrow I'm just about to have a shower so I'll let you go,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay I'll see you,"said Ronnie. Harry hung up the phone before she could say anything more, 'that woman just not know when to back off' thought Harry tossing the phone on the couch next to him. 


	31. The Date

After school Amanda sat in Harry's class, Amanda sat on a desk in front of his dangling her legs as she looked at him. Harry was organizing the test papers he had collect from Amanda's class.  
  
"I wanna do something with you tonight,"said Amanda stetching one of her legs out and resting the tip of her foot on his desk.  
  
"Like what?"asked Harry not looking up.  
  
"I dunno, we should do something,"said Amanda.  
  
"Dinner okay with you?"asked Harry.  
  
"Really?"asked Amanda perking up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could,"said Harry,"We'd just pick a place out of the area."  
  
"I didn't think you'd wanna be like out in public with me,"said Amanda hopping down off the desk.  
  
"And why would you think that?"asked Harry as Amanda walked around to his side of the desk.  
  
"Well of us getting caught,"said Amanda.  
  
"We won't get caught if we're careful now will we?"asked Harry reaching out and cupping her bottom, he pulled her to his chair. Amanda leaned down kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"No we won't,"said Amanda as she pulled back lightly,"Now I have to go."  
  
"Why?"asked Harry as she stood back up.  
  
"Cause I have to go get ready for tonight,"said Amanda smiling,"I'll be ready at seven." Amanda turned on her heel and bounced of the class without another word.  
****  
  
Amanda looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a short black dress with a sheer slip over it. She had curled her hair in big curls and left it down around her shoulders, 'perfect' thought Amanda smiling. Walking over to the closet she looked over her shoes for which pair she should wear, the ringing of the phone took her from the shoes.  
  
"AJ for you,"called Scott. Amanda walked over to her nightstand and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Mandy,"said Marty.  
  
"Do you want me to hang up on you?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Sorry, AJ,"said Marty stressing her name,"So what are you up to?"  
  
"Getting ready,"said Amanda.  
  
"And where are we prancing off to tonight?"asked Marty.  
  
"I maybe going out on a date,"said Amanda.  
  
"With Harry?"asked Marty.  
  
"Maybe,"said Amanda coyly.  
  
"Well aren't we the riskers,"said Marty,"Mandy and Harry on their first date."  
  
"Hey drop the Mandy shit,"said Amanda as she picked up the phone and walked over to the closet.  
  
"Mandy sounds so much better, we'll me Marty and Mandy masters in crime,"said Marty.  
  
"Ugh, as I said drop it,"said Amanda,"Hey why don't you call Kare up I don't think she's doing anything tonight."  
  
"What is your obession with me and Karie?"asked Marty.  
  
"Nothing,"sighed Amanda,"And it's not an obession, I just think you two would go good together."  
  
"This coming from the girl messing around with the teacher, as much as I love ya Aje I'm not taking your love advice,"said Marty.  
  
"Well blah, blah, blah,"said Amanda,"And there is nothing odd about what I'm doing. We're two consenting people."  
  
"Yeah nothing is odd about the fact that your doing the teacher,"said Marty.  
  
"I'm not doing him,"hissed Amanda slipping on a pair of strappy black heels.  
  
"Sure, sure, so I still don't have my ten bucks?"asked Marty.  
  
"No,"said Amanda double checking her shoes with her dress in the mirror.  
  
"Well what's taking so long? Geesh Aje, be a ho and jump him into bed,"said Marty.  
  
"Marty I gotta go,"said Amanda smirking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Fine, talk to you tomorrow,"said Marty.  
  
"Definately,"said Amanda before hanging up the phone. She set the phone back on the nightstand when there was a knock at her door and Scott stuck his head in slightly coughing to get her attention.  
  
"Hey Dad,"said Amanda.  
  
"You look beautiful, who the lucky guy?"asked Scott.  
  
"He doesn't go to Winslow,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh,"said Scott,"What's his name?"  
  
"Daddy don't worry Marty's checked him out,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I want you to bring him here next time,"said Scott,"I have to go out tonight."  
  
"With who?"asked Amanda.  
  
"A nice lady I met at the gas station a couple of days ago,"said Scott.  
  
"I see, well have fun,"said Amanda,"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Okay be careful sweetie,"said Scott before leaving. Amanda looked over at the clock, she had twenty minutes until seven. Casually she did up her purse with everything she needed then headed down stairs with her pack of cigarettes. As she came down the stairs she felt Nicky brush up against her leg.  
  
"Hey Nicky baby,"said Amanda softly as she walked into the kitchen. As she walked in the phone started ringing, grabbing the phone on the counter she clicked it on.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Why are you trying to set me and Marty up?"said Karen practically screaming.  
  
"Because you're single, he's single,"said Amanda,"It makes sense." Amanda pulled open the sliding door and stepped outside.  
  
"Aje, me and Marty that's a no no,"said Karen.  
  
"Sure sure,"said Amanda lighting up her smoke,"I don't see why you two couldn't give it one date at least."  
  
"Because he's Marty, he's a friend,"said Karen,"Not a boyfriend."  
  
"And why not? He's sweet, nice, he's got money and me to keep him in line,"said Amanda,"He's picture perfect."  
  
"Then why don't you date him,"huffed Karen.  
  
"Because I'm screwing the teacher that's why,"said Amanda,"I'm not a slut here."Karen snickered on the other end as well as Amanda.  
  
"So you going out with Harry tonight?"asked Karen.  
  
"Yes, for dinner,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah getting a little risky huh?"asked Karen.  
  
"It was his idea,"said Amanda.  
  
"Wow, he seems like he'd be the type to keep it all under wraps and no risks,"said Karen,"He must really love you, you've swooned him."  
  
"I know, all men just fall at my feet,"said Amanda sarcastically,"Oh shit, hey I gotta go it's almost seven. I gotta go."  
  
"All right, have fun tonight, and try to get laid,"said Karen.  
  
"I'll try,"said Amanda smiling before she hung out. Amanda stampped out her cigarette in the dirt and flicked it in the small flower bed. She closed the door and came back inside. After making a quick trip upstairs to wash her hands and spray on some perfume, she grabbed her purse and a light jacket that matched her dress. Grabbing her keys she walked out the front door, she closed and locked it behind her then started down the street to where she was to meet Harry, a block and a half down and just around the corner.  
  
Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked and as she turned the corner she seen Harry leaning against his car waiting for her. Smiling she walked over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You look beautiful,"said Harry softly as he looked her over.  
  
"Not to bad yourself,"said Amanda hitting him lightly on the shoulder before she kissed him again.  
*****  
At around ten thirty Lauren and Ronnie walked out of "Luce" an upscale bar downtown. the two of the had nothing to do on their Friday night so they went out for a few drinks and do some guy watching. The two girls walked down the street both a little tipsy but they could survive, they were going to Starbucks for a coffee before grabbing a cab home.  
  
"I don't get this Lauren, two beautiful success and non ditzy women are single,"said Ronnie.  
  
"It's life, unless you've got big tits and no brains you're pretty much on the side lines,"said Lauren.  
  
"I know and even when you think you've found a guy who doesn't want that, he rejects you,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Ah, the Harry Senate Factor,"said Lauren,"Hell we should start a club, the Ex-Girlfriend Club."  
  
"Tonight he's going for dinner with his sister, like damn I've been offering everything to the guy and it's like he's blind and got his head up his ass,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Yup, I totally understand,"said Lauren,"Hey, you said his sister right?" Ronnie looked confused as Lauren stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah why?"asked Ronnie stopping as well.  
  
"Well I don't know how close they are but I've never heard about sticking your tongue down your sister's throat,"said Lauren pointing across the street. Ronnie's gaze followed Lauren to where Harry's car stood in front of a small Italian restuarant, and they could clearly see him kissing a girl with her back to them.  
  
"They look close,"said Lauren.  
  
"Sonofabitch,"muttered Ronnie. They continued to watch as Harry pulled away from the girl and opened the door for her.  
  
"Slut, she looks like she's almost twelve and probably as dumb as dirt,"said Lauren. They never got a look at the girl's face, just her back and her hair.  
  
"I don't get it, what does she have that I don't,"said Ronnie waving at the car.  
  
"Her legs spread and no brains,"suggested Lauren.  
  
"No, that's not Harry,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Oh well let it go,"said Laruen wrapping her arm around Ronnie's shoulders,"If that's what he wants then he's not worth you." Ronnie nodded as they watched the car drive off, 'something about that hair' thought Ronnie silently as the two girls watched the car disappear.  
  
**********  
  
Harry pulled over in front of Amanda's house, they had made it back before Scott had gotten home.  
  
"Must be some date,"muttered Amanda looking at the clock on the radio.  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow night?"asked Harry.  
  
"I am,"said Amanda,"I promised Miranda I'd go out with her."  
  
"Okay,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry,"said Amanda,"It's just I promised her."  
  
"No, it's okay Miranda's gone through hell, she needs some friends,"said Harry,"I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Fine,"said Harry smiling,"I'm sure, I think I'll survive."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you,"pouted Amanda as she undid her seat belt. Leaning over she softly pressed her lips to Harry's. The two kissed quickly before they parted.  
  
"I had a good time tonight,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"I did too,"said Harry before he leaned down and kissed her again. Amanda snaked her hand up to his cheek and held it gentily as they kissed.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Amanda came down to the kitchen her in her sweats. She found Scott making toast and eggs. Quietly she slipped in and sat down at the table, she had gone to bed when she got home and missed her dad coming in, and now he seemed in a good mood so something had gone right.  
  
"So how was the date Romeo?"asked Amanda. Scott jumped slightly as he turned to see Amanda sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh good morning, what are you trying to give me heart failure,"said Scott.  
  
"So how was the date?"pressed Amanda,"You got in later than me."  
  
"Allison was a lovely lady,"said Scott as he made up a plate for Amanda.  
  
"Oh Allison is her name,"teased Amanda,"Are you madly head over heals for Allison now? When I do I get to meet Allison?"  
  
"When I feel Allison and I have progressed to that level, you'll meet her,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh so there is a second date?"asked Amanda as Scott set her plate down in front of her.  
  
"I believe so,"said Scott going back to make his own plate,"So how was your date?"  
  
"Good,"said Amanda before shoving a mouthful in,"Went to a little Italian place downtown."  
  
"And do I get to meet this mystery man?"asked Scott.  
  
"When I feel it has progressed to that level, you'll meet him,"said Amanda mocking her father as she smiled brightly.  
  
"Funny,"said Scott sitting down at the table. Amanda scrunched her nose up at her father as she smiled as him. The two continued on through breakfast exchanging plans for the day. *****  
  
Monday morning Harry sat in his classroom room looking over the tests from Friday afternoon. Silently he flipped throught them disappointed in the marks his classes were recieving, he came to Amanda's. Carefully he pulled it out and looked it over, she had failed it at twenty percent, shaking his head he bit his lip. He wanted to say something to her but one of the downsides of their relationship was taking place, the line between teacher and boyfriend was blurring and he didn't know how he would say something to her about it. She was openly expressed in class how she didn't care and didn't think her education in class was going to get her anything because she didn't plan on having some desk job at nine to five. Sighing Harry set the tests on his desk and sat back trying to figure a way to get his class back on track, he was loosing his place as a teacher, since his relationship with Amanda he was falling more in to a friend place with the students than an authority figure to them.  
  
"Harry," Harry looked up and seen Ronnie walking into the room. He sat up and waited for whatever shit Ronnie had to bring around, just the sight of her was getting to him.  
  
"Ronnie, what can I do for ya?"asked Harry trying to find something quickly to make him seem busy.  
  
"I was just wondering how dinner with your sister went,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Good,"said Harry nodding flipping through some papers.  
  
"That's good,"said Ronnie nodding. Harry rolled his eyes as he stared down at the desk, Ronnie had something different she was trying to get at.  
  
"You and your sister must be really close,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah why?"asked Harry looking up at her knowing she was getting something.  
  
"Okay Harry,"said Ronnie sighing,"Why can't you just be honest with me?"  
  
"Excuse me?"asked Harry creasing his brow.  
  
"Oh what Harry, you gonna tell me you shove your tongue down your sister's throat?"asked Ronnie raising her voice.  
  
"What?"asked Harry trying to draw up what she was talking about in his head.  
  
"Lauren and I seen you Harry, you were downtown playing tonsil hockey with some young brunette and I'm sure that wasn't your sister,"said Ronnie crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Uh, well,"stuttered Harry trying to find some words, he hadn't expected this one but he was relieved to know Ronnie didn't know it was Amanda,"It's just."  
  
"I get it Harry, if you're seeing someone else, why not just tell me? I'm not going to break down Harry, damn I thought you knew me better,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I'm sorry,"said Harry half heartedly.  
  
"Like you do you really think I'm the type to freak out because you want to run around town with some girl who's barely out of diapers? Honestly Harry how old is she? She looked young enough to be a student here,"said Ronnie. Harry bit his lip and sat back, 'that comment has to be a coinsidence' thought Harry.  
  
"Ronnie, that's really of no concern here is it?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, of course not,"said Ronnie before turning and walking out of the room. Harry sat back and rolled his eyes, it had been close, the ice under Harry had almost cracked. Ronnie's comments were biting close but she would've come right out with it if she knew, especially since it was Amanda and she probably would've choosen Amanda to chew out and berate than him. 


	32. Nap Time

The next week Karen and Marty sat in Amanda's room well she tried on a dusty pink dress, it had small thin straps with a V-neck, it came down in a A line just below the knee. She came into her room and showed them, twirling around in a circle she modelled it.  
  
"Beautiful,"said Karen nodding,"It looks so good on you."  
  
"Like a princess,"said Marty boredly as he absent mindly flipped through a magazine.  
  
"I know, I love this one,"said Amanda,"This is definately it."  
  
"That color is so good on you,"said Karen,"I love it." Amanda nodded and grabbed her sweatpants. She left the room and went down to the bathroom to change.  
  
Once she came back she found Karen grabbing her backpack and jacket.  
  
"Where are you off to?"asked Amanda as she hung the dress up in the closet.  
  
"Miranda's, I said I'd help her unpack,"said Karen. Miranda had decided since the Andy 'incident' she was going to move in with her aunt so she'd have a woman figure in the house to be close to.  
  
"Okay well tell her I'll see her tomorrow,"said Amanda as she gave Karen a quick hug.  
  
"Kay, I'll call you later,"said Karen,"See ya Marty."  
  
"Bye Kare,"said Marty closing the magazine. Amanda quickly walked Karen out to the door then ran back up to her room where Marty was.  
  
"Move over you,"said Amanda jumping on the bed.  
  
"So what crazy scheme have you and Kare worked up for grad?"asked Marty. Amanda sighed and rested her head on the pillow.  
  
"My dad thinks I'm going so I leave and go to Karen's, get dressed and Harry picks me up,"said Amanda,"Plus I've told my dad I'm going with Karen and everyone else camping, so I got time with Harry."  
  
"So well we're mucking around in the mud you'll be mucking around in the bed?"asked Marty.  
  
"Exactly,"said Amanda smiling as she rolled over. She snuggled up against Marty and pulled her blanket up over her.  
  
"It's freezing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Just a tad,"said Marty as he hugged Amanda from behind her and spooned with her. Amanda pulled the blanket over him and settled back down.  
  
"So how are you and Harry doing?"asked Marty.  
  
"Good,"said Amanda,"How are you and Karen?"  
  
"Mandy,"said Marty,"We're not going out."  
  
"It's AJ, and you should,"said Amanda,"I think you're gay if you don't want Karrie."  
  
"I'm not gay, it's just I guess I'm seeing Kare a lot like you now,"said Marty.  
  
"And how do you see me?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well, it's not like I wasn't attracted to you but then you just kinda grew,"said Marty,"You're like my big sister who watches out for me and the thought of us is just kinda ew."  
  
"Oh well thank you, it's always good to know that the thought of you dating someone is ew to them,"said Amanda.  
  
"No, you know, it's like you're family,"said Marty,"I couldn't think of dating you cause then I might loose my big sister, plus I think Mr.Senate would fail me if I made a move on his woman."  
  
"Yeah I think he might have something to say about it,"said Amanda.  
  
"See Kare's the same way, she's like my sister, we drive you nuts together,"said Marty,"And together you and me stumble through reality tripping over bound possible, and every once and a while you fuck a teacher." Amanda snickered and elbowed him.  
  
"Wouldn't it be weird if you and Harry got married?"asked Marty.  
  
"Okay, don't even think that,"said Amanda,"I'm eighteen, marriage is not for a life time away."  
  
"Yeah but like, say it goes on for like five years, you'd have married your old teacher,"said Marty.  
  
"Yeah, it would be a little weird,"said Amanda,"Damn I'm tired."  
  
"Well turn on the TV, we'll take a nap,"said Marty. Amanda reached over and grabbed the remote, she flicked on the TV then rested back down into the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda woke up in darkness as the TV was still on, adversting informercials. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at the bedside clock, it shone in large bright red numbers, 3:35 a.m. Moaning Amanda felt an arm on her waist, rolling slightly she seen Marty behind her passed out.  
  
"Marty,"said Amanda quietly,"Marty wake up." Marty stirred slightly then went back to a silent sleep. Amanda flung his arm off of her and shook him, Marty groaning as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"Aje?"asked Marty tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, it's three thirty in the morning,"said Amanda.  
  
"Holy shit,"said Marty sitting up slightly in the dark.  
  
"No, shit huh,"said Amanda flicking on the night side lamp. She seen a piece of white paper taped to her dresser mirror. Stretching slightly she crawled out of bed and padded over to the mirror, she tore the paper off the mirror and read it.  
  
IIt's almost twelve thirty and you two are dead to the world. Marty is welcome to the spend the night, yes AJ I do trust you two but by the way you two are sleeping I'll see you in the morning./I  
  
Amanda tossed the note on the dresser and walked back to the bed where Marty was slowly sitting up. He carefully picked up her pager that was on the nightstand, he saw a flashing light on it indicating a new number.  
  
"Who's this?"asked Marty checking the number. Amanda leaned over and checked the number.  
  
"Harry,"said Amanda recoginzing the number. Amanda grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until she found an old re run of Roseanne.  
  
"You should call him,"said Marty.  
  
"It's three thirty in the damn morning,"hissed Amanda,"We're the only people awake."  
  
"If he really loved you he'd take a call from you at three,"said Marty.  
  
"He's got work in the morning,"said Amanda.  
  
"Fine I'll call him,"said Marty picking up the phone. Amanda grabbed the phone out of his hand as he finished dialing, she quickly put the phone to her ear. She listened as it rang then cut to his machine.  
  
"Hey it's Harry you know the drill."  
  
"Um, hi it's AJ, I'm sorry it's late,"said Amanda, she was cut off as the phone on the other end was picked up.  
  
"Hey,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Harry go back to sleep,"said Amanda,"It's three."  
  
"Look who's talking, what have you been up to all night?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, sleeping,"said Amanda,"Marty and I fell alseep and we just woke up."  
  
"Marty's there?"asked Harry.  
  
"Physically yes, metally the jury still out on it,"said Amanda,"But hey go back to sleep all right, you have to get up early."  
  
"You too, you have school tomorrow as well,"said Harry.  
  
"Yes yes,"insisted Amanda,"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, have a good sleep,"said Harry.  
  
"You too,"said Amanda before she hung up the phone. Marty was now laying besides her on the bed.  
  
"What no I love you's?"asked Marty.  
  
"No,"said Amanda.  
  
"Do you love him?"asked Marty as Amanda settled back down into bed next to him. Marty wrapped his arm back around her and hugged her.  
  
"Maybe,"said Amanda,"I don't know."  
  
"Ah well I love you Amanda,"said Marty.  
  
"And I love you too Martin,"said Amanda smirking before she leaned over turned off the light.  
  
"Okay I get the name thing now,"said Marty.  
  
"Good,"said Amanda elbowing him slightly back. They laid there in silence watching the TV as they tried to fall back into sleep.  
  
"Ya know I meant it when I said I loved you,"said Marty,"You're my best friend."  
  
"I know and I meant it too,"said Amanda pulling the blankets up closer around her. Slowly the two of them drifted off into sleep 


	33. Amanda Jane Guber

The next day Karen and Amanda walked into Harry's last block killing themselves laughing. Miranda and Marty were sitting waiting for them, the two girls walked over to their desk and set their books down.  
  
"What's so funny?"asked Marty. Karen calmed herself for a moment before answering.  
  
"AJ has crazy ass cunt muscles,"laughed Karen before bursting out loudly. Amanda was leaning over her desk laughing as the class took attention to Karen's comment along with Harry.  
  
"What the hell?"asked Marty confused.  
  
"I can stop when I'm peeing,"choked out Amanda as she laughed,"Kare and me were in the bathroom and she asked me if I could stop mid-pee and I could and she couldn't."  
  
"Like how the fuck do you work out your cunt?"laughed Karen.  
  
"Well ask Mandy,"said Marty smirking. Amanda stopped laughing and scowled at Marty, Karen stopped noticing Amanda's facial expression. She looked over at Miranda who was just confused.  
  
"Mandy?"asked Karen softly.  
  
"I am gonna kick your ass,"said Amanda kicking Marty's desk before she sat down in her own.  
  
"Mandy?"asked Karen sitting in the desk in front of her,"Is that your name?"  
  
"No,"said Amanda quickly.  
  
"It's Amanda Jane, that's was AJ stands for,"said Marty.  
  
"Amanda Jane?"asked Harry raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's AJ,"announced Amanda,"AJ, nothing else."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it,"said Miranda.  
  
"Don't we have to get on with class?"asked Amanda to Harry.  
  
"I don't know, this urinating situation you have is quite interesting and now we all know what the mysterious AJ stands for,"said Harry smiling.  
  
"Well now that we've learnt all of this get on with it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay, okay let's get on with today's lesson,"said Harry as the rest of the class settled down,"Let's go over the homework." At this point Amanda slumped down in her chair and leaned her head down on her desk to avoid being picked on for the homework. Her and Marty had looked at their books when they woke up but that was as far as they got with their homework. She played with her pencil well Harry called on people to answer the homework questions.  
  
"Ya know there's nothing bad about your name,"whispered Karen turning around,"It's just it kinda doesn't suit you."  
  
"That's why it's AJ,"Amanda whispered back.  
  
"Well Amanda's not bad, can I call you that?"asked Karen.  
  
"Ha,"scoffed Marty quietly leaning over in his desk,"She won't even let me call her Mandy, I think she should, we could be Mandy and Marty."  
  
"Marty what's the answer for number six?"asked Harry walking over to them to break up their conversation.  
  
"Uh,"stuttered Marty,"Uh, ya know I'd have to send ya to Mandy Jane on this one, I bet she knows." Amanda scowled at Marty as Harry turned to her for the answer.  
  
"AJ?"asked Harry. Amanda scrambled through her book looking for the worksheet, she found it and scanned to question six.  
  
"Oh ya know what Mr.Senate I didn't answer it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why not?"asked Harry raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, um,"said Amanda searching for an answer,"It asks an opinion of the situation and since the situation in the paragraph is over religious matters I chose in my opinion not to answer it since religion is a personal matter and one should have no opinion on other's thoughts or beliefs but only on their own."  
  
"Isn't that an opinion?"asked Harry impressed slightly by her excuse for not doing her homework.  
  
"That's a matter of opinion I suppose,"smirked Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"sighed Harry going back to the front of the class knowing he wasn't going to get the answer from Amanda.  
  
**********  
  
Amanda went down to the dungeon after her dance practice. She wasn't sure if Harry was going to be there or not but she figured she might as well try. Walking down the stairs she seen the lights on, peeking in the window she seen Harry pulling on his jacket as he was getting ready to leave. Amanda opened the door and walked in grabbing Harry's attention, he looked over his shoulder as he grabbed his briefcase.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda softly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Well isn't it Amanda Jane,"smirked Harry walking over to her. Amanda rolled her eyes and pouted her lip at him.  
  
"Okay I get it, the name it's cramping your style,"said Harry,"AJ, it is." Amanda smiled and nodded as he walked over to her. He leaned down and quickly pecked her on the lips.  
  
"How was dance?"asked Harry.  
  
"Good,"said Amanda,"Meet you at the bus stop?"  
  
"In a few,"said Harry before Amanda turned and left class to get ahead of Harry. She jogged up the stairs quickly then down the hall. Moments later she was walking down the street to the bus stop where she usually caught her bus. She wrapped her baby blue fleece jacket around her keeping warm from the slightly cold evening. Watching she seen Harry's car headlights shine on her as it creeped up the street slowing to a stop just in front of the bus stop. Immediately Amanda pulled open the door, threw in her bag then got in and pulled on the seatbelt. Harry pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic.  
  
"I'm tired,"yawned Amand shifting in the seat to her side so she was facing Harry who was driving.  
  
"Welcome to the club, I had a little girl calling me at three in the morning waking me up,"said Harry smirking at her.  
  
"You coulda let your machine take it,"said Amanda,"Plus you love it and you know it." Harry just smiled as he took a corner.  
  
"I was going to ask you something,"said Harry keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well, has Ms.Cook said anything to you lately?"asked Harry.  
  
"No why?"asked Amanda curiously.  
  
"Just wondering,"muttered Harry. Amanda sat up slightly getting more curious over why Harry wanted to know why he was interested in Ronnie talking to her.  
  
"Tell me,"demanded Amanda. Harry sighed knowing should just tell her and avoid her whinning.  
  
"She seen us when we were at dinner,"said Harry,"When we were kissing at the car."  
  
"Oh shit,"muttered Amanda before going silent, she sat back and bit her lip the consquences from this were going to gigantic.  
  
"She doesn't know it was you,"said Harry.  
  
"Well what was it of her business?"asked Amanda relieved.  
  
"She wanted to go out for drinks that night,"said Harry,"I told her I was going out with my sister." Amanda snickered, I'Well that one is going to take some interesting explaining'/I she thought to her self smirking.  
  
"What did she say?"asked Amanda.  
  
"She wanted to know how close my sister and I were that I was shoving my tongue down her throat,"said Harry smiling at it himself.  
  
"Good one,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"She figured it out, wanted to know how long you'd been out of diapers,"said Harry.  
  
"Long enough to see a hint of jealousy,"said Amanda,"But she hasn't said a word to me."  
  
"I was just asking,"said Harry.  
  
"Could you imagine if she had seen it was me,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"There'd be shit falling all over the place,"said Harry keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"No there wouldn't, we just deny everything,"said Amanda,"You'd loose your job if we didn't."  
  
"You'd deny it?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well I'm not going to admit it and then your fired,"said Amanda,"You know my dad would have you out on your ass in a minute. Why did you think I'd fess up?"  
  
"I don't know I never really thought about what you would do,"said Harry.  
  
"If it came right down to it I'd just say I was trying to come on to you but you blew me off,"shrugged Amanda looking out the window. Harry was silent, though the subject was sensitive and most people would be offended when someone says they'd deny their relationship with them but Harry felt odd. This had been the first time he really felt she cared about him, he knew she did but this was different, she was ready to take the fall for him and put herself on the line. He couldn't think of anyone else who'd do that for him, even Ronnie. Harry knew Amanda would put herself out for any of her friends but this time she was willing to go against her father . It set things is a new perspective, how far would he go for her? Would he be willing to loose his job for her? He had risked to be with her and was risking it all the time but would he confess upfront about it risking his career and reputation.  
  
There was silence on the rest of the way to Amanda's house. Harry was lost in thought over Amanda, it stung him deeply just how amazing she really was. Amanda hadn't said anything either, she looked like she was almost falling asleep. Harry pulled up a block away from Amanda's house and came to a stop. Slowly Amanda sat up and looked over at him.  
  
"Thanks for the ride,"said Amanda softly as she took off her seat belt.  
  
"Anytime,"said Harry smiling at her. Amanda leaned over and pressed her lips to Harry's, cupping his cheek with one hand. Harry lost himself hypnotically like in the kiss just savouring the sweet taste of her lips as their tongues intertwined. Slowly and reluctantly they parted looking deeply into each others eyes. For a moment there was a loving silence between them.  
  
"I'll miss you,"said Amanda quietly,"I miss you when ever you aren't with me."  
  
"I miss you too,"said Harry. They were both quiet never wanting that moment to end, biting her lip Amanda as she silently suffered.  
  
"Harry I wanna go back to your place,"said Amanda softly. Harry had a wash of surprise come over his face, those were definately not the words he was expecting from her. He contemplated the decision in his head, if they went back to his place things were going to get heated, if they didn't he was going home to face another night of another cold shower, though he wanted to make sure she was sure.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Harry almost choking on his words. Amanda grinned softly and shook her head yes. Harry held back his grin as he stepped on the gas carefully and pulled away from the curb. There was silence again as Harry manuevered the car through the rush hour traffic, but this time it wasn't a heavy silence, more an anticipation silence. Both knew what was going to happen, both wanted it but now it was like they were sixteen and both virgins scared shitless of their first step into "adulthood". Amanda stared out the window watching the buildings and traffic pass them as Harry drove them to his place. As they went on Amanda noticed it wasn't in the nicest part of town, it wasn't as upscaled as where her and Scott lived or even where her mom lived. She peeked over at Harry who seemed nervous as he drove, slowly he pulled into the small outdoor parking lot next to a lower class apartment building. As the car came to a stop both of them got out and into the windy evening air, Amanda adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she slammed the door shut then walked over to Harry's side of the car.  
  
"Almost there,"said Harry looking up at the building. Amanda carefully slipped her hand into his, interlocking fingers. Harry looked down at his hand closed around hers smiling, he lead her into his building. The inside was nice, nothing spetacular but nice. As they waited for the elevator Amanda leaned on Harry's shoulder, inhaling his scent she closed her eyes taking in his musky smell. All she could think about at that moment was stripping him off all his clothes and just feeling his naked body next to hers, having him touch her and sending goosebumps swarming all over her, giving her that warmness and sensation only he could. The sound of the elevator doors opening almost sent shivers through her as could almost feel his touch, she opened her eyes and followed Harry in to the elevator. She watched as he reached over with his free hand and hit the button with a faded three on it, turning she seen the doors close. As they met she leaned up and fiercely pushed her lips to Harry's, her hand let go of his and ran it through his hair pulling herself up close to her. Harry ran his hands over her waist and rested them on the back of her hips. Their tounges intertwined as the kiss heated up, the awkwardness and shyness passed from them as they touched each other.  
  
The elevator haulted to a stop and the dors slammed open. Reluctantly Amanda back only breathes away, they both stood there not wanting to move from each other's hold. Harry taking the first move grasped Amanda's hand again and all but pulled her from the elevator and took her down through the hallway to his door. Quickly he fumbled with the keys trying to get them into the door as fast as possible, as he got the door unlocked he pushed it open and let Amanda walk in first to the dark apartment. He walked in behind her and hit the lights, the room was flood with a yellowish light. Harry shut and locked the door behind them. Amanda wandered into the apartment, she slowly dropped her backpack at her feet, she slipped off her shoes then walked in some more. Harry stood at the door watching her, he pulled off his jacket and shoes; he watched as she softly dragged her nails over the couch as she inspected the area.  
  
"Nice,"said Amanda turning to him. Harry nodded and walked in, he dropped his jacket on the couch.  
  
"It does,"said Harry. Amanda smuggly smiled at him, she noticed an open door filled with darkness she assumed it was his bedroom.  
  
"So,"said Harry dragging it on as he was looking for Amanda to make her move. Amanda smiled myscheiviously, Harry loved that smile it always meant she had something on her mind and it was never morally okay.  
  
"Well why don't you come over here and tell me what you want to do,"said Amanda softly motioning for him with her finger that was held close to the low neck line of her shirt. Harry raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her. As he stood in front of her he leaned down and kissed her lips, Amanda leaned up and kissed him back then pulled back. Smiling she shook her head slightly.  
  
"Sorry Harry I just didn't hear you,"said Amanda. Carefully walking backwards to the bedroom doorway she leaned her hand against it.  
  
"Maybe I'll hear you better over here,"said Amanda seductively smiling. Harry again walked over to her and kissed her, this time pressing his lips forcefully against hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Their passionate kiss heated as their tongues dualed as Harry pulled Amanda close to him, lightly he brushed his fingers against the bare skin between her track pants and her top. Reluctantly Amanda pulled back and slipped out of Harry's grasp. Harry watched as she walked into the room that was lit by the shine from the window flooding in. She crawled back onto the bed as she reached it. Crawling backwards she sat in the middle of the bed, her legs slightly spread and she leaned back a bit on her arms.  
  
"I think I'll be able to hear you perfectly over here,"said Amanda smiling. Harry nodded and walked over to the bed, Amanda motioned again with her finger to come over to her. Harry did as she wanted and got on the bed and moved over to her. Harry pressed his lips again to Amanda's pushing her back into the pillows, he leaned over top of her as he massaged her tongue with his. Amanda moaned into his mouth as Harry ran his hands over her toned stomach and up under the built in bra of the top. Her cupped one of her breasts in his hand, rolling the nipple with his thumb as he brought his left hand back down and pulled the top up, eventually he had to use both hands to pull it up over her chest. They broke the kiss momentarily as Harry pulled the shirt over her head.  
  
"Hear me now?"asked Harry softly as he grazed his now stiffing manhood over her thigh.  
  
"Loud and clear,"said Amanda before pushing her lips back to his. Harry cupped her breasts again, Harry moved his kiss down her chin and neck to her cleavage. He dragged his tongue over one mount of flesh to the rosy colored nipple, Harry dragged his tongue around the peak making it even harder. Amanda moaned loudly as she arched her chest up closer to Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on the nipple well massaged the other one, Amanda was getting incrediable turned on with the way Harry was taking control and moving things onward. Harry moved over to the other nipple, he sucked on it slightly then kissed the tip of the hard bud. Amanda cupped his face pulling him up her, Harry stared down at her as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Once they were undone and his shirt hung down opened Amanda yanked on his tie loosening it. She pulled the tie over his head and threw it to the floor before snaking her hands over his chest and shoulders to his back pushing back his shirt. Harry blanaced himself and yanked off the shirt leaving him bare chested as well. Running her hands through his hair and down his back Amanda pulled herself up for a kiss from him, as their lips touched Amanda thrusted her hips up grinding them into his. Harry moaned at her action, the thin fabric of her pants was an unwanted tease, the thought of him entering her stiffened him even more. Amanda ran her hands around to his front under his arms, her hands explored the creases of the muscles that shaped his stomach, the nails she dragged slightly with her touch drove Harry crazy. Amanda continued taking her time, taking unnecessary detours on Harry's body as she made her way down to his pants. At his waist line she pushed her hands along the skin to his back, hooking her hands in the waist band of his pants and belt she dragged them slowly back to the front to the a belt buckle. Harry watched anxiously as she took her time turning her hands around and working on the buckle. Once she had his belt undone she undid the button and pulled the zipper down, she hooked her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and pushed them both down over his hips. Harry reached down with one hand and wiggled out of the pants sending them flying off the end of the bed. Amanda stared down as his manhood as she grasped on to it tightly, she pumped her hand up and down on the shaft running her thumb over the tip that was glistening with pre-cum. Harry leaned his head down on her shoulder and moaned loudly. Amanda leaned her head over and ran her tongue up his ear lobe, nipping lightly at it. Harry grasped onto her hips tightly holding her close to him and imagining what she felt like, Amanda was pleasuring her with her hands as Harry held her hips close.  
  
Finally he coudn't take it anymore, he forcefully pushed down her track pants, Amanda smiled at him playfully as she worked herself out of the pants. Harry hooked his thumbs into the waist hem of her thong and pushed that down with her pants. Once they were both laying there nude against each other the reality of the affects of their forthcoming act was going to have, once he entered her the relationship went to another level. They had been sexual before but now things were going to change, they were more intimate. Harry held her hips gingerly as he stared straight into her eyes. Amanda wrapped her arms around his shoulders in anticipation of his next move. Spreading her legs wider she felt Harry slide slowly between her legs and position himself to enter her.  
  
"Mmm, Harry now,"moaned Amanda not wanting to wait a second more. Harry did as told and slowly entered her groaning at the tight feeling that embraced his manhood and held it. Once he was fully inside of her, probing as deep as he could go they held their position, both were still as they were connected as one. Harry softly pressed his lips to Amanda's, the feeling that settled on both of them was one that could escape within moments but well they had it they took full advantage of it. Slowly Harry drew his hips back withdrawing slighly from her, once he was half way out he bucked his hips entering her fully again. Harry continued a rythym of pulling out and entering her, Amanda held on to his back tightly, clawing at the skin. The moans of Amanda's sexual pleasure fueled Harry's rythym causing him to pick up pace. Amanda locked her lower calfs around Harry's hips bucking up as he entered her, drawing him closer and farther in.  
  
As Harry released himself freely in her he took one last thrust, he held himself still as he felt his orgasim explode inside of him. Amanda held on tightly to him shivering as she slowly rocking herself against him as she felt the warm liquid wash her inside. Slowly Harry lowered himself down next to her after pulling himself from her. Both were panting from the engery they had put into their act of love. Amanda felt Harry rest his arm across her bare midriff pulling her closer to him. She rolled on to her side and looked at him.  
  
"Well that was good,"said Harry smiling slightly at her before pressing his lips lightly to hers.  
  
"Yes it was,"said Amanda as they parted. Amanda snuggled herself against Harry's body, wrapping herself in his arms.  
  
"I don't wanna leave this,"said Amanda,"I could stay here forever." Harry kissed the nook of her neck and held her closer. Amanda closed her eyes and tried to keep the moment secure in her mind, the feeling of Harry against her sent her into heaven. 


	34. Ten Bucks

Amanda confidently walked down the hall of Winslow to Marty's locker. She had barely any sleep, Harry dropped her off around eleven and she had stayed up all night tossing and turning trying to get to sleep without Harry there with her. Turning the corner quickly on her heels she pulled the bill from her jean pocket and made her way over to Marty's locker where he stood with Karen going through it. Amanda smirked as she walked up beside Marty silently and slammed the bill straight out on the locker next to his.  
  
"Got change for a twenty?"asked Amanda raising her eyebrows. Marty and Karen looked at the twenty dollar bill Amanda had her hand clamped on.  
  
"You did it?"asked Karen with bright eyes.  
  
"You better believe it,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's about time,"said Marty swipping the twenty from Amanda's hand.  
  
"You and me and Mir are definately going to have to talk at lunch,"said Karen.  
  
"Well it's abot time she gave the poor guy some nookie,"said Marty,"God the guy musta blown a helluva load."  
  
"Well we'll have to go out for lunch,"said Amanda.  
  
"I wanna go,"whinned Marty as the warning bell rang.  
  
"Tough luck,"scoffed Amanda.  
  
"Yeah you should been born a girl,"said Karen.  
  
"Stupid girls,"muttered Marty.  
  
"Green is not a good color on you Marty,"said Amanda,"And I want my change."  
  
"Sure,"said Marty as Amanda started off to English. Amanda made her way to English and was stopped by Harleem.  
  
"Hey J,"said Harleem pulling her out of the main crowd.  
  
"Hey what's up?"asked Amanda holding her books close.  
  
"After grad weekend I'm having a party so if ya wanna come you're more than welcome,"said Harleem.  
  
"Sure that's cool,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"Cool, see ya there,"said Harleem before headding off to class.  
  
"See ya,"said Amanda.  
  
*****  
  
At lunch Amanda, Miranda and Karen sat at a local Starbucks having a coffee. The two girls were anxious over hearing about Amanda's bed adventures with Harry. Amanda sat back smiling with her coffee cup.  
  
"Okay spill it already,"said Karen.  
  
"Okay, where do you want me to start?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Beginning, where, when,"said Miranda,"Everything."  
  
"Okay, well he was driving me home and we get to my house, and we kiss and shit. So then I ask him to go back to his place and we went,"said Amanda.  
  
"So, how was he?"asked Karen.  
  
"Well I now know I'm not going to waste my time with the losers at schools,"said Amanda,"Just a waste of time."  
  
"Oh so he was stellar,"said Miranda.  
  
"Stellar doesn't even begin to cover it,"said Amanda.  
  
"So what happened afterwards?"asked Karen.  
  
"Oh, we just kinda laid there. I dozed off for a bit,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah, that's so sweet,"said Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, most guys just throw on their pants and hit the TV,"said Karen.  
  
"I am so looking forward to grad weekend,"said Amanda.  
  
"No doubt, hey did you hear about Harleem's party?"asked Karen.  
  
"Yeah, you guys going?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yup, you?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Yup,"nodded Amanda 


	35. Prom Night Starts

Prom Night.......................  
  
At one in the afternoon Amanda sat on Karen's bed watching Karen twist her curled hair back away from her face. Amanda had time until she had to get ready, Karen's red strapless A-line gown hung on the top of the closet door. She had gotten out of her Dad's radar by tell him she was going to Karen's to get ready for the Prom with her. Amanda's dress hung on the other closet door, it was pale pink and knee length with soft limp ruffles at the bottom.  
  
"So tonight's the big night?"asked Karen as she put another bobby pin in her hair.  
  
"Yeah,"smiled Amanda shyly.  
  
"Ah, so you thinking Marty's gonna get his ten bucks?"asked Karen.  
  
"Who knows,"stated Amanda raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you better, you two have two nights and three days of alone time,"said Karen turning around on her chair from her vanity.  
  
"I said, who knows,"said Amanda smiling,"Ya know since we're on the topic,ya know who you should go out with?"  
  
"No, Marty and me, it's no,"said Karen. Amanda rolled her eyes and sat back on the bed.  
  
"So you're going to meet his parents?"asked Karen doing another curl.  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Amanda unenhusatically.  
  
"So I'm guessing this isn't a good thing,"said Karen.  
  
"You better believe it,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"How bad can it be? You know how your Dad is and just think whatever hell you'll go through, Harry will have it times a thousand when your dad finds out,"said Karen.  
  
"He's not going to find out,"said Amanda,"We haven't been caught."  
  
"Yet,"said Karen,"You two cut it close with Ronnie seeing you."  
  
"Yeah close but no home run,"said Amanda,"All she knows is Harry's dating some young brunette, she has no idea."  
  
"Well be careful hun, cause if this leaks out all hell is going to break loose and you and Harry are gonna be dead in it's path,"said Karen.  
  
"In a month and a half I graduate, then there's nothing anyone can do,"said Amanda,"And we've gotten through this long, a month and half will be simple."  
  
"Well you still have to be careful,"said Karen. Amanda nodded and got off the bed, she grabbed the set of heated curlers Karen had plugged into for her. She took off the lid and and carefully rolled her hair onto one.  
  
******  
  
Later that night both girls stood in Karen's room dressed an ready. Karen wore a strapless fitted scarlet red dress with her dark brown hair pulled up into a pile of curls with small strands of curls framing her face. Amanda wore her pink dress and her hair in large brown curls that flowed loosely around her.  
  
"You look so beautiful,"said Amanda,"Oh my god you're a freaking princess."  
  
"So do you, Harry is gonna wanna jump you in the car,"said Karen.  
  
"Well like that hasn't happened before,"smirked Amanda.  
  
"Well tonight you look drop dead hot,"said Karen.  
  
"Girls, we want pictures,"yelled Karen's mother, Francis, from downstairs. Both girls did last minute primping before going down stairs.  
  
"There they are,"said Francis as Marty got up. Miranda stood excitedly with her camera, she wore a sparkly mauve floor length with a body hugging form.  
  
"Hey, you look so good,"said Amanda as she hugged Miranda.  
  
"So do you,"said Miranda.  
  
"Pictures, the limo has to leave soon,"said Francis urgently. The four of them gathered together in front of the fireplace and posed for pictures. After filling up some of Miranda's camera and hugs from Francis they headed out the door. There was a limo waiting for Karen, Miranda and Marty and a taxi behind it waiting for Amanda.  
  
"You guys all look great,"gushed Amanda.  
  
"You too and have fun girl,"said Miranda hugging her.  
  
"Yeah don't make him too tired for Monday,"said Marty. Amanda stuck her tongue out at him before she hugged Karen and wished them luck on the night. She then went and got in the cab to Harry's.  
  
****  
  
The cab pulled up in front of Harry's building where he stood waiting for her. Amanda smiled at him as she handed the driver two twenties and got out. 'Damn, screw going to the parents I just wanna drag him upstairs and do him,' thought Amanda as she looked him over, he was wearing a black tailored shirt with black pants and a silver tie.  
  
"You look so incredible hot birthday boy,"said Amanda as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Well I clean up pretty well,"said Harry as they parted. Amanda smiled, the worries of meeting his family just faded away.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful,"said Harry,"Are you sure you don't want to skip this and go to prom?"  
  
"Hmmm, go to prom which I all ready did last year or spend the night with this sexy man here? Ya know I think I'm gonna have to pick that prom,"joked Amanda. Harry just smiled and leaned down and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Well on that note, I think I'll stick with my man,"said Amanda,"But shouldn't we get going?"  
  
"And miss our fashionably late enterance?"asked Harry.  
  
"If late is what you're looking for I could think of a few things that would make us late,"said Amanda suggestively.  
  
"Oh you could now could you?"asked Harry raising his eyebrows,"I'm kinda scared if I touch you, you look so beautiful I might mess you up." Amanda laughed and grabbed his hand.  
  
"C'mon," Amanda dragged him over to his car.  
  
***  
  
Once they were in the car and driving into the suburbs Harry finally spoke up.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but do you mind going by Amanda tonight?"asked Harry. Amanda looked over at him creasing her brow, she honestly didn't mind Amanda, it was just someone people found Amanda Jane funny so they always added Jane on which annoyed her to no end.  
  
"Sure, why?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well it's the age thing, I just don't want my family jumping all over it, I know you like AJ but Amanda will get you out of the dreaded question of what does AJ stand for?"said Harry.  
  
"Okay, and I guess I'm not eighteen tonight,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"No, twenty or twenty one work for you?"asked Harry.  
  
"Sure,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"I hate having to get you to lie,"said Harry.  
  
"Do not worry about it, it's just a small sacarfice,"said Amanda,"And it's not like we've too upfront and honest with my dad." The rest of the way was quiet, Amanda just stared out the window as Harry drove them into a higher income suburb, the streets were perfect, large gated driveways with grand houses behind them. 


	36. The Birthday Dinner

Harry stood with Amanda outside his parent's house. They were both nervous to go in, taking a deep breathe Harry rung the doorbell, 'it's my own fucking birthday and I'd kill to be anywhere else but here.' Amanda twitched nervously as they waited anxiously, both desiring the evening to be over. Breaking them both from their thoughts the door opened to reveal an older woman, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun that framed her creamy white face that faslely light up as she seen Harry. Her eyes never even flickered on Amanda who's hand was grasped tightly by Harry's.  
  
"Oh Harry darling,"said the woman reaching up and cupping Harry's face as he leaned down slightly.  
  
"Nice to see you mother,"said Harry politely as he hugged her slightly with his free hand.  
  
"You're looking so handsome darling,"said his mother,"Now come in, come in." She stood back as Harry lead Amanda into the house. Amanda walked in and was in awe, the house was enourmous and beautiful. The floors were white marble invested with pale pink viens, a large curved staircase emerged out of the marble and led up to the second floor giving a tour of paintings and mirrors on the way. A large crystal chandelier hung from the cieling held together with gold framing. As she looked around Harry's mother chatted on still not acknowledging the fact Amanda was there.  
  
"Harry you're here," Amanda looked over and seen another woman who looked just few years older than Harry. Amanda stood almost timidly behind Harry as his the females of his family stood there.  
  
"Gwen,"said Harry smiling.  
  
"Harry who is this hiding behind you?"asked Gwen, Harry's sister leaning her head over to see Amanda. Harry moved to the side and urged Amanda next to him. Amanda smiled slightly at them as they inspected her over.  
  
"Mom, Gwen, this is Amanda Guber,"said Harry,"Amanda, my sister Gwen and my mother Colleen." Amanda shook Gwen's hand then Colleen's.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"said Amanda, she got an icy vibe from the two of them as Gwen silently collected their jackets from them. Harry lead her steps behind his mother into the sitting room. Amanda looked around wide eyed at the elegance and richness of the place. Family portriats, paitings and art pieces decoarated the egg shell colored walls. They turned and stepped into a larger room, a large black grand piano stood in the right color in front of a corner of windows that looked out onto the pool and the backyard. A harp of gold stood next to it and art pieces decorated the room with a rose glow to it. Situated in front of the fireplace was a couch and a loveseat, two victorian chairs sat facing each other on either side of the fire place. The mantel above the fireplace was framed pictures of the family. On the couches sat an older man who Amanda assumed was Harry's father, next to him was a younger man sitting warmly with a bleached blond woman. Just as Harry went to speak a woman who looked about the same age as Harry's mother came walking in with a martini glass in hand from a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Harry, you've finally made it,"boomed the woman loudly walking over to the two of them,"And who is this little piece you've got? She must be a gift from Kyle, she's got Kyle written all over her."  
  
"Leanne, good to see you,"said Harry leaning over and kissing the woman's cheek.  
  
"Now come on Harry, you're parents did waste all that money teaching you to be a gentleman, introduce the young lady,"demanded Leanne.  
  
"Leanne, this is Amanda Guber, Amanda this is my aunt and Kyle's mother, Leanne Brooks."introduced Harry.  
  
"Well it's about time Harry brought home a girl for inspection, and it seems he picked the prime of the litter,"exclaimed Leanne.  
  
"She's not a puppy Leanne,"said Gwen sarcastically as she made her way to the couch.  
  
"I know,"said Leanne to the younger woman,"It's a figure of speech, now make yourself useful and go get your brother and his girlfriend a drink."  
  
"We have maids,"hissed Gwen.  
  
"Yeah and we also have kids, like you. What do you think your mother just had you for the good of her health?"joked Leanne,"Now c'mon Harry don't be a stranger here, sit down." Harry lead Amanda over to the love seat and sat down next to her. Amanda almost sat in Harry's lap she was so close to him, she was undoubtedly nervous and his family wasn't making it any easier. Moments later one of the kitchen staff came out with with a silver tray with crystal wine glasses of wine at Gwen's request. Amanda and Harry were served, and everyone else had their glasses replaced.  
  
"Harry introduce the rest of the family,"said Colleen as she took her place next to Harry's father. Amanda watched as Harry had a bitter look come over his face when his mother spoke.  
  
"Amanda, this is my father, Forestor Senate, my brother, Matthew and his wife, Anna,"said Harry,"This is Amanda Guber." Amanda smiled politely and nodded to them only to be met by inspecting stares.  
  
"So Amanda how old are you?"asked Colleen.  
  
"Colleen don't integirgate the poor girl,"scolded Leanne.  
  
"I'm twenty one,"lied Amanda in a soft voice. Harry bit her lip, it was obvious Amanda was nervous at the response she was getting, 'this was a mistake, for the both of us.'  
  
"She she's perfectly fine for Harry, you should be happy at least one your children is bringing home a looker,"said Leanne jokingly.  
  
"Duane is a handsome man,"said Gwen defensively.  
  
"If you're blind,"mumbled Leanne.  
  
"Well how did you two meet?"asked Forestor trying to change the subject.  
  
"Through work,"said Harry.  
  
"Do you work at the school too?"asked Matthew.  
  
"She's a student teacher,"lied Harry straight faced to his family.  
  
"I do not know why you work at that horrible school Harry, if you want to teach that badly there are various fine academies around Boston,"said Colleen,"Ones without students that don't require metal detectors."  
  
"Amanda, you'll have to excuse our family, one of the branches from the family tree seems to have been permantly stuck some of their asses,"said Leanne. Harry and Amanda bit their lips from laughing as the rest of the family quietly took offense.  
  
"Leanne why don't you have another drink?"asked Gwen bitterly.  
  
"Oh hush up will you? You're the prudess of them all,"replied Leanne.  
  
"Excuse me will you,"said Forestor rising up. Amanda pulled her attention away from the two women and watched as Harry's father followed one of the maids from the room. She looked over at Harry who seen what she had as well, he shook his head in disgust and sat back inhaling deeply. She gave his forearm a comforting squeeze as she tried not to pay attention to the chaos happening between Colleen, Gwen and Leanne.  
  
"I'm going to give Amanda a tour of the house,"said Harry as he leaned over to his brother. Matthew nodded as Harry grabbed Amanda's hand and practically yanked her off the couch and out of the room. Once they were in an empty hallway Harry stopped and ran his hands over his face.  
  
"It's not even ten minutes and they're already tearing each other apart,"said Harry stressfully. Comfortingly Amanda pulled him into a hug, Harry sunk into her hug wishing he had never agreed to come and just ignored his mother's phone calls, 'I need to get caller ID' thought Harry. Slowly and reluctantly Harry pulled back from her.  
  
"Right after dinner we're leaving,"said Harry,"If I thought we could sneak out with out my mother going balistic, we'd do it."  
  
"Well atleast they're not going nuts on you,"said Amanda as they started aimlessly walking down the hall.  
  
"Just wait,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Oh sure, anyways do you have a bathroom around here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you to the upstairs one, it has no windows you can climb out of,"said Harry,"You're not escaping without me."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny,"said Amanda. They turned a corner and Harry let her up a set of stairs to the second floor. The upstairs was just as grand as the main floor, the floors were the same marble, the walls were a peach color, decorated with large oval mirrors framed in antique gold and portraits of family members framed in the same gold.  
  
"So where's your portrait?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Don't have one,"said Harry,"I refused to sit still when I was younger for it."  
  
"Ah did lil Harry wanna play in the mud more?"asked Amanda in a childish voice.  
  
"Pretty much,"said Harry shrugging,"That one's the bathroom." Amanda nodded as she left his sideand headed towards the door.  
  
"I'll be down the hall in that room,"said Harry pointing to the door at the end of the hall,"I know where my dad hides the good brandy, and I think I'm gonna need a shot." Amanda smiled and nodded at him. She opened the door Harry pointed at and walked into the bathroom, it was decorated in dark forest green with gold finishing. The room was darkish from the color but was lit up by tiffany lamps. Amanda looked at herself in the mirror inspecting her face for any make up smudges, a muffled noise from behind her caught her attention. Slowly Amanda turned on her heel and looked at the shower behind her that was covered by a thick green shower curtain. Another squeak was heard, creasing her brow and going against her judgement to just leave Amanda stepped forward silently. She reached out slowly as she held her breath and, she grasped the stiff curtain in her hand and pulled it back quickly.  
  
"Oh my god,"cried Amanda in surprised. Forestor and a younger woman were pressed against the wall almost naked. Both looked at her like deers caught in a headlight, Amand stumbled back as she stuttered and apology. She quickly made her way to the bathroom door and slammed it behind her as she got out. Amanda almost ran down the hall to the room Harry was in, once she grabbed the knob of the door she pulled it open and quickly stepped in. Harry looked up from the large rosewood desk in front of the room's large floor length windows, he had a small drink glass with a few fingers of a amber liquid.  
  
"Okay, you win, your family is fuck up,"said Amanda walking over to him.  
  
"Why what happened?"asked Harry creasing his eyebrows. Amanda was silent, she grabbed his glass from him and took a sip and handed it back to him as the warm fluid rolled down her throat.  
  
"Oh nothing, just walked into on your father having sex,"said Amanda.  
  
"What?"asked Harry,"Oh god, a young red head?"  
  
"I think so,"said Amanda,"I wasn't really inspecting."  
  
"That's Mona, the maid,"said Harry he sighed. Amanda started laughing as she thought of what had just happened. Shaking her head she leaned against the desk.  
  
"Well this is certainly one interesting dinner,"said Amanda. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down in the large tan leather desk chair, he reached out with his free hand and pulled Amanda down onto his lap. He rested his hands and glass on her stomach as she leaned against him. Amanda leaned her head back against the back of the chair next to Harry's, she turned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Sure you still want to go to prom?"asked Harry.  
  
"I told you, I'd rather be here with you,"said Amanda intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
"Maybe we could hide here until everyone is too drunk to notice then we could just say out goodbyes and leave,"suggested Harry.  
  
"Well you should be lucky your mother even still speaks to you, mine thinks I'm the anti-christ in heels and a skirt,"said Amanda.  
  
"Wanna trade?"asked Harry.  
  
"You wish, now look you only have to get through one night then I'll take you home and make you feel better,"reasoned Amanda. Harry just rested his head on her's and drank the rest of his brandy.  
  
"Can I just get drunk and pass out somewhere?"asked Harry,"It is my birthday."  
  
"Once we get home,"said Amanda.  
  
"No,"whinned Harry in a soft voice in her ear.  
  
"Behave, or I'll take you home for dinner with my dad,"said Amanda.  
  
"God, in that case passing out wouldn't be good enough, coma would be more like it,"said Harry,"No offense."  
  
"None taken, and definately on that I agree, but it's your birthday don't drown yourself in misery. Especially when you have me, I make all misery go away,"said Amanda.  
  
"Of course you do,"said Harry as he twisted in the chair pushing from one foot to the other. Harry pushed them and the chair around so they were looking out over the back yard and the large pool and jacuzzi.  
  
"Wow, did you grow up here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yup,"said Harry holding her tighter to him.  
  
"Wow, I woulda killed to live here, still would,"said Amanda,"Look at that pool, I never would've left it. You musta loved it."  
  
"Didn't spend much time in the pool,"said Harry,"I was in the tree house most of the time." Harry pointed to a tree just behind the pool, the remains of a weather beaten tree house. Amanda didn't understand it, of course his family did seem a few bricks short but she guessed it was the fact she never grew up in this wealth that she could understand. Her mother had been well off and she grew up in a fairly good area but it was nothing compared to his. Leaning back she inhaled deeply and turned her head slightly to Harry's as she gripped his hand.  
  
"If ya wanna go, we can,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Nah, I guess I can tough it out a few more hours, who knows what you'll walk in on again,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah know I don't know what's worse, walking in on your own parents or your boyfriend's parents, never mind the fact that one of the people wasn't his parent,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Well better you than me,"said Harry. Amanda turned on his lap and faced him.  
  
"Shut up,"said Amanda,"That was almost tramatic." Harry leaned over and kissed her, Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
Before the kiss could get any deeper, a knock at the door broke them. Both of them looked over to see Mona stick her head in slightly.  
  
"Mrs. Senate sent me to collect you for dinner,"said Mona quietly before she left.  
  
"Now time for the main event,"said Harry as Amanda stood up. Amanda grabbed his hand and pulled him up to stand.  
  
"It won't be that bad,"said Amanda as the two left the room.  
  
"Sure it won't,"said Harry sarcastically. The two made their way down the main staircase and into the dinning room that was no less in standards to the rest of the house. A large table ran the length of the room and around it were seated the family already. Quietly Harry and Amanda took seats next to Leanne and waited as the waiters served dinner.  
  
"Forestor, you have something on your collar,"said Colleen quietly but just loud enough for everyone to hear. It was obviously lipstick from Mona, it was no secret of their affair. Harry muffled a snicker as he covered his mouth, he was remembering Amanda had walked in on them.  
  
"Harry?"asked Gwen noticing her brother.  
  
"Nothing,"said Harry coughing to cover up.  
  
"It must of been something, you were snickering,"said Gwen accusingly.  
  
"Gwen, drop it,"said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well honestly you'd think someone who's family throws him a party would be more appericative,"said Gwen as their food was silently served.  
  
"Sorry I'll try to kiss your ass just a bit harder next time,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Look can we eat in peace,"said Leanne loudly.  
  
"There's a laugh, Leanne wanting peace,"scoffed Gwen.  
  
"Now look here young lady, straight up or I'll straighten you up,"said Leanne. Gwen went to speak back but Forestor dropped a heavy hand on the table silencing them all. They were all served another glass of wine that Amanda quickly downed trying to ease her nerves and maybe some how find this family amusing. There was no usual conversation that was usually expected at a family dinner, no how was your day? no so how is life going? Just silence, nothing more from any of them.  
  
Through out dinner Amanda downed two more glasses of wine and by the time they moved to the sitting room for coffee she was more than ready to climb out a window to escape. Harry was about in the same state, it was either that or he was going to tear his own arm so he had something to beat them with.  
  
"So Amanda how long have you and Harry been together?"asked Colleen.  
  
"Since February,"said Amanda nodding as the maid handed her another glass of wine, 'this maid a god,' thought Amanda silently.  
  
"And how long have you been teaching?"asked Gwen.  
  
"I've been at Winslow since September,"said Amanda.  
  
"What pocesses you teach at such a school? I can't imagine what makes Harry want to teach those public school urchints,"said Gwen.  
  
"Well it enlightens me to want to help this generation kill the ignorance of society,"said Amanda smiling. Gwen looked put out a bit, as Harry smiled brightly at her.  
  
"So Harry whatever happened to that blond, Ronnie? You seemed to be real serious with her? I surely would've thought you two would've ended up down the isle,"said Gwen.  
  
"Hardly,"said Harry,"We were never that serious."  
  
"Yeah Gwen, so maybe we could put those claws away,"said Leanne as she got up to refresh her Gin and Tonic.  
  
"Of course Leanne, we'd never want anyone to outshine you,"said Gwen.  
  
"Oh look little girl I've had just about enough of you,"said Leanne obviously tipsy from the alcohol. It wasn't much of a surpise, between her and Colleen they had almost finished the bottle of Gin on the display table.  
  
"What? I'm just asking about Ronnie, I liked her when I met her. She seemed more of Harry's type,"said Gwen.  
  
"I have to agree there,"said Matthew speaking up.  
  
"Like any of you would know my type,"muttered Harry. Amanda just hid behind her quickly draining wine glass, she kept mentally telling herself this was Harry's family and not the exact people she wanted to go postal on.  
  
"Amanda dear don't worry about them, Gwen's just upset over the fact you couldn't win an ugly contest if you tried,"said Leanne.  
  
"Is there nothing better we can talk about?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, this is a perfectly fine subject,"insisted Gwen.  
  
"It's my fucking birthday for for fucksake you think you could all just act civil for just one goddamn minute,"said Harry loudly.  
  
"Watch your language in this house,"said Colleen,"And don't speak to your sister like that."  
  
"Have another drink will ya mom?"asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, no problem I'll show you to the bathroom,"said Anna grabbing Amanda arm and pulling her off the couch. The rest of them barely noticed as a full fledge family fight, the two girls left the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"Sorry about that,"said Anna letting go of Amanda,"But I seen a famous Senate fight happening and you definately don't want to witness one of those."  
  
"Well they are colorful,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"That's not even the begining of it,"said Anna rolling her eyes,"I wish Matt was more like Harry and hated coming near this family."  
  
"Well Harry wasn't too thrill on coming for his birthday,"said Amanda.  
  
"Don't blame him,"said Anna.  
  
"Amanda, c'mon we're leaving,"said Harry walking into the hallway followed by three screaming women and Matthew. Harry took her hand and lead her towards the door where the bulter was waiting with their jackets and Amanda's purse. Harry grabbed them and opened the door for Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, real good Harry just leave, run away,"taunted Gwen.  
  
"Go to hell,"said Harry before he left behind Amanda. They were both silent as they made their way to the car. Once in the car Harry sighed and ran his hands over his face.  
  
"I'm sorry,"sighed Harry.  
  
"It's okay,"said Amanda softly,"I completely understand."  
  
"All right we're getting far, far, far away from here,"said Harry starting the car. Amanda quietly started at the house as Harry pulled out of the driveway. Biting her lip she felt bad for Harry, she knew what it felt like to be alienated by your family. 


	37. Another PresentThis One More Calm

Harry laid peacefully under the flannel warm covers, his head heavily rested on Amanda's chest. He muttered apoligizes to her over the night's previous events, Amanda just smiled and told him there was no need to say sorry for them as she comfortingly stroked his hair.  
  
"I hate my family,"muttered Harry,"I can't believe the shit they pull."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to spent anymore time with them,"said Amanda leaning down and kissing the top of his head.  
  
"I know but fuck, do they not think?"muttered Harry,"I'm sorry I really am. If I had known they were going to be like that we wouldn't have gone."  
  
"Harry, I told you it's okay,"said Amanda soothingly. The room was dark and the only light that shone in on them was the moonlight that flooded through the rain streaked window. The taps of the rain pounded on the window texturizing the bluish light that surrounded them. Amanda looked over at the small clocked next to the bed, in bright red numbers it read 11:23.  
  
"Ya know Harry, it's still your birthday and I don't think you've gotten your last present,"said Amanda softly. Harry was still for a moment taking her words then leaned up over top of her, he stared down at her in the darkness as she smiled up at him mischeviously. Amanda leaned up and pressed her lips softly to Harry's. Harry moved himself up and over top of her, Amanda cupped his face as his hands rode up her hips bringing her nightgown with them. Slowly the thin silk material came up and over Amanda's head, breaking the kiss momentarily so with the help of Harry's hands Amanda was stripped of all clothing. Harry looked down at the naked girl below him, she was nude in front of him, completely absent of any clothing, his eyes took in the beauty below him.  
  
"You are goregous,"said Harry in barely a whisper. His eyes wandered all her over her, taking in every inch like it was his last view and if he closed his eyes she would dissappear and not be there again when he opened them. Amanda smiled shyly as Harry looked down at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, as he held her close to him he inhaled her scent reveling in the privillage of having her there, of her being his. Amanda ran her hands down his bare chest and up to his back. Harry trailed his kiss away from her mouth, down her cheek bone to her neck, his hands ran up from her hips over her stomach and to the mounds of her breasts. Amanda moaned as Harry caressed her, her hands grabbed at the soft flesh of his back pulling him closer to her as his lips slowly treaded down to the puckered round nipple. Harry slowly dragged his tongue over the soft flesh taking in every moment as a memory, she groaned as Harry's tongue dragged on a sexual pleasure. Squirming she ran her leg up along his feeling his erection through the silk material of his boxers, reaching down his her hand she pushed the offending material down, grazing her hand over his bottom as she did so. Harry's teeth lightly ran over her nipple biting her softly as he reacted to her touch. With the other hand Amanda fully pushed down his boxers leaving him just as exposed as she was. His erection sat teasingly on her upper thigh as he pleasured her chest with his mouth. Amanda cupped his face and pulled him up to her lips, they met again and slowly Harry pulled back and stared down at her. Both were connected in a longing gaze, Harry moved gentily and postioned himself to enter her. Amanda moaned softly as she nodded to him, Harry leaned down to kiss her. As they connected at the mouth, Harry entered her. She grasped on to his back flesh as she moaned into his mouth, Harry was still as he fully entered her as deep as he could go, her warmthness surrounded him hugging his manhood tightly. Harry felt the blood rush through him as he held Amanda tightly in his arms, her nails digging tightly into him just heightened the arousement for him. Slowly Harry let nature take over and he started thrusting in and out of her, Amanda bucked her hips softly keeping up with his thrusts. For a while both were silent just staring into each other's eyes as their act of love continued, they connected in a way that neither had with anyone else.  
  
Amanda was the first to break the silence, she couldn't help it, the moan was on the tip of her lips and she couldn't hold back no longer. Harry continued to be silent, it was almost unbelievable to him as he watched her moan and move from the pleasure he was giving her, her long slender legs brushed against his thighs as they slipped up to his hips giving him more and easier access to her.  
  
"I love you,"groaned Harry as he thrusted harder into her knowing he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer. Amanda opened her eyes to see Harry squeezing his shut as he pushed himself farther into her.  
  
"I, I love you too,"said Amanda as she hung on tighter to Harry, leaning up she kissed him forcefully manuveuring tongue into his mouth and meeting his. Harry hardened his grip on her hips holding her firmly in place as he gave her a final and strong thrust. Stopping all movement Harry held himself close to Amanda as he released himself inside of her. Amanda dug her face into his shoulder and clawed the flesh of his back as she experienced her own orgasim. They stayed close together holding each other, trying to savor the moment of having each other with no barriers, no restrictions or anyone they had to hide from well in that bed. Amanda left her head in Harry's shoulder shielding herself from the rest of the world, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Harry's grip on her soften, he still had his arms around her as he carefully eased himself next to her. He kissed the top of her forehead as she snuggled up close to him, surrounding herself with his warmness. Amanda gentily closed her eyes imagining every night could be like this, the two of them and nothing more.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Harry woke up freezing, he opened his eyes reluctantly and turned his head. Next to him was a large bundle of blankets, a pile of brown hair was sprawled out from the blankets on the pillow next to him. Sighing he grabbed a handful of the material and yanked it towards his body, he got maybe a foot of blankets but they got stuck. Inhaling deeply he sat up and looked over Amanda who was calmly sleeping, having no clue she had taken all the blankets. Carefully Harry tried to unwrap some of them from her without waking her, he slowly yanked them out from under her. Amanda moaned and stretched out loosening some of the blankets for Harry.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?"mumbled Amanda in to the pillow.  
  
"Ya stole all the covers on me,"said Harry,"I'm cold." Amanda took in the words for a few moments then untangled herself from them and shoved them at him. Harry pulled them over him, Amanda rolled over and shuggled up next to him but shuffled away quickly.  
  
"You are cold,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"I told you,"said Harry,"You could help me warm up." Amanda sighed and flung her arm over his chest.  
  
"Too early and too tired for sex,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Isn't that my line?"asked Harry snickering. Amanda lifted her head slightly and looked at the alarm clock.  
  
"Not a six in the morning,"said Amanda,"Now you got your blankets so go back to sleep." Harry just smiled and readjusted himself to go back to sleep. Amanda just ignored him and rested her head on the pillow. Leaning over and Harry looked down at her, he smiled, she looked so adorable with her hair everywhere, traces of masacara under her eyes and her mouth opened. Looking over Harry spotted a small wet patch on the pillow cover where Amanda was, creasing his brow he smiled.  
  
"You drool,"said Harry.  
  
"No I don't now go to sleep,"muttered Amanda becoming annoyed.  
  
"You do so, that's why your pillow is wet, you sleep with your mouth open and you drool,"said Harry.  
  
"Fine, I drool now go to sleep,"said Amanda rolling over and turning her back to him. Harry laid back down and looked over at her.  
  
"I have a snorkel around here somewhere, so can have it so you don't drown,"suggested Harry holding back laughter. Amanda sighed loudly as she sat up letting the blankets fall from her body, searching around on the floor she found her disguarded nightgown. Pulling it over her head she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry,"I was just joking."  
  
"I know,"said Amanda walking from the room,"But I'm going to go get a cup of coffee so when I kick your ass I'm fully awake." Harry just smirked and rested his head back into the pillow.  
  
Amanda dragged herself into kitchen and hit the light on. The bright lights caused her to squint slightly as she found the coffee maker. Slowly she pulled the fliter holder out and lifted the dirty fliter out and threw it in the garbage. Searching the cupboards she found his extra filters and coffee grains.  
  
"Stupid man, never good for anything, it's six in the goddamn morning and he wakes me up to tell me I drool,"muttered Amanda annoyed with having to wake up so early as she spooned the coffee in the new filter,"I drool? Well thanks Harry, that's the sweetest thing in the world to say, and oh can I get you a snorkel, yeah so I can beat you with it so I can sleep." She plunked the filter in the coffee maker and shut it into place then filled up the water tank and hit the on switch.  
  
"It's illegal to be up this early in the damn morning,"said Amanda to herself as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Leaning over she picked up the phone and dialed Marty's cell phone, it was about time they would be leaving the grad after parties to get ready for the grad weekend trip.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Marty, what's up?"asked Amanda yawning as she sat back.  
  
"Hey girl, how was the parents?"asked Marty. Amanda looked over at the hallway to make sure she was out of ear shot of Harry, not that it mattered much he probably felt the same way about the situation as she did.  
  
"I'd rather have had my insides scrapped out than be there last night,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ouch, not fun,"said Marty.  
  
"So how was your night?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Good,you shoulda been there you missed one good night,"said Marty,"Harleem came with one his friends as a date and he was totally drunk, when Ms.Cook caught him he told her to fuck off and take her bony ass down to the street corner." Amanda snickered as she shook her head.  
  
"Well I don't know the fights I witness were pretty good,"said Amanda.  
  
"So hey how come you're up this early?"asked Marty,"Didn't Harry tire you out last night?"  
  
"No he woke me up to tell me I drool and I stole his blankets,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well Romeo step aside,"said Marty laughing.  
  
"So is Karrie and Miranda there?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah but they're sleeping,"said Marty,"Wimps couldn't last the whole night."  
  
"Be nice,"scolded Amanda,"Did anything else besides the Harleem thing?"  
  
"Nope, it was all calm once they kicked him out,"said Marty.  
  
"Sounds like fun,"said Amanda,"Hey I'm gonna go the coffee is done."  
  
"Kay, don't have too much sex this weekend,"said Marty.  
  
"You too,"said Amanda,"Talk to ya later."  
  
"See ya,"said Marty before Amanda hanging up the phone. She got off the couch and walked back into the kitchen. Pulling out two mugs she shut the coffee maker off and poured two cups, 'he's getting black,' thought Amanda. She put the pot back on the burner, grabbing the mugs she walked back into the bedroom. Taking a sip of her cup she looked down at the bed and seen Harry sleeping.  
  
"Oh no you don't,"said Amanda setting down the mug on the nightstand. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another cup, she filled it full of water and walked back into the room. Standing over top of Harry she smiled as she poured some of the water on his face. Immediately Harry coverd his face to stop the water, Amanda set the water back on the nightstand and looked over top of Harry.  
  
"What the hell?"asked Harry wiping his face off.  
  
"Sorry I musta drooled again,"said Amanda setting her coffee mug down. Harry smiled as she got him back for waking her up. He reached out from under the covers and pulled her down on top of him. Amanda giggled as Harry pulled her over top of him and next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him.  
  
"Well I'm awake now,"said Harry.  
  
"Good, I'm going to drink my cofee and go back to sleep,"said Amanda reaching over him and grabbing her mug. She took a sip from it as she propped herself up next to Harry.  
  
"Okay well at least I know it won't kill me,"said Harry as he rolled onto his side and took his cup.  
  
"Ha ha,"said Amanda,"Are you sure you don't want me waking you up with this next time old man."  
  
"Oh hold up, I'm not old man here,"said Harry,"Or do I need to show you?" Harry raised his eyebrows as he leaned up to kiss Amanda.  
  
"Oh no you don't,"said Amanda pulling back,"You give me a six am wake up call, no love for you."  
  
"You're no fun,"said Harry settling back into the bed.  
  
"Be careful, I may drool on you again,"said Amanda. Harry just laughed and drank his coffee. Both lounged in bed drinking their coffee, once they were done Amanda rolled over and went back to sleep, Harry ended up getting up for a shower and and for the morning news. 


	38. Monday

***Hello People, thank you all for the reviews and I've almost got this story done and I'm writing 2 sequels, I can't tell you why two but in the last chapter I'll tell you and you'll totally understand...........ANYWAYS I need a favor, once ur done reading my story :) go to the BP rated "R" section and reading and REVIEW No Vacany,With Expections by PrettyPurpleHaze, it's an awesome BP story with Dana and Harry, trust me u will get addicted and when u read it review it pluheeessssseee! she wants lotsa reviews so she can update and without her updates I tend no to be "inspired" so please review her story and read it so u can get more of mine and read it :)*  
  
-Justine  
  
Monday morning Amanda dragged herself into school behind her father, she was sleeping on her feet. Harry had taken her home Sunday afternoon but within an hour she was out with Karen and Marty going through their pictures and hearing all about the prom, then out of the blue a freak snow storm started. Since no one expected snow in May in Boston the city was in an uproar to get things cleaned. Amanda's heels clicked and echoed in the halls as she followed Scott. She went to turn a corner when she got pegged in the back with a snowball, turning she seen Harleem and Karen laughing.  
  
"You morons,"huffed Amanda as she turned and walked back to them.  
  
"Good job wearing a skirt in the snow,"said Karen.  
  
"I didn't get to do my laundry this weekend,"said Amanda.  
  
"Geesh no tights either,"scoffed Karen,"You're nuts."  
  
"I must be for some reason I wore a thong too,"said Amanda.  
  
"Let's go outside,"said Harleem.  
  
"No, it's cold,"whinned Amanda.  
  
"Oh c'mon,"said Karen grabbing her arm. The three of them exited out to the large patch of unused area by the parking lot. Amanda stood with her arms crossed as Karen and Harleem threw snow at each other.  
  
"Aje, c'mon have fun,"said Karen coming over to her.  
  
"No,"whinned Amanda walking backwards.  
  
"Oh yes,"said Karen picking up a handful of snow. Amanda continued walking backwards until the back of her lower legs hit a solid surface and she tripped backwards into a snow bank. As she came down Karen pounced on her with a hand full of snow to the face.  
  
"No,"cried Amanda as she turned her face to escape the snow falling on her face. Karen laughed as she got off of Amanda.  
  
"My ass is freezing,"screamed Amanda.  
  
"Karen," Amanda looked over to see Lauren coming over to them,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Ms.Davis, just face washing,"said Karen. Lauren held her hand out and helpped Amanda out of the snow bank.  
  
"Maybe you girls could refrain from throwing each other in snow banks until after school,"said Lauren.  
  
"I'm freezing, that was not funny, you knew I had a thong on,"whinned Amanda.  
  
"Oh stop whining,"said Karen playfully shoving her. Amanda lost balance again and tripped backwards over the snow bank back into the snow. Karen broke out laughing again.  
  
"I so didn't mean that,"she laughed as Amanda looked up at them. Lauren shook her head and helpped Amanda back on her feet.  
  
"AJ, you better get inside before you get sick,"said Lauren. Amanda stood up and shook herself off. Lauren walked with her inside helpping her dust off the snow.  
  
"Ya know it's not a good idea to wear a skirt in the snow,"said Lauren.  
  
"Yeah I learnt that one,"said Amanda sarcastically as they walked inside the school.  
  
"Do you have anything to change into? You're soaked,"said Lauren.  
  
"Yeah I've got my dance clothes,"said Amanda,"and hey thanks for helpping me on my feet."  
  
"No problem, just get changed and get to class,"said Lauren. Amanda nodded as she trotted off to her locker. Walking up the stairs she ran into Danny who was coming down them.  
  
"Thought it was snowing, not raining,"said Danny.  
  
"I took a few trips into a snow banks,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Well just make sure you're in class,"said Danny. Amanda rolled her eyes and went up to her locker. She got her dance clothes which weren't going to do her much help, they were a pair of track pants and a small cotton shirt. Grabbing her runners from the bottom of her locker she shut it and made her way down the hall. As she made her way down the hall to the bathroom she seen Ronnie coming towards her. Inhaling deeply she found she couldn't even stand the sight of the woman, 'I'll just ignore her, she's just another piece of trash, she's not even worth my time' thought Amanda. Ronnie glared at her as a smirk developed on her face, 'I wish that woman would just go play on a busy highway,' thought Amanda daring herself inside to go wipe the smirk off of her face.  
  
"You look a little wet there AJ,"said Ronnie sarcastically as she snickered slightly. 'Yeah well you wish you could get wet like I do by a certain someone' thought Amanda smuggly as she heard the comment.  
  
"Yeah just keep laughing there Ms.Cook, that's about all you have,"said Amanda as she strode past her without a second thought. Amanda ignored those around her as she walked into bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
At lunch Amanda and Marty sat on the stairs. Amanda was wearing an extra sweatshirt Marty had in his locker for gym when they had to go outside. They were flipping through some free teen magazine Marty had picked up at the library. The halls of Winslow were almost empty, most of the students were either outside playing in the snow or had gone home to escape the non- heated halls of the school.  
  
"Do you know where Karen is?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Library,"said Marty.  
  
"Lets go,"said Amanda throwing the magazine halfway down the stairs. She got up along with Marty and walked down the stairs together. They turned and walked down the deserted hall. Both were dragging themselves as they carelessly walked down the hall to the library. Spied at Ronnie's door that was open, she could hear voices coming out of it. She slowed her walk and grabbed Marty slowing him as well. Marty looked at her confused as she moved over to the wall and crept up to the room as she recognized the other voice was Harry's, Amanda pointed at the door and signalled for him to be quiet. Both of them stood by the door listening in.  
  
"Did you have a good birthday?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Subtract the family factor then yeah I did,"said Harry. Amanda smiled inwardly at his comment.  
  
"I really wish you would've taken me up on that dinner offer,"said Ronnie. Now Amanda was almost scowling, 'the nerve of that dumb bitch,' thought Amanda.  
  
"I was busy all weekend,"said Harry. 'Yeah in bed with his girlfriend, that stupid cow would just eat her heart out if she knew the truth' thought Amanda.  
  
"Well you know the offer still stands Harry, how is Friday night?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"It better be fucking horrible for him,"muttered Amanda. Marty nudged her trying to keep her quiet. He grabbed on to her shirt sleeve holding her back just incase the jealous bug bit her a little too hard and she decided to do something stupid.  
  
"Can, my sister in law tacked me down for some party she giving,"said Harry,"Can't say no to family."  
  
"Well soon Harry, you know we always have fun when we're together,"said Ronnie. Amanda quickly peeked in the room and seen Ronnie seductively walking over to Harry who was leaning back on a desk with a pile of papers in hand.  
  
"I'll see,"shrugged Harry as Ronnie got closer. Amanda looked again and watched as Ronnie pressed her lips to Harry's. Without another thought she watched as Harry didn't push her back. Amanda yanked her sleeve out of Marty's grip and walked down the hall away from him. Marty looked in the room and caught the last of the kiss.  
  
"Ronnie, you can't do that,"sighed Harry stepping out from in front of her. He took a few steps back and looked at her trying to figure out a way to disinfect his lips.  
  
"And why not?"asked Ronnie crossing her arms.  
  
"Because I've told you I'm seeing someone,"said Harry,"You know that."  
  
"C'mon Harry she's a child,"stressed Ronnie,"You and me, we had something, we still can."  
  
"No we can't,"said Harry,"I really care about this girl."  
  
"What do you love her or something?"scoffed Ronnie turning slightly.  
  
"Yeah I do,"said Harry softly,"We've been together for a while and things are good."  
  
"Well then,"said Ronnie offended,"I guess you should be going." Just then the loud ringing noise of the fire alarm blared through the room.  
  
From outside the room Marty looked down the hall and seen Amanda standing next to the fire alarm with a kleenex in hand. She turned and walked out the fire exit doors to the parking lot. Quickly Marty left the doorway of the room and headed down the hall to where Amanda had gone.  
  
Amanda stood outside with her arms wrapped around her chest tightly as she shivered slightly. Marty stood next to her sliently, he didn't want to say anything because even though she look as mad to hell she had that look in her eye that any minute she was going to cry. Lightly he wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close trying to keep her warm and comfort her at the same time. Amanda leaned against him as her icy stare burned into Harry and Ronnie who were standing with a few other teachers. The fire trucks came and inspected the building, once deeming it safe to go back in a bell was rung to let students know. Amanda walked out of Marty's embraced and over to where the teachers were standing making sure the students were all getting in. Striding towards them Amanda walked past Harry and Ronnie rolling her eyes.  
  
"Any closer and you two would need a room,"said Amanda sarcastically to mainly them but in all honesty to no one in particular.  
  
"That was extremely inappropriate,"said Ronnie. Amanda turned and looked over at them without an ounce of care on her face.  
  
"Oh that's right Ms.Cook you're right, it would've been appropriate about ten minutes ago,"said Amanda cocking an eyebrow at Harry and walking off. Marty stood back and watched as Harry slumped slightly as the realization came over him that Amanda say him and Ronnie. Ronnie seemed to ignore the whole situation and walk back into the school. Sighing Marty jogged lightly up to Harry who was still there watching the students, he came up next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, she didn't see the whole thing,"said Marty softly,"I'll talk to her." Harry looked over at Marty and nodded slightly knowing it didn't matter if he talked to Amanda or not he was still not going to be in good grounds with her. 


	39. My Mistake

Well folks I woulda updated ya sooner but FF.net was being a bitch and I couldn't find the server so that sucked but here's a new chapter....small but new.........*ahem* some reviews may be nice.....nah I don't care I love this story and I'd still write it even if no one read it..........I've got the final chapters written :( yea! now all I have to do is write from here on til I hit the last bit then bang I'm done and on to another story.....I have a new BP story I hope u guys will read it it's got Harry and it'll be up once I get atleast three or four chapters done......so enjoy reading and if u don't want to review don't cuz all that matters is u read and u keep reading cuz that's cool  
  
til next time  
  
-Justine  
  
The next morning Amanda walked up behind Marty at his locker and grabbed a book out of his locker she needed for first block that she had lent him. Marty turned to find a girl he almost didn't recognize, she wore a pair of beaten up jeans, a black button down large shirt, her hair was pulled back in a plain ponytail and she wore virtually no make up. It was obvious to him something was up and chances that Harry was a large player in it were large.   
  
"What's up?"asked Marty.  
  
"Nothing,"muttered Amanda as she threw her book into her back pack.  
  
"C'mon spit it out,"said Marty.  
  
"I said nothing,"said Amanda,"Anyways did you forget yesterday?"  
  
"No, why did you talk to him?"asked Marty hoping to hell she didn't and if she did she listened enough to hear him out. He wasn't in complete agreement of the two of them together but it made Amanda happy and Harry was better than Tyler was and it's not like anyone was getting hurt by it so he wasn't going to ruin it for them or help them, at first, it became clear they needed help at sometime.   
  
"We did,"said Amanda,"The nerve of him, he brought me flowers, like a buncha stupid roses are suppose to make everything all better. Sure go suck off the bitch's face and a boquet of flowers will fix it." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the locker. Marty sighed, she was stubborn, which was good sometimes but otherwise it made her impossible, 'she's a girl did I expect less?' thought Marty.  
  
"So I'm guessing you both didn't talk,"said Marty.  
  
"We did,"said Amanda defensively.  
  
"No you talked and he got interupted,"said Marty raising an eyebrow as he spoke.  
  
"Doesn't matter, he couldn't have told me anything I didn't know,"said Amanda,"And if you're going to take his side then you're gonna get the same response he did." Amanda turned and walked away from him. Marty quickly grabbed his last book from the locker and shoved it in his bag then slammed his locker shut. He quickly followed Amanda down the hall passing Harry on his way, he gave Harry a half grin as he jogged slightly to catch up with Amanda. As he caught up with her he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Don't grab me,"squealed Amanda. Marty kept a good hold on her as he rolled his eyes trying to keep her from running off.  
  
"Ya run off yesterday, you're not doing it again,"said Marty,"Now look I stayed and I heard what he said after you ran off and pulled the alarm."  
  
"Hey wanna keep that on the down low?"hissed Amanda relaxing.  
  
"Anywas he told her to back off and that he was seeing someone and that she shouldn't have done what she did,"said Marty,"He told her he loved you." Amanda bite her lip as the realization of her mistake set in. She gentily pulled her arm from Marty's hold and adjusted her bag.  
  
"See if anything he should be mad at you,"said Marty quietly.  
  
"Well I'm mad at you,"said Amanda.  
  
"What? What the hell did I do?"asked Marty.  
  
"You never told me this, you let me go act like a complete idiot. You should've told me yesterday,"exclaimed Amanda. She stormed past Marty back down the hall she had just come from. Marty stood there with a confused looked on his face.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"muttered Marty.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"asked Danny walking past him.  
  
"No other than the fact my best friend is a girl,"said Marty.  
  
"Well it's a fact of life, they'll confuse ya,"said Danny.  
  
**********  
  
As the bell for lunch rang Amanda darted out of class pushing through people as she made her way through the halls. She ran down the stairs taking two at a time, she shoved her way through a crowd of slow moving freshmen. Her goal was to get down to the Dungeon as quick as possible to talk to Harry. She ran down the stairs quickly not even watching her step as she rushed. Once she came to basement area she pushed through the oncoming class coming out and into the class where Harry was finishing up with a student. Harry looked up curiously as she walked in and stood waiting for him to finish up. Quickly Harry dealt with student quickly and looked over at Amanda, she slowly lingered waiting for the hall to clear so she could speak him him. Moving over to the desk she played with her hands nervously.   
  
"I wasn't really expecting you,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Yeah well, um, I got some information, I uh didn't know before and uh I'm sorry,"said Amanda staring a hole through the blackboard. Harry nodded slightly as she spoke, trying to hide a smirk.  
  
"But you're responsible too,"said Amanda looking at him. Harry looked at her trying to find out what she was getting at.  
  
"How?"asked Harry.  
  
"You let me go on last night and say all that shit,"said Amanda,"You let me make a fool out of myself, ya coulda said something."  
  
"I tried but you kept cutting me off,"said Harry smiling.  
  
"Well you should know I do things like that,"said Amanda,"But that was sweet, all the things you said to her, if things weren't the way they were I'd go up there and tear a strip off of her." Snickering Harry leaned back on the bar and gazed at her.  
  
"Accept my apology?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have to,"said Harry jokingly rolling his eyes,"Just cause I love you and all."  
  
"Aw, and I love you too,"said Amanda smilng, she glanced over at the door and leaned up for a quick kiss.  
  
********  
  
Later that night Amanda sat in bed watching the Tonight Show. She adjusted her pillow and leaned over to her nightstand to find her pager, she pulled open her drawer and dug through it, when she found the small plastic pager she pulled it out and seen if Harry had paged her but he didn't. She tossed the pager back in the drawer and went to close it but stopped, her eye caught a stack of envelopes shoved to the side. Creasing her brow she pulled them out and sat them in her lap, once she seen the whole envelope she immediately knew what they were, the love letters from Ronnie that she took from Harry's desk. Slowly she went through them reading one by one, the professions of "nights of passion" and "unbelievable love" didn't anger her as she went on, she had to hold down laughter. They were sappy, mushy and something that sounded like it was taken straight from the pages of a cheesy sex filled romance novel.  
  
"Oh this is pathetic,"muttered Amanda humerously as she threw the last one down on her lap. Staring down at them the revengful thoughts of what could be done with these letters ran full speed through her head. 'Oh that bitch would just shit bricks if she knew I had these, nothing like these pieces of shit floating around tearing the big old bad bitch down to nothing but I hapless airhead' thought Amanda. As she picked up one of the letters with a self satisfied smirk on her face she stared down at Harry's name on the piece of paper. Sighing she set the letter down, she couldn't do anything, Harry would end up in it too and she couldn't do that to him.   
  
"Well that just sucks,"huffed Amanda as she bunched the letters back up into a pile, she pulled open her drawer and set them back in, 'they may come in handy some day'. She flicked off her light and settled back down in bed to go to sleep for the night. 


	40. Dance Auditions

A week later Amanda sat in Harry's class playing with her class as she stared at the worksheet she didn't intend on doing. Flipping the pencil over she shuffled down farther in her seat, it was Friday and for some reason she was tired and still ahead of her was dance practice. She looked over at Karen as she threw a folded piece of paper on her desk. Amanda unfolded it and read it, "You Going To The Party Tonight?" Amanda flattened the paper out and wrote down no. She folded the piece of paper back up and went to give it back to Karen but she shook her head and pointed to Marty. Amanda lightly tapped Marty on the shoulder and tosed the folded paper over his shoulder to him. She sat back in her seat playing with her pencil, she watched as Marty wrote down his answer and passed it on to Miranda. The note then made it's way back to Karen, she wrote down something and passed it back to Amanda. "Why?" was next to her no and over top of Miranda and Marty's yes. "Too tired, I got dance and I'm already to pass out" she folded the note back up and gave it to. Amanda looked over and watched as Karen wrote her response then handed it back to her. "Too busy with Senate huh?Bet you won't be too tired for him" Amanda smirked as she folded the note back and threw it at Karen. Karen quickly wrote down something and gave it back to Amanda, "Fine don't come tonight then Ms.Senate"  
  
"Karen stop passing notes,"said Harry,"Unless you plan to share them with the class."  
  
"Well I could,"said Karen grabbing the note from Amanda. Amanda leaned over and tried grabbing the note back. Karen held it in the far hand and held Amanda at bay with the other hand. Amanda grabbed for the note, she pulled on Karen's arm to drag her closer so she could grab the note. Karen held it up higher so it was out of Amanda's reach. Sighing Amanda let go of her and sat back in her seat.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want with it,"said Amanda. Karen grinned as she held the ntoe out in front of her.  
  
"Anyone want to read it?"offered Karen holding it up. Amanda quickly grabbed Karen's arm dragging her over, she grabbed Karen's hair and pulled. Karen grabbed Amanda's hair with her free hand.  
  
"Give it to me,"said Amanda. Karen laughed as she shook her head.  
  
"No,"said Karen laughing. Marty turned around and seen the two girls pulling each other's head as Karen tried to hold back the note and Amanda struggling with her free hand to get it. He reached over to Karen and quickly snatched the note from her as the rest of the class watched them. Looking it over, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"God, all this fighting over nothing,"said Marty crumpling up the note,"Nobody wants to know about your feminen itching in the first place." Amanda and Karen both let go of each other's hair and sat kinda stunned as a laugh broke out among the class.  
  
"Well Karen can't help it can she,"said Amanda smirking as Karen sat there red faced.  
  
"Back to work, cause we really don't want to hear about stuff like that,"said Harry holding back a smirk. The class quieted back down as they went back to their work. Amanda leaned over smiling to Karen.  
  
"That was for pushing me in the snow bank,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"Fine, we're even,"said Karen pushing her back into her desk.  
  
******  
  
After school Amanda sat in the gym with the rest of the dance team. She sat on the first bleacher, next to her was a small cd player and on the other side were the co-captains of the dance squad. A group of girls stood at the otherside of the gym nervously, it was the first year that auditions were held for the dance squad, it wasn't a who shows is on it way anymore. Signing Amanda sat back and called the first girl up, she was in the tenth grade going into the eleventh grade in the coming year.  
  
"Remember watch this cause you guys are having the final vote on this,"said Amanda,"I'm not here next year, you are." The two other girls nodded as they watched the girl auditioning walk to the middle of the gym.  
  
"Okay, give us whatever you've got,"said Amanda, the team had made up posters and given a song that the girls were suppose to make a minute long routine to audition with. Amanda hit the play button and the music fill the gym.  
  
An hour and half later Amanda walked down the hall to the cafeteria with Miranda who decided to hang around with Amanda for the auditions. They had seen some of the worse dancing they'd ever seen, but along with that there were some girls who really just stood out. Both where tired and they had about forty five more minutes to go.  
  
"So a question of curiousity,"said Miranda.  
  
"Go ahead,"said Amanda knowing full well what it was going to be about, the number one subject on everyone's lips who knew, Harry.  
  
"Do you guys love each other?"asked Miranda. Amanda smiled as she looked off in another direction.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"That is so great,"said Miranda,"It's good to see that." Amanda looked up and seen Ronnie walking down the hall with Lauren.  
  
"Play along,"said Amanda softly. Miranda looked at her confused slightly but then seen Ronnie and nodded. As the girls came closer Amanda started speaking.  
  
"So yeah remember the brunette we seen him sucking face with outside that Italian joint,"said Amanda,"The one that was like half his age."  
  
"Yeah, but she was gorgous, like how he ever got her is beyond me, he must fuck like a stallion,"said Miranda cluing in quickly to who the brunette in question was.  
  
"Well now she's pregnant I think, I seen them at the mall going into one of those maternity stores and he's all beaming and got his hands on her stomach,"said Amanda,"Looked like he got his daughter preggers."  
  
"Ouch,"muttered Miranda.  
  
"But I don't know what her deal was, she was pissed off that some blonde hag was all over him,"said Amanda,"I tried to listen into what it was about but all he kept saying was how sorry he was and that he loved her no matter what and that his blonde piece of trash meant nothing to him, shit meant more to him."  
  
"Are you serious he said that?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Amanda nodding as she glanced over at Ronnie and Lauren who were listening in. Their expressions tried to hide the fact that they knew who the girls were talking about. Grinning to herself Amanda walked into the cafeteria with Miranda away from the two teachers.  
  
"What was all of that about?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Ms.Cook seen Harry kissing me when he was suppose to be with her, but he blew her off,"said Amanda quietly as she pulled Miranda close to the pop machines,"And the other day she kissed him and he harsh told her to back off and he was in love with his girlfriend, and that was just shoving it in her face."  
  
"But does she know it's you?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Hell no, all she seen was my back and my hair,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'd love to see the look on that woman's face the day she finds out you and Harry are an item,"said Miranda,"I'd shit myself."  
  
"Oh I would too,"said Amanda grinning. The two girls got bottles of water and headed back to the gym. As they got settled into the bleachers the co- captians informed them the worse had yet to come, they had watched some of the girls practicing during the break and unless looking like a monkey on fire was sleek, none of them had a hope in hell. Sighing Amanda sat back and called the next girl up.  
  
*********  
  
Amanda walked into a house full of the smell of pasta. Dropping her bag and keys at the door she went straight into the kitchen where Scott was finishing up dinner. A pan of canelloni sat on the stove waiting to be served.  
  
"Hey Dad,"said Amanda staring at the food,"Man am I starved."  
  
"How was dance?"asked Scott.  
  
"I woulda rather had my right arm ripped off my body and be beaten with it,"said Amanda as she grabbed a plate. Scott served her a plateful of pasta and handed her a fork.  
  
"Thank you, I'm dying of starvation,"said Amanda as she walked towards the kitchen table.  
  
"Did you sign anyone up for the team next year?"asked Scott.  
  
"Oh yeah, there were some who were killer, but more of them sucked,"said Amanda.  
  
"So are you in for the night?"asked Scott as he walked over with his own plate.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"I'm dead tired."  
  
"But I heard there was a party going on?"asked Scott.  
  
"Nope, well there is a party but I am way too tired to even think about it,"said Amanda as she shoveled in a forkful of food. After dinner Amanda took her plates into the kitchen then went upstairs for a shower and to lay in bed watching TV. 


	41. Nights

Amanda's pager started vibrating on her nightstand. Looking at the clock and seeing it was twelve thirty it had to be Harry. Reaching over she pushed the button and turned it off then grabbed the phone and dialed Harry's number. After a few rings he picked up.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey you,"said Amanda.  
  
"Did I wake you up?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, I was just watching TV,"said Amanda sitting up in bed against some pillows,"What are you up to?"  
  
"Missing you,"said Harry.  
  
"Aw,"cooed Amanda,"I miss you too hun."  
  
"So dance ran late today?"asked Harry.  
  
"Incredible, they wanted me to judge the new try outs for next year,"said Amanda,"I swear I have seen all the junior girls dance, or whatever some of them do."  
  
"And now you're the envy of all the junior boys,"joked Harry.  
  
"Oh lucky, lucky me,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"I completely forgot about that, I ended up waiting until six til it dawned on me,"said Harry.  
  
"Poor baby,"said Amanda,"But hey I got an idea."  
  
"And what's this idea? Though I'm scared to ask,"said Harry.  
  
"Well just for that I'm not going to tell you, but you have to come over here,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ya know your dad is gonna catch ya,"said Harry.  
  
"No he won't he's a heavy sleeper and his room is on the other side of the house,"said Amanda,"Please? Pretty Please? I'm pouting." Harry snickered slightly as him, he was just as suckered in as Scott was for her. Had anyone of known of their relationship, Harry would be labelled pussy whipped any day.  
  
"Okay, but I'm gonna bring my cell and page you this time,"said Harry.  
  
"Hurry,"pleaded Amanda as she smiled.  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay, see ya,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"said Harry,"Bye." Amanda hung up the phone and immediately got out of bed, she had plans in mind, she was going to be risking a lot but if everyone worked out it would be worth it. 'Okay in the dark, make up doesn't matter, hair, well hair never really matters just as long as it gets messed up in the end, smell......yes smell' thought Amanda. In the dark she searched her dresser for her bottle of vanilla bean perfume. She sprayed herself and her bed with it. Hurriedly she kicked some stray items under the bed then looked at herself in the mirror through the street and moon lights.  
  
"Flannel,"muttered Amanda softly, 'Hmm no, he's seen me in sexy, these are kinda cutesy, they'll work.' She got back on her bed and waited anxiously with her pager in her lap waiting for Harry. The seconds seemed to just drag by as she aimlessly watched a cartoon that couldn't hold her attention for her to even understand it.  
  
Finally the pager vibrated, Amanda also jumped off the bed at the shock of the moving object. Quickly she turned it off and peeked out the window to see Harry across the street standing outside his car. She smiled as she dropped her pager on her dresser and left her room. Painfully she walked slowly and quietly holding herself with all her strength to go racing down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Once she made it to the front door she slowly unlocked the door and silently creaked the door open trying to mke as little noise as possible. She poked her head out the door and waved at Harry then waved him over. Harry looked a little doubtfully at her and walked over to the stoop and up the stairs.  
  
"Hi,"whispered Harry.  
  
"Come in,"said Amanda tugging on his coat sleeve.  
  
"What?"hissed Harry like she was crazy or didn't understand her.  
  
"Come in,"said Amanda persistantly, she opened the door farther and yanked him inside to the darkness.  
  
"What are we doing? Are you crazy?"said Harry barely audible. Amanda just silently took his hand and pressed her finger to her lips, motioning for him to be silent. Breathing deeply Harry followed her up the stairs carefully. He was admittedly doubtful of Amanda's actions, he was sure they were bound to get caught. Amanda lead him down the room and into a room, once they were both in Amanda closed the door and locked it. Harry looked around in the darkness, as his eyes became adjusted he could make out objects and he assumed they were in her bedroom.  
  
"We're gonna get caught,"said Harry softly. Amanda just smiled her 'I'm gonna start trouble' smile, she took his hand again and sat him down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"We'll just have to be quiet,"whispered Amanda in his ear as she ran her hands over the front of his chest, up to his shoulders. She pushed the jacket back with her hands as she let her breathe softly surround his ear.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this, not here,"said Harry. Amanda grinned as Harry let her completely get his jacket off, she dropped it on the ground as she ignored him. His excuses were falling on deaf ears as she seen how he was responding to her, he wasn't physically stopping her.  
  
Harry watched as she knelt down between his legs and looked up at his coyly as slowly crept her hand up his ankle dragging her nails softly against his skin as she moved her hand higher up his leg dragging his pant leg with it. Once she was at mid calf she slowly massaged her fingers back down his leg, over his sock and down to his shoe. Amanda smiled up at Harry seductively as she slowly untied them and pulled them off, then she pulled his sock off. She did the same to his other leg, once both socks and shoes where disguarded on the floor Amanda stood up. Leaning over she kissed Harry passionately, her hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt and worked on undoing them. Harry inhaled deeply as stray strands of her hair fell carelessly against his baring chest. When his shirt was undone, Amanda broke the kiss and silently pushed it off of him and let it fall to the floor. Still without a word she knelt down again and undid the belt on his pants, quickly she yanked the belt from the loops. Once that obsticle was out of the way she carefully undid the button and fly of the pants.  
  
"Up,"demanded Amanda in a soft coaxing voice as she patted the side of his thigh. Harry leaned back on his hands and lifted up his lower abdonmen, Amanda wasted no time in pulling down his pants and working to get them off. Once Harry was sitting on her bed in just his boxers Amanda straddled his lap and softly pressed her lips to his. Harry held her close as they sat there in the dark, there was a certain thrill to it, with Scott so close and if Amanda was okay with it then Harry was not going to object. It was comical in someways to him, he had never been in Scott's house before and the one time he is, it's to sneak in to have sex with his daughter.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly as he picked her up. He turned and set her back down on the bed on her back to the part of the bed where the covers were pulled back. Both slipped silently under the sheets, Harry held himself up over top of her supporting his weight on his arms. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers softly, he felt like a sixteen year sneaking into his girlfriend's room at night. Amanda's soft hands cupped his face as she coaxed him closer to her. Harry did lower himself and rested to the side of her on his side. As their kiss broke Harry ran a hand over her cheek and down her neck to the first button on her pyjama top. They both watched as Harry quietly undid the buttons on her top, as each button came undone the shirt slipped apart leaving an inch and a half of bare skin revealing her cleavage and stomach. When her top was undone Amanda sat up and let the shirt fall off her shoulders, she took her hands out of it and tossed it to the floor. Leaning over top of Harry she smiled down at him enjoying the feel of her skin next to his. As their lips met Harry shifted his waited pressing Amanda into the pillow as he took dominance. Quickly the rest of their clothes were shed and the raw extent of feelings were performed.  
  
Amanda laid comfortable in Harry's arms as she rested her head against his chest. The feeling of protection and security was one she found nowhere else, when she was with Harry nothing could hurt her, he was her protector, it was feeling she wanted to keep forever.  
  
"I love you,"whispered Amanda softly.  
  
"I love you too,"said Harry as he kissed her hair, he inhaled the soft vanilla smell that encased her. She felt so perfect in his arms, like that is where she was meant to be. Whenever he was with her there was that nagging voice somewhere deep inside of him that was quiet, it told him he shouldn't be doing this but he had to ignore it. Without her he didn't want to feel, that pain was too real. The fact that he had pushed her away so many times earlier hurt him, he knew he shouldn't have done that, it never felt right. But none of that mattered right now, she was with him, she was his, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him it was like all she could see was him and the rest of the world could disappear. Though they both knew that moment they were both living in wasn't going to last, eventually Harry would have to get up and get dressed then leave her to go back to his empty bed and sleep. It was almost humorous, less than fifteen feet away was her father, and the vice-principal of his school and his boss, the situation was priceless. Kissing her lightly on the forehead Harry looked over at the clock, it was going on three o'clock in the morning, he didn't want to but he had to. She was so secure in his arms that he didn't want that to end, he wanted her there forever. Slowly untangled her from his arms and sat up looking down at her. Amanda reached up and cupped his face dragging him back down to her lips. Their lips met as Harry leaned over top of her, he moaned lightly into her mouth as she arched her hips brushed her thigh against his sensitive skin. Harry debated in his head if he should persue her notions or go with what he knew was the safety net and leave. He pulled back slightly and looked in her eyes, she looked up at him with large doey eyes and almost tellipathically she must of known what he was thinking about because he watched as her lower lip dipped into a small pout. They both knew he couldn't resist her looking like that, rarely anyone could. Harry dipped down pressing his lips to hers, he ran his hands down her sides to her to her hips.  
  
At almost four thirty Harry stood with Amanda at the front door. They were engaged in a long term lip lock, Amanda held on to him tightly not wanting to let go. The robe that covered her was just a teasing hurdle between them, she was tempted to remove it and drag Harry back upstairs, but she knew just as much as him that they were risking a lot and there was no point in risking even more. Slowly they pulled apart, knowing they both didn't want to but had to, softly Amanda rested her head on his chest trying to get as much as she could from the moment. Harry stroked her hair as he held her close, he wanted more than anything to take her home with him so they could be alone, but he was sure Scott might have a heart attack to wake up and find his daughter gone. Sighing softly Harry looked down at her, he nudged her slightly, reluctanly Amanda pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him, she knew this was the part where he said he had to go.  
  
"Guess this is it,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry nodding sadly. He took one of her hands from behind his neck, he held the hand tightly with the knuckle upwards. Gentily he pressed his lips to her knuckle kissing her soft skin. Amanda smiled brightly at him, she'd give anything for him not to leave, but that wasn't an opition available to her. Leaning up she kissed him and lingering for any taste of him she could get. As they parted Amanda looked up at him with sad eyes, he quickly pecked her on the forehead and started opening the door slowly. Amanda held his hand as he got the door opened.  
  
"I'll miss you,"whispered Amanda.  
  
"I'll miss you too,"said Harry taking one last look at her.  
  
"Drive safe,"said Amanda. Harry nodded and then jogged down the front steps to the street. Amanda closed the door and quickly walked to the front room, she sat on a chair looking out the front window as Harry crossed the street and got in his car. Once his car disappeared from her view she got up and made her way back to her bedroom. She crawled into bed and was encased in the smell of Harry, she smiled as she cloed her eyes drifting off to a blissful sleep. 


	42. Monday:Drinks, Margaritas and Jessica

Hey Everybody.........  
  
It's 3:30 in the morning and I have my ex-boyfriend drunkenly harassing me on msn (Oh look there he joined the other losers in blocksville). So anyways off my life and back on to the story, I finally finished the chapter, and there's four more of these looooooooooong chapters to go, why? Cause it's GRAD WEEK! Each day has a chapter, it's all a countdown to you know what, yeah we all know what's coming and trust me it's good........changed things up a bit  
  
Well these chapters are gonna take a bit but no fear after the last long chapter the rest of the story is pretty much all written so the chapters will be up quickly............also I got work so that'll slow me down and school in Sept but I'll try and now I'm going to bed cause I keep typing the wrong words and I'm watching some horrible comedian on TV talking about his acid trip  
  
-  
  
Justine  
  
************  
  
Graduation Week................  
  
Monday : Day 1  
  
Amanda sat in English listening to the grade twelve adviser go over the events that would be happening at the end of the week on Friday for the final Graduation ceremonies where they would be given their certificates. Finals had been the week before and Amanda had luckily passed them all which meant she was finally graduating. He had suggested she call Cate and invite her to the ceremonies but Amanda just blew him off and refused to, not that Cate would come anyways. She rolled her eyes as the adviser handed out sheets for them to write down their sizes for the gowns. Friday was going to be a good day, in the morning was the ceremony then once that was done so was she with school and her and Harry were offically a real couple. They had both discussed it and decided that over the summer they'd still keep things quiet but wouldn't hide it as much but definately keep it from Scott, both of them joked they'd probably never be ready to tell him.  
  
Sitting back in her seat she grabbed her pen and filled out the gown sheet. Once she was done she put her pen down and slid her paper to the corner of her desk as instructed so it could be collected. It was Monday and she wasn't in the mood for school, even though it was the last week and basically just a waste, the only reason the seniors were still in was because the younger grades had to take their finals. The week was filled of people discussing what colleges they were attending, where they were going on vacation for the summer and the sickening bullshit of we'll always be friends forever. She had gone through it all the year before and all the people she said she'd stay close with and keep in touch with she hadn't seen or spoken to since. Jessica was the only one she was still close with but since grade school they had been best friends, they were always close, so this year when people said that to her she responded with, I probably won't miss you and hoepfully I'll never see you again. It wasn't the most pleasant thing she could say but it was the truth, Marty, Karen and Miranda were going to college but nearby so of course they'd stay in contact but something told Amanda she wouldn't be hanging around Boston for long.  
  
"Don't look so excited," Amanda looked up to see Danny taking her paper.  
  
"I'll try, but I'm making no promises,"said Amanda smiling. She was counting down the hours to Harry's class, she hadn't seen him since Friday afternoon. Between grad parties and dinners with her dad to celebrate she hadn't gotten a chance to see him. Usually if she could on Sunday afternoons she'd make her way to his house without any questions from Scott. Sighing she rested her head in her hand and thought of him, his hands came to mind, she loved his hands. To her, his hands were perfect, soft, no dry or chappy skin, large and manly, and they had this warmth to them that no matter if she was freezing or soaking wet, when ever he touched her no matter how lightly he could send an incredible amount of warmth through her body. She could just lay in his arms all day, not a thing in the world could touch her when she was in his arms the sense of protection he gave her was like no other. The thoughts of marriage and all that had always been a joke or some far off scary thought that was never going to occur to her, and it still hadn't but she knew if was given the option to spend the rest of her life with him she'd take it. The two of them fit perfectly together, of course they had arguements and weren't on the same page with every subject but it was always resolved because both of them were weak for the other.  
  
The bell ringing broke her from her thoughts, shaking her head slightly she didn't realize she was in thought for that amount of time. Gathering her books she left class with everyone else and headed down to Marty's locker, her second period was a total bust and she was hungry. Going down stairs to his locker she found him starting to open his locker, jogging slightly she came up next to him.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry, let's go grab something to eat,"said Amanda throwing her books in Marty's locker.  
  
"Can't I need to do a make up test in English,"said Marty.  
  
"Fuck, do you know if Karrie and Miranda have anything to do?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Miranda's writing the test with me and I haven't seen Kare,"said Marty.  
  
"Gimmie your cell,"said Amanda. Marty took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her before he started digging through his locker for his English notes. Amanda dialed in Karen's cell number and waited as it rung, sighing she rested her head to the side. Finally a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Karrie, where are you?"asked Amanda in an anxious voice.  
  
"At home in bed, sleeping before an idiot called and woke me up,"said Karen annoyed.  
  
"Come have breakfast with me,"said Amanda whining.  
  
"No, I'm going to sleep don't call me ever again,"said Karen before hanging up. Amanda hung up the phone herself and stuck her tongue out at it. She handed Marty back his phone and leaned against the locker.  
  
"So what's her word?"asked Marty.  
  
"No, the Princess is sleeping,"said Amanda,"I'm starving."  
  
"Then go get something by yourself,"said Marty,"I'm sure you won't get kidnapped and if you do they'll probably send ya back for whining."  
  
"No, if I go alone I'll look like a cow eating alone,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, you're a real cow,"said Marty sarcasitically as he slammed his locker shut,"Where's lover boy?"  
  
"True, he just might have a spare,"said Amanda nodding,"See ya."  
  
"Yeah see ya,"said Marty as she took off down the hall to the the dungeon. Amanda went down the stairs to the the Dungeon. She found it empty with just Harry at his desk, 'okay good sign' thought Amanda. Harry looked up and smiled as she walked in.  
  
"Hi,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hey,"said Harry,"What's up?"  
  
"Do you have a spare?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah why?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'm hungry, go get some food with me,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'd love to but I have mountains of work to get done,"said Harry,"It's the end of the year I have a lot of work to get marked."  
  
"Please,"whinned Amanda pouting.  
  
"I can't,"said Harry hating the fact she had that damn pout to an art form. He would've loved to just drop everything and follow her to the ends of the earth but he couldn't, he had left a lot of work to the end so he could spend time with her and now it was catching up with him.  
  
"Please, I'm just a little girl someone might steal me,"pouted Amanda. Harry bit his lip and contemplated going or not, he wanted to but there was no way he could shift his schedule to make time for it.  
  
"I'm sorry,"said Harry,"I really would if I could but I have so much work."  
  
"Oh fine,"huffed Amanda.  
  
"Look Kyle and I are going out for drinks after work around six, come with us,"said Harry taking her hand. Amanda rolled her eyes an nodded, Harry smiled up at her.  
  
"Will you meet me here?"asked Harry.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda,"What time?"  
  
"Twenty to,"said Harry,"And I'm sorry, I really would love to go with you but I have to have all this work done by Thursday night."  
  
"I know,"said Amanda reassuringly. She leaned down and quickly kissed Harry's cheek, Harry moved before his face and caught Amanda's lips. Smiling against his lips she pressed into the kiss before pulling away.  
  
"See ya later,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"I'll see you,"said Harry kissing her hand before letting it go. Amanda waved bye at him before she left the room. Going back up the stairs she walked into the after bell rush of people trying to get to class before they got considered late. Weaving through them Amanda made her way to the back parking lot doors.  
  
At twelve o'clock Amanda walked back into the school from her trip to the mall to get McDonald's, she now had a large super sized milk shake as she casually walked through the halls to find Marty. As she was walking down the hall she spotted Ronnie and Lauren coming towards her, rolling her eyes she ignored the pair. Taking a sip out of her cup she heard Ronnie's voice address her.  
  
"Where did you get that from?"asked Ronnie. Amanda stopped cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What from where?"asked Amanda.  
  
"The McDonald's where did you get that from?"asked Ronnie in an accusing voice.  
  
"From McDonald's?"asked Amanda stating the obvious for Ronnie.  
  
"I know that, but you had to have skipped class to get it,"said Ronnie.  
  
"And this is your business because?"asked Amanda looking for Ronnie's point.  
  
"Well as the vice-principal's daughter you think you might set an example for the rest of the school,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Well that's thinking for you,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"Thankfully we only have four more days of putting up with your smartass comments,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Ah but trust me Ms.Cook, you'll miss me,"said Amanda smiling slyly at her.  
  
"No trust me you are one person I will never miss,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Oh but Ronnie who will be here to steal everything from you?"asked Amanda,"Your spotlight, people who like you and other people who pick me over you." Amanda shrugged and walked away leaving both women trying to figure out her comment. Going into the library Amanda hid her cup from the librarian as she walked in, looking around she found Miranda and Marty sitting at a table by themselves, Miranda was reading a text book and Marty was flipping through a magazine. Amanda walked over to the table and sat down between them.  
  
"Hey what's up?'asked Amanda sitting down.  
  
"Nothing, you get food?"asked Marty.  
  
"Yup, so how was the test?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Murder,"moaned Miranda,"I have one next block, thank God Senate didn't give us anything major."  
  
"Probably didn't time, Aje kept him too busy,"said Marty.  
  
"Yeah, so thank me,"said Amanda smirking.  
  
"Wow, five days and then you two are like a real couple,"said Miranda.  
  
"So how ya gonna break it to Daddy? Can I be there?"asked Marty.  
  
"Ha, she'll probably tell him after the marriage,"said Miranda.  
  
"We're gonna keep things quiet for a while, then we could kinda erase the school thing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Good thinking,"said Miranda,"Hey you busy tonight?"  
  
"Yup,"said Amanda,"Going out for drinks."  
  
"Ah, their second date,"said Marty in a motherly voice.  
  
"Shut up or you're going to wear this,"said Amanda holding up her drink.  
  
At a quater past six Amanda sat with Harry and Kyle at the Urban Well on the patio area. It was a trendy downtown watering hole, Kyle's choice of course. Amanda sat between them as they had spotted Marylin, Lauren and Ronnie sitting inside on their way in, so Harry and her contact was non- exsistant. Sitting back in her seat she watched as the waitress came out to get their orders, as the waitress came closer to their table Amanda smiled, Jessica was their waitress.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda smiling at her.  
  
"Hey girly,"said Jessica coming around to her chair and leaning down, the two girls quickly embraced before Jessica stood back up.  
  
"When did you start here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"February,"said Jessica.  
  
"You should've called,"said Amanda.  
  
"I've been busy, anyways for you guys, I'm Jessica and your waitress what can I get you?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Rum and coke,"said Kyle.  
  
"Strawberry daquri,"said Amanda.  
  
"Beer,"said Harry.  
  
"Wait, you're the guy from New Year's,"said Jessica to Harry. Harry nodded uncomfortably.  
  
"That's where I know you from, I knew I knew you from somewhere,"said Kyle.  
  
"Oh yeah, you were there too,"said Jessica,"That's cool, kay, well I'll be back with your drinks." Jessica turned and walked back inside for the bar.  
  
"You can calm down, she's not one of the witches inside,"said Amanda to Harry.  
  
"The witches? The ones you're avoiding inside?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Ugh, I don't even want to start on them,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's mainly Ronnie,"said Harry.  
  
"For all I care that woman could fall off the face of the world,"said Amanda.  
  
"She's the ex isn't she?"asked Kyle. Harry nodded in confirmance.  
  
"And she's a teacher where you work isn't she?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yup, and my dad's ear into all the horrible stuff I apparently do,"said Amanda with strong hints of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"What?"asked Kyle.  
  
"The story gets even better, not only does she work at my school, my father is the vice-principal,"said Amanda. Kyle just started laughing to himself , 'oh Harry you really went for the gold this time' thought Harry to himself as Jessica brought them out their drinks.  
  
"Here ya go, if you guys need anything just holler,"said Jessica before she went to her other tables.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the ladies room I'll be back,"said Amanda standing up. Amanda walked inside and through the tables to the washroom. Glancing over she seen she wasn't in view of Ronnie's table, sighing inside she knew now was not the time to start things. Casually she walked into the bathroom and into a free stall.  
  
Finishing her business she walked out to the wash her hands and almost froze in her foot steps. 'With all the fucking luck' thought Amanda, Ronnie was standing at the sink fixing her makeup. Amanda kept her face down as she walked over to the sink and quickly washed her hands.  
  
"AJ?" Breathing deeply Amanda looked up at her in the mirror. Ronnie looked at her with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Hello Ms.Cook,"said Amanda pulling a small pink tube of lipstick from her bag.  
  
"Funny seeing you here as you're underage and all,"said Ronnie as Amanda applied her lipstick carefully. Amanda told herself to take the high road and not get into the meaningless scuffles with Ronnie as she usual did.  
  
"Well Ms.Cook we're not in school at the moment so it's not a real concern of anyone's but mine,"said Amanda closing her purse,"Now if you don't mind my boyfriend is waiting." Amanda left the bathroom and quickly walked back to the table, she decided not to bother telling Harry of her run in with Ronnie. She made her way back to the table and took her seat.  
  
"Have fun?"asked Kyle.  
  
"A ball,"said Amanda smiling as she took her drink.  
  
Ronnie slowly followed behind Amanda watching what table she sat down at. Once she was seated Ronnie fully planned on going over to the bar and informing them of Amanda's real age. Looking out on the patio Ronnie looked stunned, Amanda was seated at a table with Harry and who looked to be Harry's cousin. Quickly she made a beeline back to her table.  
  
"You will never believe what I just seen,"said Ronnie as she sat down.  
  
"What?"asked Lauren.  
  
"AJ Guber is here,"said Ronnie,"I ran into her in the bathroom. But it's who she's here with?"  
  
"Who?"asked Marylin not enjoying the twenty questions game.  
  
"Harry Senate."  
  
"What?"asked Lauren,"They're together?"  
  
"On the patio, I think Harry's cousin is with them, I met him a long time ago,"said Ronnie.  
  
"But AJ's under age,"said Marylin.  
  
"Exactly,"said Ronnie,"And Harry's a teacher."  
  
"It's probably nothing,"said Marylin not reallying caring anyways what was going on, it was almost the end of the year and in four days Amanda was gone from Winslow and all she wanted to do was relax and have a drink,"Anyways Scott would bust anything in the ass that would start."  
  
"Well I think we should find out what exactly is going on,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I dunno, it doesn't seem like a good idea,"said Marlyin,"Lauren?"  
  
"I'm with Ronnie on this, AJ is sneaky"said Lauren. Marylin sighed as Ronnie waved over the waiter.  
  
"Excuse me do you think it's possible for us to be moved to the patio?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Sure, no problem,"said the waiter,"You can just go out and find a free table, I'll let the waitress know you've moved out there."  
  
"Thank you,"said Ronnie as she picked up her purse and drink. Both Lauren and Marylin followed in pursuit and walked with Ronnie out to the patio. Ronnie walked out with a determined look on her face, she just knew she was going to catch Amanda in over her head, 'the little girl isn't that good, she gets caught just before the finish line' thought Ronnie as she spotted them.  
  
"Harry," Harry looked over with large surprised eyes, both Amanda and Kyle looked over at her with gloom clouding over their faces as Ronnie made her way over with Lauren and Marylin.  
  
"Hi Ronnie,"said Harry quietly nodded as she shifted in his seat,"Marylin, Lauren."  
  
"Hey Harry,"said Lauren.  
  
"AJ, I thought you said you were here with your boyfriend,"said Ronnie smirking.  
  
"She is,"said Kyle speaking up as he took Amanda's hand,"Why is there a problem?"  
  
"No, I believe we've met, Ronnie Cook,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Oh yes,"nodded Kyle,"Harry dumped you didn't he?" Ronnie curled her lip as Kyle and Amanda took their turn to smirk.  
  
"So how did you all end up here together?"asked Lauren.  
  
"Well Kyle and I here were going to meet Harry and his girlfriend here for drinks but she couldn't make it,"said Amanda.  
  
"So you're dating Harry's cousin?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda a surprise,"said Kyle,"Who would've thunk it?"  
  
"Well isn't that just quaint,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Well yes it is,"said Amanda smiling,"But we'd ask you all to join us but I don't particularly think Harry's girlfriend would truly appericate having two of his exes sharing a drink with him."  
  
"I don't believe that would be your call,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Then it's mine, now bugger off the lot of ya and you blondie take note from the pretty one and don't be such an intrusive cow,"said Kyle nodding to Marylin who was rolling her eyes at Ronnie's behaviour. Ronnie went to say something when Jessica came up beside her.  
  
"Can I seat you?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Yes,"said Ronnie quickly as Jessica lead them over to the table on the otherside of the patio.  
  
"Well I think that went well,"said Harry.  
  
"The two of us should go in business, bitch exterminating,"said Kyle to Amanda who was laughing. Harry even snickered at it a bit, it wasn't the way he would've done it but Kyle and Amanda delivered it perfectly without any shame it was almost priceless to watch. Jessica walked back over to the table to check on drinks.  
  
"So which one you hate honey?"asked Jessica as she gathered up Kyle's glass.  
  
"Blonde,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"said Jessica,"Need another beer?"  
  
"No I'm driving,"said Harry shaking his head. Jessica nodded and walked back inside.  
  
"What's she up to?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Who knows,"said Amanda shrugging.  
  
"So tell us Kyle how's life?"asked Harry sitting back.  
  
"Good, spent a couple of weeks in Aruba,"said Kyle,"Then went to Montegeo Bay for a bit."  
  
"God I wish I could travel like that,"said Amanda,"I don't think I've ever been out of Boston."  
  
"You could join Harry's club,"said Kyle.  
  
"I've left Boston,"said Harry.  
  
"When?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Florida,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right,"said Kyle,"Spring break, that was fun."  
  
"Lea made it great,"said Harry.  
  
"Mom is always dependable,"said Kyle smiling.  
  
"You took your mom with you on Spring Break?"asked Amanda raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Ma's the greatest, she parties harder than any person I know,"said Kyle.  
  
"You remember Lea, she's the shit kicker of the family,"said Harry.  
  
"She sure does like to bug your sister,"said Amanda.  
  
"Gwen's got a stick so far up her ass she has to move it to swallow,"said Kyle,"Harry's about the only one who survived the ass stick syndrome. So how was the dinner Ma didn't tell me much."  
  
"I got a unneed in depth view into the Senate family I didn't need to see,"said Amanda,"Fighting, sex, it had it all."  
  
"She got the royal pleasure of catching Dad with the maid,"said Harry. Kyle sat back laughing.  
  
"That musta been a perk,"laughed Kyle.  
  
"It certainly was a side of the family I didn't need to see,"said Amanda as Jessica came back with the drinks. She set Kyle's down and smiled.  
  
"Love to chat but I have a special order of drinks here,"said Jessica before walking over to Ronnie's table. The three of them looked over at the table as Jessica approached it. She set down Marylin and Lauren's drinks with ease but as she went for Ronnie's she stumbled a bit and lost balance of the tray sending the drink flying down all over Ronnie. Amanda went wide eyed as Ronnie got covered in lime green slush from her maragrita, she covered her mouth from laughing. Jessica looked like she was going to burst out with a shit eatting grin any minute, she looked over at Amanda and mouthed "Your Welcome" to her.  
  
"Did she just spill that drink all over her?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Amanda nodding,"That's Jess." Ronnie was getting angry at Jessica as she stood up.  
  
"Aje, you sure seem to kick shit like a lady,"said Harry.  
  
"I know and not even a nail broken,"laughed Amanda as Ronnie walked towards them to get inside. As she went past the table Amanda snickered, Ronnie stopped and slowly turned to Amanda and the table.  
  
"Is something funny?"asked Ronnie her voice dripping with anger.  
  
"Oh no,"said Amanda shaking her head,"Harry, is anything funny?"  
  
"Go to hell you little bitch,"said Ronnie as Jessica came up behind her with Marylin and Lauren.  
  
"Look mame, I'm sorry for what happened but if you start harassing the other patrons then I'm going to have to remove you from the establishment,"said Jessica.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that I'm leaving this, this, this hell hole,"cried Ronnie. She then turned and walked back inside with the others following her. Amanda sat back smiling, 'that will teach you Ronnie, don't mess with me or my man' thought Amanda.  
  
Later after drinks Amanda sat next to Harry on his couch, she was watching TV as he marked some papers. She stretched her legs out and rested her ankles on the coffee table, looking over the clock she found it was nine thirty, 'four days and two and half hours and this whole secrecy thing is over' thought Amanda. Turning back to the TV she watched as Karen Walker made a snappy comment about Grace Adler's clothing, 'hmmmm I wonder how this whole thing would work out if we were on TV, if someone was writing this whole relationship out for the world to see. I'd probably be pregnant or something, I gotta get my birth control shot soon or I am gonna be pregnant, I wonder what our kid would be like? Well dark brown hair, I hope it would have blue eyes, like me, Harry's eyes are nice but blue is cuter, I wonder if our kid could be famous on the name Senate? Definately not Guber unless he was looking for a baby food ad, I bet we'd have a boy then I'd be like Amanda Jane Senate, ha my intials would be AJ'S, that could be cool I guess. It could work if Harry and I got married, there's like almost ten years between us so we could be together forever, litteraly cause by the time he died I'd be almost at grave too. If we got married I'd probably get married, unless my dad made a fuss then I'd probably wear something like pink or cream show him who the's boss, well techinically I don't have to wear white, I'm not a virgin or anything. I'd wear something sexy though, low cut, and there'd be pink roses everywhere, and Jessi better have a girl soon cause I'd need a flower girl. We'd probably have a non-Jewish wedding, too much hoopla junk, I want the Barbie wedding, everything would be perfect. Harry's jackass family would have to behave, maybe his parent's invitation could accidently get lost, maybe his sister's too, she's a bitch, she's like on Ronnie's level of bitch.'  
  
"Thinking about something?"asked Harry. Amanda looked over at him with a smile.  
  
"Nope, just watching TV, why?"lied Amanda.  
  
"Dunno, you looked deep in thought,"said Harry shrugging as he went back to his papers.  
  
"Don't you get a break from those?"asked Amanda as she shifted and rested her head on the arm of the couch .  
  
"You knew when you came here I had these to do,"said Harry.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda looking back over at the TV. She wasn't going to complain, Harry would come around in his own time and realize doing that stupid marking has no where near as fun as doing her. She clasped her hands together and rested them on her stomach as she watched TV. Of course if nothing was going to happen between them she was okay, being with Harry was good enough for her, she could stare at him and play out their sex scenes in her head.  
  
As she got into the television show she was watching Amanda didn't really mind the lack of contact. Harry's scent fill her air as she inhaled and she confortable just to be there, knowing he was just there was satisfying. She felt the weight on the couch shift, looking over she seen Harry toss his papers on the table and move so he laying between her legs with his head resting on her chest, Amanda lifted herself up a bit so Harry could slide his arm under her to hug her, seemingly his favorite position with her. Amanda leaned down and kissed her hair as she softly stroked his back.  
  
"I don't wanna go to work tomorrow,"said Harry.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow,"said Amanda,"We should just stay here and do some home schooling."  
  
"Good idea,"said Harry,"It might just brighten my day to call your dad and be like 'Hey Scott I'm not coming in today because I'm going to be too busy with your daughter in bed, so I don't think she'll be available either' that might be good."  
  
"Oh I'd love to be there for that,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well in four days it will all be a past memory,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, who knows maybe I'll bring you home,"said Amanda,"We'll have a meet my family moment."  
  
"We'll have stories to trade,"said Harry,"Damn, I need a nap I've been marking all damn day."  
  
"Then take a nap,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'm comfy,"mumbled Harry.  
  
"Then take a nap here,"said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah but you gotta go home soon,"said Harry.  
  
"Screw it, it's not like I'm going to have anything reall to do in the morning,"said Amanda,"Besides I like having you like this, I'm protecting my Harry."  
  
"Okay,"said Harry snuggling up closer as he hugged her tighter. Amanda continued stroking his back as she continued watching TV as she enjoyed the warmth of Harry and feeling of him close. 


	43. Tuesday:A Hard DayAnd You Naked In Bed

Hey everyone.......so happy you're liking the story........I'm gonna try like hell to get this next chapter done by Monday but who knows...........Big shouts to Kelly and Rockyhorrorchick(Ur so cool u added me to fav. authors or stories thanx!) and a shout to prettypurplehaze, No Vacancy was fab I loved it, I'm so sad to see it end................another thing, I said there was going to be 2 sequels to this story, nope only one, I didn't like one of them so I hacked it and went with the better one.................okay everyone u have to go to this petition and sign it, it's to have BP Season one (WITH HARRY!) put on DVD all you have to do is copy/paste it then give ur name and e-mail and that's it, it's only got 17 or 18 so please pass it around!!! Oh and people have been e-mailing me about how I turned Ronnie into mega bitch........trust me by the end of the sequel u'll see why and you'll hate her just as much as Amanda does............and thanx to everyone for reading u rock and thank you!  
  
-Justine  
  
Tuesday: Day Two  
  
Amanda left the office during lunch, she had finally whined Scott in to giving her some money for after school. She pulled the waist band of her jeans up as she ran down the stairs to find Marty. As she came down to the main level she walked out into the hallway and seen Ronnie coming towards her, quickly turning Amanda walked down the hall in the opposite direction. Quickly as she walked she kept her head down hoping to hell Ronnie didn't notice her, the last thing she needed was another confrontation with her. Ronnie was getting too close for comfort with her and Harry, the night before had been a total fluke they were able to save theirselves but Amanda knew from the look on Ronnie's face that she knew something or at least had an idea of to what was going on. Amanda went to slide into the girls' room when someone grabbed her arm and held her in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder she seen Ronnie holding her arm tightly with a look that could melt ice.  
  
"What?"whinned Amanda as she struggled to get her arm out of Ronnie's grip but Ronnie held on tightly.  
  
"You are coming with me,"growled Ronnie as she yanked Amanda away from the washroom and towards the stairs to the dungeon.  
  
"Let go,"said Amanda,"What the hell is this all about?"  
  
"Shut up,"said Ronnie as she pulled harder and towards the stairs. The two started the down with Ronnie leading.  
  
"Ya know with one shift of weight I could send you flying down these,"said Amanda. Ronnie stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Try it,"said Ronnie still angry. Jokingly Amanda moved towards her, Ronnie stepped back a bit but didn't let go of Amanda.  
  
"I would've let go,"said Amanda as they still stood there,"I could've thrown myself down them." Amanda pulled her arm out of Ronnie's hold and stormed down the stairs and into the Dungeon followed by Ronnie. Harry looked up at them curiously, he had heard their voices on the way down and the sounds of their heels clicking on the floor alerted them. Walking around to the front of his desk he leaned back and cross his arms as he stared at the two women.  
  
"C'mon spit it out,"said Amanda,"And stop wasting our time."  
  
"Look I know you are up to something and I know Harry knows all about it,"said Ronnie pointing her finger at Ronnie,"And if you think you're gonna get away with it then you've got something else coming to you cause you may only have 3 days left til you are out of here but you're not done yet."  
  
"Ronnie just calm down,"said Harry,"If this is over last night AJ had nothing to do with it."  
  
"I'd bet my last dollar she was,"said Ronnie,"And you Harry, I told you a long time we was up to no good what are you thinking standing behind her."  
  
"Whoa wait a minute, is this cause he's backing me up and not you?"asked Amanda,"What the hell is your problem? Why don't you mind your own goddamn business and stay the fuck out of mine."  
  
"Ronnie I don't think there is even a point to dicussing this,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I do, she comes rolling in here September thinking she can do whatever she wants and we've all got to take her shit,"said Ronnie,"I don't think so."  
  
"I don't need this shit, I have better things to do with my life,"said Amanda shaking her head. She went to walked past Ronnie towards the door but the blond grabbed her arm again. Amanda quickly turned and looked at Ronnie, her eyes were large at the disbelief she had been grabbed again.  
  
"Let go,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ronnie let her go,"said Harry stepping towards the two women.  
  
"No, you are not going anywhere, not until I get some answers,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Oh wouldn't you just love them,"said Amanda pulling her arm out of Ronnie's hold,"Trust me, don't fuck with me because in the end I will always win, I play to win."  
  
"Don't walk away from me,"demanded Ronnie as Amanda turned to walk away.  
  
"I'm going to my father,"said Amanda as she walked the classroom. Harry sighed and walked back to his desk to finish his marking, Ronnie was pushing things too far, they had three days couldn't she just let things go. Glancing up he watched Ronnie turn around to him from the stare she held on the doorway.  
  
"You pushed it too far,"said Harry softly.  
  
"I did? Harry I can't believe you're wrapped up in her web, I thought you were smarter,"said Ronnie,"She's got you wrapped around her finger."  
  
"Go away Ronnie,"said Harry,"And prepare to do some explaining to Scott."  
  
"Harry you can't side with her on this,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Ronnie go,"said Harry pointing at the door,"Now."  
  
"She is dangerous,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I don't want to hear another bad word about her, now get out,"said Harry. Ronnie turned and left the room. Harry sat back, 'three more days, three more days and this hell hole is over' thought Harry. Running his hands through his hair he turned his attentions back to his papers and went on with his works. He wasn't sure if Amanda was serious about going to her father or not, if she did Ronnie was going to have the fire up her ass heated up.  
  
Amanda came walking into last block with Marty. She almost ignored Harry as she walked in with her friend, they were both in deep conversation that Harry couldn't make out. Miranda and Karen seemed both out of the loops as they sat in their desks looking at the two of them. Amanda sat down with a troubled look on her face, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed as she sat back. Her lips pouted out as her chocolate brown hair fell around her face in bobbed layers, Harry looked up at her, he had to admit she did look sexy but he was more concerned she didn't look happy over something. The bell rang to start class, Harry stood up knowing it was going to be the longest class he'd ever taught, having the anticipation to find out what was up with Amanda was going to eat at him.  
  
"Okay there's not much to do today, I guess if you have studying to do or any other homework to catch up on go nuts with it,"said Harry,"I've got marking to do and I'm not science expert so questions are pretty much out of the picture." Harry walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down. As he did Amanda got up and walked to the front of the class by his desk.  
  
"I"m going to the washroom,"said Amanda quietly before she walked out of the room. Karen quickly got up and followed Amanda, she stopped at Harry desk and sighed.  
  
"I'm uh, going to the washroom too,"said Karen nodding. Harry nodded and let her go.  
  
Up in the bathroom Amanda leaned against the wall opposite of the mirrors and sinks. Sighing she knew she stuck herself out too far without thinking, she thought she was covered by her father, her umbrella but Marty had brought up a good fact, her lies would catch up with her. Running her hand through her hair she walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, letting it run for a bit before she cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face. She heard the door open and foot steps, shaking her face off slightly she walked over to paper towel dispenser and pulled out a few of the earthy brown papers.  
  
"Aje, what's up?"asked Karen. Amanda held her back to Karen as she dabbed her face off. Inhaling softly Amanda turned and threw the paper away.  
  
"That bitch Ronnie has backed me into a corner,"said Amanda.  
  
"What?"asked Karen as she came closer.  
  
"She's cornered me and I don't even think she knows,"said Amanda shaking her head,"I thought I had her beat and then I let her do this to me."  
  
"Aje what is going on?"asked Karen.  
  
"Last night Harry and I and his cousin Kyle, you remember him, New Year's?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah,"said Karen nodding.  
  
"Well we went out for drinks with them and Ms.Cook was at the Urban Well with Ms.Sudor and Ms.Davis,"said Amanda as she started to pace,"And I went to the washroom and Ms.Cook was there and I dunno I guess she followed me and the three of them come up to our table and as usual Ms.Cook and I have our usual little bitch and Kyle told her piss off. Anyways Jessica works there now and she found out I didn't like Ms.Cook so she accidently dropped her margartia all over her."  
  
"Good the bitch deserves it,"said Karen,"But didn't the whole you and Harry thing come up?"  
  
"Yeah and that's where I fucked myself,"said Amanda,"I said Kyle and I were dating."  
  
"So?"asked Karen not really understanding what the big deal was.  
  
"So today Ronnie dragged me down to Harry's bitching about how she knew I was up to something and all this other shit and she grabbed my arm a couple of time,"said Amanda,"So I got all cocky and bitched her out and told her I was going to my father about it."  
  
"And?"asked Karen.  
  
"And I can't,"said Amanda,"If I do with my luck that bitch will say I was with Harry's cousin and my dad isn't stupid he'll ask questions and things will not add up."  
  
"You don't know that,"said Karen.  
  
"They will, cause he'll start asking quesions and digging in to things and I'm not going to go running around with Kyle to pretend like that's what's going on,"said Amanda,"He's gonna figure things out."  
  
"You have three days left,"said Karen.  
  
"I know but still those are three days,"said Amanda,"And anyways even if he doesn't find out til next week or something he will find a way to get rid of Harry and Ronnie wins."  
  
"You are obessed with this,"said Karen.  
  
"I am not, you have no idea what it is to in this position,"said Amanda,"I either push this bitch down or I stick with my loyalty to Harry. Plus I think she knows."  
  
"But you said you were going out with Kyle,"said Karen.  
  
"I know, but still I think she has an idea that it's not Kyle I'm with,"said Amanda,"My god I've gotten into this horrible little game with her."  
  
"Look hun, don't worry about it, just lay low and avoid her,"said Karen hugging her friend,"In three days it's all over and she's not any of your concern and if she sees you and Harry out and about together you can just flip her off and not care."  
  
"I know,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"Just keep quiet things will be okay,"said Karen as the two pulled back,"You've gotten this far you'll make it past the finish line. Now get your ass pack to class cause your boyfriend looked kinda upset with you leaving, though I don't think he minds the view sometimes."  
  
"C'mon,"said Amanda,"Three days."  
  
"Actually two and a half days,"said Karen as they left the washroom and made their way back to class.  
  
*************  
  
After school Harry sat in the teacher's lounge having a coffee and filling out offical forms for some of his grades. Danny and Marylin were doing the same thing, the atomosphere was quiet and calm. Harry had gotten a chance to talk with Amanda after school so he still was in the dark about why she was upset but after talking to Karen in the bathroom she seemed better off with things.  
  
Sighing Harry set his papers up and sat back. He had finished his offical grade sheets for two of his classes with five classes left to get done. The stack of work to his surprise was getting smaller, it would be greatly smaller if he hadn't gotten distracted the night before but laying and watching TV with Amanda until one am seemed more appealing.  
  
"Harry," Harry looked up and seen Marylin sitting across from him at the table, she kept her voice low as she slightly leaned over the table.  
  
"Yes?"asked Harry cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, have you talked to Ronnie?"asked Marylin.  
  
"I have,"said Harry nodding as she skimmed over his papers.  
  
"I don't mean to butt in on things but the thing between Ronnie and AJ is getting bad,"said Marylin,"Ronnie was fuming last night."  
  
"Yeah Harry you seem to know, what's this tiff with Ronnie and AJ? Cause everytime I see them together in the same room or even passing each other they're trying to kill each other with death stares,"said Danny eavsdropping in.  
  
"It's nothing, just some girl thing,"said Harry trying to get off the subject.  
  
"It's more than that, AJ had a waitress throw a drink all over Ronnie last night,"said Marylin.  
  
"She didn't have her throw it,"said Harry.  
  
"C'mon Harry the waitress was talking with AJ and smirked at her after she threw the drink,"said Marylin,"And Ronnie is just as mad at you as she is with her."  
  
"Can we discuss anything else cause I'm not getting in the middle of those two, I have no reason to be in the middle and personally they're human, some people just don't get along,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but they're like cats with all claws out,"said Marylin. Harry just shook his head and gathered up his papers. Getting up he left the lounge, he had just finished a stressful day and listening to idle gossip and analysis of Ronnie and Amanda was not on his list of things he wanted to do. He headed back down to the Dungeon, he had just spent the last eight hours in there trying to get his work done and going back was not a favourable option.  
  
As he entered the room she found Amanda sitting on the front row desk in front of his desk. She was inspecting her hands quietly as she sat cross legged on the top of the desk. Silently Harry walked in and set his papers and walked over to her, he needed to kiss her just to have the hell of his day disappear for atleast a few seconds. He cupped his hand at the nape of her neck and pressed his lips down on hers, not really caring if anyone walked through the door and seen them. The warmth of her lips comforted him and the stress faded away for that moment and things were perfect.  
  
The utopia that encased him faded as quickly as it came, the kiss was reluctantly over. Amanda looked up at him with creased brows, the look on his face wasn't good.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Amanda softly.  
  
"You, me and the Ronnie are the lastest news,"said Harry,"Everyone wants to know what the deal."  
  
"Three days,"said Amanda softly,"Three days."  
  
"I know, so why were you upset during class today?"asked Harry.  
  
"My ever so trustful side kick Marty pointed out that if I go to my dad about Ronnie she's gonna spill about what I said about Kyle and I,"said Amanda,"I don't want to deal with that wave."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"asked Harry.  
  
"Meet her in the parking lot Friday afternoon and make her eat gravel,"said Amanda jokingly as she smiled.  
  
"Well I think she's still here if you wanna get up the parking lot now,"said Harry,"Cream, Lexus." Amanda laughed, Harry wasn't too fond of her either at this point.  
  
"So how much more you got here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"About an hour or so,"said Harry.  
  
"Gonna be busy tonight?"asked Amanda,"Thought I might be in your neighbourhood later." Harry walked over to his desk and dug through his jacket pocket, he pulled out his set of keys and worked to unlatch one of the keys off of it. Amanda looked over at what he was doing and got off the desk.  
  
"Here,"said Harry holding up the key for her,"Later is too long."  
  
"Serious?"asked Amanda cocking her head.  
  
"Yeah, my only request is please don't turn my place into a pink palace of bows and teddies,"said Harry.  
  
"Even if I wait stark naked at the door for you ready to go buck?"asked Amanda taking the key from him.  
  
"Well in that case I just might have to get use to bows and bears,"said Harry smiling.  
  
"So I'll see you when you get home honey,"said Amanda as she kissed him. Harry sunk down into the kiss, wishing that he would come home and find bows and teddies so that Amanda could hold up her end of the bargin. As they part Amanda silently mouthed a good bye to him as she walked backwards out of the class. Sighing Harry watched as she disappeared up the stairs, he then turned and sat back down at his desk.  
  
Amanda walked through the hallways towards the parking lot. Sighing she pulled a hair elastic band from her jeans and yanked her hair up into a loose bun and secured it with the elastic. She wasn't really sure of what to think with Harry giving her his key, it wasn't like it was her's to kepe but still it was a step, not a big one but a step, one Harry had made. They had talked about a lot of things, like how they were gonna let people know about them, how they were gonna hide it, what things were going to be like after school ended but never about them advancing their relationship to anything more. 'Don't think about things like these Aje, things are too crazy, if it takes steps it does and if it doesn't well then you've got a good set up don't fuck with it' Amanda told herself as she walked down the hall. Looking at her watch she considered catching a quick nap at Harry's before he came home, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and the day was draining.  
  
"Off to cause trouble else where," Slowly Amanda closed her eyes in grief, Ronnie's voice had cut through the halls like ice. Inhaling deeply she turned on one heels and briskfully walked back to where Ronnie was standing outside her class room door with her arms crossed.  
  
"Oh yes Ms.Cook you caught me,"said Amanda,"I'm Winslow's Rasputin, wanna start a witch hunt for me?"  
  
"Don't hand," Amanda cut her off before she could get another word in.  
  
"I don't know if you're not understanding the words coming out of my mouth but I've told you before stay the hell out of my way, I don't want to see you, hear you or even know you're alive. I have three days left in this hell hole with you and I'm going to be walking around with claws out and I take anything that gets in my way out,"said Amanda,"And trust me Ronnie I don't loose, I never lie down, I always get the last punch in. Now I don't want to hear another word out of that bitter old mouth." Amanda turned swiftly as she walked away from Ronnie.  
  
*************  
  
Harry dragged his feet up the stairs, find the elevator out of service was not a highlight of his gloomy day. All he wanted to do was grabbed Amanda from whatever she was doing and drag her into bed with him and go to sleep. He came to his floor and exitted the stair case, the hall down to his door looked so far. Closing his eyes momentarily he started his way down to his door. As he came to the door with brassy numbers on the door identified it as his, digging through his pocket he found his keys. Pulling them up to eye sight he flipped through looking for his door key, shaking his head slightly he remembered he gave Amanda his key, otherwise she'd be sitting on his door step waiting for him. Raising his fist he banged on the door and hoped to hell she didn't take her sweet time getting to the door. The seconds seem to move like honey as he waited, finally he heard the lock move and the door open to find Amanda standing here smiling, the sight of her was almost overwhelming. Quickly before she could move Harry wrapped his free arm around her waist and moved her farther inside the apartment, he dropped his bag on the ground and forcefully kicked the door closed behind them as he pressed his lips down on Amanda. In response Amanda wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close as she stumbled backwards.  
  
Amanda giggled as they pulled apart, she looked up at Harry who seemed completely focused on her.  
  
"Welcome home,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"I had a hard day,"said Harry before softly kissing her,"I want you, naked and in my bed, and nothing else." Amanda smiled and pressed her lips back to Harry's and let him guide her backwards towards the bedroom. She felt his hands finding the end of her clothes and only pausing their kisses to strip her of her clothes. 


	44. Thursday: Fun In The Sun

Hey.........  
  
Okay I know I said five days but I chopped it to four, nothing good ever happens on a wednesday does it? This chapter is short, I couldn't think of anything good and I have anxious to get on to the big one.......okay last chapter I mentioned about a petition and I noticed the addy never came up so go to the offical BP site and go to the message board, it's under assembly.......go please :)  
  
-Justine  
  
Thursday: Day Four  
  
At lunch Amanda sat on the outside steps with Marty, Karen and Miranda. The school was basically empty besides seniors, Amanda sat between Marty's legs on the stairs and leaned back on him. The warm June sun came down on them as they sat there waiting for the bell to ring so the end of the day would come faster.  
  
"I hate this,"said Miranda,"Why the hell do they even keep us in today?"  
  
"I'm going to the park,"said Amanda standing up.  
  
"What?"asked Karen looking up at her.  
  
"It's sunny out, I have dick all to do here so I'm going to the park to sun tan,"said Amanda,"You guys coming."  
  
"Sure,"said Karen as she got up,"Come you two, you both have nothing to do here. Get up and come with us."  
  
"Fine,"said Marty,"C'mon Miranda." Miranda sighed and got up as well.  
  
"I'm gonna go get my backpack, I'll meet you back here,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"said Marty as they walked into the school and departed from each other to get their stuff. As Amanda walked down the hall she found Harleem walking towards her with another girl in his grade.  
  
"Harleem, you busy?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, what's up?"asked Harleem.  
  
"We're going to the park to have fun in the sun, there's dick all to do around here,"said Amanda.  
  
"Sure I'm game,"said Harleem.  
  
"Cool, spread the word,"said Amanda. Harleem nodded as Amanda walked down the hall to her locker.  
  
********  
  
An hour later close to fifty students were sitting around the park in circles or just laying around chatting. Amanda sat with Marty playing a game of S.O.S. well Miranda and Karen lounge reading their magazines.  
  
"I can't believe tomorrow is graduation,"said Marty,"I'll never have to come back to Winslow ever again."  
  
"I know it's gonna be weird,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hey have you and Harry had sex in the class yet?"asked Miranda not bothering to look up from her magazine.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Amanda looking over at her.  
  
"Have you?"asked Karen looking up.  
  
"Ew, I don't need to know that,"said Marty.  
  
"Oh yeah Marty we did it right on your desk,"said Amanda.  
  
"Thank God I don't need to go back to that room,"said Marty.  
  
"Well for your information we didn't,"said Amanda.  
  
"So like is the whole thrill gonna leave after tomorrow?"asked Miranda.  
  
"She still has to hide it from her dad,"said Karen.  
  
"Yeah but that whole teacher student thing is over,"said Miranda.  
  
"So, it'll be nice ya know, to be free to go out in publice and not have to constantly look over my shoulder or lie or any of that,"said Amanda shrugging as she marked an "S" on the paper,"We talked about it and we're gonna maybe tell my dad at the end of summer."  
  
"Why the wait?"asked Marty.  
  
"I dunno, I guess we want to get comfortable with the whole relationship thing all the bullshit gone,"said Amanda.  
  
"Wow wouldn't it be weird if you got pregnant,"said Karen.  
  
"I bet you two would have adorable kids,"said Miranda,"Dark hair, and definately your eyes and nose."  
  
"What if your prengnant right now?"asked Marty.  
  
"Okay number one, no I'm on the shot so no and number two not for a long time,"said Amanda,"And who says we'll ever get to that point."  
  
"Aw, I bet you will you two are so cute together,"said Karen,"You'll get married and have the perfect house and the perfect kids."  
  
"Now that would be a wedding I'd like to be at, her dad walking her up the aisle and having to say he gives her away,"said Marty.  
  
"Who knows knows maybe he'll take it well,"said Miranda shrugging.  
  
"And pigs will fly,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Hey you could tell him now, here he comes,"said Karen. Amanda looked up to see Steven,her dad and Harry coming towards them. Heads of other students were staring at them and others just didn't care. Biting her lip she smiled up at them as they approached.  
  
"AJ, what is have the school doing here?"asked Scott.  
  
"Enjoying the sun,"said Amanda.  
  
"You do realize you are all you going to be marked absent,"said Steven.  
  
"Yeah, well we know we're here and you know,"said Marty.  
  
"I want you all back in class now,"said Scott.  
  
"Dad, there is nothing to do in class and there's no air conditioning and it's hot, it's the last day of school,"whinned Amanda.  
  
"Well there satill are classes to attend,"said Scott.  
  
"Well I'm not going,"said Amanda shrugging as she went back to her game with Marty.  
  
"We can't really make them go,"said Steven sighing.  
  
"Well I'm going to inform each one of these students they have a choice get back to class or I'm informing their parents personally of why they weren't in class,"said Scott. Steven just shrugged, it was the last day of school and the only reason he had come was to quiet Scott's whining.  
  
"Okay well I'm going back to the school,"said Steven,"Harry?"  
  
"I'm gonna hand out a homework assignment,"said Harry. Amanda's head shot up and to look at him with creased brows.  
  
"I'm joking,"said Harry,"Got a little worried when last class started and no one showed."  
  
"It's not like we were gonna do anything anyways,"said Marty.  
  
"Exactly, just like yesterday,"said Karen.  
  
"Aw c'mon I was going to hold a group singing-along, play some duck duck goose,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh geesh and we really missed out on all of that,"said Amanda sarcastically,"Damn."  
  
"Well if you want to come back,"said Harry,"you guys are more than welcome to come back."  
  
"Think we'll pass,"said Miranda.  
  
"Okay, see you guys tomorrow,"said Harry smiling at Amanda before catching up with Steven.  
  
"Aje, you should go back, he couldn't take his eyes off of you,"said Karen.  
  
"I don't wanna go back to that hell hole,"whinned Amanda.  
  
"But he looked kinda sad you didn't want to go,"said Miranda.  
  
"I know but I have all summer with him, and I don't spend enough time with you guys,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ah she loves us you guys, she really does,"said Marty sarcastically as he jokingly wiped a tear. Amanda shook her head and leaned over to smack him on the side of the head, slowly Marty and her went back to their game and Karen and Miranda went back to their magazines. Slowly within the next hour after three people started to filter away to go home, or to the mall, or to celebrate grad. Around four thirty the four of them decided to make their way to McDonald's, on the way there Amanda looked at her watch, 'less than twenty four hours now'. 


	45. Friday:Tripping

Hey......I'm sorry about the wait.......so sorry!  
  
I tried to get the chapter up on Tuesday but I was dead tired, work is draining everything out of me but here it is, 18 pages long and enjoy! the next chapter may take a while but once sept starts things will slow down and I can keep up  
  
Justine  
  
Friday: Graduation Day  
  
Amanda dragged herself out of bed, yawning she stretched and started her way out of the room to be met by the smell of breakfast rising from the kitchen. Slowly she made her way downstairs to find Scott setting a plate on the table of waffles topped his strawberries and whipped cream with toast.  
  
"Good morning,"said Scott.  
  
"Yeah yeah,"mumbled Amanda as she plunked down in the chair. Picking up her fork she broke off a piece of the waffle and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"So are you excited about today?"asked Scott as he sat down across from her with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Just peeing myself,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"What do you plan on doing for the summer?"asked Scott.  
  
"Getting a tan,"said Amanda still focused on her food.  
  
"What about school or a job?"asked Scott.  
  
"No thanks,"said Amanda,"I spent the last thirteen years in school, and I'll deal with the job thing at the end of summer, I just want to relax and have some time off."  
  
"Well it may be something you want to consider,"said Scott. Amanda nodded as she kept eating. After finishing her breakfast she made her way upstairs to get ready, she knew she had look nice but dressing up and everything wasn't exactly what she wanted to do. Slowly she searched through her closet for something to wear, she pulled a light blue jeans out and threw them on her bed.  
  
"Now a top,"muttered Amanda as the phone started ringing,"Who the hell is calling this early?" She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey it's Kare, what are you wearing?"  
  
"Right now? A tank top and sweatpants, are you turned on?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Funny, but serious what are you wearing today?"asked Karen.  
  
"So far my baby blue jeans,"said Amanda.  
  
"What about a top?"asked Karen.  
  
"I dunno, I was looking for one,"said Amanda.  
  
"Can I borrow your white sweater, the sleeveless one?"asked Karen.  
  
"You're not going to have time to change at school,"said Amanda.  
  
"No problem,"said Karen.  
  
"Kare where are you?"asked Amanda looking out her window.  
  
"About to ring your doorbell,"said Karen.  
  
"Okay,"said Amanda huffing before she hung up the phone. She left her room and went downstairs as the doorbell sounded. Walking up to the door Scott looked at her from the family room.  
  
"Karen,"said Amanda before she opened the door to find Karen wearing a pair of sweats and a tee.  
  
"Nice outfit,"said Amanda sarcastically as Karen walked in.  
  
"Can I borrow the sweater?"asked Karen.  
  
"Yes,"said Amanda,"It's upstairs."  
  
"Good morning Karen,"said Scott walking into the hallway.  
  
"Morning Mr.Guber,"said Karen as Amanda started leading her up the stairs. Karen walked up the stairs behind her and into Amanda's room.  
  
"The sweater is in the closet,"said Amanda.  
  
"So today is the big day huh?"asked Karen as she walked to the closet.  
  
"Yeah I guess,"said Amanda walking over to the closet as well.  
  
"Excited?"asked Karen as she shifted through the hangers for the sweater.  
  
"Not really, I kinda got a feeling,"said Amanda as she grabbed a hanger from the closet. On it was a slightly fuzzy baby pink tank top with matching sweater coat. She grabbed the white sweater from the closer and handed it to Karen before pulling off her tank top.  
  
"What kind of feeling?"asked Karen.  
  
"I dunno, my stomach feels crazy like something is not going to go right today,"said Amanda as she pulled on a white bra and did her deodorant.  
  
"It's just anxiety, calm down, you two have done it,"said Karen,"You have successfully dated a teacher."  
  
"Well atleast I know it'll go away by the end of the day,"said Amanda.  
  
"Exactly, and you better go home with Harry and fuck his brains out or I'm gonna beat you senseless,"said Karen,"Then steal him from you." Amanda stuck her tongue out at her as she pulled on the tank top and straightened it out.  
  
At noon the graduating class walked out of the sweat box gym from the ceremonies and to their homerooms to drop off their gowns then they were finally free. Immediately Amanda unzipped her gown and took the polyester cloak of hell off and draped it over her arm. In her other hand was her folder with her diploma, Marty was somewhere behind her but she wasn't waiting up for him. As of now she wasn't not a student of Winslow anymore, her and Harry could have sex in the middle of the gym and they couldn't say anything about a teacher student relationship. Running her hand through her hair she walked swiftly down the hall to her homeroom, behind her she could hear her name being called out. Looking over her shoulder she seen Marty jogging to catch up with her.  
  
"Slow down,"said Marty as he came up along side her.  
  
"I want to get rid of this gown,"said Amanda,"I'm not a student anymore."  
  
"Oh and now we can have sex with Harry whenever you want and flaunt your relationship to the world,"said Marty sarcastically,"How could I forget?"  
  
"Aw Mart are you jealous of Harry?"asked Amanda poking his shoulder.  
  
"No, but he's dating my girl,"said Marty throwing an arm around Amanda's shoulders,"I'm protective over you."  
  
"I betcha are,"said Amanda elbowing him lightly. Marty was definately one person she was going to miss, he was going to Los Angeles for the summer to visit family as a grad present, for the summer she was going to be lost, of course she had Harry but Marty was different he was like her best friend, her sister, her everything.  
  
"Don't go to California,"whinned Amanda leaning in to him.  
  
"I'll be back,"said Marty.  
  
"Too long,"said Amanda,"Stay here, we'll hide you at Harry's, you're parents will never know."  
  
"So you can have sex with him and then come and tell me about it?"asked Marty.  
  
"No, cause I love you,"said Amanda,"You're my number one buddy."  
  
"I'll call,"said Marty.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"I'll send postcards and write you,"said Marty.  
  
"Fine, but don't you go finding another girl in California,"said Amanda,"You're mine."  
  
"And if I want to date?"asked Marty.  
  
"Then I will select her and approve of her,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh well thank you mother,"said Marty.  
  
"You better believe it,"said Amanda smiling as they walked into homeroom. There was a crowd around the teacher's desk waiting to sign that they had given back their gowns. Amanda grabbed Marty's arm and pushed through to the desk, she took his gown with hers and handed them up. Grabbing a pen off the desk she signed her name on the check in list, then signed Marty's. Turning she followed Marty out into the student crowded hall. Marty wrapped his arm around Amanda's waist pulling her up against him, he was going to miss her well he was away and he had a feeling something was going to happen, keeping her close was comforting that feeling and made him worry less. He wasn't so much of something happening to her because she had Harry to look after her it was something that was just going to happen to everyone. Leaning over he kissed her hair and rested his head on her as they walked.  
  
"You'll be here when I get back right?"asked Marty.  
  
"Yeah, where the hell am I going?"scoffed Amanda smiling.  
  
"We should go find Karrie and Miranda,"said Marty.  
  
"Let them find us,"said Amanda,"It's too stuffy in here." The two slowly made their way outside to the front where students and parents were gathering for pictures. Perching themselves up on a stone wall with a view down on the front grass area and stairs, Marty leaned against the wall as he straddled the wall with Amanda leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close.  
  
"Didn't invite your parents?"asked Amanda softly.  
  
"No, they probably wouldn't have come anyways,"said Marty.  
  
"I cheered for you,"said Amanda.  
  
"I cheered for you too,"said Marty.  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Packing,"said Marty.  
  
"Sounds fun,"said Amanda sarcastically. The two of them just sat their silently watching people, like they were outside the snow globe looking in to a surreal world. All the happy grads were hugging parents and classmates, like it was the happiest thing that had ever happened to them.  
  
"Where's your dad?"asked Marty nudging Amanda slightly.  
  
"Who knows, hopefully on a plane to Siberia,"said Amanda smiling slightly  
  
"Promise me something,"said Marty.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't tell your dad until I get back,"said Marty,"I swear I'd kill to see his expression."  
  
"I'll try,"said Amanda as she looked over and seen Karen and Miranda coming towards them with cameras.  
  
"Hey you guys,"said Karen as she snapped a picture of them.  
  
"Kare, don't,"said Amanda frowning.  
  
"But you two look cute,"said Miranda,"Marty and Mandy."  
  
"If I weren't so comfy I'd throw you off this wall,"said Amanda sighing.  
  
"So how come you're here and not making Harry a very happy man,"said Miranda.  
  
"I'm chillin', later when things slow down around here,"said Amanda,"I'm too comfy."  
  
"Well this is it,"said Karen sitting on the wall next to Amanda,"We're done."  
  
"And it's about time,"said Marty.  
  
"Hell yeah to that,"said Amanda.  
  
"I dunno I'm gonna kinda miss this,"said Miranda,"Being here everyday together, pissing people off."  
  
"Ah you may be right, I may miss my run ins with the wicked witch of Winslow,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I don't think she'll be missing you,"said Marty.  
  
"Good,"snorted Amanda smiling.  
  
*********  
  
An hour and a half later when students and parents had filtered out, Amanda said her good bye's to Marty, Miranda and Karen then slowly made her way back into the school. The halls were empty as she walked down them, looking around she couldn't help but feel that a bad situation of her having to repeat the twelvth year turned out to be a good thing, she met Harry. Crossing her arms across her chest as she walked she thought if there would've been a possibility she would've met Harry anyways, something told her she would haver, her and Harry clicked, they were the two that you wouldn't really expect. She was out there, loud spoken, on the go, carefree and challenging, Harry on the hand was more subdued, laid back and quiet, her opposite but they went together, complimenting each other.  
  
Shaking her head she dismissed any thought of her and Harry never meeting because they did and that was all that mattered. Glancing over she seen Ronnie's empty classroom, automatically a scowl came over her face as she did. Nothing more would delight her than to go right up to Ronnie and laugh in her face, to tell her that Harry picked her instead and all of Ronnie's attempts had fallen short because of her. But she knew she couldn't, she didn't want to embrass Harry and as far asshe was concerned Ronnie was a long over due forgotten memory.  
  
Turning the corner she headed towards the stairs for the Dungeon. A smile crept over her face as she walked down the stairs to Harry's class. Peaking her head inside she found him packing a box with his books and personal items for the summer. She knocked on the door frame as she walked inside, slowly she strode over to the desk and grabbed his tie gentily pulling him towards her.  
  
"Hey you,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Hey, you're still here,"said Harry.  
  
"Of course, I'm not going to run off on you on our big day,"smiled Amanda,"So whatcha up to?"  
  
"Packing some stuff from class I want to take home,"said Harry.  
  
"Well Harry you think I could fit in one of these boxes,"said Amanda as she sat on the edge of the desk dangling her feet,"Ya know since I am from class and all, unless you don't wanna take me home." Carefully she guided Harry closer to her with his tie as she softly ran her fingers over it.  
  
"Give me a few minutes and I'll take you home,"said Harry,"No boxes needed."  
  
"You might want one box, so you can pack your clothes in it,"said Amanda. Harry cocked a confused eyebrow at her as she smirked at him.  
  
"Well if I have my way, you won't need a stitch of clothing this summer,"said Amanda before kissing him lightly.  
  
"I think I like your way,"said Harry.  
  
"Then get packing and we'll get moving my way,"said Amanda slipping her hand down to his bottom for a quick squeeze. Harry lightly kissed her then moved over to resume packing, Amanda leaned back on her elbows watching him, the prospect that the two of them had nothing planned all summer but each other was the sweetest thing she could think of, it was almost tempting to get naked right now and on the desk but her self control beat out temptation. Watching him silently she enjoyed the feeling of freedom they had, no more rushed kisses, no more looking over shoulders, no more hiding.  
  
Once Harry was done packing Amanda sat back up as he came over to her. He held her hips softly as he pressed his lips to her's. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss as their tongues probed into each other's mouths. Amanda felt a new wave of utopia wash over her as their shared their first passionate kiss as a proper couple, not as student teacher. She could feel the warmth of his hands through the thin material of her clothes, it was her most desired feeling, now everything was more intense, more real, the way things were meant to be.  
  
Thier upper bodies were pressed together as they held each other comfortingly, they survived a tight run and even though they had to lie to the world about their relationship it was a price worth paying to be together. It was their first time in that classroom to comfortably have a personal moment without worrying about anything. Slowly they parted and rested only inches apart, the gaze between them was unbreakable.  
  
"This is nice,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"It is,"said Harry as he moved in for another kiss, it was addictive for him. It was a personal high to know that she was his, to know that she loved him and she was there for him. Amanda's hands slowly manuvered their way to cupping his cheeks softly as she kissed him.  
  
The sound of the door opening was almost unheard to them, the sound of the door hitting the wall and a loud gasp was what they heard. Hastily both pulled away and look over at the door way, ignoring the fact they were still in each other's hands. Amanda's heart dropped right through her skipping a beat as her heart stopped for a split moment. Her hands were frozen to were they were as the game over sign fiercely blinked in her head, the sight before her eyes was her worst nightmare.  
  
In the door way stood Ronnie and Lauren, both who looked stunned except for Ronnie, through her cover up she was a smirk hiding, Amanda could almost read the word 'busted' on her lips.  
  
"Harry,"said Lauren softly.  
  
"I'm going to Scott,"said Ronnie hastily before she turned and left the doorway to make her way back up the stairs.  
  
"Fuck,"muttered Amanda softly, she knew she should've gone after her but her muscles wouldn't move. Slowly Amanda removed her hands from Harry as Lauren stood in the doorway with a wash of shook and some disbelief over her. Amanda's mind immediately kicked into action as she figured a way to start damage control.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.Senate,"said Amanda quietly but still loud enough for Lauren to hear. Harry creased his brows as he looked at her confused slightly, Amanda had a pleading look her in her eyes as she prayed Harry would catch on and let her handle this. Crossing her arms over her chest Amanda slid of the desk timidly and backed away towards the door.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen,"said Amanda,"I am so sorry." She made sure she had a quiver to her voice so Lauren would fall for it, Amanda kept her head down so she couldn't see if Lauren was buying it or not. Slowly Amanda moved herself towards the door, once she was close enough she slipped through before Lauren could stop her and was up the stairs in a shot.  
  
Lauren walked into the class opened mouthed, Ronnie had suggested that Amanda was after Harry and it did seem to make some sense, but when she seen Amanda and Kyle together the idea seemed to fade. But now as she seen the two, the idea that Amanda was after Harry seemed close, but not exactly corrected, they looked close, like Harry was just as into it as Amanda was.  
  
"Harry,"said Lauren slowly as Harry stood behind his desk running hand through his hair. He had no idea where Amanda had taken off to but his best and most likely correct guess was she was after Ronnie. Now he had Lauren to deal with, and her wrath of question that he knew oh so well were coming.  
  
"Harry, what was that?"asked Lauren. Inhaling deeply Harry took a quick look upwards before looking at Lauren.  
  
"Lauren I'd rather not discuss it with you,"said Harry.  
  
"You were kissing a student, I'd say you have somethings to discuss,"said Lauren,"And since I'm the one who caught you, you have every damn reason to discuss this is me."  
  
"Okay, ya know what she's not a student anymore and for another thing I don't ever have to discuss anything with you,"said Harry,"You're not my mother and you're not my boss."  
  
"She's Scott's daughter,"said Lauren.  
  
"I know that,"said Harry.  
  
"Did she kiss you?"asked Lauren hoping that was the case, because them maybe it wouldn't be the way she thought,"Or did you kiss her?"  
  
"Lauren get out,"said Harry turning away from her.  
  
"Harry I want to know,"said Lauren sternly.  
  
"Lauren get out,"said Harry loudly,"You understand English, so get out."  
  
"Harry,"said Lauren.  
  
"Get out now,"said Harry pointing to the door. Sighing loudly Lauren turned and walked out the open door from the class room. Harry flopped down in his chair sighing as he thought of the shit storm that had just rolled in. 'Things are not going to get pretty' thought Harry.  
  
******  
  
Amanda walked into the office to find her father's door shut. Lousia looked up at her from her desk with large eyes.  
  
"Where is my father?"asked Amanda.  
  
"In there,"said Lousia pointing over at Scott's office door,"With Mr.Harper." Amanda blinked her eyes shut in grief as she could only imagine what was going on.  
  
"With?"asked Amanda raising her eyebrows knowing exactly who was on the otherside of that door. Lousia sighed and looked at the door then back at Amanda, things weren't clear but the scene of a final fight between Amanda and Ronnie was playing out.  
  
"Yes,"said Lousia nodding.  
  
"Fucking bitch,"muttered Amanda,"Can you tell my dad I'm here and I need to talk to him now."  
  
"But,"started Lousia to only be cut off by Amanda.  
  
"Please?" Lousia nodded and picked up the phone she hit Scott's intercom button.  
  
"Scott, AJ is here,"said Lousia,"She wants to talk to you." Amanda watched as Lousia nodded her head in understandment at something then hung up the phone.  
  
"He wants you to wait an moment,"said Lousia.  
  
"That goddamn bitch is going to mess everything up,"said Amanda mainly to herself.  
  
"What?"asked Lousia.  
  
"Nevermind,"said Amanda shaking it off. She crossed her arms across her chest and nervously paced around the office waiting for her chance to disarm Ronnie's words. Her mind could only imagine what was going on in her mind, had his hands not have been on her she easily could have taken the total blame and had Harry walking free but those hands were going to be her biggest hurdle. Closing her eyes she felt a large concrete burden crumble down on her, 'so close, so fucking close, I tripped at the finish line and not even a finger nail over the line, Ronnie took it by a nose'. She could feel some tears brimming her eyes and fought to keep them back, now was not the time to cry, she'd have to use it as a final resort. The only thought in her mind was to keep Harry away from the fire, she had no problem throwing herself into it and maybe dragging Ronnie along for fun but not him. Leaning against the wall she leaned her cheek sideways and stared off into space.  
  
"You're not a student," Amanda looked up and seen Lousia looking up at her with a empathy soaked look. Gulping down a mouthful of air she looked over at Lousia who sat there so pristine.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but remember you're not a student,"said Lousia,"These walls aren't you're prison anymore."  
  
"No but they're someone else's,"said Amanda.  
  
"I like you, you're smart and a fighter,"said Lousia,"I don't wanna see you go down for this count."  
  
"Thanks,"said Amanda nodding as the door opened and out walked Steven. Both Lousia and Amanda turned and looked at him. His expression was not a good one, he looked over at Amanda.  
  
"I want to talk to you in my office,"said Steven in a solemen voice. Amanda nodded and followed him into his office, she took a seat and waited as he closed the door and sat down across from her, he was obviously not happy and Amanda sat back biting her lip.  
  
"Okay, what went on in Mr.Senate's classroom today?"asked Steven.  
  
"I kissed him,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"What else?"asked Steven.  
  
"Nothing, I kissed him, Ms.Cook and Ms.Davis walked in and Ms.Cook and I left,"said Amanda.  
  
"Why were you in Mr.Senate's class? Most of the students went home,"said Steven.  
  
"I wanted to talk to him,"said Amanda.  
  
"About what?"asked Steven.  
  
"Personal stuff,"said Amanda softly, she prayed her innocent embrassed girl act worked.  
  
"AJ, you need to tell me what you talk about,"said Steven,"What happened is unacceptable conduct for a teacher or a student."  
  
"I'm not a student anymore,"said Amanda pressing that fact.  
  
"AJ, please I need to know,"said Steven.  
  
"I told him I had feelings for him,"said Amanda looking away appearing embrassed by the fact.  
  
"What did he say?"asked Steven.  
  
"He said he was flattered but I was too young and he didn't feel comfortable with it,"said Amanda looking like a girl who had just her diary read outloud in front of the student body.  
  
"Anything else?"asked Steven.  
  
"No,"said Amanda shaking her head. She was not going to give him anything, he wanted something he was going to have to dig for it and she wasn't going to slip on this one.  
  
"Okay, how did the kiss happen?"asked Steven.  
  
"I kissed him,"said Amanda like the answer should've been obvious.  
  
"What did Mr.Senate do?"asked Steven.  
  
"I guess he tried to push me away,"said Amanda lowering her head.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Steven.  
  
"Rejection's a pretty hard thing to miss,"said Amanda.  
  
"AJ you know you shouldn't have done that,"said Steven.  
  
"Well now I do,"said Amanda rolling her eyes,"But I'm not a student, I've graduated."  
  
"I know but still,"said Steven.  
  
"What's going to happen to Mr.Senate?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I don't know yet, I still have to talk to him,"said Steven.  
  
"Can I go now?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want you to leave the office,"said Steven,"I'm sure your father would like to speak with you." Amanda nodded and stood up, quickly she exited the office and walked out to find Ronnie and Scott waiting for her. Scowling at Ronnie Amanda crossed her arms again.  
  
"Amanda what happened?"asked Scott.  
  
"Oh why need to ask me, Ms.Cook finally got what she wanted,"said Amanda.  
  
"Don't hand us that,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Why, you've had it out for me forever, now you've dragged Mr.Senate into it?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I dragged him in?"asked Ronnie,"You were kissing him."  
  
"Excuse me,"said Scott loudly trying to stop the two woman.  
  
"I'm not a student, I have every right to,"said Amanda.  
  
"You are the vice principal's daughter,"said Ronnie,"And if you think that any of us suspect this is the first time you've done this then you've got another thing coming."  
  
"AJ in my office,"said Scott sternly.  
  
"No,"said Amanda walking past him and out of the main office area. She walked down the hall towards the stairs with Ronnie and Scott following her, ignoring them she turned and started down the stairs but stopped on the second stairs. Looking down she seen Harry coming up them, he stopped briefly and continued on. Ronnie and Scott caught up and stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to talk to me,"said Harry in a monotone.  
  
"Steven will see you,"said Scott angrily. Harry nodded and walked past them down the hall. Quickly Ronnie turned and followed him.  
  
"I told you Harry, I told you she was going to get you in trouble,"said Ronnie,"And she did, that little witch had to kiss you and now you're taking the downfall for her."  
  
"Ronnie stay out of it,"said Harry.  
  
"Harry you need me, you need someone on your side,"said Ronnie,"You should value me. Don't let the bitch drag you down."  
  
"Ronnie go to hell,"said Harry stopping,"Stay out of it, leave AJ alone, if anything this is between me and her."  
  
"You are in trouble because she kissed you,"said Ronnie,"You shouldn't take the fall for her stupidity. She's nothing but a little girl who couldn't get you and now is trying to ruin your life, she can't face it that you don't want her."  
  
"Ronnie take your own words, and for the record, I did kiss her back,"said Harry. Silence fell in the hall, quietly Harry looked over and seen Amanda and Scott standing at one end of the hall then to the otherside where Steven was standing in the doorway of the office.  
  
Steven calling Harry into his office and Scott yelling at him was all a blur to Amanda, she stood there in shock, Harry sunk their boat, Ronnie had badgered him to the point she won. Slowly the hall filtered clear with Amanda ignored by the others stood there. Running her hand through her hair she sighed and leaned against the wall, she was stressed beyond belief, Harry had been in there for a long time and the longer he was there the more distressed she got. Tears started running down her face as she stood there waiting, waiting for Harry or anything, all she wanted right now was to be in his arms.  
  
"Well aren't you just the perfect one aren't you?" Amanda looked at the top of the stairs and seen Ronnie standing there smuggly.  
  
"Fuck off,"said Amanda in a cracking voice.  
  
"Why? You're perfect little world gone now?"asked Ronnie walking towards her,"Not only have you screwed yourself, but Harry's too. Do you really think he wants you?"Amanda wiped her tears and looked away.  
  
"Go to hell Ronnie,"said Amanda.  
  
"C'mon AJ, what have you got on him? What blackmail do you have on him to make him admit he actually kissed you?"taunted Ronnie.  
  
"Ronnie, do you remember the brunette? From The Italian place? The young one?"asked Amanda looking straight at Ronnie,"The one with Harry? The one that caused him to blow you off so he could go out with his sister?" Ronnie looked at her with a creased brow. Amanda just shook her head slightly before she walked around Ronnie and down the stairs. Turning Ronnie seen the back of Amanda walking away from her. Immediately she looked at the hair and seen the large brown curls, the smug smile faded from her face.  
  
**************  
  
Harry sighed as he walked over to the door that was being pounded on continuiously, it was two in the morning , three hours earlier he unplugged the phone he was tired of everyone from work calls about what was going on and Scott's calls about the whereabouts of Amanda, she hadn't been seen by anyone since she left the school earlier, Harry was was worried about her, it was late but she had street smarts to her, she'd be okay around seven or eight she'd drag herself home into Scott's wrath of yelling and scolding.  
  
Pulling open the door he found Amanda standing at his door, obviously drunk from her red eyes, mascara rings under her eyes and the nest of hair that looked like a wind storm attacked it, and the beer bottle in her hand helpped.  
  
"Damn, what is your fucking phone broken?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I unplugged it,"said Harry inspecting her to make sure she was physically okay.  
  
"Well that was smart,"scoffed Amanda,"You gonna invite me in?" Harry nodded and moved aside, he wasn't so sure this was such a smart idea but she needed somewhere to go, she was looked too wrecked to be on her own.  
  
"Fuck Harry I woulda thought you'd be wasted as well,"said Amanda smiling as she stood in his living room.  
  
"AJ, it's two, I'm gonna call you a cab, your dad is looking for you,"said Harry.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda like he was speaking Greek to her.  
  
"Why are you even drunk in the first place?"asked Harry ignoring her question as he grabbed his cordless phone.  
  
"Because I had to drink myself in throwing everything away,"said Amanda taking another sip of her beer.  
  
"Throwing what away?"asked Harry holding off on calling for a cab.  
  
"Everything, for you,"smiled Amanda. Harry bit his lip, she needed to go home, she couldn't be doing this. Harry started dialing a local taxi cab number.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"asked Amanda loudly as she stormed over to him. Amanda grabbed the phone away from him, almost falling over in the process.  
  
"Amanda, this isn't right. If you have to get drunk to make this decision your father is right,"said Harry calmly.  
  
"So what, you don't want me anymore?"asked Amanda angrily,"What we got caught, the whole fucking thrill is over? I'm not a goddamn student so what good am I now? Or what you had to loose your fucking job for me so I'm not worth it? Damn it Harry, I'm not loosing anything I'm voluentarily leaving it."  
  
"You don't want to, you had to drink yourself to do it,"said Harry trying to reason with her, he knew he wanted her but he didn't want her to feel forced to give up everything she had.  
  
"Will you fucking listen to me,"screamed Amanda, she threw her almost empty beer bottle at the opposite wall, as the beer bottle shattered into small pieces of reddish brown pieces of rain tears fell free from Amanda's eyes,"I know I'm fucking drunk and I may not be using the right words here, but I want you, I didn't fucking pick you or any of that shit, there wasn't a choice to pick from, I know I want you, I knew I wanted you and if my dad and the rest of the world don't like it then fuck them, I don't give a shit. I got drunk because I had a bad day, a had a real fucking bad day, I had the worse fucking day of my life because the man I love got fucked over because of me, I could kill Ronnie right now for what she did to you, not because she got me into shit but because she pushed you into the fire. I could handle it being me, but not you, I told you this before Harry I'd do anything for you, if it had been different I would've taken the fucking fall because you mean too much to me to let you go down for this. Fuck Harry I fucking love you and all you can do is get me out of this goddamn apartment as fast as you fucking can." Harry inhaled deeply as he bit his lip standing there completely frozen, usually a confession like this would've sent him running, but this was Amanda, every word she said to him he had no doubt he would say right back to her and with just as much meaning as she did. Amanda stood there waiting for his response but he stood there with an almost stone expression on his face, she'd lost, she put herself out on the line for him once again and he got scared and ran away, he was pushing her away because he was scared of loving her and leaving himself so vunerable to her.  
  
"Fuck this,"muttered Amanda slumping her shoulders in defeat as she threw her hands up,"Don't bother with the cab." Amanda turned around and walked out of the apartment, as she walked down the hall to the elevator she expected Harry to follow her but there was nothing, the door just remained half open and silent. She pushed the button violently and as the doors opened she wobbled in on drunken heels, hitting the lobby button she almost broke down. Once the doors closed she kicked the side of the elevator.  
  
"That asshole,"cried Amanda,"That fucking piece of shit. I gave him everything over and over and over and over and for what? Nothing a fucking goddamn thing." She leaned against the wall and waited for the doors open, she reached down into her purse and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, only one was left, she pulled it out and lit up not caring if she couldn't smoke in the building or not. Dropping her pack on the ground she stood up as straight as she could for the doors to open. Once she did she came face to face with an older man in his mid-fifties.  
  
"Hey you're not suppose to smoke in here,"said the man.  
  
"Fucking move,"growled Amanda pushing past him out of the elevator. She stormed out of the building back out on to the cold raining Boston streets. There was a group of young teenagers across the street who had been there when Amanda had come in, they had hassled her with cat calls and propositions but Amanda put them in their place with the threat of breaking her bottle and performing some free plastic surgery. She wiped her tears as she ignored them.  
  
"Hey bitchy you okay?"shouted one of the boys noticing her crying.  
  
"Go to hell,"said Amanda waving them off with her hand. She stumbled a bit on her heels as she continued down the street, the bars were closed and she had no idea where she was headed but she had a feeling it was no where good. In her head she had this pretty little picture that she'd show up at Harry's door and he'd greet her with open arms that she'd come to him. But no he rejected her, he sent her away and there was nothing she could do about it. In a blurry daze of colors and lights she walked down the street not paying attention to the surroundings around her. Her head was cloudy as she almost fell off the curb, 'whoa where'd the hell that come from?' thought Amanda almost laughing at her accident. Looking around she noticed a liqiour store still open on the opposite corner.  
  
"There's where I need to be,"said Amanda quietly as she made her way across the dead streets. She pulled the glass door open to bright store and walked in trying to keep her composure. The store was empty except for the lone clerk at the till who was reading a magazine, the clerk looked up briefly then went back to his magazine. Amanda tried like hell to keep her balance as she slowly walked down the isles to the vodak section, 'cheap, and easy, that's all I need' thought Amanda as the bottles around her blurred in together. She had drowned one pain today, now she had another to drown. Finally she came to the vodak, she scanned quickly and grabbed a large forty ounce bottle of the clear liquid. Walking up to the cash she seen the clerk watching her closely. She ignored him and set the bottle on the counter and dug through her purse for money.  
  
"Hun, I think you've have a little too much to drink tonight, you really think this is a good idea?"asked the clerk.  
  
"I think it's a fine fucking idea,"said Amanda as she flipped her fake ID up to him. The clerk shrugged and rang the bottle in. Amanda ignored the price and threw thirty bucks on the counter at him. She grabbed her bottle and stumbled out of the store. Once she was back on the street she fumbled and picked at the wrap on the opening of the bottle, pulling out her keys she sliced through the plastic and dropped her keys.  
  
"Fuck,"muttered Amanda as she clumpsily bent over to pick them up, as her weight shifted she went tumbling to the ground with her keys.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"cursed Amanda as she scrambled helplessly to get herself up. 'Damn Harry Senate' thought Amanda as she gathered her purse up. Taking a moment on the ground she open the bottle and took a drink out of it, the warm liquid ran down her all ready burnt throat. As she pulled the bottle from her lips she wasn't careful enough and some of the alcohol spilled down onto her top. Amanda didn't even bother with it as she slowly picked herself up off the street. Standing there she she looked down silently at the street she had been on. 'I'm in the fucking gutter,' thought Amanda, 'every man I turn to brings me pain'. She closed her eyes in self pity, opening them she looked around at where she was, the lower part of town, alone and with nowhere to go and no way to get there, she stood there like a lost little girl without a friend or helpping hand in the world. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes again trying to regain some sense of soberity to help herself.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly and unevenly she whipped around to the person who had touched her, her defenses were on high with her only chance of hope gripped tightly in her hand ready for her to break it when need be. Looking up through the stray strands of hair that found their way on to her face she seen Harry standing there looking guilty as he stood there clad in a dark jacket and clothes that matched the dark expression on his face. His hands hung at his sides as he stared down at her with large sad filled eyes. Amanda rolled her eyes and she stood there.  
  
"What do you want?"asked Amanda in a dull monotone voice.  
  
"You,"said Harry softly. Amanda sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. Harry leaned down without asking or saying anything more, he pressed his lips forcefully to hers knowing it worked once he had to give it a try again. At first she didn't respond and by the time Harry pulled back she still hadn't. He looked down at her and a new batch of tears were brimming in her eyes and she tried to look away from Harry. Harry pulled her tightly into a hug and wrapped his arms protectively around her, to keep her safe from everything around them.  
  
"I love you too,"whispered Harry softly kissing her hair,"I love you so much." Amanda grabbed on to his jacket with her free hand and cried into his chest. Quietly he soothed her as they stood there on the dark cold street as a shower of rain poured on them.  
  
Slowly Amanda controlled her sobs and pulled herself together. She pulled back from Harry a bit and looked away from him.  
  
"What are you going to do?"asked Amanda in a soft barely there whisper. Harry inhaled deeply at the question, for once he was going to let go of reason and do what felt right.  
  
"Take you home and get you sobered up,"said Harry.  
  
"I can go home on my own,"said Amanda wipping her nose on her jacket sleeve, not caring how disgusting it was at that point.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry reaching out for her hand,"But you're coming to my home." Amanda looked at him through her glassy eyes and nodded slightly. Harry slightly pulled her closer so he could help her walk, he noticed the alcohol bottle in her hand.  
  
"Think we could loose out bottle of fun, I don't think we need it anymore,"said Harry. Amanda looked confused at him as she slumped against him usuing him for support. He nodded down to the bottle in her hand. Amanda held it up and looked at it.  
  
"Sure,"shrugged Amanda, she handed Harry the bottle. He dumped it out on the street then threw the bottle into some side bushes.  
  
"Think you can walk?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'll give it a good try,"said Amanda half smiling. Harry squeezed her shoulders slightly then leaned down and scooped her up in to his arms.  
  
"I'll carry you,"said Harry.  
  
"I can walk,"said Amanda as she held on to him tightly.  
  
"Yeah but it's raining and this is faster than you trying to walk,"said Harry. Amanda just smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. The rain that fell on them was ignored as Harry made his way with her down the street back to his apartment.  
  
*********  
  
Once they were back in his apartment, Harry set Amanda down on his bed to lay down. She was in and out of conciousness as she barely hung on to keeping awake. Harry got her heels and jackets off of her almost lifeless body.  
  
"Amanda, you awake?"asked Harry softly,"Amanda?"  
  
"Hi Harry,"said Amanda smiling as she sat up well holding on to Harry.  
  
"You have to get out of those clothes, you're soaked,"said Harry.  
  
"Well you Harry have to get out of those clothes,"laughed Amanda,"And don't call me Amanda." Harry eased her back onto the bed and grabbed one of his relatively clean shirts from the laundry.  
  
"I like Amanda,"said Harry,"It's a pretty name."  
  
"It's stupid,"whinned Amanda.  
  
"No it's not,"said Harry as he helpped her sit up,"Now you gonna help me get you out of those clothes."  
  
"Can I go to sleep?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Right after we get you into something dry,"said Harry holding her up. Amanda sighed and shamelessly pulled her wet shirt up and over her head, she unhooked her bra and let that fall to her lap. Harry helpped her up as she slipped on his shirt and fumbled with a few of the buttons not really careing if they matching, she then undid the button on her jeans and wiggled her way uneasily out of them.  
  
"There all done,"cried Amanda falling back on the bed.  
  
"Okay c'mon under the blankets,"said Harry pulling them back and lifting up her legs with ease. Amanda snuggled up to the pillow and moved herself under the blankets. Then Harry hit the light in the room allowing the room to get covered in darkness. Amanda opened her eyes slightly and watched as Harry undressed in the moon light, grinning slightly she held onto the pillow as the room started spinning. As Harry got into bed next to her Amanda found her way to his chest and rested her head on him. She felt Harry's arm wrap around her back holding her close.  
  
"How are you feeling?"asked Harry softly.  
  
"The room is spinning,"whispered Amanda.  
  
"Yeah it probably will,"said Harry rubbing her back soothingly. As the two of them laid there Harry stayed awake eventually listening to the soft snoring of Amanda. It seemed so perfect and complete with her next to him, in his bed, in his arms. They both had gone through hell for the day, between Ronnie, Scott and Steven he was glad in some sort of way they had given him his pink slip. The restrictions and disapproval of their relationship was gone, there were still the factors like Scott but Amanda wanted to ignore them and be with him, it was relieving. The age difference, the teacher student situation, none of it mattered because she completed him, he loved her more than anything and when she had walked out of his apartment that night the reality of having her walking out of his life was one he didn't want to experience. Through all the lows and awkward moments he had gone through and those that had jaded him meant nothing anymore, he didn't need to think of them anymore and they didn't affect him anymore, Amanda took all of that away. 


	46. The Morning After

Hey  
  
Hey sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up but I had it written about a week ago and then at like three in the morning I accidently saved some homework over top of the file without thinking so yeah I lost that chapter and all of what I had written for the end of the story................now here's the thing that sucks, I may take a while to get chapters up because I go to school for four days and work three days, then with studying and homework on top of that I'm pretty much pissed and passed out by nine pm. Well anyways here it is, none of you should bitch about it because no one reviewed for the last chapter :P  
  
happy reading!  
  
Justine  
  
**************  
  
With a cup of fresh hot coffee in his hand Harry walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, he stood in the door way and found Amanda in the same position as he had left her, face down in the pillow, hair everywhere and clutching the comforter for life. She was definately going to wake up with a massive headache and not in a happy state. Leaving the doorway he made his way into the living room to find the remains of the smashed beer bottle from the night before, sighing Harry took a sip out of his cup and looked at the smashed glass, he wanted to ignore it but a shard of glass in the foot didn't seem appealing to him.  
  
"I don't even think I have anything to clean this up with,"mumbled Harry. He walked away from the living room and to the hallway, digging through the closet he found a mini hand vac and a plastic bag. Walking back to his bedroom door he closed it so the vaccum wouldn't wake Amanda up, even though it was her mess she did have a rough night and he hadn't made it any easier on her. Setting his coffee down on the table he knelt down to the mess and threw the large pieces in the bag, he found a mini hand vac and a plastic bag. Walking back to his bedroom door he closed it so the vacuum wouldn't wake Amanda up, even though it was her mess she did have a rough night and he hadn't made it any easier on her. Setting his coffee down on the table he knelt down to the mess and threw the large pieces in the bag, he found the floor sticky from the beer, 'that can wait' thought Harry as he set the back of glass aside and started vacuuming the other smaller pieces. Cleaning wasn't Harry's favorite thing to do especialy in the morning, but this wasn't a mess he could put off.  
  
Once the floor was cleaned of glass Harry threw the bag out and was on his way to settle down on the couch with to watch some TV well waiting for Amanda to wake up when there was a knock at the door. Sighing loudly Harry walked over to the door and opened it to find Kyle standing there with a large smile on his face and a bottle of wine in hand. 'People that happy in the morning should be shot' thought Harry as he looked at his cousin.  
  
"Hey cous welcome to summer,"said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, hey,"mumbled Harry before taking a sip from his coffee cup and walking into the living room to the couch.  
  
"Don't sound so happy to see me,"said Kyle as he closed the door and walked into the living room. He took a seat on the loveseat and watched as Harry flicked on the TV.  
  
"Sorry Kyle, it's ten in the morning,"said Harry,"Time like this is illegal." Kyle smiled and set the bottle of wine on the table and sat back.  
  
"So come on Harry, you're off work for two whole months, you should be on clouds,"said Kyle,"What did the pretty little girl leave you?"  
  
"She's in the bedroom sleeping,"said Harry.  
  
"Then what the hell man, you have all summer with her,"said Kyle.  
  
"A lot of shit happened yesterday,"said Harry,"I've got a lot more than just the summer with her."  
  
"What happened?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Got pink slipped,"said Harry.  
  
"What the hell did you do now?"asked Kyle,"Daddy find out you were banging his little girl?"  
  
"Bingo,"said Harry,"Ronnie walked in on us kissing."  
  
"Ouch,"said Kyle.  
  
"Well I'm not to concerned with it,"shrugged Harry,"I'll just move on to something else."  
  
"That's the spirit,"said Kyle,"And hell think about it, ya got the girl, most men would give their right arm to have her around." Harry nodded, Kyle was right Amanda was worth losing his job for and he was regreting the way he had acted the night before.  
  
"Maybe you should marry her,"said Kyle. Harry looked up at him with a surprised look, that was the last thing he was thinking about, it hadn't even crossed his mind.  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well you love her, you're not getting any younger and you've lost your job for this girl and you're not freaking out,"said Kyle.  
  
"She's eighteen,"said Harry.  
  
"Then when you're old and living in Florida you'll have the reassurance that you'll have the youngest and prettiest wife in the retirement community,"said Kyle smirking.  
  
"Always one to point out the positive side aren't you?"asked Harry.  
  
"It's a suggestion,"said Kyle,"And why is there a Bud label on the floor?"  
  
"That's from the beer bottle,"shrugged Harry.  
  
"The beer bottle?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Amanda and me got in a fight last night and she hucked a bottle across the room,"explained Harry.  
  
"What did you do to piss her off?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Thanks for assuming I did it,"said Harry.  
  
"You piss everyone off eventually,"said Kyle,"So what did you do?"  
  
"She took off yesterday when I was getting fired and she showed up here drunk,"said Harry,"I told her maybe we shouldn't be together anymore and she freaked out."  
  
"You're such an idiot,"said Kyle.  
  
"I try,"said Harry.  
  
**********  
  
Amanda blinked her eyes open to find a wall of hair in front of her face. Closing her eyes again she felt like her body was laying under a pile of bricks and one of them kept smacking in to her head. 'Can't move' thought Amanda as her stomach started flipping around, her alcholic night of therapy was coming back to bite her in the ass and it was giving no mercy. Moaning she reached up slowly and pushed her hair out of her face. The bright light from beyond the curtains broke into the room engulfing her. Sweeping her hand over the other side of the bed she found it empty, slowly she raised her head and looked over to find Harry's side of the bed empty. Creasing her brow she tried to remember the events of the previous night, she remembered leaving the school and wandering around town in a haze until she found herself in a bar across town, one of her mother's after court drinking holes. She sat at the back in the corner of the bar drowning herself in booze as the minutes ticked on, around eleven she watched as her mother made her way in with her boyfriend. Quietly Amanda picked up her beer and left the bar without being noticed, then after taking the bus to god knows where she ended up at Harry's, where the drama peaked.  
  
Inhaling deeply Amanda pushed herself up into a sitting position and moaned as she held her head.  
  
"I need drugs,"moaned Amanda as she pushed the blankets away and shifted her legs to the floor. Holding on to the nightstand she stood up on wobbly legs, the room seemed to be shifting as she took her first step. She stumbled taking a couple of steps sideways instead of forwards, taking a moment she gained her balance and started on again. Once outside the door she heard Harry's voice and anothers, who she quickly identified as Kyle.  
  
"Harry,"whined Amanda as she walked into the enterance of the living room not looking in good shape,"I need drugs, lots of drugs." Harry and Kyle looked up seeing Amanda standing at the end of the hallway holding on the way wearing nothing but one of Harry's shirts, her hair was a complete mess and she had large rings under her eyes from make up.  
  
"Well don't you look beautiful dollface,"said Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, shut up, I would hate to have to sober up and kick your ass,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hung over but still kicking,"said Kyle. Amanda shook her head and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
"There's advil in the cabinet,"called Harry as Amanda walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror and moaned, the person in the mirror was not a pretty one at the moment. Immediately she opened the cabinet and observed it looking for the bottle of advil Harry told her to look for. Once she found the bottle she opened it and tapped two pills out into her hand, she popped them into her mouth then turned on the water and scooping up a handful into her mouth. Slowly as she turned off the water she smelt herself light and scrunched her nose up at the smell.  
  
"Ugh, I stink,"muttered Amanda as she started unbuttoning the shirt she wore. She let the shirt drop to the floor and stepped in the shower. Once the warm water started falling on her she sighed in relief, she needed something refreshing. Blinking she realized that the farther she got into the day, the closer she got to the point when she had to go home to her father, it was not something she was looking forward to. He would yell and so would she, he wouldn't understand and she'd end up losing another parent. Biting her lip she started bracing herself for the fact that she may once again have to leave home, her place of residence wasn't going to be an issue this time, Harry was always there but she didn't want to be there peremantly right away, 'I should call Jess' thought Amanda as the water poured over her. She tried forgetting the soon to come going home trip, her head hurt and all she wanted to do was wash off the film of sweat, she smelt like stale booze, 'I guess you really do sweat out the booze'.  
  
Once she was out of the shower and back in Harry's shirt she towel dried her hair and slumped against the counter as she opened the door. Walking out tiredly she found Harry to greet her, smiling slightly she walked into his arms and leaned against him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, moaning she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Harry did I throw a beer bottle at the wall last night?"asked Amanda softly.  
  
"Yes you did,"said Harry smiling.  
  
"No,"moaned Amanda digging her face into Harry's chest,"I am so sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, the wall and me kinda had it coming,"said Harry.  
  
"I can't remember most of what I did last night and what I dreamed,"said Amanda.  
  
"You were pretty plastered,"said Harry.  
  
"I know and my ass is still taking it,"said Amanda,"I wanna go to bed." Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her back to bed. Once she was in bed and under the covers, he laid down next to her. Amanda rolled on to her side and looked at him as she smiled.  
  
"What happened yesterday?"asked Amanda softly knowing she didn't really want to touch on the subject of her father and what had happened yesterday but she knew she wanted to know.  
  
"Got fired,"sighed Harry.  
  
"Figured,"said Amanda,"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"asked Harry raising an eyebrow,"I was the one who said something."  
  
"Still,"said Amanda,"I should've just left with everyone else." Harry leaned over and kissed her forhead softly.  
  
"No, look I don't care,"said Harry,"It's over now, who knows maybe we'll get jobs at Wal-Mart together."  
  
"You'd look hot in those sexy blue vests,"said Amanda,"And think we could find an empty stockroom."  
  
"So when are you going home?"asked Harry.  
  
"Never,"said Amanda rolling her eyes.  
  
"You will eventually,"said Harry.  
  
"I know,"sighed Amanda,"I don't think I'll be hanging around there for long, I may go stay with Jessica for a few days after I go home."  
  
"You can always stay here,"said Harry.  
  
"I know, but I may need some girly comfort for a bit. If things go bad I may need to take Jessi's saying of how I'm just like family up,"said Amanda,"But don't worry I'll be visiting quite a bit."  
  
"Things won't go that bad,"said Harry.  
  
"My mom kicked me out for messing around with some guy, my dad is going to postal on me when I go home,"said Amanda,"But it's worth it, cause I got you." Amanda leaned over and kissed Harry before cuddling up next to him.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap,"said Amanda wrapping her arm around Harry.  
  
"Well I guess I'm taking one now too,"said Harry.  
  
"Hey, question, how could you sleep next to me last night, I stunk,"said Amanda.  
  
"It wasn't that bad,"said Harry.  
  
"I could've wilted trees,"said Amanda,"I reeked."  
  
"It could've been worse, it's not like you wet yourself,"said Harry.  
  
"That's very comforting,"said Amanda. The two of them laid there in silence, letting the emotional stress wipe over them. The next few days were going to be just as hard, but in a different way, Amanda was going have to face Scott. It was going to be different than it had been in the school with Ronnie, it was going to be one on one and more of a father daughter situation than a vice principal student one. She didn't want to have to walk away, but she was going to if she was faced with it. Scott was definately not going to take it easy, for starters he didn't even really like Harry but when the fact that Harry was involved with his daughter came along it was going to be even worse. 'I need to get my mind off of this' thought Amanda knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep. Slowly Amanda slipped one of her legs over Harry and pushed herself up to straddle him. Looking down at Harry her hair fell down in a mass around her as she smiled myscheviously at him.  
  
"I thought you were going to take a nap,"said Harry.  
  
"I know but see you got a good sleep, so I figure I should tire you out,"said Amanda.  
  
"Promise me you have to vomit on me in the midst of the hangover,"said Harry.  
  
"Ya know I don't even want to know who you've gone to bed with, with suggestion of wetting the bed and vomiting, there are serious questions,"said Amanda smiling before she leaned down to kiss him. 


	47. Home

Amanda walked up the stairs to her house. Harry had given her a ride but she made sure he drove away, she wnated to do this alone. Looking up at the house the moonlight shone on it reflecting with the bright lights in the windows. This was something she did not want to have to do.  
  
Sighing she dug into her purse and pulled out her keys. Unlocked the door she opened it and walked in, the house was quiet, praying that her father wasn't going to bring up the matter she walked in and closed the door behind her. Her heels sharply clicked on the floor as she walked into the living room and found it empty, silently she walked around looking for her father.  
  
She found him in the kitchen at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. Silently she stood in the door way looking at him, he had to know she was there.  
  
"I'm home,"said Amanda quietly. Scott looked up at her with clear anger in his eyes. He set down his coffee mug and got up.  
  
"How could you have done that?"asked Scott looking directly at her.  
  
"Dad,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"Do you realize what you two have done?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah something simple,"said Amanda not willing to back down for him.  
  
"You have embrassed yourself, me, the school,"said Scott trying to make her realize her actions. Amanda shook her head, turned and walked away. She walked into the living room knowing her worst thought was to come. Scott followed her in to the living room.  
  
"I didn't embrass anyone,"sighed Amanda as she turned and looked at her father.  
  
"Do you realize what you did?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah I kissed another consenting adult,"said Amanda,"There was nothing student teacher about it."  
  
"He was your teacher,"said Scott.  
  
"Yeah hint and note the word was,"said Amanda.  
  
"Amanda,"said Scott trying to find some reason with her.  
  
"Dad Harry makes me happy,"said Amanda softly,"Can't you just leave it?"  
  
"No I will not, do you even realize how much this is reflect on me, as your father and the vice principal?"asked Scott,"You just can't go doing stuff like that."  
  
"Well I did,"stated Amanda.  
  
"He's almost ten years your senior, all he is doing is taking advantage of a young innocent girl,"said Scott.  
  
"Young and innocent?"asked Amanda shaking her head,"I'm eighteen, and have you forgotten why I'm here in the first place? Mom caught me in bed with some guy."  
  
"It's not right and I won't allow it,"said Scott sternly.  
  
"I'm going to see him,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"Think about what you're doing,"said Scott.  
  
"I am,"said Amanda,"And this is what I want. Look I'm going to go to Jessica's tonight, I don't think we should be in the same house tonight."  
  
"And why is that?"asked Scott.  
  
"Because I think you're gonna have to do some thinking about this,"said Amanda tearing up,"I am going to be with Harry and there is no getting around that fact, and I don't want either one of us to say something we don't mean. I don't us to end up like Mom and me." Amanda turned and left the room before Scott could respond.  
  
Up in her room she pulled up her backpack and started packing some clothes into it, 'at least things didn't get out of hand' thought Amanda as she threw a pair of pyjamas into her bag. She gathered up her necessities then changed into a pair of jogging pants and a tank top. As she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail she noticed a large brown manilla envelope on her dresser. Picking it up she looked at it and see it was addressed to her from her mother, creasing her brow at why her mother would be sending her anything. Shrugging she put the envelope in her backpack then grabbed the matching jacket to the pants and pulled it on. She picked up her bag and slipped over one shoulder before she left her room, she had already called Jessica from Harry's house to find out if she was okay to spend the night at her house.  
  
As Amanda went downstairs she found Scott standing at the bottom of them. Silently Amanda inhaled as she came to the bottom of them.  
  
"I'm going to spend a couple of days with Jessica,"said Amanda,"I'll be okay." Scott nodded as he understood. Amanda turned to walk to the door when Scott spoke up.  
  
"Were you two, were, was their anything going on before yesterday?"asked Scott, it was more of a reasurance for him to know this was a new thing. Amanda turned and looked at her father, he looked pained at this point, she couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"No,"said Amanda shaking her head as she lied,"Nothing before yesterday." Amanda turned and sliently walked out of the house.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda sat in Jessica's living room with Jessica and her mother, Fiona. Amanda had just finished telling them the whole story of her and Harry. Both woman sat there with almost disbelief on their face.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you successfully dated the hotest teacher ever and got away with it on a techinicality?"asked Jessica,"I don't believe you, you are God."  
  
"We didn't get away with it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well Harry didn't get slipped for messing around with you, he got it because he admitted to kissing you,"said Jessica,"That's some heavy stuff."  
  
"Ya know they really shouldn't have fired him, you weren't a student,"said Fiona.  
  
"I don't think he really cares, he seems almost relieved,"said Amanda.  
  
"And your dad is gonna let you see Harry?"asked Jessica.  
  
"It's not a matter of will he let me, I told him I am and that's it, end of story,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ya know it's kinda like Romeo and Juliet,"said Fiona smiling.  
  
"Mom, get with it,"said Jessica sarcastically,"They're not offing themselves here."  
  
"I know but it's sweet,"said Fiona.  
  
"Yeah that's great,"said Jessica,"C'mon Aje, I'll take you upstairs, you look tired. Harry musta kept you busy today." Amanda smirked at her and followed her off the couch and to the stairway. Jessica grabbed Amanda's bag from the door and lead her up to her brother, Randy's room. The two girls walked in and Jessica threw Amanda's bag on the bed.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?"asked Jessica turning to look at her friend. Amanda bit her lip and nodded, she was stressed and tired. Jessica wrapped her arms around Amanda and hugged her.  
  
"Hun, it's all gonna be okay, who knows some day you and Harry will live in a house with a little white picket fence and have lots of babies,"said Jessica.  
  
"Great now you've got me having babies,"said Amanda.  
  
"You two would have beautiful babies,"said Jessica as they parted,"Now you get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, hey you mind if I call Harry?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No prob, I'm going to bed and I think my mom is too,"said Jessica. Amanda nodded as Jessica walked to the door.  
  
"Good night,"said Amanda.  
  
"Good night,"said Jessica as she left the room closing the door behind her. Amanda sat down on the bed and pulled over her bag, opening it she pulled out her pyjamas and quickly changed into them. Setting her bag next to the bed she crawled under the covers and picked up the phone. Quickly she dialed in Harry's number and listened to the rings. On the third one Harry picked up.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey it's me,"cooed Amanda smiling as she let her head rest on the pillow.  
  
"Hey how are you?"asked Harry.  
  
"Tired,"said Amanda,"I'm at Jessi's tonight."  
  
"How did things go at home?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well World War Three didn't break out but it wasn't pretty,"said Amanda,"It was overall calm."  
  
"He didn't kick you out did he?'asked Harry.  
  
"No, no, I told him I was gonna stay away for a couple of days cause I told him I was gonna be with you no matter what he said and he needed to think about it and get himself straight,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well don't get yourself into anything bad,"said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry,"said Amanda,"He asked if there had been anything going on before yesterday."  
  
"What did you say?"asked Harry.  
  
"No,"said Amanda.  
  
"God if he knew,"said Harry.  
  
"Hmm, maybe that could be interesting,"giggled Amanda,"Watching my dad going mental on your ass if I told him I snuck you in to my room when he was just across the hall."  
  
"That was your fault, you made me do it,"said Harry.  
  
"And you loved it,"said teased Amanda,"I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah and you may need some sleep tonight, you may not get much tomorrow,"said Harry.  
  
"And why is that?"asked Amanda as she leaned over and turned out the light.  
  
"Well you are coming over right?"asked Harry.  
  
"If you're inviting,"said Amanda.  
  
"I am,"said Harry. Amanda smiled as she rolled on to her side.  
  
"Okay well I'll let you go,"said Harry.  
  
"I love you,"cooed Amanda softly.  
  
"I love you too,"said Harry,"See you tomorrow."  
  
"See you,"said Amanda before hanging up the phone. Leaning back in bed in the darkness she closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep hoping the worst was over and that everything would just fall in to place. It was a unrealistic hope, her father was never going to accept her and Harry, at least not at first. It had to be a blow to him, one that Amanda tried to shield him from. 


	48. Worth It

Hey everyone,  
  
Happy everyone? Chapters have been up quickly! 2 more to go and then this one comes to an end and I start up the sequel......I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, shouts out to Kelly, I love ur posts! Just to clear up a few things, Amanda is not pregnant, I know I made a million references in this story but she's not but never say never :), just to give a way a bit, Harry and Amanda DO get married (I know Kelly u don't want them to) but remember nothing in their life is normal........and we have NOT seen the last of Ronnie, my hatred for her comes out int he sequel and by the end u'll probably hate her too.........well now on to the reading...........  
  
************  
  
The next afternoon Amanda and Jessica sat in Jessica's room watching TV and eating popcorn. Amanda was laying on the bed with her head in Jessica's lap trying to figure out how to right some of the wrongs going on. Sighing she tugged on Jessica's shirt and shifted.  
  
"Jess, why is it whenever things are going good something comes along and fucks it up?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well you do put yourself in these situations,"sighed Jessica.  
  
"No I don't,"said Amanda.  
  
"You did fall in love with the wrong person,"said Jessica. Amanda sat up and looked at Jessica with creased brows.  
  
"No, no, no, not like that,"explained Jessica,"You fell in love with your teacher, it's not like Harry himself is a wrong person, him as the teacher was the wrong person."  
  
"Well it's not like I went looking for it,"said Amanda biting her lip seeing slowly that Jessica may be making sense.  
  
"I'm not saying you were, but you honestly can't be all that surprised someone found out. You played a risky game, you got caught,"said Jessica,"I'm not sayin' it's your fault but you can't be all like whoa is me, I'm not being mean just honest."  
  
"I guess,"muttered Amanda,"Ya know it seems so simple to clear everything up. Just leave Harry."  
  
"Are you serious?"asked Jessica.  
  
"No,"said Amanda shaking her head,"It's just that seems like the obvious answer."  
  
"Look if it were me I'd do what I want, you wanna be with Harry then go for it, you be with him and if no one else likes it then fuck em' cause if you go doing the easy thing to make all the bad shit go away then you'll sit around all your damn life thinking about how things would've turned out if you had gone the other way,"said Jessica,"And who knows maybe Harry is your soulmate, maybe you two were meant to meet and have all shit cause it'll make you stronger."  
  
"How cliche,"said Amanda smirking.  
  
"No, think of it as a test, if you two can survive this and you like really love each other,"said Jessica.  
  
"I know I love him,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay, then think of it as a test for him,"said Jessica.  
  
"He loves me,"exclaimed Amanda,"The man gave up his career for me, anyways where he hell is this going?"  
  
"C'mon tell me you haven't doubted his intentions,"said Jessica.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda like her friend was crazy,"Look we don't need to be having this conversation because I love Harry and he loves me and I'm not leaving him."  
  
"Not even once?"asked Jessica raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Okay when that slut Ronnie kissed him but I didn't know the whole story,"said Amanda,"And Marty said he was all dumpy until I talked to him."  
  
"Then fine,"huffed Jessica.  
  
"Well it's like I'm doubting him and I'm not,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'm not saying you should,"said Jessica,"It's like a test to see how strong things are, like if god forbide it, you got pregnant, would he stay with you."  
  
"Okay we're not even getting into that,"said Amanda,"Cause I am not getting pregnant."  
  
"Fine, then do it just for the fact that you love him and this burden is worth it,"said Jessica.  
  
"I never said I wasn't going to do it,"said Amanda. Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You are nuts, I'm going to the bathroom when I come back switch on the normal,"said Jessica climbing off the bed. Amanda blew Jessica off and popped a couple of kernnels into her mouth, it wasn't that she was doubting staying with Harry it was just she didn't want to deal with everything. 'Oh well least I'll him tonight,' thought Amanda as she shifted and laid down on the bed to watch TV.  
  
******  
  
Amanda stood in the elevator going up the floor to Harry's apartment. She had decided she was going to spend a night at Harry's then go home, if her father hadn't calmed down by then and realized she was going to be with Harry then she was just going to have to accept that and move on. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but it was coming down to something she had to do. As the elevator came to a stop she stepped out and walked down the hall. Looking up to Harry's door she came to a stop as she seen a recognizable blonde standing knocking at the door. Amanda stood there silently as she watched the door open and Harry come into view, 'oh he better not even think about inviting her in' thought Amanda as she cross her arms. Harry had his greetings with Ronnie and from what Amanda could see he wasn't happy to see her. Amanda coughed clearing her throat and getting the attention of the two at the door, Harry looked over at her as Ronnie turned to see her as well. Cocking her eyebrow Amanda turned and walked back to the elevator, she wasn't mad at Harry but she wanted to make her point to Ronnie and she just hoped Harry had the brains to do the right thing. As she approached the elevator she hit the button and stood there waiting for it with her arms crossed.  
  
She refused to look over at the two as she waited, she stood there waiting for the elevator with her eyes glued to the door. She could hear foot steps coming towards her and as the elevator doors opened, as she went to step in she felt someone grab her arm and gentily pull her back into the hall way. Turning she seen Harry standing next to her.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry softly.  
  
"You have company,"said Amanda looking over at Ronnie who was now scowling at the two with her arms crossed.  
  
"Don't mind her, I'll get rid of her. Come in please?"asked Harry almost pleading. Smiling Amanda nodded and let Harry take her hand and lead her back to the apartment, as they walked past Ronnie Amanda looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Ronnie, she knew it was immature of her but she couldn't help it, Ronnie had gotten her just desserts. Harry ushered her into the apartment and waited at the door with Ronnie. Once Amanda was in the apartment Ronnie spoke up.  
  
"So this is your decision?"asked Ronnie almost accusingly.  
  
"Yeah Ronnie I believe that made it very clear the other day,"said Harry,"Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"None of my business?"hissed Ronnie,"Harry, you and me, we." Harry cut Ronnie off before she could say anything else.  
  
"You and me? We ended a long time ago,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh really and what was that in December?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"A mistake,"said Harry. Ronnie stood back, he had finally gotten through, she was rejected, Amanda had won.  
  
"Fine Harry but when you get tired of the little bitch don't come crawling back to me,"said Ronnie. Harry immediately closed the door, he wanted her out of his face and to get back to Amanda. He turned after closing the door and seen Amanda standing there with a shit eatting grin on her face. Immediately she walked over to him and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close. Harry was surprised as he kissed her back, expecting her to be mad and demand some answers as to why Ronnie was there. As they parted Harry looked down at her confused as he had his arms around her waist.  
  
"Aren't you mad?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, why?"asked Amanda.  
  
"You were leaving,"said Harry.  
  
"I wasn't mad, I was just making a point to Ms.Cook,"said Amanda,"And I think we've made our point very clear."  
  
"We certainly have,"said Harry kissing her again.  
  
*******  
  
That night both Harry and Amanda laid in bed. Amanda had been deadly quiet since they had gotten into bed, she was thinking about her conversation with Jessica, not in a negative way but realizing for the first time that this relationship was real. It was a little overwhelming when she thought about it, Harry had rejected Ronnie for her, lost his job and come through for her.  
  
Sighing she rolled over and looked at Harry, he was watching her with some intent.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry. Amanda nodded smiling slightly.  
  
"You've been quiet,"said Harry.  
  
"I've been thinking,"said Amanda.  
  
"About what?"asked Harry.  
  
"Jessie and I had a weird conversation today,"said Amanda,"Do you think everything was worth it?"  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"You and me, in the last two days we've lost alot, do you think it was worth it?"asked Amanda.  
  
"If I didn't I wouldn't have gone this far,"said Harry,"And you're here so I think it was worth it. Why, what did you and Jessica talk about today?"  
  
"I was questioning if everyone's shit was worth it,"said Amanda,"And she kinda made me realize something."  
  
"Something bad?"asked Harry.  
  
"Not really, but she said I should expect stuff like this because I put myself in these situations,"said Amanda,"Like you and me, I should've expected people to find out and freak out."  
  
"Don't worry about it,"said Harry.  
  
"I don't,"said Amanda kissing him lightly.  
  
"Do you think it was worth it?"asked Harry.  
  
"I got you didn't I?"asked Amanda smiling.  
  
"Hey I got you something,"said Harry. Amanda watched as Harry climbed out of bed and left the room, she laid on her stomach and watched the door waiting for him. She pushed her hair behind her as she waited, she watched as he walked back into the room and handed her a long white envelope like folder. Amanda took it and creased her brows.  
  
"What's this?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Read it,"said Harry flicking on the lamp on the nightable as he sat down on the bed next to her. Amanda sat up and opened the folder, it was filled with small pink and yellow papers. She found her name on the first one, reading on she looked up at Harry with large eyes.  
  
"You just lost your job, you can't afford this,"exclaimed Amanda.  
  
"I have family money laying around,"said Harry,"They're refundable if you don't want to go."  
  
"No it's just, god I didn't even expect this,"said Amanda,"Oh my god we're going to Spain." Amanda threw her arms around Harry hugging him, she pressed her lips to him kissing him.  
  
"When did you get these?"asked Amanda as they parted.  
  
"Today,"said Harry,"I thought about it last night, and it might be good to spend the summer in Spain."  
  
"I seriously can't believe this,"said Amanda,"When do we leave?"  
  
"Thursday,"said Harry.  
  
"That's crazy, in four days I'm going to Spain,"said Amanda,"I can't believe you did this."  
  
"So you're happy?"asked Harry.  
  
"Incredibly,"cried Amanda,"But you so didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yeah but we'll have a good time,"said Harry. Amanda leaned over and kissed him again, she wrapped her arm around him and dropped the ticket on the nightstand. Not breaking the kiss she climbed over and straddled his lap. Harry held her hips gentily as she sat closely to him grinding softly into him. As they softly parted Amanda smiled seductively at him.  
  
"I love you,"she whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too,"said Harry. Amanda smiled and pressed her lips to his, all the doubts and ideas she had been pondering over all day where gone. Being in his arms was worth it and if everyone in her life rejected her for it then she was fine. 


	49. Holiday In Spain

It was raining, the rain was pouding down on the ground miserably, an obvious sign Thursday had rolled around. Scott sat in the living room, he stared at the black suitcase sitting at the door, she was due down any minute, he had seen the lexxus pull up out front and the two men in it. She had come home on Monday afternoon with her ultimatium in hand, there wasn't much spoken between them besides an agreement it wouldn't be talked about, then she dropped her bomb, she was leaving with him to Spain. Now she packing her last bag, closing his eyes he felt a sense of failure as a father. He had let her go for eighteen years and when he finally gets her back she runs wild.  
  
Sighing he stood up as he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. Walking to the door he was as she came down the last of the stairs and looked at him with a lopsided grin, this wasn't easy for her as well. Silently she put her bag down and walked over to her father, she gave him a hug and held him tightly as her eyes brimmed with tears. Slowly she felt Scott hug her back, she knew he was having a hard time excepting things and she couldn't blame him, she had dumped a lot on him in a short amount of time. As she pulled back from him she could see he wanted her to change her mind and stay, have things go back to normal and tell him it was all a nightmare, but she couldn't.  
  
"I'll be back,"whispered Amanda softly.  
  
"Honey, you know you don't have to do this,"said Scott,"You've proved it, your an adult now, you can do what you please."  
  
"Dad, this isn't me proving anything,"said Amanda,"I want to go." Scott closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
"I still love you,"said Amanda as a tear rolled down her cheek,"Please be happy for me."  
  
"I love you too,"said Scott softly as he raised his head.  
  
"Dad, I'm going to be okay, you and me, we'll be okay,"said Amanda,"Just remember I may be with Harry but you will always be my dad, my parent, my only parent." Scott nodded and hugged her again.  
  
"Be safe, and remember you can always come back whenever you want to, just pick up a phone anytime a day and I'll have you back here as soon as possible,"said Scott.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda. She pulled back and quickly kissed his cheek, gathering up her bag and case she made her way to the door.  
  
"Now look you, you're gonna be here all by yourself this summer. I want you to go out and met some faboulus woman and have fun,"said Amanda,"And if by some horrible chance I come back and that woman is Cate, run, and run far." Scott smiled as Amanda snickered at her comment.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind,"said Scott.  
  
"Okay, I gotta go now,"said Amanda,"I'll see ya."  
  
"Good," Amanda cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Don't say goodbye,"said Amanda,"That's what you say to someone who's not coming back to you, I will be back."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you,"said Scott.  
  
"Better,"said Amanda smiling, she leaned over and kissed her father's cheek again before opened the door to the raining street. She waved to the car and immediately the passenger's side opened and out came Harry with a large black umbrella. Amanda waited as he came up to her and took her bags from her, he took them to the car and loaded them into the trunk then came back for her. The two of them walked down the stairs to the car, before Amanda got in the car she turned and waved at Scott who stood at the door watching them. Once her door was closed Harry got into the passenger's seat, she kept looking out the window and waved once again to her father as Kyle pulled the car away from the curb.  
  
"Well Harry I'd take that as a good sign he didn't kill you once you got to the door,"said Kyle.  
  
"I think he's still in shock,"said Amanda.  
  
"Is he okay?"asked Harry.  
  
"He'll come to terms with it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well no worries, you're going to Spain,"said Kyle,"And hopefully they'll have better weather there than here."  
  
"We could simply pack our bags  
  
And catch a plane to Barcelona 'cause this city's a drag  
  
I may take a holiday in Spain  
  
Leave my wings behind me  
  
Flush my worries down the drain  
  
And fly away to somewhere new  
  
Take a holiday in Spain  
  
Leave my wings behind me  
  
Drive this little girl insane  
  
Fly away to someone new " 


	50. The End

Two years later............................  
  
Scott sat in his office going through the mail from the previous day, he had been too tired to go through it when he got and just threw it in his brief case to scan over at work. It had been a quiet day at Winslow, but most days seemed quiet with out Amanda running around the halls.  
  
The following September he had gone back after Amanda left rumors were running ramptant and he had teachers at him left and right wanting to know if it was true. The fact that Harry was no where to be found and no one knew where he was just fueled them, eventually Scott had broken down and told Steven the full story, it wasn't something he was proud to admit. But now Amanda was just another forgotten name to most, Lousia asked once and a while how she was but Harry never had an answer besides the odd phone message she purpose left when he was working or the postcard he didn't know. She lad lied, she said she was coming back but she didn't, September came and went that year and all he recieved was a message in January saying her and Harry had recently gone their seperate ways and she couldn't come yet.  
  
Now as he flipped through the mail one envelope caught his eye, one posted from Paris. He picked it out and left the rest on his desk, he recognized the writting, it was Amanda's. Quickly he opened it and pulled out a sheet of pink folded paper.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
How are you? Me, I've been good, probably better now than ever, being here has been the best thing I've ever done. I'm in Paris now, I've been here for about seven months and I love it. I guess I should explain what I've been doing for the last two years huh? Well you know I went to Spain, we were in Barcelona, an absoulute beautiful city. Eventually Harry and I decided to stay, we took small jobs to support ourselves. For a while it was good but we decided to go to Naples in Italy, so we packed and made our way. We were happy there, it was nice there, I worked in a cafe for a bit. We spent Christmas there, it was goregous, it snowed and I swear I was in heaven. Then Christmas came and went, a couple of days after New Year's Harry and I got in a horrible fight, I left that night and stayed in a hotel. I was toren apart, all I wanted to do was get out of Italy, I couldn't be in the same country as him, it hurt alot. I had some extra money, remember that envelope mom sent me when I graduated? Probably not, but anyways apparently some distant family member died and I had some inheritance from them so she sent it to me. So from there I went to Greece, I basically wanted to get on the first flight I could from there.  
  
So by some miracle I ended up in the perfect place. Greece is amazing and my luck just fell into place there, I got a small place on the beach by the Mediterranean and a job at a busy resort. They loved the fact I spoke perfect English and since it was a hot spot for vacationing Americans and English, so I waitressed there and did some work at the check-in desk. I loved it there, you would not believe how amazing it is to walk through ruins and buildings built thousands of years ago. I spent a year in Greece until I met a man named Christian Salvatore, he ran a small modelling agency, he was staying in the hotel. He continiously bugged me to come to Paris with him to work, at first I blew him off but he was persistant about it. Finally I agreed, but I was only going to Paris for a few days to see what it was all about. So I went and it turned out to be legit, well I was there a local fashion store wanted me to model for their current line. I quit my job in Greece and with the help of Christian I got set up in a nice little studio apartment. I worked quite steadily, Christian made sure I always had enough money to make rent, pay bills and have some pleasure cash. At this point I was sure Harry had gone back to America, I seen no real reason for him to stay in Europe and I hadn't thought about him for a long time. A few months after we departed I considered getting a hold of his cousin to see if he was back but I held myself against it.  
  
After about five months I was doing a late morning shoot in Paris by this romantic fountain, it was a good day other than the fact I had on this annoying big white floppy hat that the stylist refused to let me take off because she'd have to redo my hair. So around lunch time Christian and I went to grab a coffee, the coffee in Europe especially these parts is like liquid heaven, it makes Starbucks taste horrible. Well the two of us are in line, chatting about small things like what were doing that weekend, the weather, stuff on TV, then I looked up. I was speechless, there he was, standing behind the counter, there was Harry. As we came up to the counter, he didn't recognize me, I guess it was the hat, you really couldn't see my face. It was comical in an ironic sort of way, Christian quickly shot off his order in French and I could tell Harry was struggling to understand. I debated in my mind to look up and see if he recognized me or not, I didn't really want that pain back but after Christian kept bugging me to order I finally asked him what he had ordered. He looked at me as if I were crazy but told me, so I did it, I pushed the hat back a bit and looked up at Harry. He definately was about as stunned as I was even more, I gave him our order, he really didn't know what to say, we were both silent. Nothing more was said and I hustled Christian quickly out of the cafe and back to the shoot. All I could think about all day was the fate, of all things, of all places, I found Harry.  
  
I guess curiousity and those lingering feelings that had somehow in a matter of hours found their way back to me made me do it, but after the shoot was done and I got rid of that stupid hat I went back to the cafe. I wasn't sure if he'd still be there or even if he had been there and it had all been a fragment of my imagination, but he was there, wiping tables. I stood back a bit still fighting with myself to say anything but I found his boss yelling at him in French, the only words he spoke in English were his insults for Harry's lack of French. So I went against what I knew was right, I went over and told his boss where to go. I guess I went a little far cause Harry got fired and I got thrown out, ironic huh? I've gotten the guy fired on two continents now. From there we went to another cafe and talked over coffee, and from what started out as coffee grew into a night of skipping around from all night cafe to all night cafe until morning.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written more, or called, but I never knew when I was going to be somewhere long enough and I never really knew what to say. I think about you a lot, I miss you even more, I miss Boston. I will be home soon, I promise, but this really has been good for me. In some ways I needed this, I needed to be on my own and explore myself and the world, it's made me a better person. As I promised I am safe, in good health and well off. I hope things at home are good, have you met a woman yet? I hope so dad, I really think you underestimate yourself with women, Cate was never good enough for you, she didn't appericate you. I suppose there is nothing left to say, I will try to write soon, maybe I'll call but I think everything we need to say needs to be done in person. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Amanda Jane Senate  
  
PS  
  
I'm sorry I didn't mention it in the letter, I didn't know how to say it, I know you don't want to know it. That night when Harry and I met back up and spent all night out, we eloped that morning. We went to city hall and got married, it was meant to be, we both knew it had to happen. Fate brought us back together and we both did love each other, I don't think we ever stopped. I'm sorry you couldn't have been there, I know I took something important and sacared from you, but I hope you will understand. I tried to do the next best thing, we purchased a camera before and had a picture taken moments after. Remember I love you dad.  
  
Sighing Scott set down the letter on his desk and picked up the envelope, inside was a picture of Harry and Amanda smilng brightly. The morning sun was shining on them, Amanda was wearing a pale pink sundress and her face was framed in curls, she looked happy. Slowly Scott folded the picture in half, setting it on the desk with Amanda facing up. 'She married him' thought Scott, the door opening shook him from his pity. Looking up he seen Lousia walking in with a few folders in her hand, she stood at the door for a moment noticing Scott didn't seem in a good mood.  
  
"Scott are you okay?"asked Lousia softly as she shut the door behind her and walked in. She took a seat across from him as the desk.  
  
"I'm fine,"mumbled Scott.  
  
"No you're not, now what's up?"asked Lousia. Scott inhaled deeply and looked at Lousia.  
  
"Amanda married him."  
  
"What? Amanda married who?"asked Lousia. Scott motioned to the picture on the desk. Lousia curiously picked it up and unfolded it. After looking at it and immediately recognizing who Amanda had married she set the picture back on the desk.  
  
"So we now have a Mrs.Senate too,"said Lousia.  
  
"I don't know why,"said Scott shaking his head.  
  
"I take it you're not happy?"asked Lousia.  
  
"Would you be?"asked Scott.  
  
"Scott, she married him and I hate to say it but at this point you can't do much about it,"said Lousia softly,"I bet she'd want you to be happy for her, happy that she met and married someone she loves and who loves her, a guy who doesn't hurt her and cares for her."  
  
"But him?"asked Scott.  
  
"She's your daughter but you really can't pick who she loves and who she marries,"said Lousia.  
  
"In some religions I could,"said Scott.  
  
"Scott, you don't have to like Harry, but you do have to love your daughter,"said Lousia.  
  
"Why couldn't he have just stayed with Ronnie?"asked Scott,"This whole thing never would've happened."  
  
"Because no one likes Ronnie, to stay with her you'd have to like her,"said Lousia,"Scott I think you should go home for the day, you have no appointments and you've had a huge hit today." Scott nodded in agreement, Lousia stood up made her way to the door.  
  
"I'll make sure everything is taken care of,"said Lousia as she stood in the hallway,"And please, try to look at the good side of things."  
  
Once again Scott was alone in his office, he picked up the picture again and looked at it. She had always made it clear that she loved him and he was always first to her but still to him she could've married anyone but Harry. Picking up the letter as well Scott slipped them ito his brief case, he decided to take Lousia up on her suggestion and leave for the day. Quietly he got on his coat and left the building for his car.  
  
At home he slowly put away his stuff and made his way down to the kitchen with the letter and picture. As he walked in he noticed the light on the answering machine blinking, walking over he aimlessly pushed it and went to the refridgerator.  
  
"Hey Dad it's me, just checking in. Everything here is good, I'm okay, hope you're doing okay, nothing too stressful. Well I gotta go, love you lots." Scott looked over at the machine as it rewound the tape, his gaze then went to the letter that sat stationary on the table. Closing the fridge door he walked over to the machine to replay the message, to hear her say she was okay again.  
  
The End  
  
Thank you for reading you guys, I hope you all read the sequel! 


End file.
